


Fairytale of Godric’s

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace Remus, Asexual Character, Asexual Spectrum, BDSM, Choking, Christmas, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Sirius, Genderqueer Character, Holidays, Homophobia, Light BDSM, No Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Thanksgiving, Tickling, Transphobia, genderqueer teddy, nonbinary Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 102,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: The holidays begin with a real American Thanksgiving as Remus, Sirius, Teddy, and Jordan travel across the Atlantic to visit Richard's daughter and her family. While there a big choice is made and plans for Christmas fall into place.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 139
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this an an accidentally multi chapter fic. Happy Holidays!
> 
> At chapter 14 Remus and Sirius talk about then try consensual non-consent. The fic is being tagged that, but we'll put a reminder on the the chapters that the scene is in. You can completely skip those chapters when they come up then come back for the rest of the story.

Remus checked his watch as the taxi pulled up in front of the airport. They were headed over to the States to see Richard’s daughter Melanie and her family for Thanksgiving. It’d been a few years since they saw one another properly, but Remus was happy to accept the invitation. He knew that Mel was going to go all out because she had the whole suburban Pinterest Mum thing going on. Teddy seemed keen on an American Thanksgiving as well and he was thrilled he could bring Jordan along.

“We got everything, right?” He asked Sirius before opening the door to get out. No matter what, he always was sure they were forgetting something.

Sirius was apparently used to his airport panics, because they smiled as they thanked the driver and climbed out. “Yes caro, we have our bags, our passports and tickets, and every other essential bit of emergency planning you’ve done for the past few months.”

“It’s fine Dad, they have shops in the US you know.” Teddy looked like some jet setting influencer in his sunglasses and casual outfit.

“Ha-ha.” Remus rolled his eyes, grabbing his luggage as Jordan stretched out.

“It’s okay, Remus, traveling is stressful.”

“That’s why I like you.” Remus handed Sirius their bag.

Sirius just stuck their tongue out at him as they shouldered their bag. “Cmon piccolino, let’s go check in before these two curse us with their overthinking.”

“I’m not over thinking, I’m just saying.” Jordan laughed, pulling his bag behind him as he walked after Teddy and Sirius.

Remus checked his phone as he followed the group to see another text from his mam insisting that they stay at the house. As much as he liked Mel and her family, he wasn’t much interested in staying with so many people including little kids. She had a whole bloody brood ranging from two to college age. There was a nice Airbnb nearby the house, and Remus was not going to let go of his full nights sleep.

“Can we go shopping on Friday?” Teddy asked as they got in line.

“Duh.” Sirius snickered, smiling back at Remus. “Your Dad and Jor can sleep in and we can go for the sales, right?”

“I might come… maybe, we’ll see. Some stores open at midnight or something, so I might be up for that. If you go early in the morning, I expect coffee upon return.” Remus nudged them.

“How about we make a pot before we go, then return with coffee?” Teddy said, grinning. Sirius just chuckled, distracted for a moment as they typed on their phone.

“Yes, both.” Remus snickered before his phone vibrated.

_ We’ve already booked the Airbnb, Hope. As much as I’m sure Mel is a great host, we like our space. And the kids get up at the crack of dawn don’t they? Sleeping Beauty needs his quiet xx _

**No worries, dears. We can’t wait to see you!**

Remus tucked his phone away, putting an arm around Sirius. “Thanks.”

“Welcome, caro.” They kissed his cheek. “No way am I staying in a house full of kids. One is bad enough and I was twenty years younger.”

“Oh god, no way. I like Mel’s kids just fine over video chat, but I do not want to wake up to them jumping on my bed or something.” Teddy groaned rather dramatically.

“You used to wake us up jumping on the bed.” Remus snickered before they stepped up to check in.

“Maybe we should start getting you back for it, piccolino.” Sirius shot their son a smile before following Remus to the desk and making friendly chatter with the stewardess.

“Please don’t.”

They made it through check in, the line through security wasn’t bad but Sirius, Remus, and Jordan had all made it through but they were holding up Teddy. “Oh god, he didn’t accidentally pack some weed, did he?” Remus whispered to Sirius, watching security get their metal detecting wand out.

“No, he’s smarter than that. Maybe he just forgot to take his earring out.” Sirius watched, their voice just as quiet.

Jordan shifted next to him, looking intently uncomfortable.

Remus raised an eyebrow a little confused at Jordan’s reaction as the agent passed the wand over Teddy pausing on his chest. “Does he have…”

“I’m just—just gonna go look at duty free!” Jordan choked out.

“Noooo, you are not!” Sirius grabbed his backpack strap, giving him a look. “What is happening?”

“Oh my god.” Jordan put a hand over his face. “He’s just got a piercing… or two.”

Remus felt himself flush as they waved the wand over his son’s crotch, coming to a stop once again. Nope didn’t need to know about that one. “He’s got…”

Sirius let out a cackle, dropping their hand from holding Jordan back. “Oh god.”

It was amazing that Remus hadn’t gone up in flames by the time Teddy made it over to them. He didn’t need to know about his son’s piercings.

“Sorry…” Teddy trailed off, adjusting his backpack and not really looking towards Remus.

Sirius looked like they were trying to hold back laughter as they patted him on the shoulder. “Forget to take your wallet out your pocket, piccolino?”

“Yeah! Yeah, that.” Teddy’s eyes widened.

Remus cleared his throat, looking in the direction of their gate. “We’re this way.”

“Yep!” Teddy gave him a very forced smile that looked more like a grimace, seized Jordan’s hand and began to march towards the gate.

He watched them go for a moment, blinking a few times.

“Well…” Sirius said, pausing for a moment before they descended into laughter.

“I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW!” Remus nearly shouted. That just made Sirius double over and laugh even more.

“To be fair! To be fair, he is an adult and can do as he pleases…”

Remus waved a hand around. “I know I don’t actually  _ care _ , I just don’t want to know.” He spent plenty of time at the club to know all about piercings below the belt.

“If I could wipe your memory, caro,” Sirius murmured, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, “then I would.”

“Yeah, I’d appreciate it.” He snickered, tugging them towards the gate finally. “He always said he could never pick a tattoo, I didn’t think he had anything but his ears done. Not that I care, again.”

“At least piercings are less permanent?” Sirius kept a hold of his hand as they walked. “And not that you want to think about it but I imagine they could go a long way helping out around gender euphoria and stuff… you know?”

Remus felt himself soften because that hadn’t even crossed his mind. “Oh, yeah, I never thought about that.”

“Of course you don’t, my favourite cis man in the whole world.” Sirius smiled and tugged him closer to kiss him softly. “Whatever empowers Teddy to feel at home in his body, I’m for. But you’re right… I don’t wanna know specifics.”

“No, I don’t want to know the specifics, but I’m glad it can help.” Remus nodded, looking around. Either Teddy or Sirius feeling like their bodies didn’t fit them made Remus so upset. He could never truly understand, but he wished every time that he could help. “Let’s talk about something else then.”

“Howwww about, how much food Mel is gonna cook? How it’s going to be the most all American thing we’ve ever been a part of?”

“So much food. I can’t wait. It’s going to be interesting, you know Mel is a Pinterest mum.”

“Oh god, of course she is. It’s going to be so  _ aesthetic. _ ”

“All leaves and pumpkins. Do you think she has a  _ Live Laugh Love _ sign?” Remus snickered.

“Please Remus, it’s a decal on the wall.” Sirius grinned, heading for the seats near their gate.

“Oh god, it is, isn’t it? Remember those parents, god what were their names? They had bland names and a bland kid I can’t even remember. But they had those tacky decals all over the place. Teddy went to the house for a birthday I think.” Remus sat down, glancing around for Teddy and Jordan.They both were probably hiding out somewhere.

“Yes! Fuck weren’t they called something ridiculous?” Sirius set their head on his shoulder. “You know they’re hiding.”

“They’re so hiding. I feel a bit bad, I don’t want him to be awkward about it.” Remus kissed the top of their head.

“Right, right. It’s nothing to be ashamed of… sort of surprised you or I haven’t got piercings to be fair.”

“No, you don’t. Though, I wouldn’t hate it if you do. But we know from Marly that body piercings with pole don’t always mix.” Remus grimaced thinking of the many times Marly had complained about her nipple almost being torn off or something terrible.

Sirius winced, pressing a hand to their chest. “No thank you, I’ve had to rescue her too many times, and you don’t want to know the horror stories she used to have with hook ups and her piercings down there.”

“Oh  _ god _ I don’t want to know.” Remus pulled a face.

“I won’t elaborate.” Sirius squeezed their arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “No piercings for me, I’m happy with my tattoos.”

“I’m very happy with them too.” He sighed, seeing Teddy and Jordan stepping out of the shop. Sirius followed his eyeline, taking a breath. 

“I’ll talk to Teddy? Maybe not on the plane so he doesn’t feel cornered…”

“Yeah, but I want to apologize too.” Remus shrugged, not too much to knock Sirius off his shoulder.

“Okay.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his shoulder, lifting their free hand to wave at Teddy and Jordan.

“You should probably occupy Jordan.” He laughed as the two came over, both looking nervous.

“Alright, tag team.” Sirius kissed his cheek before sitting forward. “Please don’t look like we’re about to bite your heads off. Piccolino, we’re not mad, okay?”

“Well, I didn’t think you would be, but…” Teddy fidgeted with the bag in their hand.

“And you shouldn’t be ashamed.” Remus shook his head.

“Exactly, you shouldn’t.” Sirius squeezed Remus’ hand. “Whatever empowers you to feel at home in your body my darling.”

Teddy bit his lip. “Yeah, they’re great. Ah, I wanted to do a video about it, but I know you two watch and I didn’t want to -- well for you to find out I’ve got some stuff pierced like you just did. Though maybe that would have been better than in a fucking airport.” He flopped into the seat next to Remus.

Sirius gave Remus’ middle another squeeze before turning a little to talk to Jordan, giving him and Teddy a moment.

“I’m glad it makes you feel good, annwyl.” Remus patted his knee.

Teddy nodded. “I am sorry you and Pada found out like this, but it does, you know.”

“I’m sorry we found out like that too. It must have been a little awkward for you there.”

“Yeah, ah, I always heard the metal detectors didn’t pick them up… I guess not.” Teddy scrubbed a hand through his hair, glancing away.

“They’re probably some fancy ones, eh?” Remus nudged him. Teddy smiled, properly that time, and nudged him back.

“Probably. Jor tried to explain the science to me but I don’t think I got it.”

“I don’t understand half the science stuff he talks about, so I believe it.” He scoffed, thinking about all the times Jordan tried to explain things to him.

Teddy nodded. “I just uh… nod along.”

Remus dropped his voice. “I do that with Pada and dance, so it’s understandable.”

“I’m  _ so _ gonna tell them you said that.”

“They already know.” Remus shook his head. “Now, tell me what you got in Duty Free. I’m shocked Pada hasn’t dragged me off.”

Teddy grinned, picking up his bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius sat in the passenger seat, one foot up on their seat and trying not to fixate on how weird it was to be sitting on the wrong side, and Remus driving on the wrong side.

“Even my hand on your knee is weird, it’s the wrong side.” Sirius sipped the coffee they’d gotten on the way, at least that was the same.

Remus chuckled, stopping at a red light. “It’s really strange driving.”

“Why are these houses so big?” Teddy was looking out the window in the back.

“I bet it is!” Sirius looked around. “It’s wild, there is so much space? The roads are bigger, the gardens are bigger, the houses are massive. Isn’t Mel’s huge?”

“Yeah, Mam says it has a ridiculous amount of beds and baths and like a living room and a sitting room.”

“Which is why she’s so insistent on us staying, right?”

“No offence but I don’t want to stay in the same house as all those children,” Jordan said, looking out of the window.

“Jordan, none of us do.” Remus snorted, reaching for his coffee. “Mel’s just a crazy hostess I think.”

Sirius snickered. “She’s a Pinterest Mom… Not that there’s anything wrong with that, I suppose.”

“No, it’s fine. I just don’t want to stay with her brood of kids.” Teddy poked his head between the seats.

“Right?” Sirius smiled at their child, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

Teddy stuck his tongue out at them. “You think they have a big TV?”

“I’m sure they do.” Jordan nodded.

“They probably have like, three. Isn’t there specific shows you watch on Thanksgiving?” Sirius had to admit they didn’t know much about it.

“There’s a parade and American Football,” Remus informed them.

Sirius’ brow furrowed. “Have you done research?”

Teddy let out a loud laugh.

“Maybe.”

Sirius smiled, leaning a little closer to him. “Caro. Do you have a notebook?”

Remus scoffed as if that was something crazy for him to do. Sirius bit their lip, feeling stupidly fond of their husband. Of  _ course _ he had done research.

“You do, I know you do. Or is it on your phone? No, it’s a notebook, I know it is.” They grinned.

“I may have jotted some things down.” He didn’t even glance over at them at the stop sign.

“I knew it!” Sirius laughed, sitting back in their seat. They glanced in the rear view and saw Teddy grinning too.

“Dad you’re ridiculous.”

“Remus, I’m not sure I even do that much research on things.” Jordan looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

“Well, who’s going to be the one prepared? Not you all.”

“Why do we need to be prepared to go visit family, caro?” Sirius snickered, they wouldn’t change him for the world though.

“I’ve never celebrated Thanksgiving. I wanted to make sure I get it right,” he insisted. “We’re nearly there.”

“Oh yeah, piccolino, we were right. Look how big these houses are.”

“These are mansions, they have to be.” Jordan whistled as Remus slowed down.

“Here it is. Mel’s is the one with the bloody pumpkin patch on the steps.” Remus snickered.

“Oh my god, look at the wreath on the door.” Sirius set their coffee down, shaking their head. “I revise my earlier statement, caro. She has no less than three  _ live, laugh, love _ decals.”

“Yes for sure.” Remus parked behind a ridiculously large SUV.

“Christ.”

“Here we go, gang. Remember to be as obnoxiously queer, punk, anarchistic and liberal as we can.” Sirius kissed Remus’ cheek, shot a smile at Teddy and Jordan, then got out the car.

“As if we can be anything less, look at us.” Teddy gestured between them all once they were out of the car.

The front door flung open, and Mel was standing there in skinny mid wash jeans, riding boots, and an oatmeal colored sweater, her hair done in the most pristine yet messy bun. “Hi everyone! Welcome!” She waved. “How was your flight?”

“Hi Mel!” Sirius led the way over, knowing Teddy and Remus were sometimes anxious around new people or big crowds, and Jor was somewhat reserved most of the time. Sirius didn’t have any of those qualms. “Flight was fine, how are you? Your place is gorgeous.”

“That’s great to hear.” Her accent seemed to have faded into some American-British hybrid even more so than the last time she had been to Godric’s. “Thank you so much. Come in, I’ll give you a tour.”

“Thanks, Mel.” Remus smiled as Teddy held tight to Jordan’s hand.

“You’re a star. Mel, this is Jordan, Teddy’s partner. Jor, Mel, and I assume the brood is going to come thundering into the room at any moment?” They nudged her, smiling.

“It’s so nice to meet you, hun.” She looked behind her. “They’re in the basement with Hope and my dad playing some sort of game. Though Maddie and Mattie are playing something on their Switches in the living room. Too old for the little ones now I guess.”

Remus laughed as they followed her into the entryway, which was huge. “I’m sure my mam will be up here any--”

“Remus John! How was your flight? Did you take that preflight mix I set you up with?” Hope came bustling over.

“Ah, here she is.” Sirius grinned, seeing Hope stride into the room in her crochet shawl, the purple pieces in her hair freshly dyed by the looks of it. Richard was a few paces behind her, looking a little more relaxed. “Hey Richard, how are you?”

Remus was taken over by conversation with his mother as Richard chuckled. “I’m good, Sirius. Hi, Teddy, Jordan.” He gave Teddy a hug.

“Hi Grandpa.”

“Thank you for inviting us, Mel, we’re all so excited.”

“Of course, Sirius,” she replied as there was a bunch of noise coming from where Hope and Richard had come from. The last time they had seen Mel and her family, there were four less kids--Mel and her husband Mike had  _ eight _ and every time they video chatted or the like, it made Sirius incredibly glad they and Remus had just had Teddy. 

“SIRIUS! TEDDY! REMUS!” The second littlest one bounced up and down as Max and Mason, both 7, were asking Jordan who he was.

Maddox, who was about 16 now was in all black and his hair was dyed purple. It was a new look since the last time Sirius remembered him.

“That’s Jordan, Teddy’s boyfriend,” they said, smile softening when they saw Maddox. Bless him trying to be alternative in such a suburban family. “Hey kiddo, how you doing?”

“Ah, good.” He looked a bit awkward, hands in his baggy black pants. “Teddy’s hair’s not a different color any more.”

“Yeah, he’s letting it grow a little I think.” They stepped back from the crowd a little, immediately wanting to take the wee sweetheart under their wing. “That purple looks good.”

“Oh thanks.” Maddox rubbed his head. “Mom didn’t like it too much.”

“Cause you never asked to do it!” Maya, his 11 year old sister informed him.

Remus glanced over at Sirius, looking a little taken aback by all the children. Sirius gave him a wide-eyed look for a moment before they looked back to Maddox, lowering their voice. “Sometimes that’s part of being a teenager, kid.”

“Yeah, I like it though.”

“Maddox! Cool hair!” Teddy came over, freeing himself from the twins as Mel started to lead everyone further into the house.

“Right? Ted, you should give him tips, hm?” Sirius patted their child on the shoulder, stepping past towards Remus.

“Yeah mate!” Teddy put his arm around the kid’s shoulders as they went into the cavernous living room where Maddie and Max were sprawled on the sofa.

Sirius hooked their arm through Remus’. “Okay caro?”

“Yeah, just a lot of people.” He lowered his voice as the youngest went to go pile on the older kids on the sofa. Teddy was still chatting with Maddox, and Hope was fussing over Jordan so they didn’t need to worry about that.

“Yeah, we can go to the Airbnb if you need.”

“No, I’ll be okay.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

“Drinks? I see you already have coffee. How about water? We have seltzer too.”

“I’ll just take some water please Mel, dehydrated from the travelling. Where’s Mike?” Sirius put their arm around Remus’ waist, feeling oddly protective of him in big crowds.

“Mike’s just finishing up cleaning out the backyard with his dad. We got a new firepit, so we plan on putting it to work tomorrow night for Thanksgiving.” She smiled before slipping out of the room, probably to get the water.

“I’m okay.” Remus chuckled, giving them a squeeze. His eyes were darting about between all the kids.

“I know, just wanna make sure.” Sirius smiled. “You see Maddox’s hair?”

“Thank you, you’re sweet.” Remus leaned into Sirius. “I did, I like the purple. Though Mike being all military and that probably wasn’t a fan.”

“Yeah, well… I sort of want to sit him down and give him a tonne of punk tips.”

“Me too, but it seems like Teddy is all over that.” Remus nodded in the direction of their son who now had his phone out and pointing things out as Maddox looked on in interest.

“We’ll keep him right, won’t we.” Sirius bit their lip. “Mike’s family are a bit… aren’t they?”

Remus grimaced. “They are, conservative idiots I think. Mike’s not so bad. I think Mel would gut him if he were.”

“Yeah, she’s crazy proactive. It’s wonderful, of course. I just don’t want things to be awkward.”

“Me either, let’s try not to worry about it though right now.” Remus hugged them tight.

“Yeah, let’s just have fun tonight.” Sirius chuckled, seeing the twins accosting Jordan to play a game with them.

Hope came over now that Jordan was in the hands of the twins, pulling her shawl around her. “I’m so glad you all came.”

“Hi Hope,” they said, hugging her tightly. “This shawl is lovely.”

“Thank you, Mary made it.” She smiled, pulling back. “It’s a very busy house, isn’t it? Are you okay, Remus?”

Remus sighed. “I’m all right.”

“We can just take it easy this evening.”

“I really am okay.” Remus chuckled as Mel came bustling out with the water.

“Here, for the intrepid travelers.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for some transphobia and homophobia here folks, but don't worry, they get put in their place

Remus took a sip of his wine, watching Melanie chatter about the different games they could play. He was getting tired from the trip as well as the onslaught of children and people. In about a half hour, he was going to have to call it a night. Remus was currently sitting with Sirius and Mike, who was telling Remus about the time he and his buddies did some sort of  _ gnarly _ hike. Mike was a decent enough cis straight man, but his parents were snobs that Remus didn’t trust one bit.

“Honestly, we were stupid.” Mike snickered then took a drink of his beer.

Teddy appeared with Maddie and a laptop just as Mel was explaining the trivia game in her hand.

“Sounds it,” Sirius said drily, taking a long sip of their wine. “Hey piccolino, what’s happening?”

Remus gave their leg a squeeze, as if to say  _ be nice _ .

“Um, I was hoping I could show you all something. It won’t take long.” Teddy gestured to Maddie with the laptop as she went to the overly large television.

“Of course, hun.” Mel set the game down. “It will give us some time to think about what to play, huh?”

“What’s going on?” Max looked up from his phone, glancing around. The house was so full of people Remus could barely keep up with it all. Sirius squeezed his hand on their leg.

“You know what he’s doing?”

“No clue.” Remus looked to Jordan, sitting on the ground next to Maddox and one of the twins… Remus had no idea which one. “You?”

“Nope.” Jordan made a face.

“Okay…” Sirius turned towards the TV, looking intrigued.

The TV turned on to a slide that read  _ My Gender: It’s Not a Mystery, Mate _ . Remus leaned forward a little, this was just like their child. He announced he was neither cis nor het at a party when he was thirteen for godsakes.

Sirius looked like they were hiding a smile behind their wine glass as they shifted in their chair a little.

“Hi everyone. I just wanted to put together something to make sure we’re all on the same page here,” Teddy said, looking around the group. “Some of this might seem  _ new-fangled _ for some—” Remus heard Sirius snicker next to him— “but buckle up.”

Remus cleared his throat, trying not to laugh as Jordan shifted.

“Go on Teddy, we’re listening,” Richard reassured Teddy. There were a lot of moments Remus missed his Dad being around, but he was so glad for Richard. Mam was right, Lyall probably made it happen. Wherever he was.

Teddy smiled softly. “Thanks Grandpa. Anyone want a shot before we start?”

“Yes!” Maddie sat up.

“Please.” His mam smiled.

“I think I’ll need it.” Mike’s father muttered and Remus took a deep breath trying not to snap at the man.

“Oh, well, whiskey or vodka? I mean really, we have everything.”

“How about that whiskey your dad brought over?” Mike suggested, getting to his feet.

Sirius let out a breath, their shoulders tightening in a way that Remus was sure only he noticed. “Sounds good.”

Teddy shifted from side to side, looking a little nervous but determined all the same. Remus wasn’t even sure what he was going to say, but Remus was already proud of him. New people didn’t understand these things, and even if Mel and Mike and some of the kids knew about Teddy and Sirius’ pronouns not all the kids knew, the adults maybe didn’t understand nor did their conservative in-laws.

Once the shots went around, Teddy seemed fortified and took a big breath. Remus held tight to Sirius’ hand. Sirius was rubbing their thumb over his knuckles, apparently nervous themselves.

“Alright. So I wanted to start with the definition of some terms. Lots of you will know these but I suspect some won’t…” Teddy clicked the next slide, which brought up a series of multicoloured sliding scales. “So, if a person is a different gender than the one they were assigned at birth, they are considered trans. If you match that assigned gender, then you’re cis.”

“But there’s the things in the middle, right? What’s that?” Max asked.

“Well, if you do think of gender as a spectrum, that means that even if someone is in the middle, they’re not their assigned gender, so they’re trans. So someone can be assigned male or female at birth—because that’s what society has conditioned us to do—but they realise they aren’t. That doesn’t immediately mean they’re the opposite binary gender, they could just be a little further down that line.”

“Oh okay.” Max nodded.

Remus didn’t dare look at Mike’s parents, but he saw Mel and the kids listening intently. Mike was listening as well, but Mel was very engaged. Sirius was very still next to him, which was a rarity for them.

“Okay, so to break these down, we have gender identity, gender expression, the sex we are assigned at birth—which is usually based off of genitalia, and if someone is trans, they don’t feel that is accurate. These two aren’t related, though, to gender specifically. Sexual and emotional attraction are equally as important as gender identity, but just because someone is trans, that doesn’t mean they are not heterosexual.”

“This is a lo--”

“Lot of wonderful information.” Mel glared daggers at her father-in-law. Richard went red as well. Remus just held on tighter to Sirius because he didn’t want to interrupt Teddy’s speech, even if he wanted to punch the arse.

“It’s simple, really. Gender isn’t the binary society conditions us to think it is, and everyone is free to love whoever they please. If you aren’t certain of someone’s pronouns, use they/them—which is singular, and has been for centuries, if you found a phone on the street you wouldn’t say  _ oh, she or he must have lost their phone _ ? Would you?”

“No, that’s silly.” Maya shook her head but she was four and probably didn’t understand. It was cute though.

“What happens if we meet someone and don’t know? Do you ask?” Maddox questioned, his fingers plucking at the rug he was sitting on.

Teddy grinned. “Have you been reading my slides, mate? That’s a great segue. It’s important for us to normalise introducing ourselves with our pronouns, even if we identify as cis, so I think a great way of doing that is by example. If I met someone and wasn’t sure of their pronouns, I’d introduce myself and say  _ hey, I’m Teddy, I’m using he/they pronouns right now but that can change. I have these cool pins on my jacket if you’re not sure. What are your pronouns?” _

“What are your pins?” Mila asked sweetly.

Teddy held the edge of his hoodie out. “See here, it says he/him, and this one says they/them, and I have ones that say she/her and ask me in my bag.”

“Those are cool.” Mila looked at them with wide eyes. Remus’ heart melted a little watching them.

“Right? On that note, I thought I’d start off. I’m Teddy, I use he/they pronouns, but like I said, it changes because I’m non-binary, or genderfluid. Let’s go around and have everyone introduce themselves.”

“I’m Maddie and my pronouns are she/her.” Maddie looked actually happy for the first time since they arrived.

They went through all the kids then got to the adults, which made Remus stress out. Of course his Mam and Richard had no problem with it at all before Mel happily introduced her pronouns. Mike seemed a bit awkward, but he didn’t protest nor look  _ too _ tortured.

“I’m Remus and my pronouns are he/him.” Remus grinned at Teddy, so proud.

Sirius squeezed his hand, smiling themselves. They didn’t look awkward at all, and Remus imagined so many decades of being comfortable with their gender made things easier. “I’m Sirius, my pronouns are exclusively they/them.”

Mike’s parents were sitting in the loveseat, not looking pleased at all. “I’m Dennis, and I’m not going to give my pronouns. Should be clear.”

Before Remus could speak Mel rolled her eyes and threw a hand up. “Dennis, stop being a jerk.”

“I don’t see why we should have to do all this… well, you know, honestly dear,” Kathy, Mike’s mother, said, looking like she’d eaten a lemon.

“Because what does it matter to you, if your pronouns are so obvious?” Sirius piped up for the first time. “If it’s no hassle for you with how clearly you’re gendered, then it’s no effort at all to confirm the words you use, in order to make others comfortable.”

Remus nodded, glaring at the two complete morons. As much has he told himself not to fight every one of these battles for Sirius, it was always different when it came to Teddy. “Teddy’s not asking you to take on a new gender. He’s just trying to help you be maybe an ounce more understanding.” He glanced over to Teddy, who was chewing his bottom lip.

“Seriously Dad.” Mike crossed his arms, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Exactly Dad, thank you. And if we make a mistake with someone’s pronouns or gender, please just correct and move on. There’s no need to make a big show.”

“I think we can just move on now.” Dennis huffed.

“Granddad, you don’t have to be mean about it.” Maddox looked up, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah,” Max agreed with his brother.

Sirius scoffed. “And remember, it’s not rude to correct someone on pronouns, yours or anyone else’s. It’s ruder to let the person be misgendered.”

“Yeah, it’s more than a bit of an arsehole thing to do.” Remus sat back, trying not to stand up and punch the old man.

“And if anyone has a problem with my grandson’s pronouns or his Pada’s then I’ll gladly deck them.” Richard crossed his arms. Sirius put their hand on Remus’ knee, squeezing a little.

“I think Teddy and I would beat you to it, Richard, but thank you. If anyone does have a problem,” Sirius said, staring pointedly at Dennis and Kathy, “then please speak to me. I can put it in simple terms.”

“Even the simplest won’t get through their thick skulls,” Remus muttered.

“Okay, um, Teddy, maybe we should go to the next slide?” Mel looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you.” Teddy shifted from foot to foot, smiling at Mel. “The last slide was about questions, but I think quite a few have been answered.”

“Teddy, how do you know?” Max asked with his brow pinched.

Teddy bit his lip, shrugging a little. “You just know… that’s not helpful, but you… it’s like you’re wearing the wrong coat, and sometimes it’s similar to yours, but other times it’s so obvious to you but no one else that this is not your coat.”

Max nodded, his eyes a little wide. “Oh okay.”

“Do you like boys and girls?” Maya asked, hopping back on to her feet.

“I do, yeah, and everyone else too.”

“Cool!”

Remus smiled, watching the kids ask Teddy their questions. “All right?” He whispered to Sirius, keeping his eyes on Max because he looked a little lost in thought.

“I think so,” Sirius whispered, their fingers still clenched around their wine glass. “I really, really want one of them to come up to me.”

“They won't, they're too scared.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “I think we should head over to the Airbnb now.”

“Yeah, everything is kinda awkward…” Sirius sighed, leaning into his touch.

“Okay.” Remus cleared his throat, moving to stand up. “It’s been a long day for us, so I think we’re going to get going.”

Mel quickly moved closer to him. “I’m so sorry, I can’t believe that. I’m so so so sorry.” She put her hands on his shoulders.

“It’s not your fault, Mel.” He patted her arm.

Sirius smiled next to him. “Right, don’t worry Mel. There won’t be any problems.”

“Bloody in-laws,” she whispered, shifting to give Sirius a hug. “Though you got lucky with Hope.”

“Damn right they did.” Remus laughed.

“She is great,” Sirius agreed with a chuckle, hugging Mel tightly. “Don’t worry about tomorrow, it’ll all be good.”

“If it’s not, I’ll make sure they get the worst slices of turkey. It’s them, not you -- believe me.” She rolled her eyes as Teddy came over to them.

“I didn’t mess anything up did I?” Teddy bit his lip.

“Hi piccolino, no. You absolutely didn’t my darling,” Sirius said sternly. “You did a good thing.”

Remus put his arm over his shoulders. “Seriously, you did amazing.” God, he hated Dennis and Kathy so much.

“It was so informative, we appreciated it, hun.” Mel waved a hand.

“Yeah?” Teddy nodded, smiling a little.

“Yes! I loved it, I didn’t know about it all in detail. The kids seemed so excited to learn too. I loved it. Ignore the idiots.” She rubbed his shoulder.

Teddy nodded again, looking a little brighter. “Thank you.”

“Okay, let’s get going before I fall asleep on my feet, huh?” Remus looked to Sirius with a smile. He really just wanted to get them out of there to hear what they really had to say. Sirius smiled back.

“Sleeping beauty needs his rest,” they said with a chuckle, hugging Mel again. “See you tomorrow!”

“I’m looking forward to all the food.” Remus laughed before turning to go say goodbye to the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius’ impulse control wasn’t the greatest, but it was a damn sight better than it was twenty years ago. This evening showed that, because they’d managed to keep their anger in check and not cause a riot in the face of Mike’s parents. They’d had the worst expressions on their faces the whole time Teddy was doing his presentation, and Sirius really wished they’d try to say something directly so they could punch them in good conscience. 

As they got back to the Airbnb, Sirius was still somewhat agitated though, because they were trying not to be angry in front of Teddy. As soon as they were in their room, though, Sirius imagined they’d be screaming into the pillows or something. “Home sweet home for the next while, huh?” They quipped as they stepped into the entryway, pulling off their jacket.

On top of feeling furious at Dennis and Kathy, Sirius was brimming with pride for Teddy. He had done an amazing job explaining things to everyone, and it took guts. Sirius knew at his age they wouldn’t have done anything like that. It made Sirius feel like they’d done right when it came to parenting and that was probably the main reason they weren’t spiralling into anger or frustration right now.

“This is really nice!” Jordan looked around as they trailed into the kitchen area of the done over little rustic barn they were staying in.

“You two found a good place,” Sirius said as they toed off their shoes, looking between their husband and child.

Teddy set his bag down with a huff. He probably had mulled it all over during the car ride, replaying everything. “I ruined Thanksgiving.”

“No, no no. You did not.” Remus shook his head.

“Darling, you didn’t. You absolutely didn’t.” Sirius let out a breath as they crossed over to Teddy and put their hands on his shoulders. “You did a fantastic thing, and bigots tried to ruin it but they  _ didn’t _ , okay?”

“Yeah, Teddy, Dennis and Kathy can fuck off. Everyone else liked it, even Mike I think.” Jordan hovered nearby as Teddy hugged Sirius.

“I promise, piccolino,” Sirius murmured to him, wrapping their arms around him like they did when he was little. “I’m so proud of you.”

He sniffled. “Stupid people.”

Remus hummed, coming over to rub Teddy’s back.

“They’re so stupid, and you’re smarter than they are.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his hair, glancing up to Remus. They were desperately hoping they’d be able to communicate that they would quite like to commit arson or assault of some kind on these people for making their baby cry.

“You taught all those kids some great information.” Remus nodded at them.

“You really did.” Sirius pulled back, smiling softly at Teddy as they brushed his hair back from his face. “I’m so proud piccolino.”

“Okay.” He rubbed his eyes. “I think I’m just tired and that’s why it’s bothering me so much.”

“Then go get some sleep.” Remus insisted. “You know how shit the Lupins are with no sleep.”

“Yep. Hey, I have some of Grandma’s tea in my bag in case of jetlag, want me to make you a cup?” Sirius bit their lip. “Can tuck you in and read you a bedtime story.”

Teddy laughed, sniffling again. “I’ll take the tea.”

Sirius chuckled. “Alright. I love you, Teddy Lyall, I’m so proud. I’ll bring your tea through?”

“Okay, thanks. Love you too.” Teddy smiled as Jordan picked his things up. “What bedroom is ours?”

“We get the one with the bath,” Remus reminded their son as Sirius headed up the stairs. “So you go this one down here.”

Sirius chuckled as they went through to the master bedroom to find the tea Hope had given them. As soon as they shut the bedroom door they let out a long breath, needing a second. 

A moment later, Remus came with his own luggage, looking concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Hi. Yeah, I’m… yeah, just having a minute.”

Remus nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come here.” He held his arms open.

Sirius didn’t need any further convincing than that. They practically dropped their bag before crossing over to him and climbing into his lap, arms around his shoulders. Remus wrapped his arms tight around them, one hand going to comb through their hair.

“Never gets easier with these kinds of people.”

“Yeah, they’re always assholes.” Sirius felt like their whole body relaxed. “I’m so furious.”

“Me too, we can kill them or just be obnoxiously queer tomorrow.”

“Oh, if the flesh prison agrees, I’m going to be very queer tomorrow.”

Remus laughed, pressing a kiss to their cheek. “Fuck them.”

Sirius smiled, leaning in and turning a little to kiss him properly. “I love you.”

He sighed into the kiss, cupping their cheek. “I love you.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, so long as you and Teddy are.” Remus nodded before pressing his lips to their forehead. “Do you want me to make you both tea?”

Sirius paused, biting their lip. “Please? I might make use of the bath…”

“You do that, princess. Let me take care of you both, okay?”

“So long as you’re okay to do that?” Sirius trailed their fingers through his hair, looking at him carefully.

“I’m more than okay, princess.” He smiled at them, looking a little tired but otherwise all right.

“Okay. Thank you Daddy.” Sirius dropped a kiss to his lips. “Then we can sleep.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” He pushed their hair back. “Go get in the bath and I’ll be back with tea.”

Sirius nodded, climbing from his lap. “Okay. Thank you,” they sighed, feeling a little less heated as they headed into the adjoining bathroom. They busied themselves running the bath, doing some gentle stretches as the tub filled. Just as they were shutting off the water, Sirius heard the bedroom door open and close.

“Teddy’s all tucked up in bed, and now I have your tea.” Remus padded into the bathroom, smiling.

“Hi. Thank you so much,” Sirius said, straightening up to pull off their jumper. “They better be respectful tomorrow.”

Remus set the mug on the side of the tub before hooking his fingers over the waistband of their leggings. “If they’re not I’ll find where they live and we can burn the house down then flee the country.”

“Yeah, damn right.” Sirius cupped his cheek before going to rake their hair up into a bun. “I’m so proud of Teddy.”

“Me too, I had no clue he was putting that together. That must have been scary.” He tugged their bottoms down.

“Very scary,” they agreed, stepping out of their leggings. “I couldn’t have done it at his age.”

“We’ve done a good job then.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

Sirius melted, leaning into him. “We have. Thank you.”

“You’re the one that helped him through all of that and taught me all about gender.” Remus nudged them towards the bath.

“Thank you.” Sirius stepped into the bath, gratefully sinking into the hot water. “Are you coming in?”

“Sure.” He leaned down to drop a kiss on their forehead.

“Only if you want.” Sirius sank a little further down, picking up the mug of tea to sip at it. “We haven’t even talked about how Pinterest Mom Mel is with all this pronoun drama.”

Remus nodded, brushing back a stray hair from their face. “I know. The basement! It’s a fucking playroom. I’ve never seen so many toys.”

“Toys, and wall decals. And those strange pots full of like… dried flowers or cacti or, you know?”

“So crazy. The bathroom was stocked like we were at a hotel.” He shook his head.

“She’s the kind of person that arranges the  _ guest towels _ into a fucking… swan, or something.”

“Oh, do you think that she’ll have turkey napkins tomorrow?” Remus sat on the edge of the tub, leaning over to pick up the soap.

“If she doesn’t, I’ll be upset.” Sirius snickered, leaning their head against his thigh.

“I’m sure there’s going to be so many little pumpkins and homemade fancy food.” Remus rubbed the soap over their shoulders.

“I’m kinda excited… providing Dennis keeps his fucking mouth shut.” Sirius relaxed into his touch.

Remus hummed in agreement. “I’m excited too. It’s going to be fun, I think. She really is one hell of a host.”

“So long as you’re by my side, I think it will all work out.”

“Sap, I love you.” He moved the soap over their chest.

“I love you too. Even more so when you’re soaping me up.” Sirius opened their eyes to grin up at him, feeling unbearably fond that they had gotten so lucky.

“Ha, I’m sure.”

“I’m too jetlagged for sex, if that wasn’t clear. I just love you.”

Remus snickered. “It wasn’t actually, so thank you for telling me.” The soap rubbed over their stomach. “I love you too.”

“Alas, I wish I weren’t, because Daddy is unbearably handsome.” Sirius smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder where they could reach.

“You’re very pretty princess.” He set the soap aside. “Hair wash or no?”

Sirius trailed their hand absently over his forearm. “Mmm, I think no. I washed it yesterday, it could do with a few days.” 

“Okay, whatever you want.” Remus pressed another kiss to the top of their head. “Can I do anything else for you, princess?”

“Hmmm, so maybe I’m not as jetlagged as I thought…”

“Ha, of course.” Remus’ fingers walked down their chest.

“You always look after me.” Sirius shifted so they could rest their head on his thigh, turning to drop a kiss there.

“I love looking after my princess, making you feel good.” His fingers slipped lower, brushing over their cock. Sirius bit their lip around a groan, lifting their hips towards his touch.

“Daddy is the best, makes me feel so good,” they whispered, watching his face.

Remus smirked, the corners of his lips turning up slightly as his hand wrapped around them. “You look so pretty in the bath, your cheeks all pink.”

Sirius moaned softly, the smirk on his lips making their stomach curl just as much as his touch, never mind his praise. “Yeah? All warm?”

“Mmmhmm, so pretty.” He leaned forward to nip at their bottom lip.

“All for Daddy,” they murmured, stroking their tongue over his lower lip.

“Yeah, all Daddy’s.” Remus gave them a slow stroke. Sirius arched into the touch, one hand going to the edge of the tub, the other holding tighter to Remus’ arm. God, he was perfect. “Look how gorgeous you are, I can just stare at you all night. I’m so lucky.”

“I’m lucky too, you’re so--ah--so handsome-- _ fuck _ , I love your fingers.”

“Do they feel so good?” His thumb brushed over the tip of their cock.

Fuck, like always Sirius was torn between watching Remus’ face, or his hand around them. “Yeah, yeah they do, Daddy.”

“You make the best noises always.” Remus stroked them again, this time a little firmer. Sirius made one of those noises, leaning up to kiss him softly, the hand on his arm tightening. “This is my favorite.” He sighed, his pace picking up.

“Yeah? Fuck, I love you, I love this.”

Remus pressed kisses down their jaw. “I love watching you get all squirmy and breathy.”

“‘Cause you make me feel so good.” Sirius tipped their chin back for him to do as he pleased. Part of them wanted him to leave a huge hickey on their neck so they could be even more obnoxiously queer tomorrow.

His teeth grazed down their neck. “I know princess. It’s cause you deserve it.” Remus bit at their sensitive skin as his hand worked faster. Sirius could feel their climax building in the pit of their stomach, toes curling in the water.

“Fuck, ah, please Daddy.”

“Please what?” Remus pulled away only enough to ask before going back to kissing their neck.

“You gonna leave a ma--ah, ah, I wanna come, please, please.”

“Yeah a nice mark.” He laved his tongue over the spot. “Not yet.”

Sirius gasped, fingers digging into Remus’ arm. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“Not too loud princess,” he whispered, not letting up. They bit their lip to stifle another noise, turning to press their mouth against his shoulder. They almost told him to make them keep quiet, but they also really wanted to be good and come. “You’re such a good princess.” His hand twisted on the upstroke. Sirius nodded, back arching at the onslaught of sensation. They turned their head to kiss him again, their tongue stroking over his lower lip.

“Please, Daddy,” they whispered against his mouth, breathing hard.

“In a minute.”

“You--ah--you enjoying this too much, Daddy?”

Remus groaned. “Yeah, you know how much I love you like this.”

“All breathy and begging for you.” Sirius arched, lifting their hips and grinding into his touch.

“Yeah, yeah.” He nipped at their lip again. “I'd watch you like this forever if I could.”

“Mmm, please please let me come.”

“Only because you asked so nice, princess. You can come.” Remus nodded. Sirius just managed to gasp out a thank you as their body tightened and trembled, whimpering into the kiss as they came. “Good job, princess.” He didn’t stop stroking them until they stopped coming.

Sirius collapsed against him, sliding down into the water as they let out a breath. “Fuck, thank you Daddy thank you.”

“You’re welcome princess.” He pressed a few kisses to the corner of their lips.

“Can I—mmm—can I do anything for Daddy?”

“No, that was all I wanted.” Remus smiled, moving his hand out of the water.

“Just to make me squirm?” They grinned up at him, head on his thigh.

“Yep, all I need most days.”

“Mmm, somehow the most sappy and Daddy thing you’ve ever said.” 

Remus smiled, giving their shoulder a squeeze. “Well, it’s true. Also, your tea’s gone cold. Should I get you a new cup while you lounge more?”

“Mm, is there a microwave? Could just microwave it.”

“I think so, I’ll check. If not, I’ll get you a new cup?” Remus stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

Sirius grinned, admiring the stretch up his torso and the way his shirt lifted up just a little. “Yes please. You’re perfect.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you,” Sirius hummed, stifling a yawn. Remus always made things better.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus hugged his pillow tighter, yawning. He had no clue what time it was, but Sirius wasn’t telling him to get up so it was probably still early enough. The day before had been a long one with the travel then the whole fiasco with Mike’s horrible parents. Even though it ended a bit strained last night, Remus was excited to have a Thanksgiving.

“PADA! DAD!” Teddy’s voice jolted Remus out of his half asleep state as there was a knock on the door.

Sirius apparently wasn’t asleep, because he heard their voice from next to him, and smelled coffee all of a sudden. “What, what is it?”

“Can I come in?”

Remus groaned, rubbing his face. “Yeah.”

“God, you’d think the house was on fire or something.” Remus felt Sirius’ hand in his hair. “Morning caro.”

Remus sighed happily as the door opened. “Morning my pearl.”

“I don’t know what to wear.” Teddy’s voice grew closer before something soft, but heavy, landed on Remus’ feet.

Sirius’ fingers kept carding through his hair. “You know you can wear whatever you please, what options do we have, piccolino?”

“Piccolina.”

Remus rolled over, with some difficulty to find that he had a pile of clothes on his feet. “What time is it?”

“It’s eight thirty, caro, you can doze some more,” Sirius said softly. “Piccolina, darling wonderful daughter of mine, outfit options?”

“Okay, okay.” Teddy brandished a velvet black dress with an interesting collar. “Option one. With these.” She held up a pair of black heels.

Remus rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder, reaching for their coffee. Sirius didn’t bat an eye as they passed the coffee to him, studying the dress.

“Cute, very you. More Christmas or New Years than Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah, it’s a little more casual I think.” He took a sip.

Teddy threw the clothes aside. “Okay. Number two.” She held up a dark purple turtleneck with a black jean skirt. “And my knee high boots.”

“Mmm, no. Sitting down in that skirt for a long time looks uncomfy.” Sirius took the coffee back to drink some themselves.

Teddy agreed, tossing it with the other clothes. “Okay this black top, this plaid skirt. It’s a bit flowy and it’s got a zip. My hat and my Docs.”

“I like that one,” Sirius said, cocking their head. “With the hat and boots, real cute… go try it on?”

“Okay.” She slipped off to the bathroom. “I’m kind of nervous,” Teddy said after closing the door.

Remus frowned. “It’s okay to be nervous, but we’re all there.”

“Right, and you know I will kill anyone who hurts you darling.” Sirius handed Remus the coffee back, sitting up a little and pulling their hair out of the bun they’d put it in last night.

Remus took another long sip as Teddy shuffled around. “I know you will. I just feel kind of bad and I think… well, Max asked a lot of questions.”

Ah, so Remus wasn’t imagining that.

Sirius shot him a look, biting their lip. “I thought that too. We can see if he wants to talk today, but you can’t rush him into anything, right?”

“No, I would never. I just feel bad because of his grandparents. I don’t want him to be scared.”

Remus squeezed Sirius’ arm. “I know, annwyl, but he’s got such a great family outside of them. He’s got support no matter what.”

“Exactly, and the best way to make someone feel comfortable is to show them there isn’t anything to be ashamed or hide away about. So let’s be as obnoxious as we can today, huh? I’m taking my hat with the genderfluid ribbon.” Sirius leaned into him, giving him a somewhat reassuring smile, but he could tell they were a little nervous too.

“And I’ll gladly punch anyone in the face and make out with Pada.”

Teddy groaned, opening the bathroom door. “Oh god.”

Sirius laughed, kissing his cheek. “I’ll throw myself in your lap at every opportunity… oh, Teddy, piccolina. That looks wonderful.”

“You two are still gross.” She ran her hand over the skirt. “Yeah and you think the boots will go well? And my hat?”

“I’m no Pada, but I think you’ll look fantastic.” He smiled softly at her.

“Beautiful, darling,” Sirius agreed.

Teddy let out a long breath, flopping on to the bed. “Okay. It’s going to be a good day.”

“It is.” Sirius tapped Teddy’s shoulder, motioning for her to come cuddle. “Promise. Dad and I will make sure.”

Teddy shifted up so she was wedged between them. “I thought Grandpa was actually going to punch Dennis.”

Remus laughed, rubbing his hand over her shoulder. “I did too, would have had to get there before me though.”

“He’s awful,” Sirius agreed. “I hope he or Kathy say something to me today.”

Remus snorted, shaking his head. “God, we’ll really actually ruin thanksgiving then.”

“No,  _ they’ll  _ ruin it.” Sirius was stroking Teddy’s hair.

“That’s true.” Teddy smiled, pressing her cheek into the duvet.

“Yeah, they’ll ruin it.” Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek.

Teddy bit her lip around a big smile.

“There’s a smile,” Sirius cooed, ruffling Teddy’s hair. “Are you alright, piccolina?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just… I was smiling over something silly.” She waved a hand, moving to sit up.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Yeah, you can’t drop that kind of hot gossip then leave.”

Teddy flushed. “It’s nothing! It’s just, Jordan said  _ when we have kids _ last night.”

Remus’ eyes widened.

“IT WON’T HAPPEN FOR A LONG TIME! BUT!”

Remus was gobsmacked because he hadn’t thought about being a grandparent anytime soon. 

Sirius laughed, a big smile on their face. “When you have kids I’m gonna be the coolest Grandpada ever.”

“The coolest.” Teddy put a hand on her cheek. “We haven’t even moved in together yet.”

Remus wrapped his arms around her. “Which is just crazy! I mean, I understand but you two have been together for a while, and have been back together for a year now.”

“Oh c’mon caro, if I hadn’t thrown a fit we’d have taken ages to move in together.” Sirius grinned, obviously teasing. “I’m so happy you’re happy piccolina. You’re going to be a great parent if and when you decide you want to be.”

“I know. I’ve been thinking about it since Dad’s birthday— the moving in… God, Dad, why do I have to take after you,” she joked.

“Hey hey, that’s a compliment. You’re trying to see what you really want, but you don’t have to put it off forever.” Surely she was hesitant after Jordan had broken her heart when they had finished school, but it seemed to Remus he’d proven that he was sorry for the dumbest mistake.

“Right, and taking after your Dad is better than me, because I’m knee deep in something before I realise it probably wasn’t a wise choice.”

Teddy nodded, biting her lip again. “If anything, I know I love him more now than anything after the other year and I know he loves me so much too.”

“Whatever you think is right, annwyl.”

Sirius leaned forward and hugged Teddy, kissing her forehead. “One of the things I don’t think you need to worry about is how much you love each other. Like Auntie Mary says, we can see it in your faces.”

“Wearing your hearts on your sleeves and all that.” Remus reached over and gave their wrist a squeeze.

“Okay. Yeah, I’m happy and I’d be happy living with him too I think.”

“Either way, you don’t need to decide right now… though staying together here might be a good test, huh? As if you don’t spend enough time at his place.”

Teddy laughed. “I think I technically live there unofficially, huh?”

“For sure, but whatever happens you can always come home even if you move out right when we go back to Godric’s,” Remus assured her.

“Always. You’re always home with us.” Sirius smiled, squeezing her shoulders. “But right now, I need more coffee. It’ll take at least another cup to coax your Dad out of bed.”

“That or promise of baked goods. I wonder if that donut shop we saw is open.” Remus reached for his phone. He saw Sirius roll their eyes at Teddy as he did, grinning.

“Always works.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He tapped to open up the browser on his phone. “As if you’re not the same, Teddy.”

Sirius chuckled, getting out of bed as Teddy sat up. “I can have you both wrapped around my little finger with baked goods.”

“It’s very unfair. You used to get me to do chores with a promise of a treat.” Teddy smiled at Remus.

“Yeah, well, when you have kids…”

“You’ll be picking up my tips, I promise.” Sirius padded out of the bedroom, probably heading to the kitchen for more coffee.

Teddy groaned. “Don’t say anything to Jordan, he’s going to explode if you do. He got so flustered when he said it last night.”

Remus laughed, his heart soaring thinking about how wonderful his kid was and how great a parent she was going to be whenever they decided to have kids. Now he was just more concerned they had a nice Thanksgiving and a good weekend afterwards.

Thankfully, the doughnut place was open, so Remus went out to pick up a dozen donuts and a few pastries to bring over with them. When he got back Jordan, Teddy, and Sirius weren’t waiting in the kitchen like he thought they would be.

“Hello? I’ve come bearing sweets,” he called out as he kicked off his shoes.

“Hi! We’re watching this parade thing!” Sirius called from the living room.

“Oh? How is it? Lots of marching bands and funny floats?” Remus went out to find Teddy and Jordan snuggled up under the blanket on the loveseat while Sirius was sprawled out on the living room floor mid-stretch.

“Yeah, there’s some dancers on a float and…” Sirius grimaced, waving one hand at him.

Remus laughed setting the boxes down. “Ah, not good then?” He looked to Teddy, who was already leaning forward to go to the box.

“They were so out of sync. Not to mention the performer with totally lip syncing.” She peered at the top box.

“Nope, those are for Mel.” Remus batted her hand away before opening the donut box for her.

“Yeah, whoever choreographed needs a talking to…” Sirius held their free hand out, wiggling their fingers as they shifted one leg around. “Can I have a donut pleeeeeeease?”

“Any specific kind of my choice?” Remus asked with a smile as Teddy snorted at them before settling back into the sofa while Jordan picked one out.

“No, you pick caro. You have the best taste.” Sirius blew him a kiss before twisting in a way he could barely comprehend.

Remus laughed as he picked up the strawberry frosted one with the snow and pearl sprinkles on top. “Here you go, love.” He leaned over and kissed the top of their head.

“Thank you.” Sirius plucked it from his hand and took a bite. “Oh, they’re good.”

“I’m glad.” Remus decided on the chocolate chocolate one before sitting on the sofa, pulling his legs up as he watched a float with a large turkey. “So strange.”

“I don’t get this at all.”

Teddy hummed, chewing thoughtfully. “Is there a point to it?”

Remus laughed, thinking about what he had read. “It’s been going on since 1924, I think it was a marketing scheme for Macy’s back in the day.”

“Surely not now though right?” Sirius shifted up to rest their head against his knee. “It’s just a weird tradition.”

“Yeah I think it’s just tradition now.” Remus carded his non chocolatey hand through their hair.

“It needs to get better dancers. Look, he’s so out of time!”

“I think I’d keep better time.” Jordan laughed, sipping his coffee.

“You could, Jor, I know you could. Dad couldn’t.”

He gasped then shook his head. “Yeah, you’re right.” Remus twirled a piece of Sirius’ hair around his finger.

Sirius chuckled. “You’re not wrong, piccolina.”

“You’re both terrible.” Remus shook his head before reaching for another donut. At this rate he was going to be stuffed before dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius was somewhat awestruck as they stepped into the entryway of Mel’s house. She’d obviously spent this morning decorating and decking the house out, because there were autumn wreaths everywhere, pumpkin patches, banners, you name it. This seemed more fitting to Thanksgiving than the bizarre parade they’d watched that morning.

“Hello everyone!” Mel bustled over in another version of what she wore the day before, but with a bit more makeup. “Sirius, that sweater is to die for. Where’d you get it?”

“Thank you sweetie! It’s from a boutique near us, I’ll send you a link! You look beautiful, that lip suits you.”

“Please do.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

“We brought wine and pastries.” Remus held up the tote, Teddy was behind him holding tight to Jordan’s hand.

“Ah, fantastic. I’ll put these with the desserts for later.” She took the bag. “There’s already some little bites out on the breakfast bar if you want something and please help yourself to drinks. Some of the cousins are out playing football in the back and your mum is entertaining the aunts.”

“Of course.” Sirius smiled at Remus. “Shall we go say hi?”

“Sure.” Remus nodded before pausing. “Do you need any help, Mel?”

“Oh? I was just making some cheese plates, if you’re any good at that.” She chuckled.

“Cheese! So long as you won’t mind if a slice goes missing here or there?” Sirius grinned. “Too many sweet things this morning with donuts, I’d murder for cheese right now.”

“Ha, don’t mind at all. I get so picky with laying it out, so any help at all is great.”

Remus laughed. “Never too many sweets.” He squeezed their hand. “Come on, let’s go say hi real quick first.”

After saying hello to everyone—thankfully Dennis and Kathy were elsewhere—Sirius left Remus and the kids to their own devices and went into the kitchen to help Mel. Thankfully although everyone was energetic today, the energy was a little less chaotic than yesterday, so Sirius felt better about leaving Remus in the crowd.

“Thank you so much Sirius!” Mel set down a wooden board. The whole kitchen smelt like butter and cinnamon and everything delicious. “I’m so happy you all came back today, I would have understood if you wanted to stay far from my in laws,” she dropped her voice.

Sirius gave her a smile. “You’re so welcome.” They sat at the breakfast bar, glancing around. “We don’t run away. Not to sound dramatic but if I spent my life running away from bigots I’d never get anything done.”

“Mm, I’m sure. People are terrible, I never thought they’d be a part of my family. Mum, Dad, and all the extended family back home are great, as you know. Same with all the Lupin’s.” She smiled.

“Mmm, we got lucky with our family.” Sirius started absently arranging things on the cheese plate as they spoke. “Are you, Mike and the kids alright after last night?”

“Yeah, once Dennis and Kathy went to their hotel I talked with the younger kids and told them it wasn’t okay to act like that and we need to respect pronouns.” She paused from slicing the fancy goat cheese. “Max had a few more questions I tried to answer but I couldn’t answer them all. I suggested maybe Teddy might know.”

Sirius nodded. “We thought Max might. Teddy and I can help… obviously Teddy’s in a different position because things were different when I was Max’s age, you know?”

“Yeah, I figured. Teddy’s so thoughtful, and I’m so happy she felt comfortable enough to talk to us frankly yesterday. We don’t see each other a lot, so I’m sure it couldn’t have been easy.” Mel passed the cheese over.

“Thanks love.” Sirius set to arranging, not thinking too hard. “Yeah, Teddy is really clear with what she wants and who she is. It’s wonderful.”

“Are we singing praises of my child?” Remus’ voice came from nearby.

“Of course, always.” Sirius grinned over their shoulder at him.

“I must have been summoned.” He was carrying a drink for them in one hand and a beer in the other. “Here, love.”

“She’s so great, her praises should be sung.” Mel laughed turning to the large fridge as Remus looked at the tray, his eyes widening.

Sirius grinned up at him. They may or may not have arranged the cheese and crackers into a vaguely phallic shape. “This is what I’m thankful for…” they bit their lip, smiling as they let it hang a little in the air. “Cheese.”

Remus looked as if he was going to burst out into laughter. “Yeah, yep.”

“Cheese is magical.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus coughed.

“Oh, magical, that’s a good word.” Sirius let their gaze drag over Remus. His outfit was amazing today and he did look thoroughly delicious, and if they were going to be as obnoxiously queer as possible, having the hots for their husband was perfect.

He leaned in as he went to get a piece of cheese and whispered, “Brat”.

Oh, that was an amateur move, Sirius thought as they leaned in to kiss beneath his ear. “You love it. No one else will notice, guaranteed.”

“Oh! I need to go get some more butter from the fridge in the garage. Be right back.” She paused to look at the tray. “Better than anything I could do, Sirius!”

Sirius smiled, trying to hold back laughter. “Thanks Mel.”

She bustled out of the room as Remus let out a snort.

“Christ.”

“Very thankful,” was all Sirius said, smiling smugly at him.

Remus took a drink of his beer, giving Sirius a look they knew well. One that said they were walking a fine line. “I’m sure. You know who will see this and think penis: our daughter and my mother.”

“Wanna put a bet on it?” Sirius took a drink of their cider.

“You don’t think they will? Have you met either of them? I’m mother’s son and Teddy is our child.” He snickered.

Sirius grinned. “True. But I don’t think they’ll notice because Teddy is as food-oriented as you are and Hope is more subdued than she is back home.”

Remus furrowed his brow. “What are you putting on the table?”

“Hmmm…” They bit their lip. “You win, and I will show you how thankful I am for how magical… well,  _ cheese  _ is.”

“And if you win…”

Sirius tapped their lip in thought. “I think if I win,” they whispered, “no tickling for the rest of our time away, and no ignoring.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Ha. Remus was making a bet with a brat, and they already had a plan. They just had to get to Hope and Teddy before dinner. “Deal.”

“Got the butter, here we go. Dinner should be done in about an hour if you two want to go mill about. I know Maddox wanted to chat your ear off about music, Remus.”

Remus lit up. “Oh, excellent.” He kissed Sirius on the cheek. “I’ll go find him.”

“I think I’ll go find Teddy or Max, maybe both.” Sirius stood from their chair. “Do you need a hand with anything else Mel?”

“No, it’s mostly just waiting for things to be done now.”

Sirius nodded, sipping their drink. “Alright, just shout if you need anything.”

“Will do.” She smiled as Remus left to go find Maddox.

As soon as Remus was out of earshot Sirius tore out of the room and towards the dining room where they’d last seen Hope. She was sitting with some women that they had been introduced to earlier, talking about the benefits of CBD while drinking wine.

“Hello, dear.” She smiled at them happily.

“Hi Hope. Listen, you know how I’m the best child in law ever, and you thoroughly enjoy getting one over on your son?” They said, sliding into the seat next to her.

“Yes,” she said with a bit of a questioning look. “I do rather enjoy that. What is it, dear?”

“I made a bet that you wouldn’t comment on the  _ very tastefully  _ arranged cheese platter.”

“And you would like me to pretend there’s nothing but cheese there?”

“Exactly! I’ll owe you.”

She laughed. “That’s perfectly fine, Sirius. I can do that.”

“You’re a star. It’ll be worth it for his astonished face.” Sirius kissed her cheek. “Now to find Teddy.”

“Last I saw she was out back.” She pointed to the french doors.

“Perfect. You’re the best mother in law.” Sirius stood up, then hustled out of the room to find their daughter.

In the back there seemed to be even more children than yesterday, all dressed a bit too pristinely for play. Jordan was with the kids as well, a couple of the smaller ones badgering him about his accent. But, Sirius didn’t pay them or the group of macho looking men any mind as their eyes set on Teddy’s curls behind the swing and slide set. It looked like she was with Maddie and one of the other older cousins Sirius couldn’t be arsed to remember.

“Piccolina!” Sirius caught the rugby ball—American football—as it flew past them, tossing it back to another kid with a grin. “Hey.”

“Pada, hey.” Teddy smiled as Maddie and the other girl looked a bit guilty.

“Having fun darling?” Sirius smiled, looking a little closer at Teddy. They were pretty sure they could smell it too…

“Yeah, what’s going on? Is dinner done?”

Oh that confirmed it. The only person who could rival Remus’ stoned munchies was his daughter. They gave her a sly smile. “Besides my only daughter getting stoned?”

“Yeah, want some?” She gestured to Maddie who’s eyes were wide.

Sirius chuckled, holding their hand out. “I’m not gonna tell on you, Maddie. God knows I’m gonna need something to get through the afternoon with your grandparents.”

Maddie relaxed a little before moving her hand from behind her back. “I’m sorry about all that. They’re so closed minded.” She handed them the joint.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry about love.” Sirius took a drag, smiling still. Being the cool relative would never lose its shine, they thought as they exhaled, putting an arm around Teddy’s shoulders. “Your Dad will be pissed that we’re smoking without him, piccolina.”

“And Grandma.”

“You’ve got an interesting family.” The cousin said, watching them.

“Ha. Grandma grows her own weed, and Remus has been smoking it with her since he was a teenager. We were about the same with you, huh Teddy?”

“Yeah, they’re all very concerned about safety and stuff. It’s legal here though, so this is from the dispensary.”

Maddie nodded. “Yeah, there’s one nearby.”

Sirius thought for a moment, taking another drag before handing the joint to Teddy. “Maybe we can swing by some time, so your Dad isn’t too mad.”

“Maybe they have Black Friday deals.” Maddie laughed, leaning against the ladder up to the slide.

“That would be great. I can’t wait for the U.K. to catch up.” Sirius squeezed Teddy’s shoulders. “Hey, speaking of your Dad being mad. I’m orchestrating something. I made a bet with him and I need you to  _ not  _ comment on the artfully arranged cheese platter.”

Teddy took another drag, her eyebrow raised. “Why?” She let the smoke out slowly.

“It’s in the shape of a dick.” Sirius chuckled.

“Ha! And you said I wouldn’t notice?”

Maddie laughed so hard she coughed. “Oh god, can I comment? I’m not sure I’ll be able to look at it with out laughing now.”

“So long as you don’t make it painfully obvious Teddy  _ isn’t _ commenting.” Sirius grinned. “Dad said you and Grandma would comment, and I said Grandma is on her best behaviour and you’re as food-oriented as he is.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll just stay away from Maddie and Claire when they’re near the platter.” She pointed to Maddie and the cousin, who were still laughing. Sirius smiled, hugging Teddy’s shoulders. They were so thrilled with being the cool relative today. When they were with their found family everyone was cool and quirky in their own way, but here in suburbia Sirius stood out in the best way.

“Perfect, thank you darling.”


	7. Chapter 7

Remus was full. Stuffed, much like the giant turkey they had earlier. He could not remember eating so much before. The insanely long table had been set fancy with little pumpkins and fancy gold painted branches and name cards at each setting. Really, Mel must have spent ages getting it all together. It was beautiful, no matter how much Remus liked to joke about the Pinterest Mom thing. 

Before he could blink it had been taken over by food just everywhere. Remus was certain that Sirius, Teddy, Maddie, and Claire were all stoned, but he didn’t comment because he was too distracted by the delicious food that Mel had made. So much food. He must have had seconds of everything on the table. The green bean casserole and the stuffing were probably his favorites. Not that there was a bad dish in sight. 

Now he was on the comfy high back chair in the living room watching American football. Mike and the other men seemed to have assumed Remus would want to watch it. The only reason he sat down was because he was full, but also waiting close by for the dessert to be put out. He had tried to help Mel with cleaning up but she pushed him out of the kitchen. Sirius, Teddy, and most of the kids and younger adults were down in the basement doing some dance as Sirius always did with the kids at parties. Jordan had gone with them while his mother stayed by the fire outside with some other family. Richard seemed to have convinced his daughter to let him help, so Remus was on his own.

Sitting there he couldn’t help but think about how Teddy nor his mam had pointed out the fact that the cheese plate looked like a penis. They had both gone over separately not long after it was set out and not even a smirk passed over their faces. He was baffled because they always notice things that were phallic shaped. Though Teddy was occupied by food and his Mam was busy trying to convince the housewives they all needed to get high to reduce their stress and anxiety. But now Sirius had won and he couldn’t punish them in the easiest/his most favored ways. He should have renegotiated.

The other men seemed transfixed by the television, and they all started shouting and Mike even stood up. “Oh come on! That’s a touchdown!”

“Nah, that should’ve been a call, bro!”

Remus just nodded when Mike looked at him as if he knew what was happening. He didn’t even like football football, and only tolerated footie talk for so long.

“That fuckin’ ref needs to get some glasses.”

Remus nodded again, taking a drink of his water before looking behind him to see if the dessert was coming out yet. Instead, he saw his spouse in the doorway, hair falling out of the high ponytail it was in. 

“Hi caro,” Sirius murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before sitting on the arm of his chair.

“Hi love.” Remus smiled at them. “Thank god you’re here. I have no idea what is happening.” He rubbed their thigh.

“Oh, I have no clue. You were the one researching.” Sirius chuckled, sliding down from the arm into his lap. “Teddy wanted to teach the kids, so I let her.”

“I tried to research but it made no sense and I thought I could avoid it.” He wrapped his arms around them.

“Mm me too. I did catch a ball earlier when the kids were throwing it around though.” Sirius watched for a moment before speaking to the other guys. “Okay, so this is rugby for wimps, right?” They grinned.

“Sirius, don’t anger them,” Remus muttered.

“I’d say something to you about that, Sirius, but you have a good arm.” One pointed to Sirius, Remus was sure that it was Mike’s brother.

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “Thanks! I might not know what all this—” Sirius gestured to the TV— “is, but I can throw and catch.”

“Did you play like rugby at home, bro?”

Mike put a hand up. “Hey, remember.”

“Oh right, sorry. Not bro, er.”

“My actual bro plays rugby,” Sirius said, squeezing Remus’ shoulders for a moment. “There is no good gender neutral term, huh? Fuck.”

The man shook his head and Remus could help the grin, so happy Mike spoke up. “Nah, I can’t think of one.”

“I don’t remember seeing one on Teddy’s presentation. We should ask her.” Mike looked thoughtful for a moment.

Remus rested his chin on their shoulder. “I’m sure she has some great ones.”

“Next time she appears, I’ll grab her.”

“What about mate? Is that neutral?” Another one asked as a commercial played in the background.

“Yeah! Dude is alright too, I guess?” Sirius stole a sip of Remus’ drink. “For me it changes with how I’m feeling, so I’m not speaking for all trans people.”

“Good to know.” The blonde one nodded, looking at Remus and Sirius a bit fondly.

Remus rubbed a soft circle over their shoulder. “Teddy’s got a million resources for you if you want them. She showed me where she got her slides.”

“We’ll leave you all as great allies with reading material up to your ears.” Sirius grinned, their fingers trailing absently over Remus’ shoulder.

“Thanks, mate.” Mike nodded as the game came back on and their attention turned again.

Remus bit back a laugh watching them all for a moment as they got sucked back into the action. “Where’d you get the weed?” He whispered.

Sirius chuckled. “I went to find Teddy earlier and she was with Maddie and… some other cousin, both terrified. Teddy was dead casual and offered me a drag.”

“Ha, I’m jealous. Those poor girls though, probably thought they were going to get a earful.”

“Mhmm. Well, there’s a dispensary on the way back to the Airbnb, and seeing as I won our bet…”

Remus glared at them. “Which is unbelievable, but yes… I don’t think they’re going to be open on the way back.”

“Ugh. What about tomorrow? Edibles, your treat of course.”

He could practically hear the  _ Daddy _ . “Yes, of course. After some shopping.”

Sirius grinned. “I should’ve included that in the bet, huh? A shopping spree.”

“As if you're not going to be having one anyhow.” Remus chuckled.

“True.” Sirius kissed his cheek, pausing for a moment. “I kinda like being the cool relatives.”

“We are the  _ coolest _ here, aren’t we?” He looked around at the fairly bland men.

“Oh, by a long shot. The next in line are Maddie and Maddox.”

“For sure.” Remus laughed thinking about his long conversation with Maddox about music and his favorite albums.

“Think he’ll be alright? Hard to be punk in suburbia… and Max, I hope he’s okay with all the gender stuff…”

He sighed, rubbing their back still. “He’ll be good, even though his family’s a bit bland, they’re mostly good people and you and Teddy are a phone call away.”

“That’s true. Thank you.”

“Remus,” Richard said, coming over to them. “I’ve put the desserts out.”

“Ah! Yes, you’re the best.” Remus bounced his knee, hoping Sirius would move.

Sirius groaned, making a show of practically sliding off his lap. “Will you bring me dessert, caro?”

“Of course, my love.” He rolled his eyes before heading off towards the kitchen.

As he got to the kitchen door, he heard Kathy’s rather shrill voice. After the whole afternoon of avoiding them and having a good time, they were here standing in the way of his favorite time of night with their bigotted views.

“Really, Melanie, it ain’t right or proper and I’m surprised you’re letting it happen under your roof.”

“What are you talking about?” Mel had her back turned to them, looking through one of the cabinets.

“Yeah, what are you talking about?” Remus raised an eyebrow and stepped into the kitchen.

Kathy looked surprisingly staunch. “I’m saying all this gender nonsense is completely ridiculous. It’s putting ideas in the kids heads that ain’t right.”

“So, my spouse and my child are ridiculous? Those kids aren’t confused, and if they’re questioning something then they probably had those thoughts before Teddy talked about it last night.” Remus stepped closer to them.

“I very much doubt that,” Kathy scoffed. “It’s nature, that’s all.”

“Nature? What? To force yourself to be something you aren’t? My spouse and my kid are the happiest when they can be who they are and last night they were so upset about what you and your fucking ignorant husband said. If anyone’s not natural it’s you two.”

Melanie stood behind them holding a stack of plates, looking completely unsure of what to do.

“You liberals are all the same. I mean it’s nature! Animals in the wild don’t do any of this nonse—”

“The clown fish changes gender when the colony needs it too, did you know that?” Sirius’ voice came from behind Remus, sounding stony. “Or that male seahorses are the ones who carry the young? Marsh Harrier birds, too. The male ones can alter their appearance to look more like their female counterparts.” Sirius stepped up next to him, arms crossed. 

“There’s a lioness in Botswana—that’s Africa, if you’re not fucking sure—who looks, acts and roars like a male lion. Her name is Mmamoriri, and she’s not the only one of her kind: it’s evolutionary. So what were you saying about animals in the wild, Kathy? I’m more evolved than you in some ways but my hearing isn’t super human.”

She blinked a few times.

“More importantly, my family aren’t  _ animals _ in the fucking wild, they’re humans in a society that treats them like crap in so many ways. I feel really fucking sorry for your kids and your grandkids if you don’t have an ounce of fucking humanity to love them no matter what.” Remus glared at her and a very red-faced Dennis.

“Mom, seriously?” Mike appeared in the kitchen, glaring at his mother.

“You’re taking their side?”

Mike shook his head. “I’m taking a side that’s not ever going to hurt any of my kids if that’s who they are or if they love someone that’s trans or non-binary. Stop being so stuck in the stone age. If you’re going to be like that, then maybe you can leave?”

Kathy shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous, Michael.”

“Then stop being rude to our family.” Richard popped his head into the kitchen.

“Richard is right, Mom.” Mike looked so stern. The whole time Remus had known him he was so laidback, but not here. “Family is family.”

“Well then,” she said and looked to Dennis. “I’m going out for some air.”

“Christ, I just wanted some pie.” Remus hoped his joke wouldn’t be too out of line with everyone.

Sirius smiled, their shoulders softening a little. “Pie would be great.”

The door to the garden slammed, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. Mike sighed before turning to follow his parents outside. Remus thought he didn’t look too thrilled by their attitude.

Mel set the plates down finally. “Well, that was interesting.”

Sirius rubbed their hand over their face. “I’m sorry they were like that, Mel.”

“Again, not your fault.” Mel shook her head. “Let’s have some sweets and let Mike deal with them.”

Remus put his hand on Sirius’ back. “Okay?”

Sirius leaned into him. “I guess? I’m mad, I wanna follow them outside and start a fight. I’m glad Teddy didn’t hear.”

“Me too, same with the other kids,” he said quietly. “Don’t go fight them, it’s not worth it, right?”

“Right… I said the right things? Didn’t go off?”

“You did, you said it all right, I think I went off a little.” Remus snickered.

“That’s okay. I’ll never be mad at you defending your spouse and child.” Sirius wrapped one arm around his waist. “Thank you.”

Remus nodded. “I think sweets will make it better.” He smiled a little.

“It will.” They kissed his cheek before stepping over to the breakfast bar where Mel had laid out desserts. There were things Remus knew well, as well as what he assumed were more American treats—pumpkin pie definitely wasn’t a thing in Godric’s.

After grabbing a small tasting of each thing, his plate was a bit heavy, but Remus pulled Sirius to sit with him in the nice window seat in the kitchen. It was near everyone so he wasn’t being a complete hermit, but he needed a moment from being constantly talked to. “God, even this window seat is plush.” He sat down on the soft cushion, making sure not to hit the twinkle lights.

“Right? Mel is such a good host.” Sirius cuddled up next to him, their plate similarly full.

“So great.” Remus nudged them a little. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sirius smiled, letting out a little breath. “Yeah? Thank you.”

“Mmmhmm, what you said was perfect and you kept your cool.”

“Thank you caro.” Sirius kissed his cheek.

There was a sudden burst of noise then it seemed like an endless stream of kids running to the kitchen. Teddy, Jordan, Maddie, and the cousin who had apparently been caught with the joint came through behind them. Teddy and Jordan veered off towards Remus and Sirius when they noticed them in the window seat.

“Dad, Mel asked if we want to come over Saturday to decorate Christmas cookies with just them and obviously the kids.” Teddy grinned, looking rather excited. She always did love Christmas cookies.

Remus looked to Sirius. “What do you think, Sirius?”

“Hi piccolina. Yeah… Dennis and Kathy aren’t here so fine by me.”

“That sounds great.”

Teddy bounced on her toes. “Yes. No penis cookies though, I don’t know if I’d be able to hold it together like I did with the cra-- shit.” Her eyes went wide.

Remus cocked his head. “What, you knew?”

She grabbed Jordan’s arm. “BYE DAD!”

“Teddy!” Remus caught her arm before she could go.

“Piccolina!” Sirius groaned.

Teddy bit her lip. “Sorry, I’m sorry!”

“You told them not to say anything!” Remus gasped, letting go of his daughter.

“Sorry Pada!”

“Oh, you’re in trouble.” He leveled his gaze at Sirius as Teddy managed to wiggle away.


	8. Chapter 8

Oops. Sirius gave Remus a big smile before trying to bolt for the door. Teddy and her habit of blurting things out had dropped them in the deep end!

Remus didn’t let them move, keeping them on the cushion with a grip tight on their wrist. “So much trouble.”

Sirius bit their lip, trying to tamp down on the way they felt lightheaded. “You have no proof.”

“I’m asking my mother and Teddy is going to tell the truth.” He pointed to their desserts. “Eat those first.”

“Either way we both win, right?” Sirius smiled, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Remus didn’t respond, digging into one of his numerous pies. Shit, they were in so much trouble. He wouldn’t tickle them though, they were sure. Not in an Airbnb after that one time… Sirius swallowed, shifting a little at their way their stomach was doing somersaults, and took a bite of the pumpkin pie on their plate. 

Remus was silent as he ate his way through the mountain of desserts on his plate, and Sirius polished off their considerably smaller plate. They were a little distracted from it all by both the confrontation with Mike’s parents, and the fact Remus had found out the truth about their bet, but that didn’t make Mel’s cooking any less delicious.

“Are you doing midnight shopping?” Remus asked, taking their plate.

“Mm, maybe not midnight. We might go tomorrow morning. Depends on my traitorous child, I think.”

“Well, your own fault you trust her, you know how she blurts.” He shrugged. “I’m going to bring these in to clean them. Don’t disappear.”

“As if I would,” Sirius said sweetly.

He snickered before going towards the kitchen. Sirius let out a breath, rubbing one hand over their face. He was right of course, Teddy had a habit of blurting things out, and Sirius wasn’t going to discourage her being honest with her parents, they supposed. They pulled out their phone, shooting a quick text to Hope, though they weren’t sure she’d see it in time.

_ Remus knows about the bet! You know nothing!! _

**_Oh dear, I just told him the truth. Teddy was being sorry about it_ **

Sirius groaned, shaking their head. Oh well, it was a good job they were a brat.

Sometime later, everyone started to head home, and Remus corralled the Lupin-Blacks in the entryway, where Jordan was battling a little with his coat.

“We alright everyone?” Sirius asked, smiling.

Teddy nodded, helping Jordan. “The bros got my boyfriend drunk.”

Jordan let out a funny laugh. “Nooo, no, I’m fine.”

“Jor, you were doing shots, you never do shots.”

“They were so  _ nice _ .”

Sirius laughed. “The bros are sweet, aren’t they?” They wrapped an arm around Remus’ waist, kissing his cheek.

“Very sweet.” Remus nodded as Mel hustled out. “Oh, bye Mel.”

“You forgot your gift bags!” She brandished four white and gold fancy bags.

“Oh thanks.” Remus took them from her. “You didn’t have to.”

“You are the best hostess, honestly.” Sirius hugged her quickly. “We’ll see you on Saturday?”

“Yes, see you then. Have fun shopping.” She hugged them back.

Jordan hiccuped. “Bye Mel!”

“Take care, hun.” She squeezed Jordan’s shoulder.

Sirius chuckled, herding Jordan towards the car. Hopefully none of the other kids were in too bad of a state. “Come on, lots of water for you,” they told him, looking across to Teddy. “What are you like, tipsy? Or just high?”

“Just a little tipsy, I didn’t sucked into the bros like someone.”

Jordan giggled in a way Sirius had never heard him before.

“Oh Jordan, I think Mam helped put these together so I bet there’s some hangover tea in here.”

“I’m sure.” Sirius herded both of the kids into the car, grinning.

“I didn’t get sucked by the bros, Teddy.” Jordan snickered again as Remus opened the door for him.

Teddy’s eyes widened. “Oh, maybe I am more tipsy than I thought.”

Sirius stifled a cackle. “I’m glad you said it, Jor, I was gonna let that slide.”

Remus shook his head. “I  _ knew _ you couldn’t let the penis cheese tray slide by you when you weren’t drunk earlier.” Remus slid into his seat.

“I nearly had you!” Sirius crowed. “I nearly had you fooled.”

“Mm, sure.” Remus pulled out of the driveway. “I knew something was up.”

“Maybe.”

“Pada! Put some music on!”

Sirius chuckled, doing as Teddy asked and putting on some music for their drive back to the Airbnb. Remus had been somewhat quiet the whole drive, and Sirius was sure he was ignoring them because of the bet. They were just going to carry on like normal and hope he would crack sooner or later.

“Come on you two, water and bed.” God, trying to get two tipsy early-twenties kids to do something was like herding cats.

“I’m going to hop in the shower, you got them?” Remus asked after letting them into the house.

“Yeah I got it caro.”

“Thanks, love.” He smiled before heading off.

“I can take care of Jor!” Teddy laughed.

“You definitely can’t darling.” Sirius shrugged off their jacket. “Can you both at least head towards the bedroom whilst I get water?”

“Yeah!” Teddy put her arm around Jordan’s waist. “Come on you stud.”

Jordan cackled as they made their way down towards the bedroom.

“Stud,” Sirius muttered to themselves, grinning as they went to the kitchen. They downed a glass of water themselves, hearing Remus in their head, then took two down towards Teddy and Jordan’s bedroom. “Are you both decent?”

“Yep!” Teddy shouted.

“I mean, morally, no, but I’m wearing trousers.” Jordan’s cackle echoed as Sirius pushed open the door with their foot, laughing themselves.

Teddy was digging through her luggage while Jordan watched, still laughing to himself. “Thanks, Pada.”

“Are you both gonna be alright? Drink some water. Want me to get the bin?”

“I’m not going to puke, but Jordan might.” Teddy pulled her shirt off, unabashed as any dancer would be.

Jordan shook his head. “Ah, but it’s a bit spinny when I close my eyes.”

“Mm, that’s bin territory, kiddo.” Sirius chuckled, not batting an eye at Teddy as they went into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed the bin.

“You want the good cozy pj bottoms?” They heard Teddy ask. “And I’ll let you wear my shirt if you promise not to puke on it.”

“I won’t, I swear.”

Sirius chuckled, she was so adorable. She got that urge to look after her loved ones from Remus. “Here we are, darlings.”

“Thanks, Pada.”

“Yeah Sirius, you’re the best. Thank you for letting me love your daughter.” Jordan took the bin and hugged it.

Teddy laughed, putting her head in her hands.

Sirius snickered, patting him on his head. “Yes darling, you’re welcome. You love her as much as humanly possible, alright?”

“I do! I will, always.” Jordan nodded eagerly.

“Oh my god, Jordan.” Teddy tossed what was probably Jordan’s sleep clothes on the bed.

“Alright. Night kids.” Sirius ruffled Jordan’s hair, then turned to Teddy and hugged her. “Night baby, be good. Shout if you need anything.”

“Okay, will do. Shopping in the morning?” She asked as they shut the door.

“Sure. What time, wanna go early? Or see how your hangover is?”

“I’m just tipsy, I’ll be fine! I’m drinking all this water and sleeping now. I’ll be up as early as you want!”

“Alright. Try and be up and at least half ready to go at 6:30.”

Teddy made an affirmative noise. “Aye, aye.”

“Sleep well!” Sirius called, heading up the stairs to see if they could catch Remus fresh out of the shower.

Apparently, the universe was being good to them, because just as Sirius stepped into the bedroom, Remus strolled out of the bathroom, towel slung around his waist.

“Mm, hi.”

“Kids okay?” Remus asked, going for his things.

“Yep, in bed, with the bin on standby and lots of water. Teddy and I are going for the sales in the morning.”

“Good, we should get some sleep then.” Remus dropped his towel.

Sirius didn’t bother trying to stifle their groan as they watched him. “Sleep, really?”

“Yeah, of course. You have to be up early.” Remus pulled on his underwear.

“I can get up early and still spend some time with Daddy,” they murmured, crossing over to him and wrapping their arms around him from behind.

“I guess we could have a cuddle.”

“Yeah? Just a cuddle?” Sirius dropped a line of little kisses along his shoulder blade, smiling to themselves.

“Yeah, I could get some reading done.” Remus shifted away from them to pick up his shirt.

Sirius chuckled, pulling off their jumper and going to undo their jeans. “Mhmm, that sounds like a good idea.” 

“It is, isn’t it?” He stepped into his pj bottoms.

“Definitely not any better uses of your time when you’re with your spouse who you love very much.” Sirius pulled on their sleep shirt and shorts before crawling into the bed.

After picking up his book and glasses, Remus settled onto his side of the bed. “Mmm, I thought you liked cuddling.”

“I like cuddling.” They scooted up next to him, throwing one arm over his middle and tangling one leg with his. “Very much so.”

“Good.” Remus kissed the top of their head.

“I like lots of other things too,” Sirius hummed, circling their fingers over his stomach. He was still ignoring them for the bet, they were sure, but they were surprised they weren’t being even more punished.

Remus hummed, flipping to where the bookmark was tucked. “I know you do.”

Sirius chuckled, tracing one finger a little bit lower. “This is my punishment, huh?”

He slid his glasses on, not saying anything.

Sirius pouted, knowing that was where Remus got half his enjoyment but they couldn’t help it. “You know you look so incredibly sexy in those new glasses.”

“So you’ve said.” Remus’ eyes stayed on the page.

“So I can’t even compliment Daddy now?”

“I’ve never said that, princess.”

Ah, the nickname would never fail to make them feel better. They wriggled a bit closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then another a little lower on his jaw. “Mm good, because waxing lyrical about how incredibly handsome and alluring you are is my favourite thing.”

“Thank you, princess.”

“Mm, maybe one of my favourite things. I like some other things a lot too,” Sirius hummed, kissing their way towards that spot beneath his ear.

“Mmmhmm.” They could tell his focus on the book was waning more and more.

“I think you know some of them too. Almost all of my favourite things revolve around Daddy, on top of the Pillars of Sirius.” Sirius nipped at his earlobe, nuzzling just beneath his ear.

Remus let out a soft noise. “I know, princess.”

“Or being on my knees, that’s a favourite too, or all tied up…”

“I know, especially with my come all over your face,” he said casually.

Sirius squirmed at the rush of desire that shot through them. “Mmm, I think that’s Daddy’s favourite too. Me tied up on my knees with his come all over me.”

Somehow the man’s eyes still stayed on the book with an impassive look on his face. He didn’t even say anything back. Sirius would be impressed if they didn’t enjoy this back and forth so much. They made a rich noise in the back of their throat, shifting down the bed a little.

“Mm, now I’m thinking about it…”

“Yeah.” Still nothing.

“Mmmhm, and I wouldn’t want to disturb you from your book.” Sirius squirmed, a little more obviously as they shifted their hips. The hand from Remus’ stomach trailed over to their own hip.

“If you touch yourself, I’m going to tie you up and leave you like that til morning without getting off.”

Sirius bit their lip to stifle a moan at the idea. “M’just getting comfy Daddy.”

“No, you’re not. I know you, princess, and I know  _ exactly _ what you’re doing. You’re already in deep trouble as it is.” Remus still didn’t look up from his book, the bastard.

“Well, if I’m already in trouble…” Sirius moved their hand, tracing one finger over the corner of his book. “Then I might as well have fun…”

“Sure, you do that.” He held his book higher and shifted away a little.

“Orrrr…” They followed him, peering over the top of his book. He was such a bastard but he was so handsome their heart skipped a beat. “I could say I’m very sorry for being bad, Daddy. Can I make it up to you, any way you like?”

“I’m reading.”

Sirius smiled. “I don’t think you are. You’ve been on that same page this whole time.”

“Someone keeps chattering away,” he said sweetly.

Oh, they could do sweet. “Well, someone should find some inventive way of keeping that other someone quiet.”

Remus huffed. “Roll over on your back.”

“Why?”

“You want me to keep you quiet, and I told you to so you should listen.”

“ _ Oh _ , I’m the one that’s chattering? I see… here I thought you were being talkative.” Sirius shifted, taking their time. They were doing as he said, just very slowly.

Remus pushed them the rest of the way over with his foot before straddling them. Sirius had no choice but to roll over, biting their lip around a smile as they arched beneath him.

“Someone’s impatient.”

Instead of replying, his hand came up over their mouth before he shifted a bit and put his book on the bed right above their shoulder. “There.”

Sirius felt their eyes widen, stomach twisting into knots as they looked up at him, looking so casual and not like he was straddling Sirius with his hand over their mouth. The least he could do was read the steamy bits of the book to them. Sirius lifted their hips, squirming a little. “Are you gonna--” It came out just like muffled noises, nothing comprehensible. 


	9. Chapter 9

They wanted Remus to shut them up, they never actually said  _ how _ \-- not that Remus would have done this any other way at the moment. Sirius was being punished for lying and cheating over their bet, so Remus could do as he pleased because they didn’t get to get around the not being ignored punishment. There was no way that he was going to tickle them though because they were so loud. Nope, he was just going to straddle them and read his book.

Sirius looked sort of stunned, eyes wide, a flush across their cheeks. They made some attempt at speaking, but it was too muffled with his hand. They arched their hips up, squirming as they looked up at him.

He sighed, finishing the page before turning to the next one, his free hand still clamped over Sirius’ mouth. “Can I help you with something?”

“Mmm—mhmm.” Sirius’ eyelashes fluttered as they ground their hips up again. Remus felt their half-hard cock against his thigh, and even despite his hand over their mouth the moan they gave was all rich and low.

His stomach flipped, but he kept on course. Turning his book over, Remus shifted a little, letting the hand on their mouth fall so he could position himself between their legs.

Sirius gasped softly, biting their lip. “Carry on reading your book Daddy, I’m having fun.”

“Ha, I’m sure.” He smiled before grabbing them and flipping them on their stomach in a very well practiced move.

“Ah! Ha, fuc—” The end of Sirius’ sentence was muffled as their face pressed into the pillows, their hands coming up to either side to try and push back.

Remus didn’t give them a chance, climbing on top of them and pressing all his body weight against them to keep them still. He felt more than heard the little groan Sirius let out, fingers clenching in the sheets. Reaching for his book Remus chuckled. “Poor princess.”

“Daddy,” Sirius choked out, turning their head to the side. He could feel them tensing and squirming beneath him.

“What is it princess?” He settled the book down, back open just over the shoulder on the pillow.

“I was having fun.” They  _ sounded _ pouty.

“That’s too bad.” Remus put his hand back over their mouth. “Daddy’s reading.”

Sirius shuddered, trying to buck him off, with no avail. Or maybe they were trying to hump the mattress but they didn’t have quite enough movement to do so. What a shame.

“Stop trying to move, you’re already in trouble as it is.” He turned the page, trying to stay disinterested in what they were doing.

“Nuh-uh,” Sirius managed to get out, hands clenching.

“Nuh-uh, you’re not in trouble?”

“I—squirming.” That was all Remus could make out.

He furrowed his brow. “You’re not squirming?”

“Nuh-uh. Make me.”

Remus groaned, dropping the hand on the mouth to bring their arms behind their back. He shifted to settle his knee on top of them. “Make you.”

“Make me stop squirming.” Sirius’ voice was all soft and breathy. Remus could just see the corner of a smile on their lips.

“I didn’t realize you were in charge.” He pressed down on the hands with his knee.

Sirius let out the prettiest little noise. “Daddy’s in charge,” they said sweetly, barely a whisper.

“Then stop telling me what to do.” His hand went back to their mouth. This was really an uncomfortable position to read in now.

“Mmmhm.”

Remus huffed, shifting again so his knee fell to the side, but he rested his body on top of them to trap their hands before they could move. Sirius squirmed, but he managed to keep them still. They seemed to have stopped resisting him… at least for now.

With them stopping for now, Remus happily went back to his book.

After a few minutes, Sirius squirmed, muttering something against his hand. He let out a long sigh.

“What?” Remus dropped his hand.

“M’bored Daddy.” Sirius kissed his wrist. “Read to me?”

“Shouldn’t have cheated and you wouldn’t be bored.”

“But you’re just being cruel to yourself, Daddy. You could’ve had me bent over every which way.”

“You know how much I enjoy just this.” Remus smiled to himself.

“Mmmmm. I’m really sorry about the bet.”

“No you're not.” He chuckled.

“It was a good prank though, wasn’t it? Aren’t you proud of my ingenuity, Daddy?” Remus had a feeling that if Sirius could see him they’d be giving him the puppy dog eyes.

“Mmm, no, it was bratty.”

“But you love me, and I’m a brat.”

“I do love you.” Remus kissed their cheek before his hand went back over their mouth. Sirius let out a groan before their voice was muffled, and Remus swore he could  _ hear _ the eye roll. He laughed again. “You know not to lie to Daddy.”

“I didn’t!” Sirius said. Remus had a lot of experience hearing them when they were gagged one way or another.

“You did.”

Sirius let out the cutest huff. “’m sorry!”

“Should have thought about it, princess.”

“Mmmphm.” Sirius groaned. “—lease?”

Them saying -- mumbling -- please nearly got Remus, but he went back to his book. He had twenty years of Domming under his belt, he could wait anyone out.

As if they could tell he was wavering just a little, Sirius squirmed. “Please Daddy, please.”

“ _ No _ .” He bit out, trying to focus on the words in his book.

Sirius let out a little whine, hips bucking. “Daddy.”

Remus rolled off of them, holding onto his book. Taking himself away from Sirius (well to a point) was the last thing he could try. Sirius rolled onto their side, arching up into a stretch after Remus had been lying on them for so long.

“Am I distracting?”

He didn’t answer, his eyes staying on the page of the book he had been on for the last five minutes.

Sirius smiled, setting their chin on their palm. “I think I am, just a little.”

Remus tried very hard not to look at them over his book, turning the page even though he didn’t even read it. From the corner of his eye Remus could see them smiling as they wriggled a little closer. “Coming to cuddle and be good?” He mumbled in an attempt to sound disinterested.

“Yeah, I’ll be really good, Daddy. Is your book very interesting?”

“Mmmhmm.” He nodded, not believing them one bit.

“Good. I’ll just lie here, hm? Watching you read? Is that what Daddy wants?”

“Yes, without talking,” Remus informed them.

“What if I get bored, Daddy?”

Remus sighed. “Well, you’re being punished, so that’s a consequence to your action.”

Sirius pouted, flopping onto their back with a sigh. “But we’re in this nice Airbnb and the kids are passed out and you look very handsome in your glasses. And look—” They reached up and grabbed one slat of the headboard— “this bed looks very multifunctional.”

“That’s nice, isn’t it?” He paused, looking up at them. “I thought you weren’t talking and you were being good.”

“Don’t you wanna take advantage of this lovely situation?” Sirius practically purred, lifting their hips. They were all stretched out on the bed, sleep shirt rumpled up around their waist.

God, they were so fucking gorgeous. But he was stubborn. “Do you not know what a punishment is? How long have we’ve been doing this?”

Sirius smiled. “Long enough for you to know I’m a brat.”

“And long enough for you to know I’m stubborn as anyone.”

Sirius bit their lip, not moving from where they were all stretched out, and closed their eyes. “Well then I’m sorry if I doze off whilst you’re being stubborn.”

“Okay, you’ve got to be up early. I understand.” Remus shrugged.

A moment later, the book was plucked from Remus’ hands. Usually he was quicker than that but he at least expected Sirius to continue the ruse of sleeping for a little longer. “Oh, you’re terrible.” He groaned, getting off the bed without even looking at them.

“You like me being terrible.” Remus was sure they were pouting. “You like me being terrible and bratty and demanding because I’m  _ bored _ and I wanna play, Daddy!”

“And you’re being punished for what you did. So now I’ll tie you up and gag you and you won’t get off tonight.” Remus knelt down next to their luggage.

Sirius let out what could only be described as the verbal equivalent of a foot-stomp. “I’ll fight and scream. You’ve been ignoring me for  _ ages _ , and I’m bored and that was my punishment. You win the bet, okay? So I’ll spend all night being  _ very _ thankful for Daddy.”

He laughed, digging around for the rope. “Oh? Yeah, we’ve been at this for  _ maybe _ twenty minutes. That’s not ages.”

“That’s ages for me.” Oh god, now Sirius had pulled out their pleading voice. “Daddy knows how horrible it feels when he ignores me, and I just wanna be good. I wanna be good and do what you want and make you feel good. Please, pretty please?”

Remus took a deep breath, standing up with the rope and the silk tie in his hand. “What if this is what I want?” He raised an eyebrow.

Sirius had moved whilst he was turned, now kneeling on the bed, hands in their lap. They had the puppy dog eyes and that pout that still made Remus’ stomach flip after twenty years.

“Is that  _ really _ what you want, Daddy?”

“I asked first, princess.” He stood by the bed.

“If Daddy really, really wants to tie me to the bed all night then he can.”

“Yeah? And not let you get off and I can just read and sleep?” He sat on the edge of the bed near them.

Sirius was watching his movements so carefully, hands in their lap, lower lip between their teeth as they nodded. “Mhmm. If you think you could sleep with me making noise all night.”

“I think I could.” He nodded, pretending to actually think about it. “You know I could sleep through nearly everything.”

“Even your princess begging for you to be nice to them?”

“Well, you’d be gagged, so.” Remus shrugged, trying so very hard not to grin or laugh.

“I can make plenty of noise gagged…” Sirius looked at him for a moment before groaning very dramatically. “Daddy! Don't tie me to the bed all night! Please? Pretty please? I’ll be really good, you  _ know _ I get bored and I just want to do something and you can read your book later! Please please please.”

Christ, it was always the  _ please please please _ that kicked him right into Daddy space. He groaned. “Promise?”

“Promise. I’ll be so good.” Sirius held their hands out to him, wrists together. They looked the perfect picture of innocence and repentance. “Please, please?”

“I guess.” He sighed, sitting down and dropping the rope and the gag.

Surprisingly, Sirius stayed still. “Pretty please. I’ll let you do whatever you want, you won the bet.” Remus didn’t miss the little wince they gave, his spouse was so competitive.

“Say that again.” He grinned, turning towards them.

Sirius groaned, flopping back onto the bed. “You heard.”

“I want you to say it again.” Remus raised an eyebrow, shifting to straddle them.

Sirius put their hands over their face. “You won.”

“Awww.” Remus leaned in to press kisses over their hands. “My poor poor princess.”

“Mmm, Daddy is so cruel to me.”

“Well you were very bad and bad princesses get punished.” He continued to kiss over their hands.

“But I took my punishment and I admitted.” Sirius slipped one hand away from their face and met him for a kiss.

Remus pulled away before they could reach him, an eyebrow raised. “You  _ took  _ your punishment? Really?”

Sirius groaned, pushing up towards him. “Daddy, please. I did, I said you won and laid here whilst you straddled me and read your book.”

“You wiggled around and fought every inch of it. That’s not taking your punishment.”

Sirius pouted, blinking up at him. “Please Daddy, please please I wanna play.”

Remus lifted his head and pushed the little wispy pieces back. The way they were looking at him and pleading made Remus melt completely. “Okay princess.”

Sirius smiled, leaning into his touch. “Please please. I’ll be so good, make Daddy feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Finally he gave in and let them kiss him. Sirius made a soft noise into the kiss, one hand coming up to cup his cheek as they eagerly kissed him. He sighed, pressing his body against theirs and rocking his hips slightly. “Ah, how are you gonna make it up to Daddy?”

Sirius moaned, one leg coming up to wrap around his hips. “Ah, however you want, Daddy. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Remus nodded before nipping at their bottom lip. “What a good answer, princess.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius was so damn pleased right now. Remus had finally given in after  _ hours _ of tormenting them, and now he was straddling them and their hands were in his hair and his whole body was pressed against theirs.

“Whatever you want, Daddy.”

“Hmm, kiss me a bit more.” He smiled.

They couldn’t say no to that, could they? Sirius leaned up and kissed him deeply, stroking their tongue over the seam of his lips. He melted against them a little more, rolling his hips just  _ so _ to drive them crazy. God, it felt like their whole body was on fire, electricity jolting right to their cock as they moaned against Remus’ mouth. His fingers pulled their hair tie out of their ponytail as his tongue teased into their mouth. Sirius just let him, their hands trailing down his back appreciatively, feeling completely pliant beneath him.

“I love you very much.” Remus kissed over their jaw, down to their ear, his hips shifting again.

Sirius bit their lip around a gasp. Jesus, how did that turn them to mush? They tipped their chin up, lifting their hips against his to desperately try and get some kind of friction. “Ah, love you, love you.”

“I love when you’re being good for Daddy.” Remus’ teeth grazed over their jaw.

“Yeah—ah, whatever you want Daddy, all yours.”

The hand in their hair gave a tug. “I know princess, I always get to do what I want.”

Sirius arched, their stomach twisting in pleasant knots. “Ah, ah, fuck, you do, you do Daddy, whatever you want. Please, please.”

Remus’ other hand grabbed their wrist and pinned it to the bed as his hips moved in a slow circle. “Yes princess.”

Fuck. Sirius’ eyelashes fluttered at the sensation, pulling just slightly against his grip. “Ah, love you holding me down.”

“I know.” He lips trailed back towards their lips while the fingers around their wrist tightened and the ones in their hair tugged harder. Sirius let out a whimper at the flash of pain, lifting their hips to grind against his thigh.

“Ah, ah.” Remus looked down at them. “You didn’t ask to move.” Another pull.

“Ahh, m’sorry Daddy. Feels so good, please can I?”

He shifted so his thigh was against their cock. “Please can you what?”

Sirius groaned, feeling warm all over. Even after all this time, Remus making them use their words and ask so specifically got them so worked up. “Mm fuck, I—can I—I wanna rub my cock against your thigh, fuck. Please.”

Remus nodded a little smirk on his lips. “Yes princess, you can.”

“Mm, thank you Daddy,” they murmured, leaning up as if to kiss him again as they rolled their hips against his.

“You’re welcome princess.” He sighed, holding tight to their wrist still. Sirius let out a soft little noise against his lips, kissing him as they lifted their hips again, finding a slow rhythm. Again he pulled at their hair as he kissed back.

“Ah, love you like this. Can I—ah, can I touch you, please Daddy, please?”

“Mmm no.” Remus shook his head.

Sirius bit their lip, hips still moving as if they had no choice. “Ace thing or Daddy thing?”

“Ace thing.” Remus kissed their forehead.

Sirius was so glad Remus felt comfortable setting boundaries with them, even if they would’ve very much liked to get him off. Him feeling comfortable was far more important. They kissed at the underneath of his jaw, gasping softly at the little bolts of pleasure every movement gave. “‘Kay. Love you, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too princess, you’re so good for Daddy.” Remus pulled even harder on their hair. Sirius moaned, their climax building sharply at the bottom of their stomach.

“Ah, fuck—ah, can I—I wanna come, I wanna come.”

“Hmmm…” Another tug at their hair.

That time Sirius let out a yelp, pressing their face into the crook of his neck. “Pl—please Daddy, please please.”

“Okay princess. Come for Daddy,” he said low and deep in their ear, his voice rumbling in his chest. They shuddered at the sensation, timed just right with the peak of one thrust so it almost felt like they came on command. Sirius moaned, toes curling in the sheets as their hips bucked. “So good, you’re so good.” He kissed them through it, holding them down the entire time. Every twitch of their muscles made his grip tighten and Sirius’ heart pound. 

After what felt like so long, they sank back into the sheets, panting softly into the kiss. “Love you.”

“I love you.” Remus let go of their hair and wrist finally. “You did so good.”

Sirius lifted their free arm to wrap around his shoulders, wanting to keep him close. “Yeah? Love you, so much.”

“So good, even after being a major brat.” He laughed.

“Mm, you love it.” Sirius smiled to themselves. “I know you.”

“Just a little.” Remus gave them a quick peck. They kissed back of course, shifting a little beneath him to get comfortable. Remus’ erection pressed against their hip, though Sirius knew that didn’t mean he wanted to get off. They also knew sometimes it just seemed like too much effort for him, but it wasn’t for them. “You really made reading difficult.”

Sirius snickered, trailing their hand over his shoulders. “Did you read the same paragraph fifteen times?”

“ _ Yep _ .” He let out a little snort.

“Knew it.” Sirius dropped their head back against the pillows to look up at him, smiling contentedly. “You’re so handsome.”

“You’re very pretty.” He brushed their hair back before rolling off of them.

“Can I do anything for Daddy?” They murmured, rolling onto their side towards him.

Remus smiled and gave a little shrug. “I really don’t know.”

“Does it help if I stay here and cuddle up?” They kissed his cheek. “Because I like doing it, because I like making you feel good?”

“Yeah, cuddling up is more than okay.” He held his arm out.

Sirius tucked themselves against his side. They needed to get up and clean up, but they could cuddle with Remus for a while. “Whatever you want Daddy,” they murmured, nudging their nose along his jaw.

“Thank you princess. Do you need anything?”

“No, just for my Daddy to be happy. Wanna make you feel good because you’re so good to me.”

“Your Daddy’s very happy.” He grinned. “He’d be happier if you were very comfy.”

“Mm, you’re the best.” Sirius sighed contentedly. “I’m gonna shower quickly. Wanna keep me company? Or do you want to actually read your book?”

“Ha, I’ll come keep you company.”

With no small amount of effort, Sirius climbed off the bed, stretching their legs a little. “Can I tempt you into a hot shower?”

“I just took one, princess.” He rolled off the mattress, chuckling.

Sirius paused, frowning a little. “Did you? Oh, oh when you were giving me the cold shoulder.” They smiled, starting for the bathroom.

“Punishing you, you mean.” They went into the bathroom.

“Mm, you pedant.”

“No, you were being punished, I was not being mean.” He started the shower for them.

Sirius pulled their shirt off, dropping it beside them. “And I took my punishment… not very well, in Daddy’s books, but I took it.”

“Could have taken it better, I know you could.” He pushed aside the shower curtain for them. “I’m very sad I don’t get to watch you in the shower getting all nice and wet.” Hopping on to the counter top, he had a big grin on his face.

“You could join me. Wouldn’t waste water, would it?” Sirius smiled, kicking off their shorts.

“Princess, I just showered, I already said that.” He reached out and whacked them on the bottom.

Sirius yelped, laughing. They paused as they stepped into the shower, fixing him with a smirk. “Who says you’d be showering?” They asked before pulling the curtain across.

Remus rolled his eyes just as they went behind the curtain. “Of course, silly me.”

“Very silly.” Sirius grinned as they stepped under the spray, not planning on taking too long seeing as Remus wasn’t in there to distract them… as much as Sirius wouldn't have minded that.

“Do you need anything? Water? Snack?”

“I don’t think I wanna look at food after the feast today. Maybe water, or tea?”

“Are you okay if I get it for you now, princess?” Remus asked, they could hear him coming closer to the shower.

Sirius stepped back from wetting their hair, pulling back the curtain just enough to peer out at him. “Maybe… stay? For a little while.” God, they couldn’t deny they just wanted to haul him into the shower with them. “I like you sitting with me.”

“Okay, I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled at them softly, leaning against the wall near the shower.

“Mm, thank you.” Sirius leaned out and pecked a kiss to his lips before stepping back under the spray. They left the curtain open just a slice so they could talk to Remus though, and see him a little.

“Welcome.” He sighed. “You’re very pretty.”

Sirius could feel their cheeks flushing pink. “Thank you. You are so handsome, I could just look at you all day.”

“I’m sure you could, good thing we’re married and can look at one another whenever.” Remus laughed. “I’m very lucky.”

“So am I.” They washed out their shampoo. “Are you still entirely meh on whether I can do anything for you?”

“So entirely meh.” He shook his head.

“Okay. As always, I’m thirsty for you at all times.” Sirius smiled to themselves, working the conditioner lightly over their hair.

“I know you are, which I very much appreciate.”

“Good. So long as you know.”

“I’ll never forget. Even when we’re really old and it might not be easy to get it up.” He let out a snort.

Sirius laughed. “Oh god, let’s not think about those days, they are very far off… I hope.”

“I’m sure they are, don’t worry.”

“When the stars and scales and flesh prisons align, we can still shag with the best of them,” Sirius cackled, shutting off the water.

“Yes, probably better than the best.” Remus held a towel open for them.

Sirius smiled at him, stepping into his arms so he could wrap them up. “I’m taking that as a win for us.”

“It most certainly is.” Remus wrapped the towel around them.

“Hi Daddy.” Sirius sighed, still feeling somewhat lightheaded, and being wrapped up with Remus always helped that.

“Hi princess.” He rubbed their arms.

“Love you.”

“Love you.” Remus kissed the top of their head. “I love you just out of the shower.”

“Yeah? But you love me sweaty and working out, too.”

“Okay I love you sweaty and working out then you fresh out of the shower because you’re all so warm and pink and happy.” Remus walked them back towards the room.

“Mmm, I do like that.”

“And you’re all so floaty now.” He sat them on the edge of the bed.

“Because someone got me all worked up then held me down whilst I got off.” Sirius smiled. They were quite floaty, but not completely out of it--they hadn’t done anything heavy after all. 

“I know, and I know you love that.” He grinned as he went to their bag.

“Maybe,” they said as they flopped back onto the bed with a contented sigh. “And I think maybe you do too.”

“I do, I love holding you down.” Remus moved back over towards them with clothes in his hand.

Sirius grinned, rolling onto their side towards him. “Torturing me, because you’re a complete sadist.”

“Completely.” Remus sighed, pulling their shorts on for them, wiggling them up their thighs. “I’m the biggest sadist, we know that.”

“Good job I’m a horrific masochist, then.”

“Thank goodness then.” He dropped a kiss to their stomach. “I love you so much.”

Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders, tangling their fingers in his hair. “I love you, I love you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Remus rolled over, squinting a little to see it was still dark out. When he shifted on to his stomach, he groaned as he realized his cock was hard. Not only was he hard, but his brain was informing him of a million gorgeous things Sirius had ever done to him. Yep, his body still getting interested at the most annoying times. Pre-dawn hours (or dawn since it was late November) was just another annoying time for him to be interested in sex.

“Sirius,” he whispered to see if they were awake. He knew they had plans to go out shopping with Teddy early.

Judging by how quickly they replied, Sirius was already awake or at least stirring. “Mm? You’re awake.”

“Yeah, frustratingly.” He shifted closer and pressed his hips against them.

Sirius made a soft noise, pressing back against him. “Mmm, hi, that’s why.”

“Mmmhmm.” He nuzzled their neck.

“Would you like some help with that?” Sirius rolled onto their back, wrapping their arms around him.

“Yes, very much so. I think you're meant to show me how much you appreciate me.” Remus pushed their hair out of their face.

“Oh yeah? How would Daddy like me to be very appreciative of him?” They leaned into his touch and kissed his palm.

“Something something your mouth.” He shifted onto his back, smirking at them.

“Hmm, I don’t think I know what you mean,” they murmured, kneeling up and leaning over him.

“It’s too early for bratting.” He reached up for their hair.

Sirius smiled, shifting between his legs, one hand going to the waistband of his shorts. “I suppose.”

“Mmm, good princess.” He arched up at their touch.

“Just for you,” Sirius murmured, hooking their fingers under the waistband to tug his shorts down. “Mmm, were you having some wonderfully filthy dream, Daddy?”

Remus let out a long breath as his fingers curled in their hair. “I don’t really remember, just you.”

“Yeah? I’m sure it was something gorgeous.” They gave him a smile as they wrapped their hand around the base of his cock.

He bit back a loud moan, a shiver running up his spine. “Always gorgeous with you.”

“Mmmhm.” Sirius leaned down and gave a long lick up the underside of his cock, swirling over the tip.

The fingers in their hair gave only a little tug because he knew they liked it. Shit, their tongue made him completely crazy. Sirius knew it too, smiling as they lavished attention on the tip of his cock, their hand stroking slowly. “Oh fuck.” His stomach was doing flips at the feeling of their warm mouth and the way that they looked.

Sirius made a little noise in response, apparently not in the mood to tease as they bobbed their head and took him properly into their mouth. As they swallowed him down, Remus’ eyes fluttered closed on their own accord.

“Shit, you’re so amazing princess.” He tried to keep his voice low. He felt more than heard Sirius’ hum of appreciation, their throat flexing around the tip of his cock, tongue undulating against him. They were going to kill him in the best way possible. “Fuck.”

A moment later, Remus felt their fingers graze up his inner thigh, then over his balls, all whilst they kept up that delicious rhythm with their tongue. With some effort, he opened his eyes to look down at them. “You’re - ah fuck - gorgeous.”

“Mmmmhm.” Jesus, quite how they could smile with his cock in their mouth, Remus would never know. They looked up at him for a moment, before their eyes fluttered shut as if they were tasting the sweetest treat.

Remus could feel his climax building watching them lavish attention to him. “Christ, ah… oh fuck, I’m going to come.”

Sirius gave the richest groan, the hand stroking him giving a little twist. Their eyes cracked open to look up at him again, that warm look that said  _ please, Daddy, please _ . That did it. His toes curled against the sheets and the hand in their hair held Sirius down as his hips rocked up and he came down their throat as he saw stars. Sirius moaned, their throat working around him to swallow eagerly. They kept up every little movement as he shuddered, hips bucking.

“Fuck, fuck.” He panted, melting back into the bed. “Oh shit.”

“Mmmhm.” Sirius slowly pulled back, swirling their tongue as they did. “Morning Daddy.”

“Ah fuck, morning princess.” Another jolt of pleasure went through him.

If Remus were less of a puddle, he might’ve jumped as Sirius’ phone let out a noise. Sirius seemed completely nonplussed, dropping a kiss to the head of his cock before they leaned over to silence their alarm. “Perfect timing, Daddy,” they murmured, slipping from the bed.

“Ah, mmhmm.” Remus sank back into the pillows.

“Not often I get to leave you in a puddle,” they commented, pulling off their pyjamas. 

“Mmm yeah princess.” He watched them with a content smile.

Sirius chuckled, wiggling their hips as they pulled on some gorgeous lace underwear, then a maxi dress that they made look so effortlessly beautiful.

“Wear something warm, hmm? On your arms.” Remus gestured vaguely.

“Always a Daddy.” They smiled, pulling on a chunky knit cardigan then the over the knee socks Remus remembered from Sweden.

“Of course.”

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed to pull on their combat boots. “Wrapped up enough for you?”

“Yes, you look nice and cozy now.” He nodded before letting out a long yawn.

“Mm, good.” Sirius leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, tilting their head a little to deepen it. Remus could taste himself on their lips.

Remus groaned, kissing them back for a moment before melting back into the pillows. “Have fun, love you.”

“Mm, love you too Daddy.”

With that, Sirius was slipping out of the bedroom and Remus heard their footsteps down the stairs. It didn’t take much longer for Remus to slip back off to sleep.

Sometime later, Remus woke up to find that it was light out. Feeling completely refreshed now, he grabbed his phone to text Sirius before he got out of bed.

**Morning again princess. Hope you and Teddy are having fun.**

_ Morning Daddy  _ 🖤   
_ We’ve got some total bargains. Having quality Pada-Daughter time. How are you? _

Remus smiled as he padded down the stairs, pausing for a moment to reply.

**I’m so glad. I’m good. Very good since you were so good this morning.** **  
** **Going to see if Jordan is alive now.**

_ Teddy says he was hungover when she got up. _ __   
_ I was very very good this morning. _ _   
_ __ Can still taste you.

Remus bit back a groan as he hit the last step.

**Fuck, you drive me crazy in the best way possible.**

He looked up from his phone as he came into the living room to find Jordan curled up on the sofa under a blanket. “Oh, hey kid, how you feeling?”

Jordan groaned, tearing his eyes from the television. “I might be dead.”

“Oh god, do you need anything?” He looked to see the water nearby still full.

“Nah, just hoping the room will stop spinning. Watching the news… America in general is just weird.”

“Ha, it’s a very strange place.” Remus sat down on the love seat.

**He’s alive, but he looks like death.**

_ Poor thing  _

_ And also yes, I know. Love driving you crazy. _

“Right? Like, look at this. It’s like… Uber Eats, but…” Jordan gestured to the TV again, trailing off into a groan.

Remus watched as the reporter talked about how the state had started weed delivery to your house. He gasped. “Sirius and I had that idea! Wait, we can actually get weed at our door?”

“They stole your idea!” Jordan laughed, then paused at the idea that they could actually get weed to the door. “Ah… I dunno, I’ll see if I can get the app.” He squinted at the television, then tapped on his phone.

As Jordan did that Remus texted Sirius once more

**THERE IS UBER EATS FOR WEED, SIRIUS**

😱😱😱😱

_ THEY STOLE OUR IDEA! SUE THEM! _

**We’re going to test out the service… see if it works…**

“Yeah! I can get it!” Jordan said, sounding alive for the first time that morning.

A moment later Remus’ phone buzzed with a picture of his spouse and daughter, pouting. 

_ Feeling left out _

**Sorry Jordan and I have to bond**

“Wait, don’t just order any damn strain!” Remus scrambled off the sofa. “You smoke our weed, but you don’t know anything about it,” he teased Jordan.

Jordan spluttered before his shoulders slumped. “Yeah, no you’re right.”

He laughed, taking Jordan’s phone. “It’s okay. You don’t have to worry with getting your stash from us, right?” Remus tapped away, adding from edibles as well since Sirius had asked yesterday.

Jordan chuckled. “Right, I just trust whatever you’re smoking, especially if Hope’s grown it.” He was peering over Remus’ shoulder, paying attention.

“Okay, here we go… oh it’s going to use your Apple Pay, I’ll transfer the money right over?” Remus asked him.

“I don’t mind.” Jordan shrugged. “Pay you back for all the weed I’ve smoked.”

“As if I spend any money on that.” He chuckled before hitting pay. “Shit, it’s on it’s way.”

“This is so cool!”

“Sirius and Teddy are very jealous and feeling left out.” Remus handed Jordan his phone back before picking up his to transfer the cash over.

He chuckled. “Ah yes, I have a very upset message from Teddy. They’ll live, I’m sure.”

“They’re shopping. One of their favorite pastimes. Oh god, that sounded so very gendered of me.” He grimaced.

Jordan cringed. “Yikes. We’re not as bad as Mike and the Bros though, so it’s cool.”

“No, god, they’re very gendered. Though they are trying. You should have seen them trying to be gender neutral with Sirius last night.”

“Ha! Oh god, bless them. They were sweet though, even if they plied me with shots.” Jordan plucked up his water and took a gulp. “I’ve never been called bro so much in my life.”

“I’m sure. They tried to get me to watch American football. I hate football. I’m not a sports fan unless it involves climbing things.” Remus couldn’t remember the last time he even sat through a match with any of his mates back hone.

“I had tennis drilled into me for years but that was it… not interested anymore. There was the skateboarding thing… but that was just being a teenager I guess.”

“Mmmhmm, I thought it was an excuse for you to chat up my child with your science knowledge and get them to go with you to the skate park,” Remus joked.

Jordan smiled. “Might be it.”

“I knew it.” Remus laughed. “I’m going to make you tea and get you crackers.”

“Ah, you don’t have to, I’ll come on through.” Jordan made to stand up, still shrouded in blankets.”

“No, take a seat.” He waved a hand. “You look like the walking dead.”

With a groan, he sank back into the sofa. “It was the bros, I swear. I’m never that bad.”

“I know, you’re always very level headed.” He went into the kitchen.

“Usually!” Jordan gave another grumble, drinking his water.

Remus went about making the tea and getting the crackers from the gift bags that Mel had given out last night. They were full of all sorts of good things for helping with hangovers and just too much indulgence. There was little doubt in his mind his mam had helped out since it was her teas inside.

After he sat down and they watched some more crazy news while Jordan gingerly consumed the tea and crackers before the weed arrived. It was a very surreal experience getting weed and edibles and papers dropped at the door.

Soon enough they were happily sharing a joint in the living room with a movie on. He and Jordan hadn’t spent much time together on their own in a long time, so it was all a little awkward before the high kicked in. Once it did things were much more relaxed.

“How’s the hangover now?” Remus asked as he took the joint from Jordan.

“So much better,” he said on an exhale, smiling softly. “Why hasn’t Teddy told me getting high helps with hangovers before?”

“I have no idea. Maybe because you’re not usually hungover.” He shrugged a shoulder before taking a drag.

“True. Usually Teddy is the hungover one… and usually because her Auntie Marly has dragged her into something.”

“It’s always Marlene.” Remus snorted a laugh.

“She’s terrifying, honestly.” Jordan chuckled, holding his hand out for the joint. “You all are.”

“All of us? Peter and Frank are hardly terrifying.” He handed it over.

“I dunno, have you seen Peter when his football team lose?” Jordan grimaced. “You’re all so tight-knit, I mean. It’s scary to come into.”

He sighed, leaning into the sofa. “Yeah, I could see that. Especially when you were a teen, huh?”

“Yeah, that was hard,” he said, sighing himself. “Hard that time, but hard when Teddy and I got back together… worried you’d all think bad of me.”

“No way kid, I mean I was upset you hurt Teddy, obviously but we all did dumb things when we were young. You just thought you were making a good choice when you really just hurt you both more than anything. You didn’t do anything terrible like cheat on her or something unspeakable.” He cringed a little at the thought.

Jordan cringed too, letting out a little cough. “Christ, yeah. I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know, you’re a good kid. You just made an idiotic mistake at a terrible time.” He shrugged.

‘Yeah, you can say that again. Worst mistake of my life, I swear.”

“Good, that’s all I need to know. Though you may still need to grovel and be extra nice to Sirius even though it’s been a year.” Taking the joint back, Remus raised both brows.

Jordan cringed again, sinking down into the sofa a little. “Tell me about it. You might be in charge Remus, but Sirius is the scary one.”

Remus actually choked, slapping himself in the chest. “Dear god, that’s what I get for having a Youtuber child. Yes, Sirius is usually the scarier one only because they tend to be louder with it.”

“Oh god… I actually said that, didn't I?”

“You did.” He nodded, still wheezing a little.

Jordan’s brow furrowed for a moment before he shook his head. “Jeez, sorry.”

Waving a hand Remus shook his head. “It’s fine. Ages ago it would have bugged me but it’s fine.”

“Good. Good.”

“You’re too funny, Jordan. Skye basically said something about that all the first night she came to dinner. I’ve known you years now.” Not that Remus would want to get into kink talk with Jordan, but he thought it was funny as Teddy’s two relationships were so different. Skye wasn’t fussed by anything.

“Nah, it’s not that… Skye’s wild anyway. It’s just… ah man, I guess because Teddy and I grew up together, you know?”

Remus smiled, thinking how much they both had grown since they started dating. “Yeah, you even lived under my roof for a bit. It’s different. But Skye is wild, hilarious and wild.”

“It’s different. We were each other’s… you know.” Jordan trailed off, waving his hand through the smoke.

“Oh yes, I know. I remember Handjob Gate.” He snorted again before taking another hit.

Jordan let out a cackle. “Oh fuck, I thought I was gonna just implode then, I swear. That and Teddy blurting about you guys being kinky.”

“That’s our Teddy. She just can’t hold it in sometimes.”

“Tell me about it,” he said drily, taking the joint back.

“I mean, when you’re having some communication stuff I’m sure it’s not a terrible thing. Get straight to the point. Sirius and I struggled with that because we both close ourselves off, but Teddy can only hold out for so long.” Remus shrugged.

“Yeah. If we argue there’s silence for a few minutes and then she blurts it out, you know?”

Remus laughed thinking about the times she had done that with him. “Oh yeah, it’s a good thing. Even if it throws someone under the bus from time to time.”

“Like the cheese platter thing from yesterday?” Jordan chuckled.

“Exactly that! I knew my mother and daughter couldn’t hold back a comment about something phallic shaped. It’s in the genes.”

“Right? Teddy couldn’t run away quick enough after she’d blurted it out. And Sirius trying to run right after her.”

“They should know better about roping Teddy into something like that.”

“Apparently not.”

Remus smiled taking another long hit. At least Sirius still got something out of it. “They never learn.”

“You two have this way of… you know, rolling with the punches or something? If shit happens you both just go with it.”

He shrugged. “You have to, don’t you? I think we both had things in our life that sort of taught us that you just need to go with it and hope it works out. Worked this far and I'm fifty-one now so I have to be doing something right.”

“I’d say you are. Your whole family’s been great to me, really.”

“They’re the best.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius loved days like these: having no real agenda but wandering around the shops with Teddy. True, they were up pretty early, but they had gotten some great deals. Their only current problem was that despite two coffees and a pastry, they could still taste Remus at the back of their throat. Usually they would be thrilled by that, but it was a little distracting today.

“Jor really wanted the PS5, I don’t think I’m going to find one  _ anywhere _ .” Teddy sighed wistfully as they walked through the electronic section of Target.

“I don’t think so piccolina. They’re super high demand, aren’t they?”

“Ugh yeah, I’ve tried to get it with that first round of releases and I waited in a virtual line on like five sites and nothing.” She scrunched up her face then it grew into a grin. “Did I show you the Tik Tok with the guy saying that the girlfriend could peg him if she got him the PS5?”

Sirius laughed, nodding. “Yes! I saw that. Joked to Uncle James about it and he turned bright red.”

“Ew, I bet he did. Remember when you told me to buy more lube the other month?”

“He spluttered and walked out of the room… I think he stood in their laundry room for five minutes then came back out, honestly.” Sirius grinned, nudging her in the side. “Good job neither of us care.”

“As long as you’re not talking about Dad and you.” She grimaced, stopping in front of the games.

“Nah. We’ve had enough accidental conversations about me and your Dad’s sex life.” Sirius grimaced too. They were glad they and Teddy had such an open relationship, and they wanted to make sure she was safe and happy, but some topics didn’t need broaching.

“Meanwhile, I can’t talk to Dad about that stuff. It feels weird.” She picked up some war game.

“Yeah, not to mention it’s hard to tell whether he’s gonna be repulsed, and you can’t really drop a  _ hey, can we talk about sex? _ Into conversation with him… whereas me, you just blurt it out.”

“True, meanwhile I know you’re always okay with it.” Teddy rolled her eyes, dropping two games into their shopping cart.

“Yep.” Sirius hid a smile as they turned, pausing at the record players and the mass-produced vinyl these kind of places sold. They were definitely always okay with it, and it seemed like Remus was pretty okay with it too, judging by their wake up call this morning.

“What do you think Dad and Jordan are talking about? They don’t hang out much, especially after like… the other year.” Ah,  _ the other year _ they didn’t talk too much about outside of therapy.

“Well, they’re probably high right now, so it could be anything.”

Teddy leaned on the cart. “He’s still kind of scared of you two, I think it’s getting better with the trip, but…”

Sirius grinned. “A bit of fear isn’t soooo bad…” They managed to hold in laughter for a moment before shaking their head. “He has nothing to worry about providing he loves you and treats you right, and I think he will. After all,  _ when you have kids… _ ”

A smile blossomed on her face. “And also how sappy he was last night when he thanked you for letting you love me.”

“He was very drunk, piccolina. But also adorable and sappy,” they said, smiling as they pushed the cart down another aisle. “As were you, finding him the special comfy jammies.”

“You heard, god. It’s gross how much I love him.”

Sirius snickered. “Really gross,” they agreed, thinking about how gross they and Remus were in comparison.

“He didn’t puke on the shirt either.” She laughed as they entered the Christmas area. “Oh look at that pink tree. I want one of those in Jor’s flat.”

“ _ Your _ flat.”

She bit her lip, looking up at the tree. “Yeah, my flat. You and Dad going to be okay without me?”

Sirius put their arm around her shoulders, feeling so incredibly proud that it hurt, and kissed her forehead. “I think we’ll manage, piccolina.”

“Plus, I’ll only be like ten minutes away.”

“Right. I could pop in on my way home.”

“And Jor and I can come over for Sunday dinner or movie night or whatever.” She leaned into them.

Part of them didn’t want to let her go, but they were so excited for her to move on to that next stage in their life. “Uh-huh. Movie night at ours. Hey, maybe you and Jor can host on Christmas Eve or something. The true test of adulthood.”

“Could we? That’d be fun.” Her eyes lit up.

“Yeah! You know what, if Grandma is right and they end up going to Spain for Christmas, how about the four of us have a quiet Lupin-Black Christmas, and you two can host.”

Teddy nodded. “Yeah, let’s do that. I’m gonna tell him I’m moving in. Oh, maybe I’ll give it as a Christmas gift somehow.”

Sirius smiled. “Like giving a house key as a gift, only you’re requesting one… though I’m sure you already have a key, huh?”

“Yeah I have a key.” She paused in front of the wall of ornaments, picking one up. “I’ll give him this.”

“Oh, that’s a beautiful idea darling.” Sirius looked at the bauble in Teddy’s hand, a pressed ceramic disk with a painting of a cute little house. It said  _ Christmas in Our First Home _ on in the prettiest script. “If I didn’t know him better I’d say you’d make him cry.”

“Ha, right.” She bit her lip.

Sirius put their arm around her again. “You okay piccolina?”

“Very okay. I want to go home and give him this right now.” She held the ornament close to her chest. God, seeing their child so happy made Sirius want for nothing in the world.

“Let’s go then. We can pay for this, swing by the donut place on the way home.”

“I’m sure they’re craving some snacks.” She nodded. “Let’s go! Before I burst.”

Remus’ munchies were horrific, Sirius was sure he was scrounging for whatever snacks they had in the Airbnb. “I’m so proud of you, piccolina.”

“Well, it’s all you and Dad’s fault I’m like this so.” She shrugged as they started for the front of the store again.

“Ha! I know we’ll both gladly take the blame.”

Eventually, they made their way out of the Black Friday madness, and towards the donut place. Sirius wanted another coffee, and munchies enough for all of them. Teddy had been bouncing around the whole way home, barely able to contain her excitement. They hurried home with their spoils, Teddy practically running ahead of them, though they were looking forward to seeing their husband too.

“Guess who’s home, with two dozen donuts!”

“Oh my god! Yes, donuts, thank fuck,” Remus shouted then Jordan let out a loud laugh.

“You’re welcome!” Sirius called, toeing off their boots. “Let me guess, someone is a little baked right now?”

“Rather.” Remus peered over the sofa at them. “Wow that’s a lot of bags.”

God, Sirius’ heart was on a mission to burst today. Remus looked so adorable, and seeing how comfortable Jordan looked on the sofa next to him made them pleased. “Hi. We got some good bargains, didn’t we piccolina?” They asked, crossing over to Remus to peck a quick kiss to his lips.

“Mmmhmm, some gifts and stuff. But like, some things for now too.” She sat down on the sofa next to Jordan, holding on tight to the bag where the ornament was.

“Right.” Sirius sat on the arm of the chair next to Remus, leaning into him. “Wanna see what we bought?”

“Yeah.” Remus took the box of donuts.

“I’m going to say not the PS5?”

Teddy bit her lip. “No, sorry.”

“‘s okay.” Jordan shrugged, putting his arm around her.

“We looked, but they were sold out everywhere.” Sirius smiled, trailing their fingers through Remus’ hair as he wasted no time tucking into the donuts.

“We’ll get one eventually.” Jordan nodded as Teddy set the bag in his lap. “What’s this?”

“That’s no fair, an early gift. We don’t do ear--”

Sirius winced, quickly moving their hand to clamp over Remus’ already icing covered mouth. No way was their stoned out of his mind husband ruining this sweet moment. “Shh!” They smiled at Teddy, eyes wide. “Carry on.”

Jordan looked in before putting his hand in the bag.

Remus mumbled against their hand. Sirius kept their hand there, giving Remus a taste of his own bloody medicine.

He carefully pulled the ornament out then stared at it in his hand for along moment. “Really?”

“MMMMMMM?” Remus looked over Jordan’s shoulder with wide eyes and Teddy nodded.

Sirius grinned, trying not to laugh at the absurd situations they got themselves into, before dropping their hand from Remus’ mouth.

“Yeah, I’m ready to move in and Pada said maybe we can do Christmas and…”

Jordan looked at Teddy for a long moment before wrapping his arms around her. “Really?”

“My baby.” Remus sighed. “Oh god.”

Sirius chuckled, wrapping their arms around Remus before sliding off the arm of the sofa into his lap. “I’m so proud of her.”

“Me too.” Remus sniffled as Jordan was still holding Teddy tight.

“Are you crying, caro?”

“No, of course not.” He sniffled again.

Sirius bit their lip, turning to kiss the corner of his mouth as they smiled. “Of course not.”

“I’m getting rid of that sofa though, it’s so ugly!” Teddy pulled back, the biggest smile on her face.

Jordan laughed, his hands still on her shoulders. “Whatever you say.”

Sirius smiled, sighing softly. They only had eyes for each other and it was so wonderful to see. They nudged Remus’ cheek with their nose. “Hey, help me carry our things upstairs?”

“What about the donuts?”

“Bring one box with you. I got two dozen for a reason.”

“Okay.” Remus nodded. Sirius smiled, thinking about how much they had to catch up if they were planning to get high today. They supposed someone should stay sober though, ugh. With a groan, they stood up, grabbing the nearest bag.

“Because I know someone gets the munchies and I know donuts make the best bribes.”

“Yes, they do.”

Teddy laughed, putting a hand over her face. “My dad is more concerned about donuts than his only child moving away.”

“Not that far away!” Remus managed the other bags and the donut box somehow. “I can still come over and bother you. Plus you live there as it is right now,” he rambled before kissing Teddy on to the top of the head as he passed by. “We’re very proud of you and I’m so happy.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Teddy grinned, blushing as Jordan stared at the ornament.

“Okay, we’ll give you a minute,” Remus said in a mock whisper before heading for the stairs.

Sirius backed out of the room, giving Teddy and Jordan a grin, eyes wide in the hopes of apologising for Remus. “Very proud and very happy.”

Remus was beaming as he made his way up the stairs, his arms full of bags and the box of donuts. “Finally!”

Sirius laughed, following him up. “Mhmm, she’s been thinking about it for a while, huh?”

“Since my birthday.” He nodded as he got to the top step. “I’m so happy for her.”

“Me too. We had a really good time shopping. Lots of bonding.” Sirius bumped him towards the bedroom with their hip.

“Did you get anything good?” Remus nudged them back before stepping into the room.

Sirius smiled. “Lots of things. I got a really beautiful jumper, and oh, I  _ may _ have gotten a new phone?”

Remus’ eyes widened. “Really?” He set everything on the bed.

“It was a really good steal, and you know how mine is getting slow now. It was a really, really good deal.”

“You don’t need to justify it.” Remus laughed as he opened the box of donuts again. “Let me see what you got.”

“So long as I can have a donut.” They sat next to him, opening their mouth expectantly.

“I guess.” He hummed, holding up the prettiest frosted one. Sirius gave him a smile before they took a big bite of it, chewing happily as they went through the bags. “I’m glad you had a nice time this morning.”

“Mhmm. I had a nice time  _ this morning _ too.” Sirius pulled out the oversized chunky jumper they had found, along with the leather-look jeans.

“Ha, I’m sure you had an excellent time before you went shopping. Oh those jeans will look nice on your arse.”

“I’m sure. Shall I try them on for you Daddy?”

“Please princess.” Remus took another big bite of the custard filled donut.

Sirius rolled their eyes, chuckling as they pulled off their dress in one smooth motion. “There’s something for you in that orange bag, by the way.”

“Mmm? I thought my gift was watching you put on the trousers.” He reached for the bag.

“It is.” Sirius smiled, stepping into the trousers. “They’re just little things I saw and thought of you,” they hummed. They had a hard time resisting anything they thought Remus would like, so they’d grabbed a gorgeous limited edition Moleskine they thought he’d love, even if he had too many notebooks already, as well as a gorgeous cashmere scarf, and well. They really couldn’t resist when they saw a watch that just screamed Remus on sale, either.

“This Moleskine.” He held up the beautiful maroon and gold notebook. “This is beautiful.”

“I just had to, even if you have so many already.” Sirius fastened the jeans then padded over to the mirror, turning this way and that. “What do you think?

“Stunning. Your arse looks phenomenal as usual.” Remus was smirking at them.

“Yeah?” Sirius grinned, wiggling their hips at him as they smiled through the mirror.

“Mmmhmm.”

“What else is in your bag?” Sirius left the jeans on, turning back and strolling over to him for another bite of their donut.

“I got distracted by your arse.” He chuckled, reaching into the bag to pull out the lovely olive scarf. “This is perfect. You know me so well.”

“Are you complaining?” They watched him, a smile on their face. “The colour suits you.”

“Never complain about that.” He set the scarf aside. “What’s the last one, huh? You got me too much.”

“No I didn’t, I wanted to spoil you.”

Remus looked at them with a raised eyebrow as he pulled the leather box out. “Sirius…” He shook his head, taking the top off. “This is amazing.”

Sirius smiled, knowing that usually the spoiling went the other direction. Remus deserved it though. “Isn’t it? I’m glad you like it.” The watch had the most wonderful vintage Mr Darcy vibe, but was still modern and had a little twist to it.

Remus ran a finger over the leather strap. “I can’t believe you.”

“Why not? I bought myself a new phone, Remus. I can spoil Daddy, can’t I?”

“Yeah, I’m just not used to gifts. Normally it’s a blowjob.”

Sirius laughed, rolling their eyes. “Well, you got the first part of your gift this morning, then the pretty things just now… though if this is your way of asking for a blowjob, you’re losing your touch, Daddy.”

“No, I wasn’t asking, just saying.” Remus took the watch out of the box. “It’ll look nice with my bracelet.”

“I thought so. It would look nice if we dress up for something, too.”

“Yeah, sure. I want to wear it all the time.”

Sirius grinned, turning to him and holding a hand out so they could fasten it for him. “Yeah? You really like it?” 

“I love it.” Remus let them help. 

After fastening the clasp, Sirius pressed a kiss to his wrist just above the strap. “I’m so glad.”

“I feel like I need to take you shopping.”

“You spoil me enough… but we can go tomorrow, if you want.”

“Yeah? Before Christmas cookies?” Remus smiled.

“Mhmm. We can do that. Or you can spoil me some other way Daddy.” They pressed a kiss to his palm, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up! in two chapters Remus and Sirius talk about then try consensual non-consent. The fic is being tagged that, but we'll put a reminder on the the chapters that the scene is in. You can completely skip those chapters when they come up.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus looked down at his watch, smiling to himself. He was happily high and feeling a bit spoiled from Sirius -- which was unusual because Remus always did the spoiling. Not to mention he was thrilled for Teddy finally deciding to move in with Jordan. It was going to be perfect for her.

Sirius was laying on the sofa with their legs over the arm, head resting on Remus’ thigh. Teddy and Jordan were cuddled on the loveseat. Sirius had their new patterned shawl over their shoulders, waving the glittery tassels back and forth. 

“Donuts! Did we eat them all?”

“There’s some more, love.” Remus ran his fingers through their hair, scratching lightly over their scalp. “I feel like I want to do something.”

“Oh! Can we? Something touristy.” Teddy perked up.

“Like what?” Jordan was still sprawled in his corner, though Remus could see his eyebrow quirk with interest.

“We’re near Salem.” Remus remembered his mam remarking on that when they were talking about the trip. She said that her and Richard would go at some point themselves.

Teddy and Sirius let out almost identical squeals. “Oh my god, yes!” Sirius cried. “Think of how aesthetic our Instagram would be, piccolina!”

Remus laughed. “We’ll need to get some good things for the witches in our lives. Perfect for some Christmas gifts.”

Teddy was already scrambling off of the sofa. “I have the perfect outfit for this.”

“Yes! We need to coordinate but not match!” Sirius was still lying on the sofa, head in Remus’ lap. “I am really comfy though, for fucks sake.”

“Pada! Come on!” She was off like a shot.

Remus snorted, shaking his head. “Poor love.” He looked down at Sirius with a little frown.

“Well, she’s on a mission now.” Jordan poured himself out of his seat.

“You were the one who suggested Salem, caro.” Sirius rolled over and bit his knee before sliding off the sofa themselves.

“I thought you’d like it.” He watched them.

“Of course. Is there some world-famous restaurant there you’re wanting to conveniently go to?” Sirius grinned, sitting on the floor in front of the sofa now. “I’m all puddley.”

“Not that I know of.” Remus stood up, stretching out as Jordan headed towards his room. “Do you need me to carry you?”

Sirius bit their lip around a smile. “Maybe.”

“Don’t you want to coordinate with Teddy?” Remus laughed, putting his hand out for them.

“I could. I reckon we’ll naturally coordinate.” They took his hand, smiling.

“Okay.” Remus paused before bending down to throw Sirius over his shoulder. Sirius shrieked, hands going to his back.

“Ah! Ha, Remus!”

“What? You wanted me to carry you.” He started for the stairs.

“Not throwing me over your shoulder!” Sirius was laughing though, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade.

“But this is my favorite way.” He whacked their arse before climbing up the steps.

“My god what are you two doing?” Teddy shrieked from her room.

Sirius cackled. “Your father is accosting me, shut your eyes!”

“I’m just helping them to our room.” Remus laughed

“You’re accosting,” Sirius muttered, squeezing his arse.

“I think you are now.” He carried them into the bedroom. “Brat.”

Sirius’ hand slid into the back pocket of his jeans. “I am, and you love it.”

“Are you groping me?” He asked.

“Absolutely not Daddy.”

“Oh okay, I must be imagining that.” Remus dumped them on the bed without warning. Sirius shrieked, toppling onto the bed, but they hung onto Remus’ waist for dear life it seemed, and he ended up on the bed too. “Jesus!” Remus laughed, moving to straddle them.

Sirius groaned, squirming as their hands went to his thighs. “I thought we were just going upstairs…”

“We are! You need to get changed, the kids are going to be waiting.” He snickered, shuffling back a bit.

“It’s a little difficult when you’re on top of me, Daddy.”

Remus rolled off of them, shifting to sit against the pillows. “There you go, princess.”

Sirius wriggled, sliding out of bed with a chuckle. “Are you just gonna watch, huh?” They went to the wardrobe, smiling at him over their shoulder.

“Always.” He grinned, pulling his legs up. “What are you gonna wear?”

“Hmm, this pretty witchy dress…” Sirius held up a beautiful dress with fluted, lacy sleeves.

“Oh, good thinking.”

“Mhmm, my heeled booties, too.” They pulled off their shirt, then kicked off their sweatpants.

“Something on your legs too, sadly, but it’s cold.”

Sirius smiled. “Really cold? Like… too cold for thigh highs?” They stripped off their underwear, kicking it aside.

“Mmm, I don’t know.” Remus didn’t want to say no to thigh highs but…

“What if they’re the black ones? And I wear my over the knee socks? And my pretty new shawl?” Sirius gave him a smirk before they slipped the dress on over their head. Remus hoped they were planning on putting underwear on too, for propriety’s sake, but his own sanity too.

“Yeah, okay.” Remus nodded, letting out a long breath because they did not have time.

Sirius snickered, thankfully pulling on some beautiful lacy underwear before they strolled over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He leaned over and gave them a lingering kiss on the cheek.

“You’re so gorgeous.”

“Mmm hi. Didn’t you say the kids were waiting?” They kissed the corner of his mouth before sitting back to pull on their socks.

“I’m just giving you a kiss.” He got off the bed to get to changing into something warm himself. “Can’t I give you a peck and tell you how nice you look?”

“Mmm, yes. You may, Daddy.” They smiled, pointing their toes as they pulled their over the knee socks on.

“Thank goodness.” Remus kicked off his sweats. “Maybe the kids will want to go out for dinner tonight?”

“Mhmm, so we conveniently have the place to ourselves?” Sirius pulled on their boots, standing up.

He grinned as he pulled on his underwear. “Absolutely not. I’m just so happy I want my daughter to celebrate with a nice dinner.”

“Mhmm. Of course.” Sirius smiled, winding their shawl around their shoulders. “Are you gonna give her some money to make sure they have a good night? Not to keep them busy of course.”

“Yeah, obviously.” He stepped into his jeans, thinking about what jumper he should wear.

“Mhmm. Are you gonna wear your nice scarf, too? And keep your watch on?” Sirius was at the mirror.

He nodded as he went to rummage through his things. “Of course I am. You are the best gift giver.”

“No you.” They smiled. “Will this do?”

“Will it do? You’re stunning as always.” He decided on a maroon jumper to go with his new scarf.

Sirius bit their lip, grinning wider. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome princess.” Remus picked up his warmest socks and shoes before sitting on the end of the bed to slip them on.

“You look very handsome.”

“Thank you princess.” He glanced up at them. “Will my scarf go with this?”

Sirius padded over to him, smiling softly as they lifted a hand to brush through his hair. “Of course, my best garbage.”

“Thank you, my pearl.” Leaning into the touch, reached for the scarf.

“You are so incredibly welcome.” Sirius leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, lingering for a moment.

“ARE YOU READY?” Teddy yelled up, breaking the moment.

“Yes, annwyl, we’re on our way.” Remus laughed as he got to his feet.

Sirius snickered, straightening up and heading out the door. “Someone is impatient!”

“I’m excited!” Teddy replied.

Remus tucked his wallet in his pocket then grabbed Sirius' hand to pull them towards the stairs. “Lots of pictures to be taken.”

“Think of the aesthetic, caro.”

“I know you’re both going to make me your camera man today. I was born for this.” They found Teddy and Jordan waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Jordan was in his usual button up and very worn out jeans while Teddy wore a long red skirt with a slit in it with tights underneath. She had a shirt Remus had bought her a while back that said  _ Moon Child _ on it, but of course it was knotted in a fashionable way. The whole witchy look was topped off with the same hat she wore the day before.

“Nice outfit, piccolina!” Sirius gave her a grin as they pulled on their leather jacket.

“Thank you.” She struck a pose.

Sirius rolled their eyes before striking the same pose right back, sticking their tongue out at her. Teddy huffed.

“You look great too Pada. Oh, Dad, isn’t that scarf great?”

Remus smiled as he pulled on his jacket. “Yes, it’s perfect.”

“Thank you, quick family selfie?”

“Of course.” Remus laughed as he tugged Sirius close. “Teddy, you have to do it, you’ve got the longest arms.”

Teddy pulled out her phone, squishing closer on Sirius’ side. “How did you manage selfies when I was little?”

“Oi, I was taller than you and it was easier when you were a kid and there were three of us.” Remus reached over and gave Teddy a little whack on the shoulder.

“Exactly. You were considerably smaller and didn’t have a boyfriend, cheeky.” Sirius jabbed Teddy in the side, smiling sweetly at the camera.

“Okay okay.” Teddy shifted a little before her finger tapped at the screen a few times. “There, perfect!”

“Send them on WhatsApp!”

“Already am!”

Remus clapped his hands together. “All right gang, let’s move out.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Consensual Non-Consent talk starts after they go back to the airbnb from Salem if you want to read up to that if you don't want to read the CNC. It going to be the next two chapters are the scene then the chapter after will be some aftercare and then some non-kink things. Content warnings will be at the chapter notes at the start

Salem was, as they all expected, absolutely beautiful. Of course it was full of tourists, but no one seemed to mind. Teddy was vlogging the whole thing and looking completely in her element, and Sirius was more than happy to be her co-star, when Jordan was otherwise occupied.

“This is the coolest shop. Not as cool as Grandma’s, obviously.” Teddy was panning the camera around the corner of the gorgeous shop where they had all their dried herbs and such.

“Definitely not as cool as Grandma’s.” Sirius peered at a glass shelf full of crystals. They had no clue what they were looking at of course, Hope’s influence had only rubbed off so far.

Remus had disappeared behind some black lace curtain where the books were, apparently, and Jordan was currently being chatted to by the woman who owned the place.

“Having fun, piccolina?” Sirius asked, sidling up to Teddy after plucking up a pretty looking green stone. They had no idea what it was but it screamed Hope.

“Yeah, this place looks stunning on camera.” She laughed before turning to Sirius. “This whole city is very picturesque. I have a project for a class coming up that I might use the footage for.”

“Oh yeah?” Sirius held their arm out for her to link through. “Tell me about it.”

Teddy did just that as they started towards where their husband had gone off to. “It’s basically about cityscapes and landscapes,” she started on about the details which Sirius didn’t understand but eagerly listened to because she was so excited about it. God, they were so excited for her. Even if they got a little sad and wistful when they thought of her moving out, Sirius knew it was going to be so good for her, and for Jordan.

When there was a pause in the conversation—when Teddy got distracted by a very cool wall hanging—Sirius watched her for a moment. “I’m so proud of you, you know?”

“Yeah? You say that alot.” She bit her lip as Remus came out from around a bookshelf with an armful of gifts.

“Yeah, I mean it a lot too.” Sirius grinned. “And you know you’ll always have a home with us, regardless of where you move to or where we are.”

“I know.” Teddy turned to Remus with a raised brow. “What are those? Are you reading witchy books now?”

“No, they’re for Mam, Roro, and Mare.” Remus shifted the books a little. “And we’re so proud of you.”

Sirius chuckled. “Oh, for Christmas? Good thinking caro.” They pecked his cheek. “Let me carry some?”

“No, I got it.” He smiled.

Teddy reached up for a beautiful little resin statue of a woman with some flowers suspended in it.

“Ooh! That’s beautiful, piccolina, oh my god.”

Remus hummed in agreement. “There’s a few different ones.” He nodded in the direction of the shelf.

“Oooh…” Sirius bit their lip. “Quite gendered, huh?”

“Yeah,” Remus said with a little frown. “Maybe we can find something like this somewhere else.”

Teddy nodded, looking a little sad.

“Hey, what’s wrong, piccolina?”

“Nothing, I just wish that there was one you wanted.” She shrugged. “Maybe Auntie Mary can make something like this for you.”

“I think she’ll be able to. It’s no big deal, don’t worry. I have plenty representation elsewhere. Yours is beautiful.” They kissed her forehead.

“Okay.” She looked down at the statue.

“It really is beautiful. Something nice to put in your new flat.” Remus nudged her.

“Mhmm.” Sirius grinned. “You’re going to go wild with interior design, aren’t you?”

“Jordan’s place looks like an engineering skateboarder threw up in it.” She snickered as they started to wander again.

“Where after this? Shall we go see the Witch’s House?”

“Yeah that’s a great idea. Maybe then an early dinner? I’m starving.” Remus patted his stomach with his free hand.

Sirius put their hand through the crook of his elbow. “You’re always starving, caro.”

“There’s a really cool burger place nearby. We could go there.” Teddy insisted.

“You and Jor don’t want to go out and celebrate with something nice?” Remus asked, looking completely innocent, but Sirius knew what he was up to.

Sirius smiled, looking away around the scenery. “Yeah, I bet there’s some cool bars around here?”

“Maybe we can go out after, Jordan and I. You two can go home and be old.”

“Hey!”

“Ha! We’ll drink our Horlicks and be in bed by 9pm, of course,” they snickered.

“We won’t wait up.” Remus shook his head. They came out into the main part of the shop again.

“Very funny.” Teddy rolled her eyes.

“We’ll pay for your Uber,” Remus insisted.

“Yes! Just get an Uber, please?”

“Sure, I don’t know how else to get us back.” Teddy shrugged as Jordan came over with a bag in hand.

“Good.” Sirius looked around, taking in how beautiful everything was. 

“We’re going to the Witch House then getting burgers before the old folks are off to bed at 5pm,” Teddy informed Jordan.

Sirius cackled. “Yep, we’re going to go home and knit.”

“Probably going to go eat all the edibles,” Jordan muttered.

“See, he knows us better.” Remus smiled before going to the till. Sirius gave his arm a little squeeze. That was almost right but they were sure Remus would rather they both be sober this evening.

The burger place was stupidly aesthetic, like everything else in Salem, and dinner took twice as long as normal seeing as they were vlogging and snapping away at everything. Teddy paused to search for a good bar nearby, and found a really cool-looking gamer bar that Jordan seemed excited about. Sirius was excited for them to have a good night to themselves, and they were excited for a night with Remus, too.

“Ah, home sweet home… for the rest of the weekend.” Remus laughed as he parked.

Sirius chuckled, stretching their legs a little. “It’s a beautiful place.”

“It is, what should we do tonight?” Remus got out of the car.

“Oh, hmmm…” Sirius bit their lip. “Don’t you have something planned?”

“No, never.” He went to get their bags out of the back.

With a smile, they slipped from the car and skirted around to unlock the door of the apartment. “Never, ever.”

Remus chuckled. “We barely brought any toys with us, never thought we’d get a moment.”

“Oh no. We’ll have to manage just with what nature provided.” Sirius grinned, stepping into the apartment and the warmth.

“That sounds very strange.” Remus set the bags down before kicking his shoes off.

Sirius smiled. “If you could only have one toy, ever, what would it be?”

“That’s a hard choice…” He trailed into the kitchen. “Probably the Daddy paddle.”

“Ooh, not rope?” Sirius toed their heels off, stretching their feet a little before they followed him.

“I do love the rope. It’s too difficult. I like them all. What about you?”

Sirius thought for a moment as they leaned against the counter to watch Remus potter about. “The Daddy paddle was the first kink thing you bought me. But I honestly feel like it would have to be a collar? They throw me into subspace faster than anything else.”

“Faster than me pinning you to the wall by your throat?” He asked so casually as he got out two water bottles.

Sirius nearly choked on their own breath. “I dunno, you’d have to double check.”

“Mmm, no fun when you expect it.” He handed them the water.

“True.” They undid the bottle then took a swig, holding Remus’ gaze. No, they were wrong. Most of the time it was the way Remus looked at them that kicked them into subspace.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

Sirius grinned. “Yes Daddy.”

“Okay, princess.” Remus held his hand out. Like always, Sirius pressed a kiss to his knuckles as they took his hand, letting him lead them up to the bedroom.

“What are you in the mood for?”

Remus scrunched up his face a little. “Maybe something rough.”

Sirius’ heart was already hammering. “Oh yeah, want a fight on your hands?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling a bit pent up.” He chuckled as they went up the stairs.

“Mmm, poor Daddy.” They paused a step so they could really take in how great those jeans looked on him. “I can put up a fight.”

“Yeah? I’d like that.” Remus looked over his shoulder at them.

“Yeah?” Sirius bit their lip, thinking about all the conversations they’d had in the past. They were always down to try something once. “What if I really fought you for it?”

Remus’ eyebrows went up. “Like CNC… kind of?”

“Yeah,” they said softly. They’d seen a few consensual non-consent scenes at the club, and it was one of Emme’s primary kinks so they had talked on it occasionally. “Me kicking and screaming and you… you overpowering me and holding me down so you can take what you want.”

“Yeah, you like me holding you down and I like when you fight. We just never did that…” Remus shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Sirius followed him, sitting down next to him and tucking one foot up on the bed. “We can try it if you want? Or if you don’t, that’s okay. Neither of us are scared of safewording.”

“Yeah I want to do it. I have before, but I’ve hesitated for whatever reason.” He turned towards them.

“I can see that.” Sirius leaned forward and cupped his cheek. “It’s valid. I think it’s one of those more taboo things, isn’t it? In a world of taboos…”

“Yeah and my own past.” He smiled a little. “But I reckon I’d be okay with it like this.”

Sirius smiled back, glad he had said what they both had to be thinking. “Yeah, and all of this is about you taking your own power back. Not an eye for an eye, but I’d like it too. And we safeword at the slightest uncomfortable feeling.”

“I’m interested in it if you are.”

“I’m interested. I am, I’m sort of worked up already just thinking about it… let’s try it? And if we need to back out, we can just pour ourselves into the bath.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” 

Sirius let out a breath, smiling slightly. “Okay, questions. My number one concern is not triggering you, so anything you want to avoid? Phrases, gestures… and are you still Daddy?”

“Mmm, I don’t think I want to be Daddy if we’re doing this. It doesn’t feel right.”

“I agree. Daddy is all safe and warm. This… isn’t.” Sirius’ stomach was doing somersaults.

Remus nodded. “Exactly, yeah. Daddy after.” He paused for a moment, tilting his head in thought. “I don’t think anything would trigger me that way. The whole being broken thing was always the biggest push, so don’t say that, but I doubt that would come up.”

Sirius nodded, trying not to get angry over bullshit that happened nearly thirty years ago. They put a hand on Remus’ knee, squeezing slightly. “You know I would never. Can I tell you to get off me and that I don’t want it? Kick and scream?”

“Yeah, I would be okay with that. It doesn’t feel like it will be an issue, but if it is then I’ll safeword.” Remus gave their hand a squeeze.

Every day Sirius marvelled at how much they trusted each other. “Okay. And maybe… I dunno, if it comes up, no name-calling but if you wanted to remark on how worked up I’m getting for you, then… you could?”

“Okay, I would never name-call, that's a hard limit.” He stroked his thumb over the back of their hand. “But I can say how you’re all wet or hard--what one?-- you are for me, right?”

“Yeah exactly. How much you turn me on…” Sirius paused, trying to decide which word made them feel better today, both seemed to fit. “Hard. Hard is better.”

“Okay, yeah. Anything else? Oh what about princess?”

Sirius bit their lip. “Not princess, but baby is okay.”

“All right.”

“Anything else?”

“Don’t think so. Just that I love you very much.” Remus kissed them softly.

Sirius’ stomach twisted pleasantly as they leaned in to kiss him back. “I love you so, so much.” Remus smiled, putting a hand on their thigh. 

With a moment to smile back and take a deep breath—they were really doing this, weren’t they?—Sirius let out a scoff and pushed his hand off of them. Remus’ brow furrowed for just a second before he smirked and his hand went back to their thigh.

“Don’t you want me to touch you?” He asked softly.

“No. I don’t.” Sirius stood up, legs already shaking with premature adrenaline.

“I think you do.” Remus watched them with that predatory look in his eyes.

Sirius’ gaze flickered to the door, wondering if they should run. “You don’t know what I want. I’m not in the mood.”

“You were a second ago.” He got to his feet, holding his arms out to them. “Come here for a cuddle then.”

“Just a cuddle?” Sirius stepped closer, watching him carefully.

“Yeah.” Remus looked terribly innocent. Sirius knew it was a lie but didn’t mind one bit.

“Okay, just a cuddle.” They crossed over to him, trying hard to keep their breathing even, and tucked themselves against his chest.

His strong arms wrapped around them, one of his hands drawing soft circles on their back. “You’re so pretty. You look so good in your dress and thigh highs.”

God, Sirius couldn’t deny his praise made their stomach flutter. They hummed softly, keeping their arms loosely around him, not straying like they usually would. “Thank you.”

The hand on their back traveled lower over their arse. “You’ve the best arse.”

Instantly, Sirius tried to step back. “I said I didn’t want you to touch me.”

“But you like that.” Remus tried to grab them around the waist. Sirius dug their heels in, hands going to his upper arms to push him away. They had been a complete brat and fought him so, so many times, but this felt different.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Consensual Non-Consent

Remus was shocked at how much he wanted to do this. Consensual non-consent had always been something he thought about in the back of his mind. Way back when they first started all this, he wouldn’t have touched it, but he’d come a long way since then. He’d seen some really great scenes at the club too, and tonight felt like a good time with how he was feeling right now. Not to mention, he trusted Sirius with everything as well, and knew that they’d both safeword if they needed to.

“You let me touch you a minute ago.” Remus regained his balance after Sirius had pushed him away.

“But I changed my mind. I don’t want you to touch me.” Sirius’ eyes were wide, watching him very carefully. Their cheeks were already a little pink, and they looked so bloody good in their dress and thigh highs.

“I think you do, I know what you look like when you get all worked up, baby.” He nearly said princess, but he didn’t want to bring that here. Aftercare he’d be showering them with  _ princess  _ and  _ you did such a good job _ .

Sirius bit their lip, stepping back towards the door. “No you don’t. I don’t want you to touch me, no matter what I look like.”

“Not even a little bit?” He took a step in their direction. Sirius mirrored him, taking another step back.

“No, not even a little bit.”

Remus lunged at them, trying to get them by the arms. Sirius shrieked but he managed to grab them, hauling them closer. “I’ll scream,” Sirius said, sounding surprisingly breathless and almost a little scared. “If you don’t let me go I’ll scream.”

Remus struggled to keep them still, feeling breathless himself. “Then I’ll make sure you don’t.”

“Fuck you. I’ll scream, I swear. Let me go.”

He laughed, trying to get them over to the bed. “I’m trying to fuck you.”

Sirius was struggling against him, digging their nails into his arms. “Get off me Remus.”

Well, that was weird having them call him Remus like this. “No, you wanted to do this a minute ago. I can tell you’re all worked up. Don’t you want me?”

“No, I don’t.” Sirius shoved hard at his shoulder, stumbling back a little towards the bed. “I don’t want you anywhere near me.”

“You always want me near you.” He didn’t let up, catching them around the waist again before tipping them both on to the bed. Why was this so hot? It was so strange to Remus, but he was so worked up himself and had been since the moment they started to talk about it.

As soon as Sirius hit the bed, they were kicking and squirming, trying to push him away. He grunted going to grab at one of their hands as he attempted to gain some sort of balance with the other.

“Get off me! Get off, I’m gonna scream, I swear. Get off!” Sirius shoved one hand away, trying to wriggle away from him.

“No! You’re so hard for me already, I can feel it.” He rolled his hips against them, a little smirk on his lips. A flicker of pleasure showed over Sirius’ face, biting their lip before they shoved his shoulders, hard. Any remaining doubts faded away seeing their pleasure even for a moment.

“Get off. I said no, I don’t want you to touch me.” Their jaw was set, eyes hard steel.

Remus' stomach did a flip seeing Sirius’ face give away their pleasure even though it was just for a second. “But you feel so nice. I know you want me.” Remus' hand slipped down their stomach even as they tried to fight him off.

Sirius’ brow furrowed, one hand braced on his shoulder. “Fuck you, I don’t want you.”

“But you’re so hard.” Remus’ hand slipped under the hem of their skirt. “I just want you.”

Sirius held his gaze for a moment longer, their chest heaving, before they  _ slapped him _ . Right across the face, with an audible smacking sound Remus was used to hearing when they scened but not from him. He pulled back for a moment, looking down at Sirius for a good long few seconds in complete bewilderment. His skin tingled where their hand had made contact, and he was sure it was going to be all red.

“Get off me,” Sirius breathed, staring up at him.

“No,” he gritted out.

Sirius’ brow furrowed again briefly before they slapped him again, maybe even harder that time. That seemed to snap something in Remus, he sat up and in one swift movement one hand went to wrap around their throat and his other came up to smack them on the cheek.

“Fuck, ah! Get off me, get off!” Sirius’ hand came up to scratch at his hand around their throat as their cheek flushed a deeper red.

“No, you’re mine and I can do whatever I want with you.” Remus tried to pry their hand off of his wrist. Their heels were kicking against the mattress, other hand coming up to try and grab at his shoulder or hair or face, Remus imagined.

“I’ll scream.” Shit, they sounded so breathless. “I swear, HE—”

Remus clamped his hand back over their mouth. The last thing they needed was a neighbor calling the police. “Shut up,” he growled. “Just fucking stay still.”

He could feel and still just hear Sirius still screaming against his palm, trying to wriggle out from underneath him. Remus struggled to stay on top of them as they seemed to fight harder.

“Look, baby, if you just stay still and shut up then I’ll be nice. I promise.”

Sirius shook their head, taking a breath. They shoved at his shoulder again, then seemed to realise it was a losing battle. Remus could feel them all tense beneath him—and their hard cock against his thigh—but they stopped struggling just a little.

“Don’t scream and I’ll drop my hand.” He looked down at them, panting as if they had just had sex.

Sirius gave the tiniest nod. Their eyes were wide staring back up at him, the little eye makeup they had put on smudged around their lashes.

“Okay, good.” He dropped his hand. “Maybe we can--”

In the half-second Remus loosened his grip on Sirius, they shoved him back, scrambling off the bed and bolting for the door.

“Fuck,” Remus got to his feet and took off after them, knowing they were much faster than he was he had to hope they hesitated somewhere. Sirius’ footfalls clattered down the stairs. Remus suspected they were being a little louder than they would’ve been normally, because they were usually light on their feet.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Remus shouted after them as he went down two stairs at a time.

“Away from you! I don’t want you anywhere near me, fuck you.” Sirius’ voice came from the living room. There was a note of fear in it, almost. Usually Sirius sounded so cocky when they were talking back to him, being a complete brat, but here was different.

“Away? There’s nowhere for you to go!” He finally got in sight of them. “It’d be better if you just came back upstairs. We could do something fun.”

“Fuck off. I don’t want anything to do with you.” Sirius had put the two sofas between them and the doorway, but it meant they were cornered. Accidentally.

“I think you do. You’re so hard for me. I can see it in your eyes.” He shifted a little closer to them.

Sirius let out the softest little whimper that made Remus’ stomach curl. “If you try to come near me I’ll rip your dick off.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You like my dick too much, baby.”

“Try me,” Sirius all but snarled.

“I would love to.” Remus took a run at them again. Sirius made a run for the other side of the sofa, so quick on their feet. “I’m going to fuck you no matter what.” He went at them, trying to grab one of their arms.

Sirius tried to scramble away, pushing at his hands. “You won’t!”

Instead of their arms, Remus caught them by the hair and dragged them closer. “I will.”

Sirius yelped, their hand going to his wrist in their hair as they tripped over their own feet. “Get off, I said no, I said no!”

“Well, I said yes and I’m in charge.” Remus scoffed before managing to get them over his shoulder. Sirius squirmed and writhed, feet kicking, pounding their fists on his back.

“I said no, fuck you!”

“No! I’m in charge.” He wrapped his arm tight around their waist so they didn’t fall. “I’m going to rip your dress off and fuck you into the mattress.”

Sirius made a noise of protest, still kicking their feet. “You can fucking try, I’ll fight you.”

“I hope you will.” It was more than a struggle to get them back up the stairs. “By the end of it you’re going to be a puddle though because I know you’ll like it.”

“I won’t! I’ll fight you every—every step, I said no, I said no!”

Remus took a deep breath as he got to the last step. “You can say no all you want, but I’m in charge.”

Sirius grabbed onto the bannister, apparently fighting with all they could. “Does no mean nothing? I said no, I don’t—I don’t want you anywhere near me.”

He grabbed their wrist and tried to pry their hand off without dropping them from his shoulder. “I know what it means, but I also know you don’t mean it.” Remus yanked them back as hard as possible.

“Ah!” Sirius yelped, letting go of the bannister. They yanked against his grip. “Fuck you, I do mean it!”

“I can feel your hard cock against my shoulder. You don’t mean it. You want me to fuck you and hold you down.” He finally managed to get them into the bedroom.

Sirius shuddered, trying to grab onto anything as they went past. “I don’t! Fuck you!”

It sounded as if something fell to the floor, but Remus didn’t care to look at the moment. “Fuck you,” he hissed back before throwing them on to the bed. Sirius immediately scrambled up the bed, trying to put some distance between them. The movements made the hem of their dress ruck up to expose their lacy underwear. He caught them by the legs and pulled them back down the bed, yanking at the hem of their dress with one hand as he did.

There was the sound of ripping fabric that inexplicably made Remus’ toes curl as Sirius tries to kick him away. “Ah! I like this dress, you bastard!”

Remus couldn’t stop himself, pulling even harder. “Aww, you poor thing.”

“Fuck you.” The side seam of their skirt ripped as they struggled against him, one foot kicking him in the stomach. One of their hands went to try and shove him away, the other coming up as if to slap him again but he was wise to them this time.

Remus grabbed their wrist. “If you hit me again, I’m going to make this even worse for you.”

Sirius scowled, trying to twist out of his grip. “It’s already hell, fuck you I’ll hit you all I like!”

“You’re not in charge.” With his free hand, Remus slapped them across the face. Sirius yelped, their head snapping to the side. They were breathing hard, squirming beneath him.

“I said no.” Their voice sounded a little bit weaker now.

“That’s too bad.” He went back to attempting to rip their dress off. Sirius was fighting him but that only seemed to help as Remus ripped the side seam all the way up to beneath Sirius’ arm.

“Fuck you.”

Remus took the opening with both hands and tore it all the way open. He nearly said he’d buy them a new dress (which he would) but that wasn’t what they were doing right now. Sirius was still kicking, but Remus saw another little flicker of pleasure pass over their face.

“You’re—ah, you can’t just do what you want.”

“I can just do what I want. I always do and you like it.” Remus managed to yank the dress off the rest of the way.

“I said no!” Sirius hit him in the shoulder as the fluted sleeve of their dress ripped in two.

Remus huffed, ripping the sleeve so he had a long strip of fabric. He tried to avoid them hitting him the entire time. Sirius was making it difficult—which was the point entirely—as they kicked and tried to scratch at him. For the first time he may end up with more marks on him than Sirius… he’d have to fix that, he thought before grabbing their wrists.

“Just stop, it’ll be more fun.”

Sirius snarled at him, and for a brief second Remus thought they might spit at him but they didn’t. “I’m not just gonna let you—let you violate me.”

He shook his head, wrapping the dress sleeve around one wrist. “You’re so hard for me right now. If you didn’t want it, you wouldn’t be this hard.” Remus rocked his hips again, hoping to distract them a little to get to their other wrist. The most delicious noise came out of Sirius’ mouth, their hips bucking up for a moment.

“Fuck—fuck you!”

Remus groaned, as he repeated the motion before taking their other wrist in his hand. Sirius tried to twist away but he kept a grip on them.

“Ah, get off me.”

“No.” He reached for the dress to get some more fabric. Sirius was still fighting, trying to kick him away. Remus was thankful they were apparently avoiding kicking him in the junk. He leaned forward to slide the fabric between the headboard. “You’re so squirmy today.”

“Because I said no! I’m not squirming, I’m try—trying to get you off me!”

“You love me on you. You love it when I’m fucking you too.” He tied the strip of fabric from the headboard to the fabric around their wrist. Sirius yanked their hands out of his grip, making the headboard rattle but the makeshift restraints held. “Aww you poor thing.” Remus sighed, watching them for a moment now that he was actually able to move without hands being thrown in his face.

Sirius scowled up at him, trying to twist out of the restraints. “I said no! Fuck you, I don’t want you to go anywhere near me.”

“Sure, that’s why you’re so hard for me.” His hand cupped them through their lacey underwear. Sirius moaned, biting their lip hard to stifle the noise but Remus heard it.

“As soon as I get out of these I’m gonna rip your dick off, I swear.”

“I bet you will. I bet you’ll be so angry after.” He smiled at them sweetly. “Or you’ll just be a complete melty puddle.” Remus decided to get some more fabric to gag them.

“Fuck you. I’m gonna fight you the whole fucking time, you bastard.” Sirius tried to kick him again.

Christ, why was this so fucking hot? Remus tore at another piece of fabric, knowing deep down Sirius was probably turned on by him ripping up their dress. “Good.”

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Sirius’ cheeks were pink, their brow furrowed. “Sick fuck.”

“I am because you’re so fucking hard too.” He rocked his hips against them. “You’re gagging for me to be inside you.”

Sirius’ teeth sank into their bottom lip for a moment. “No, I don’t. I don’t want you anywhere near me you b—”

Remus didn’t let them finish, wrapping the gag around their mouth. “There we go.”

Sirius let out what had to be a slew of swears against the gag, brow furrowed. They drew their knees together, still trying to push him away with one foot.

He held onto their foot for a moment to catch his breath. Sirius was looking at him with the most indignant expression, fists clenched and pulling against the restraints. “You put up such a fight.” Remus leered at them. “Can’t do much now, hmm?”

Sirius kicked him in the thigh in response, chest rising and falling sharply. They were all flushed and pink, one sleeve of their dress still vaguely around their arm.

He laughed, moving one hand up to pinch their thigh. “I can’t wait.” Remus reached over for the lube, their leg still kicking away.

“Mmhpm!” He was sure Sirius would be throwing every swear in the book at him if they could speak.

Remus didn’t care very much, what Sirius was throwing at him because he was enjoying it all so much.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Final Chapter of Consensual Non-Consent Scene a bit of after care will follow

There were presently only two things going through Sirius’ mind. The first was  _ holy fuck this is hot _ , and the second was  _ holy fuck  _ why _ is this so hot? _ They’d never really thought about this, not more than briefly in passing, but fighting Remus and having him truly overpower them made Sirius so turned on they could barely think. They were so used to bratting, knowing that Daddy would be nice to them, but this was entirely different. Remus had that steely look in his eyes that said he wanted to devour them whole, Sirius wanted that too but they wanted to kick and scream the whole way.

Remus was pouring the lube onto his fingers as he dodged Sirius’ kicking. “You’re making it worse. Don’t you want my cock inside you?” He asked them with a little smirk.

Sirius answered with a tug on their wrist restraints that made the headboard rattle. “Fuck you,” they spat, but it didn’t sound anything like that of course, thanks to the gag.

“Yeah, that was a yes, wasn’t it?” Remus yanked their underwear down. Sirius could hear them ripping as he did. They couldn’t deny their stomach twisted in response, trying to push him away with their foot again. They shook their head, knowing Remus would just carry on. Fuck, how was this so good? “Yeah, you do, look how hard your cock is.” Remus’ finger lightly grazed over the tip. Sirius tried to stifle their moan, closing their eyes.

“See, you’re so turned on. You want me so bad,” he said in a deep way that made Sirius squirm. A cool, wet finger pressed against Sirius’ entrance. Sirius tensed, resisting him as they pulled their legs together, trying to make it more difficult for Remus to get what he wanted.

Remus made a grunting noise, leaning down to bite their thigh. “ _ Stop _ .”

Sirius let out a whimper, tossing their head back at the flash of pain. “Fuck you,” they said again, trying to annunciate better. They had more lower body strength than him.

This made Remus bite them harder as his finger sank into them. “You’re all mine.”

_ Fuck. _ Sirius moaned, their body not resisting him one bit despite how desperately they were fighting. It was true, they were all his and wouldn’t have it any other way. Even though they hadn’t kicked at him again, his teeth sank into the fleshy part of their thigh again as the finger inside of them pressed deeper.

“You’re so fucking turned on by this.”

Sirius’ whole body tightened for a moment, head spinning as they let out a gasp. They pushed at his shoulder with their foot again, already thinking about how deeply that bite mark was going to bruise.

He shifted a little to wrap his arm around the leg that had kicked him, and a second finger teased against them. “You’re not going anywhere, baby.”

Despite themselves, Sirius moaned, stifled only a little by the gag but they were sure Remus knew just what their pleasure sounded like.

“Yeah, see, you love it. You want me deep inside you -- you want me to come all over your face,” he  _ growled _ .

Sirius’ head spun. Fuck, if it were possible to pass out from pleasure they would’ve. Sirius squirmed, trying to fight still but he had them pinned no matter how much they writhed. They could just imagine Remus fucking them senseless, pulling out to come all over them and they wouldn’t have a choice in the matter.

“My come will be all over your face, dripping down the pretty ripped up dress and down your neck.” His fingers brushed against  _ that _ spot inside of them as he nipped at their thigh again.

“Ahh!” Sirius moaned, thighs trembling against the arm he was pinning them with. Jesus fuck, they wanted that so bad.

“Or I could come deep inside of you and it could slip down your thighs.” Another finger was pressed into them. Shit, they couldn’t choose, could they? Sirius pulled at their fabric restraints, wondering if they could get them to rip, but they felt so floaty. It was such a different feeling to their usual subspace, uncharted territory that made them excited and scared.

“Fuck, maybe I could do both, hmm? Not let you come at all.” The fingers holding their leg dug in.

The part of Sirius’ brain that was deep in the fantasy wanted to say they weren’t going to come at all and that they hated him, but fuck, they couldn’t deny that lying there tied up and covered in Remus’ come sounded divine.

“I’m sure you won’t last anyway, you’re going to come as soon as I start fucking you, you’re so turned on.” Remus pulled his fingers out of them.

“Nuh-uh,” Sirius managed to say, knowing Remus could decipher that at least when they were gagged. Their whole body felt heavy and warm but they pressed their legs together, trying to squirm out of his grip.

“I think so, look at the precome on your stomach.” He smirked, pulling his jumper off and tossing it aside.

Sirius’ cock gave a twitch at the sound of his voice and the look on his face. They had a distinct feeling that if they had a pussy it would be dripping right now. “Nuh-uh,” they said again, turning their head to the side to see if they could work one hand out of the restraints.

He laughed again as he kicked away his jeans and briefs. Sirius could see his hard cock ready for them. It was good to know he was as turned on as they were. Getting Remus to that breaking point and for him to just take was their favourite thing, knowing that only they had that. “You can say no all you want but you know I’m right.”

Sirius tried to kick him again, giving another sharp yank to one restraint. Their heart was hammering in their throat with anticipation, knowing how good it would feel, and yet how wrong, too.

Remus put his arms under their knees to control them as much as he could. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t forget who owns you.” They blinked and his cock was pressing against them.

“Fuc— _ ah _ .” Sirius groaned, back arching against their will to try and press up towards him.

With a loud groan he sank into them. “Oh fuck.”

Sirius would say the same if they could. They tried to writhe away from him with their last bit of resistance but the pleasure was starting to win out. Fuck, Remus always felt so good inside them.

Instead of trying to hold them down, Remus just snapped his hips so hard forward he pushed them back against the headboard. Sirius moaned, trying to push him away but that thrust shunted them upwards. Their whole body felt taut, head spinning.

“Mm!”

He thrust against, one hand coming up to their throat. “Fuck you feel so good. You’re so fucking good. Fuck fuck.”

Sirius whimpered, trying not to instinctively turn into his touch, trying to stop him getting at their throat when every single bit of them wanted him to choke them. Remus  _ laughed _ again, sounding like he was having the best time as he grabbed them by the throat as his hips snapped.

“Look how fucking turned on you are. Shit, I bet you could come right now.”

Oh god, Sirius was trying to stop their eyes rolling back at how fucking good this all felt. He was right, Sirius could come right here and they were almost tempted to let it happen, because this wasn’t Daddy fucking them, so why should he have any say? 

The fingers on their neck pressed. “Ah fuck,” he panted as he fucked them harder somehow.

Sirius felt lightheaded, their body tightening and trembling as they came. They knew they hadn’t gotten permission but that was what Daddy did, not this Remus. They almost didn’t want to give him the satisfaction though, of making them come when they had been kicking and screaming. Remus’ cock in them, hitting that spot over and over, didn’t give them a choice though.

“See,” he gasped, not letting up on fucking them. “You wanted that so bad --  _ ah fuck _ .”

Even if Sirius could speak without the gag, they felt incoherent with their climax, still shuddering and shaking. The sound of his voice would always take them to pieces.

“I bet -- bet I can make you come again.” His thrusts stuttered for a moment. They could see that wild look in his eye that he was close to losing control. Sirius couldn’t look away, watching every expression of pleasure pass over his face. They let out a moan, clenching purposefully around Remus’ cock as they regained enough limb control to pull on their restraints.

“Stop -- stop fucking fighting.” His thrusts were still pushing them up into the headboard. 

“Fuck you,” Sirius spat again, feeling completely fucking boneless but they still wanted to fight. They felt so sensitive, overstimulated and just at his mercy, but they wanted to fight him every bit of the way until he came all over them.

Remus’ hand came up and tugged their gag off. “Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow.

For the briefest moment, Sirius thought about spitting at him. “I said fuck you, you sick fucking bastard.”

“I can -- make you come again. You’re enjoying it.” His hand wrapped around their cock as his hips pumped.

Sirius swallowed a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. They could feel another climax in the pit of their stomach, knowing they couldn’t fight it but it felt so fucking good. “No, I’m not. Fuck you.”

He let out the most delicious moan. “Ah, fuck, why -- why can I feel you getting close? I bet you’re thinking about me coming in-- inside of you.” Remus’ wrist twisted on the upstroke.

“Ah, fuck—you make me sick, fuck—” Sirius’ hips bucked, clenching their eyes shut for a moment. Oh god, they were so close.

“Gonna, ah, gonna come inside you. Make you all mine,” he said softly but there was still a hard edge to his voice.

Sirius bit their lip so hard they tasted blood, their vivid imagination supplying every little detail that pushed them over the edge into orgasm. Everything felt so heightened, their come hot over their stomach as they shivered and trembled. It seemed like that pushed Remus right over with them, soon they could feel him coming deep inside of them.

“Fuck, fuck -- you’re -- ah  _ shit _ .”

“Ah, fuck, shit.” Sirius relished the feeling of him coming inside of them, legs trembling as they felt his hips stuttered. Fuck, it felt so good.

“Oh fuck.” Remus shivered against them.

“Get off me,” Sirius managed to breathe, turning their face away from his.

“Ah, no.” He shook his head, nuzzling their neck. Sirius melted, instinctively trying to put their arms around him. It felt like their safeword was on the tip of their tongue, not for any discomfort but purely because they wanted Daddy. “Waffles.” He pressed a soft kiss to their shoulder.

Every bit of tension left Sirius’ body, sinking into the sheets. “Waffles, Daddy.”

“Mmm, hi princess. I love you. Are you okay? You were perfect. You did amazing.” He lifted his head to look them in the eyes.

Sirius nodded, biting their lip around a smile. “Love you. Can I have a kiss?”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus shifted a little so he could press his lips to theirs. They kissed back a little gingerly, still feeling lightheaded, but Remus’ kisses made everything better. “I love you so much.” He reached up to their bindings.

“Love you, love you. That was so hot,” Sirius murmured, eager to curl up in his lap.

“Mmm, so hot. You’re really all right?” He gently pulled out of them after their hands were freed. Sirius winced just slightly, feeling a little sore now with how rough they were.

“M’good. Sore, my wrists hurt.”

“We should have a bath then and I’ll put on the nice lotion after.” Remus took their hand to press a soft kiss to their wrist.

“Mm, please Daddy.” Sirius smiled, feeling somewhat out of it. “Love you.”

“I love you. You did so good.” He pushed their hair back. “I’m sorry about your dress… and your underwear. I’ll buy you new ones.”

Sirius chuckled, leaning into his touch. “I like that trade.”

“Good.” Remus rolled off of them. “I’ll carry you with me to the bath?”

“Please.” Sirius rolled over towards him. They didn’t want to be away from him for even a second.

Remus lifted them off of the bed a moment later and brought them with him to the bathroom. He puttered around, holding them close as he drew the bath. “Here, sit on the edge of the tub so I can take your thigh highs off?”

Shit, Sirius had forgotten they still had them on. They were just a complete puddle. They sat on the edge of the tub, one arm looped around Remus’ waist. “That was so good.”

“Yeah? You really liked it?” He rolled one stocking down. “Anything that you didn’t like?”

Sirius rolled their eyes, hoping to give him a  _ really? _ look. “No, I liked it all. I was… conflicted about the gag, because I wanted to swear at you but I liked being gagged.”

“Mmm, I thought the same about it. It  _ felt _ right but I always liked you telling me to fuck off.” Remus started on the other stocking. Sirius smiled, feeling warm at the knowledge Remus liked it all as much as they did.

“Mhmm, calling you a bastard.” They leaned their forehead against his shoulder. “Anything you didn’t like?”

“No, I liked it all. I was shocked when you slapped me.” He chuckled, rubbing his hand up and down their leg for a moment.

Sirius nodded, letting out a sigh at his touch. “Me too, I don’t know what came over me. And then you slapped me.”

“Yeah, well I just had to. Though you really got me good one time, I think I have a handprint on my cheek.” He tilted his head up towards them.

Sirius bit their lip around a snicker, lifting one hand to gingerly trace the edge of a reddened flush. “Maybe a little… whoops.”

“I may have bumps and bruises than you do,” he joked before standing up.

“Ha, well I have a big bite mark on my thigh, don’t I?” They turned one foot out, trying to see where it was throbbing painfully.

He grimaced. “Yeah, it’s pretty big. I had to get back at you.” Remus turned the taps off. Their stomach flipped pleasantly as they saw the mark, already livid and turning purple.

“Mhmm… what did you like the best?”

“I liked chasing you around.” He stepped into the bath, holding out his hand. “Come on.”

Sirius didn’t need any more encouragement, slipping off the edge of the tub into the water, and straight over to climb into Remus’ lap. He wrapped his arms around them as tight as he could without it being too hard.

“What about you? What did you really like?”

Shit, they couldn’t choose. They were quiet for a moment trying to figure out what they liked best, just enjoying feeling safe in Remus’ arms and letting everything sink in. “Mmm… the chasing, but also you ripping my dress.”

“I knew you’d like me ripping the dress. You like when I do that with your things.” He kissed their shoulder.

“Mm, I like the idea of you being so desperate for me.”

Remus nodded, his fingers going through their hair. “I know. It was perfect, you’re perfect.”

Sirius smiled to themselves, drinking in every little moment. “Love you,” they murmured, just wanting to sit and cuddle, feeling the vibrations of his voice against their cheek.

“Love you.” He kissed their cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius even tighter, wanting them to know that he was right there and they were safe. Their scene had been something he never thought that he would do, but Christ he was glad that they did it. It was so rough and his whole body ached, but it was so fucking hot.

“Do you need anything else besides cuddles?” Remus asked them, knowing they were just mush.

“Mmm, s’good. Maybe water and a snack?” They sounded a little more present, their face pressed into the crook of his neck. “But that means moving. Love you.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. We can cuddle on the sofa and see what’s on TV?” He sighed, thinking about moving but he was rather comfortable at the moment.

“Mmm, yes please.” Sirius kissed his shoulder. “Keep thinking about your hand around my throat.”

Remus laughed, rubbing their back. “That’s your favorite thing… aside from come, isn’t it?”

Sirius chuckled. “Mm, come is my favourite. But I like your hand on my neck, and lots of other things too.” They pressed another kiss to his shoulder. “It’s something about looking up at you whilst you’re holding me down.”

“Yeah lots of other things.” He grinned. “I like how you look when I hold you down.”

“Mm, add you telling me how much I want it whilst I’m telling you to fuck off to the list.”

“Oh yeah? I’m sure you enjoyed mouthing off with no threat of tickles.” Remus reached for the plug.

Sirius lifted their head from his neck to give him a smile. “You know it.” They were still all cuddled against him though. “You know I nearly spit at you.”

“Ha!” Remus shifted trying to sit up more so he could get them out of the tub. “I’m not sure what I would have done. Maybe spit back at you.”

“Ha, I’m sort of glad I didn’t? I dunno, it was so good.”

Remus nodded, nudging them so he could finally stand up. “I’m glad you liked it. You were amazing.”

“So were you.” Sirius slid down the tub a little, apparently not quite ready to stand by themselves yet. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of that feral look in your eyes.”

“Yeah? Like I’m going to eat you alive?” He reached for a towel so he could quickly pat himself dry.

“Mhmm. You don’t get that look any other time.”

“Because I’m a nice Daddy.” He chuckled, holding a new towel out for Sirius. “Come here so I can dry you off.”

“You’re the best Daddy in the whole world.” Sirius smiled, standing up and carefully stepping out of the bath.

“And you’re the best princess in the whole entire world.” Remus wrapped the towel around them. Sirius didn’t waste a second nuzzling into his neck, making a soft noise.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” He dried them off the best he could with them attached to him. “Come on, princess. Let’s put some lotion on your bite marks and put on your favorite pjs.”

“See, best Daddy. Tie me up and fuck me then cuddle me and tell me how pretty I am.” They grinned up at him, starting towards the bedroom.

“All things you like.” Remus chuckled.

Eventually Remus got Sirius downstairs to the sofa with water, tea, and some leftover sweets. They hunkered down on the big squishy sofa, cuddling up just how they liked after a scene to watch a movie.

“So, when we go home, Teddy’s going to be moving out.” He rested his chin on their shoulder. “I thought I’d be more sad, but I’m so happy for her.”

“Mmmhm.” Sirius was all snuggled up beneath a blanket. “I’m the same. We had a big talk about it this morning and she seemed so excited.”

“Yeah, that’s good. She was so happy when she got home and Jordan is thrilled… maybe we don’t feel so sad because they basically live together as it is.” He chuckled, twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

“Yeah, we’ve all had time to process. And I dunno… it feels right.”

“For sure.” Remus kissed their temple. “We should get them something nice for the flat for a Christmas/housewarming gift.”

“Yes! Oh that’s a good idea.” Sirius sipped their tea. “Maybe they could host Christmas, just the four of us before we go up to Effy and Monty’s.”

“I’d like that, it’d be nice.”

“And if they want help we can help, or if they wanna do it by themselves, they can.”

Remus chuckled, thinking about their first Christmas Eve at their house. He and his mam had a bit of a row because she was trying to do things her way. Remus didn’t want to do that -- even if his mother meant well. “Mmm, yes I don’t want to overstep.”

Sirius must’ve been thinking the same because they chuckled. “Right. We know how that turns out.”

“Oh yeah.” He snickered as the front door clattered opened. “Ah, they’ve returned.”

“Teddy’s tipsy,” Sirius said softly. “I’m placing my bets.”

“I am not!” Teddy shouted as she came through to the living room.

Remus raised an eyebrow, looking at her. “You’re not?”

“Sure.”

“She’s not!” Jordan appeared behind Teddy. To be fair, he looked less drunk than the night before.

“We mostly just went dancing  _ and _ we saw a drag show! Pada, you would have loved it.” Teddy flopped down on the loveseat.

Sirius snickered, giving Remus a quick look. “Oh yeah? What were the acts like, tell me more!”

Teddy rambled off all about the performers as Remus watched them happily. “And then she did this move, I don’t even know what it was called but it was amazing.” She paused for a moment. “What’d you two do? Did you have the edibles?”

Remus shook his head. “Nah, we just watched movies all night and relaxed. Boring old people things.”

Sirius rested their forehead on his shoulder, probably to hide a smile. Thankfully even though they were somewhat still in subspace, Remus was glad they did, because he really didn’t want to broach CNC with his kid.

“We can take them to Mel’s tomorrow,” he joked.

“Oh my god, we  _ should _ .”

“You know Mel baked would be an utter riot.” Sirius’ voice was soft but they were grinning.

“Oh god, but the bros would be even more out of control.” Jordan gave Remus a wide eyed look.

“Ha, don’t worry, it’ll just be Mike. I reckon we can manage him on our own.” Remus nodded.

“Right, he’s a sweetie really, and better when his parents fuck off back to hell.”

“I think hell might even be too good for them.” He scoffed.

“Caro, remind me prison won’t suit me.” Sirius chuckled, sliding down the sofa a little.

“It won’t do well for your coloring.” He nudged them. “I wouldn’t be able to see you all the time then.”

“I’d put together a hell of a good cabaret though.”

Remus laughed. “Oh, I’m sure you would.”

“Pada, you’d be a mess without Dad.” Teddy snickered as she reached for a cookie.

“Oi.” Sirius threw a pillow at her. “You’d all be a mess without me.”

“We’d fall apart!” Teddy shrieked, dodging the pillow.

“We would. So no jail for you, my pearl.”

Jordan handed Teddy a water bottle. “Yeah, let’s not do jail.”

Sirius sighed airily. “I’ll manage to tamp down on my bigot-homicide urges.”

“It’s a very difficult thing. Though we could always do with a little arson…”

“Not in another country, at least.” Teddy laughed. “I hear prison here is worse.”

“I’m sure it is.” Remus grimaced at the thought. “Good thinking, Teddy. I’d be better off committing it elsewhere.”

“Exactly.” Sirius sighed. “What was the bar like, piccolina?”

“The game bar was neat. It had all these vintage arcade games. Then we found a club that was super witchy. It was amazing.”

“Ooh!” Sirius smiled, sliding down to put their head on Remus’ thigh. “I can tell we’re getting old because I know we’d both prefer our night in over your night out.”

Remus hummed, carding his fingers through their hair. “We always liked our nights in, sometimes we had to be dragged out.”

Jordan nudged Teddy, smiling. Remus wasn’t sure what that expression meant but Teddy smiled back.

“What are you two grinning about over there?” Remus raised an eyebrow. Jordan turned bright pink.

“Yeah, cmon, share kiddos.”

Teddy huffed and nudged Jordan. “Nothing we just… we just talk about how we’re going to be when we’re your age.”

Remus nearly melted.

Sirius made a noise. “You’re gonna be as sappy as we are, and look forward to your hot cocoa and blankets.”

“We are.” Teddy beamed. “Remember when we looked at their wedding album when we had that bad stomach bug?”

Jordan nodded, flushing a little more. Sirius looked up at Remus, smiling softly. That was the time when everything went to shit and Remus and Sirius nearly split up.

“I remember. The photos from our vow renewal too.”

“Yeah, but I said I’d be happy if I had someone look at me like that and I do.” Teddy bit her lip.

Remus squeezed Sirius’ shoulder. “You do.”

“God, you two are sappier than we are.”

“I don’t know about that.” He scoffed. “No one can out sap us.”

“That’s true.” Teddy nodded.

Sirius gave him a soft smile, kissing his wrist. “Love you,” they hummed, and Remus could hear the  _ Daddy _ left unsaid.

“I love you too.”

Teddy cleared her throat. “I’m going to do my skincare.”

“Ah, I taught you well.” Sirius grinned up at him then smiled at Teddy.

“Always wash my lovely skin.” Teddy sighed, coming over to hug them both goodnight.

“Goodnight my fabulous daughter. I love you.” Sirius hugged her tightly.

“Love you too.” She hugged them both before she and Jordan went off to their room.

Remus watched them retreat down the hallway for a moment. “They’re going to be so happy.”

Sirius sighed. “I think they already are.”

He nodded, playing with their hair still. “Probably not as happy as I am.”


	18. Chapter 18

***

Sirius didn’t usually get into the Christmas spirit until mid December, but today felt incredibly festive. They leaned against the counter, watching the younger kids, and well… the older kids too, decorating Christmas cookies with copious amounts of glitter filled their heart entirely. Of course, Mel and Mike had decorated for Christmas in that twenty-four hour period since Sirius had seen them. Quite how the two of them managed to do it, they had no clue.

Remus was focusing very hard on frosting the gingerbread person he had plucked up to have a go at, looking very adorable with his little concentration look.

“Having fun caro?” Sirius hummed. They were feeling a little sore today after last night, but it was the best kind of feeling. They just hoped they managed to hide all their marks well enough.

“Yeah, how are you doing?” Remus meanwhile had a nice welt on his face. Shit, it was so obvious in this light too.

Sirius grinned. “I’m good. Having fun watching you and your adorable concentration face.”

“So, Teddy’s finally moving in with Jordan?” Hope appeared next to them, wearing a serene smile.

“Hi Hope. Finally, yeah. I’m so happy for them.”

“Me too, big things are certainly happening.”

Remus nodded, licking some frosting from his finger. “Yeah, it’s great.”

Sirius tried very hard not to get distracted, looking at Hope. “You’ll have to go over and cleanse the place, huh?”

“I’m very sad I haven’t been there yet, but we’ll make sure it’s all set when she moves.” Hope patted Remus on the back. “You’re very lucky your child isn’t moving hours and hours away, hmm?”

“Very, I would have moved after her anyhow like you.” Remus chuckled.

“Like a certain someone we know.” Sirius gave Hope a wry smile over their mulled wine.

“Of course.” She patted Sirius on the shoulder. “I heard you all used that weed delivery service. How did that go?”

“It was good. Jordan and Remus had the weed, and my darling husband bought some edibles too. We haven’t tried them yet.”

“You have edibles?” Maddie looked up from her cookie, her eyebrow raised.

Sirius grinned, putting their finger over their lips to say  _ shh _ . “Maybe.”

Hope hummed. “I’m sure they’re not very good, dear. The next time you come to the UK…”

“Yes yes, you do make the best brownies.” Sirius nudged her in the side. “These are good, it’s legal here too. The weed was great, wasn’t it caro?”

“Yeah, it was great, you and Richard should go into one of the dispensaries,” Remus set the frosting down finally. “Here, my pearl.” He slid the gingerbread person over.

Sirius blew him a kiss before plucking up the gingerbread person, wondering what Remus had been concentrating so hard over.

“See, you two are sappier.” Teddy gestured to them before taking a big bite of her cookie.

“MOM!” Maya shouted. “Can we watch Christmas Chronicles?”

“Sure, Maya.” Mel smiled before most of the younger kids dashed away, leaving behind their mess.

Sirius chuckled, thankful their kid was a little older now because they were too old for this. Sirius peered at the gingerbread person Remus had decorated, seeing it wearing some fairly fetching looking black icing dress. They grinned up at him. “Is this meant to be me?”

“Of course.” Remus leaned into them.

“Very good, if I say so myself.” They kissed his cheek before taking a big bite of the gingerbread. Just as tasty too, but they couldn’t exactly allude to that in present company.

“I put the edibles in my purse,” Teddy stated plainly now the kids were not nearby.

“Did you?” Hope piped up. “Let me see, I want to know what all this fuss is about.”

Teddy dug into her purse before handing over the bag she had put them in.

“There’s some gummies, a couple of brownies, and rice krispie treats mainly because it was different.” Remus chuckled.

Sirius wrapped their arm around his waist, watching their family with the most absurd feeling of fondness in their stomach. Hope inspected the things in the bag. “Hmm, they look nice.”

“Oh, it’s been so long.” Mel shook her head and Maddie and Matt’s eyes went wide. “What? I was a teen.”

“Your mother was a riotous teen.” Richard pointed out as he went to cleaning up after his grandkids.

Sirius chuckled at the teens expressions. It was something similar to Jordan when he first met them and Remus, and probably something like their own expression when they first met Hope. “Being riotous as an adult is definitely fun too.”

“I don’t know, we were old people last night apparently,” Remus deadpanned.

“As if you two aren’t the most riotous.” Jordan scoffed.

Sirius gave him a sweet smile. “Who, us?”

“Yeah, the most punk parents.” Teddy nodded as Hope thoughtfully chewed on a gummy.

“Hmm, taste all right.”

“Do they pass your verdict?” Sirius plucked the bag from her and took a gummy of their own. Someone should probably stay sober and with the kids but hell, Sirius was calling this medicinal today.

“Go ahead, I’ll drive home.” Remus nudged them.

“You don’t mind?” They looked up at him, smiling.

Remus shook his head. “Nah, Jordan and I had that whole joint to ourselves yesterday.”

“Very true.” Sirius stood on their toes to kiss him quickly before popping the gummy in their mouth.

Remus gave Mel the bag. “To old time sakes, hmm?”

“I  _ shouldn’t. _ ” She sighed.

“Come on mom!”

Sirius waved a hand. “None of that, it’s the holidays.”

“Okay, okay.” She popped one of the gummies into her mouth. “Just one.”

Maddie looked utterly stunned as she watched her Mom. Sirius smiled at her. “Parents were adults once too.”

Well, Mel had taken off her Pinterest Mom mantle of perfection and poise a few hours later. She insisted she knew the most perfect way to enter a room, and simultaneously the best thing about this house. Sirius was a little apprehensive as she strode over to the staircase, giving Remus a wide eyed smile.

“What is happening,” Remus whispered as Maddie and Max were cackling on the floor and Mike was asking Jordan a million questions about his studies.

“I couldn’t have less of a clue,” Sirius whispered back, seeing Hope laughing at the foot of the stairs.

“READY?” Mel shouted.

Oh god, Sirius was too high for this. “Ready!” They shouted back, laughing.

A moment later she came sliding down the banister, letting out a whoop. “THE BEST.”

“Oh my god.” Remus was laughing so hard next to Sirius, they could feel his shoulders shaking.

Sirius clapped, whistling at Mel. “Yes! Look at you go, girl!”

She hopped off and took a bow. “Thank you, thank you.”

“You always yelled at us for trying that.” Maddie took a sip of water.

“When you were nine! I am a grown woman.” Mel put her hands on her hips.

“Okay, okay fair.” Maddie waved her hands.

“I’m sure Sirius could slide down the banister better because they’re used to the pole.”

“Oh no.” Sirius laughed. “In these jeans?”

“Well, I’m sure you can do some sort of cool move in the jeans. Show me!”

“Really?” Sirius groaned as they stood up, stretching their arms above their head.

“Pada, don’t act like you don’t break out the dance moves at every party,” Teddy said before descending into laughter.

“Sirius, you will dance no matter how tight the jeans,” Remus said with a knowing look.

“Exactly!” Jordan agreed.

“Oh god, you’re all out to get me. Okay, alright.” Sirius shook their head as they went to the stairs. This crooner Christmas music wasn’t the most conducive to dancing but they would manage.

“That’s the spirit!” Mel clapped. She was  _ such _ a riot tonight, and Sirius loved it. With a breath, they struck a pose at the top of the stairs, tossing their hair off their shoulder. They were just the right level of high for this, thankfully.

Remus let out a whistle. Teddy yelled something disgruntled sounding as Sirius swung a leg over the bannister, toes pointed. Jesus, the last time they did this had to have been a decade ago. A few cheers went up as they made their way down.

“Woo!”

At the end of the stairs, Sirius slid right off the bannister and struck a pose that felt so incredibly Flashdance, somehow. Of course Remus let out another approving whistle.

“Always over the top.” Teddy laughed.

“As if you can talk, huh?” Remus shook his head.

“I’m surprised you’re not batting me out the way to show off your own moves, piccolina.” Sirius crossed back over, pulling on the hem of their jumper a little to try and get some breeze.

Teddy stuck her tongue out at them.

Mel was grinning ear to ear, bouncing on her toes. “Sirius! That was so cool! You have to show me some moves!”

“Yeah, let’s dance!” Teddy scrambled up to her feet. “Someone put on some danceable music.”

Sirius pointed at Remus. “Caro, can you put on my playlist?” They were already tapping their foot to some rhythm. It had been a while since they’d danced properly—beyond attempting to teach the kids two days ago—and that stupid slide down the bannister had unleashed their need to dance.

“On it!” Remus tapped away at their phone.

“This is exciting!” Mel wiggled a little.

Maddie was sat on the floor, looking up at her mother like she’d never seen her have fun before. Matt was sat next to her with a very similar expression.

“What shall we dance? What kind of thing are we feeling?” Sirius stretched onto their toes.

“Hmm, I don’t know, something you’d teach a class of women my age!”

The music changed to their favorite playlist a second later. Sirius grinned.

“Well usually I’d have a room full of poles, but we can manage.” They already had something in mind. Ascendence had started teaching beginner burlesque floorwork a few years ago and it was a hit with the bachelorettes.

“Something spicy.” Teddy did a little shoulder shimmy.

“Oh my god.” Maddie was already gasping through laughter.

Sirius laughed. “Come on Maddie, you too.”

“Okay!” She got to her feet.

Sirius leaned on the arm of the sofa, watching as Jordan and Matt moved the sofa back to make a little more space. This was definitely going to be riotous.


	19. Chapter 19

Remus was sat on the sofa watching Sirius, Teddy, Mel, Maddie, and Jordan attempting a dance. Richard had left them to it, probably not much interested in seeing his daughter do a floor routine since he knew Sirius’ usual dancing.

“Is this song good?” Remus asked, gesturing to the phone.

“Perfect!” Sirius blew him a kiss as they paused showing the opening move. “Got it? Try a bit slower, Mads.”

Maddie nodded, looking as if she was having a hard time concentrating.

Mel was laughing as she twisted a little, surprisingly flexible. “Keep up with your mom, Maddie!”

Sirius grinned over the chaos at Remus, dancing almost as if it were second nature, not even having to think about it. It wasn’t really fair to anyone else in the room, honestly.

“So, they just dance like this all the time?” Mike asked him, leaning over from his chair.

“Mmmhmm.” Remus nodded, barely looking away from Sirius. Right on cue they rolled up into some shoulder stand, looking a little surprised when everyone laughed and exclaimed that they definitely couldn’t do  _ that _ .

Mike nodded, taking a sip of his beer. 

“They’re very talented.”

“Yeah, I’ll say… damn.”

“Yep.” Remus was reminded oddly of a time when some other Dom was remarking casually how good Sirius’ mouth was while Remus had his fingers around their neck while the other Dom’s was down their throat.

“Okay, okay.” Sirius’ voice drew him out of the memory. “Splits then, front splits are usually easier. Mel, I feel like you were a complete demon with those high kicks on the dancefloor, I bet you could.”

Remus smiled, watching Sirius in their element. They were such a good teacher, but that thought was lost as Sirius went down into the splits.

“Oh my god how,” Mike said under his breath. He was watching from over the top of his beer can, looking completely bewildered. Teddy was next to her Pada in almost the same position.

“I bet I could!” Mel called back to Sirius, a determined look on her face as she kicked off her slippers.

“Careful, dear,” Hope called.

Remus was hardly watching Mel because he was too busy feeling so smug and proud of Sirius. It was similar to the feeling he got at the club. Sirius probably knew it too, when they straightened up from a backbend, still in the bloody splits, and met his eye with a smile.

“Sirius, how do you do that?” Maddie gaped at them.

Sirius chuckled, bringing their legs around together before moving over next to Maddie. “I’ve been practising for twice as long as you’ve been alive, darling. Here, come up on your knee like you’re doing a lunge, or hey, have you done yoga?”

“Yeah, not terribly bendy, but I can--”

Maddie was cut off as Mike choked on his beer. It took Remus a moment to realize it was because Mel was doing the splits -- nearly perfectly.

“Jesus, Mel!” Mike said, coughing as he hit himself in the chest. “Where did that come from?”

Almost immediately, Maddie and Matt let out matching shouts, Matt flopping back onto the floor and Maddie covering her ears.

Teddy was sitting in her splits looking on in shock. “Shit, Mel.”

Remus looked to Sirius with the same bewilderment.

“Well, I do yoga all the time! You’re just not using it right.” Mel tossed her hair off her shoulder.

Mike seemed to turn some kind of fuchsia colour as he set his beer down. Sirius laughed, getting up and quickly padding over to Mel. Remus recognised that look in their eye, but he had no clue what they were going to do.

“Try putting your arms above your head, Mike.” Remus chuckled, keeping his eye on Sirius because he didn’t know what they were up to.

“You know dear, it’s very important to spice things up.”

“Mam!”

Teddy let out a shriek of laughter at her Grandma, shaking her head. “Grandma don’t start!”

Sirius and Mel were whispering away, Sirius gesturing something. They had a grin on their face that Remus didn’t trust at all. They were so going to be a brat somehow, Remus knew it. After a moment—Mike had just dabbed up his spilt beer—Sirius and Mel stood up, the former stretching out their legs as they did.

Remus had no idea what they were up to because they were never so innocent even in a simple stretch. Sirius and Mel glanced back over their shoulders in unison, before bending down and putting their hands flat on the floor, twisting from side to side a little as they did. Remus didn’t miss the little hair-flip on the way down either, this was Sirius’ prime make-my-husband’s-jaw-hit-the-floor stretching routine.

Mike, bless him, spilt his beer once again as Remus tried not to make a comment. Instead he just sent Sirius a  _ you’re the biggest brat _ look that he could muster. Christ. They just smiled back, walking their hands out in front of them into some kind of downward dog. Mel did the same, glancing to her sibling-in-law as she did.

“Mom!” Maddie shouted again. “Honestly what the hell?”

Remus took a long sip of his water.

“What, Maddie? We’re stretching!”

“Yeah, okay.” She scoffed as Jordan let out a high pitched noise as he toppled over into Teddy.

“Ah! This is why you don’t do splits!”

Remus just kept his eyes on Sirius. They knew it too, as they muttered something to Mel, then stepped one foot forward to slide down into the front splits again. He huffed, shifting in his seat as Mike was attempting to clean up his mess once again.

“So yeah, that’s a really good daily stretch, Mel. You could do some backbends and obviously stretch out your arms too.” Sirius spoke casually, though Remus knew they were doing this on purpose.

“I’ll be right back, just going to use the restroom,” Remus announced as he stood up. He needed a moment to not stare at Sirius because this was not the time or the place.

Mike spluttered out some kind of acknowledgement, though he was torn between staring at his wife and trying to clean up spilt beer still.

Remus slipped out of the room, leaving the kids to their cackling and Sirius and Mel to their terribleness while poor Mike went braindead. Well, Remus needed to not be braindead himself so he went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Why was his spouse such a brat? God, he loved it though.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door, then a hushed whisper. “Remus!”

He shook his head, knowing exactly what they were up to. “Yes, my pearl?”

“You alright, caro? You looked a bit peaky.”

“I’m fine.” He opened the door. “You know exactly what’s wrong.”

Sirius had that devious little smile on their lips. “Wrong? I don’t know what you mean.”

“Such a brat.” He leaned against the counter. “What were you whispering to Mel, hmm?”

Sirius stepped into the bathroom, easing the door closed behind them but not shutting it all the way. “I was just explaining a good stretching routine.”

“I doubt it. I know that’s the stretch you pull out to make me lose my shit.”

Sirius’ grin widened. “You didn’t let me finish. I was explaining a good stretching routine to Mel, and it’s a very good routine to well, make the husband lose his shit.”

“Ah, I see.” He raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing in here? Hmm?”

“I came to check on you, Daddy.” Sirius looked so innocent.

“Sure.” He held his hand out. “Let’s go back out.”

They took his hand, lacing their fingers together, but didn’t make a move towards the door. “So my stretching routine needs some work? Didn’t quite make you lose your shit?”

Remus shook his head. “It worked just fine, thank you very much.”

Sirius tutted. “Aw, are you all worked up?”

“I’m okay now.” Remus tried to move them towards the door.

“Oh?” Sirius was moving, just very slowly. “Anything you’d like to share?”

“Not in my step sister’s bathroom.” He kissed the on the cheek.

Sirius pouted but kissed him back. “Spoilsport.”

“Aww, poor thing.” Remus kissed their pout, cupping their cheek. Sirius grinned, kissing him properly, stepping closer to deepen it.

God, he knew they should slip out the door, but kissing Sirius was just the best. Remus hummed, his other arm sliding around their waist. They let out a chuckle against his lips, pressing closer. Remus groaned, pressing Sirius back against the wall and letting his hand wander down to their arse. They went without fuss, arching against him, nipping his bottom lip.

“DAD! PADA! MEL SAYS WE’RE DOING HOT COCO AND YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO MISS IT!”

“Ah shit. Okay, okay.” Remus pulled away before opening the door.

“Oh my god, what are you two doing?” She groaned, tilting her head back.

“Oh shush,” Sirius said, straightening their jumper. They had a collar on beneath the roll neck, and it was partly because they were a huge brat, and partly to hide the bruise at the base of their throat from his hand the night before. “As if you and Jor weren’t necking when you were both suspiciously long getting firewood.”

She scoffed. “Never. Also, necking? You’re living up to your old person status!”

Remus snorted a laugh, tugging Sirius back towards the living room.

“Ha! What are the kids saying nowadays? Something about getting lit with bae?” Sirius ruffled Teddy’s curls with their free hand. “And I’m thirty, thank you.”

“ _ Getting lit with bae? _ Pada, you’re so ridiculous.”

“They are and we love them for it… as if you’re not ridiculous.”

Sirius chuckled, squeezing Remus’ hand.

“Ah! There you are!” Mel was back to being the hostess with the most, standing at the stove making hot coco. Remus thought she looked a little too stoned to be doing any real cooking.

“Want some help with that, Mel? I make a mean hot cocoa.” Remus gave Sirius a little squeeze.

“He really does,” they agreed, squeezing him back.

“Oh alright then, grab a wooden spoon good sir!” Mel laughed.

Remus really liked this stoned version of Mel. She was always nice before, but she was really something else now. “Aye aye.”

Teddy laughed, leaning against the counter.

“Mel, I’m putting another log on the fire, dear,” his mam called from the living room.

“It’s roasting, Hope!” Sirius said, heading into the living room themselves.

“You’ve been dancing and stretching every which way, the rest of us are cold!”

Remus bit back a comment about how he was also a little hot under the collar. He didn’t really want to hear it from his mother.

Mel was dancing away whilst at the stove. “I’m so glad y’all could make it over, Remus. It’s so good to see you and Sirius! And Teddy all grown up and oh, Jordan is lovely.”

“We love Jordan, he’s a great kid.” Remus glanced over his shoulder to see Teddy pressing a glass of water into Jordan’s hand. “You all should come out to visit soon. It’s really great to see you.”

“Oh, I would love to. Maybe Mike and I can get away for a little while.”

“I want to go though!” Maddie appeared next to Remus. “We could go for New Years! Remember we were going to go on that cruise, but canceled because we found out that Maddox gets so sea sick.”

Teddy appeared on Remus’ other side. “We go to Grandma Effy’s for New Years. They love a party, I bet they’d love to have you!”

Remus nodded. “You could come make a long weekend of it like we did. It’d be great.”

“Sure Pada can teach you more burlesque, Mel.” Teddy chuckled.

Sirius’ ears were apparently burning, because they reappeared in the kitchen doorway. “Do I hear my darling child talking about me?” They had taken off their jumper, left in a black tank top and their dark wash jeans. Thankfully they were wearing their plain leather collar that could pass as a choker, Remus supposed.

Maddie’s eyes bulged out when she saw Sirius for a moment. Oh god, she so knew.

“You okay, Mads?” Teddy furrowed her brow.

“We were talking about New Years!” Mel clapped. “Oh! I have to tell Dad!”

Sirius stepped aside as Mel bustled past, looking a little startled.

“Yeah, fine, fine!” Maddie said, voice a little high pitched.

“God Pada!” Teddy put a hand on her forehead.

“What?!” Sirius squawked, crossing over to Remus, Teddy and Maddie.

“You’ve a collar on and bruises on your neck,” Jordan said plainly then snorted.

Sirius smiled. “I’m wearing a choker and I’m a dancer.”

Maddie blushed as Teddy groaned.

“Told you,” Remus muttered as he stirred the hot cocoa. He had said people would know, and yet he still let Sirius do it, for some unknown reason. Okay, well he thought it’d cover the bruises.

“If you want to discuss something, then just say it,” Sirius said airily, putting their arm around Remus’ waist.

“Please don’t, Maddie. Watch my channel if you need any answers.” Teddy rolled her eyes.

Sirius laughed, bumping Maddie’s hip with theirs. “Or ask me later when my daughter isn’t around.”

Maddie nodded, her eyes still a little wide.

Remus sighed. “Okay, cocoa is done.”


	20. Chapter 20

***

Thankfully, as everyone sobered up, the gathering seemed to quieten down. Sirius, who was still somewhat tired from the past few days, and the last night particularly, was tucked up in the window seat of the living room, watching the kids chattering away.

Today had been wonderful, even if they were being a little bratty to Remus earlier, they were sure they’d pay for it.

Maddie hopped up into the seat with them, smiling. “Hi Sirius.”

Sirius smiled, tucking their foot up to give her some more space. “Hi sweetie.”

“Soooo your collar,” she whispered.

“Ooh, quick before Teddy or Remus appears.” Sirius smiled, nudging up closer to her. “What would you like to know, love?”

“HA! I just want to know  _ how _ one finds… others…”

“Ah, well Remus and I were vanilla for nearly a year. It started off with a joke and now, nearly thirty years later.” Sirius thought about last night, or how often their collar was the least extreme marker of their relationship—with their two tattoos and all their bruises.

“Oh.” She frowned, pulling her legs up. “I just don’t know how to go about finding someone else.”

“I’m sure there are a few clubs in Boston. They always have newbie nights. Our club back home has really good newbie nights. Our first visit was a burlesque show.”

“Oh really?” Maddie perked up a bit.

“Mhmm. They usually have Facebook pages, we could find one? And obviously it depends on what you’re looking for too, you know?” Sirius smiled. One of their favourite things was bringing in the newbies. Whenever they and Remus went to a more vanilla night at the club, Sirius was always on the lookout for the deers in the headlights.

“We could?” She got her phone out of her pocket. “I have no clue what to look for.”

“Sure! I mean, what are you interested in? Where’d you see things about collars and clubs… seeing as neither of us have said the explicit words yet.”

She flushed. “I read about something in a smutty book then fell down a rabbit hole.” She shrugged a shoulder as she tapped on to Facebook.

“Ohhh, I see… tell me it wasn’t 50 Shades?” Sirius cringed.

“God no!”

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck,” they breathed, chuckling. “Well, it depends on the local area too, and how the ratio is, you know, submissives vs dominants vs switches. And whether you want romance and a relationship too or whether you just want a scene-by-scene partner.”

“Oh yeah.” Maddie agreed just as Teddy came sliding over.

“What are you two doing?” Teddy hopped up next to Sirius.

“Hi piccolina.” Sirius put their arm around her. “Top secret conversation.”

“Ugh of course.” Teddy looked at Maddie’s phone, resting her head on Sirius’ shoulder. “Oooooh you’re looking for a club.”

Sirius kissed her temple, trying to gauge how high she was. “Mhmm. We were talking about scenes vs lifestyle.”

“Ah, well Jordan and I only tried things before like twice. It was hilarious and soooo not for us.” Teddy didn’t seem to realize what she had just blurted, her eyes on her boyfriend instead. Sirius did their best to swallow laughter, smiling as they pressed a kiss to Teddy’s curls.

“Maybe you were just trying the wrong things piccolina.” Though, maybe their daughter was vanilla. She took after her Uncle James.

“Oh maybe.” She shrugged. “Whatever.”

“So long as you are happy, and healthy. And safe.” Sirius grinned at Maddie. “How is the search going?”

“Mmm, this place seems...nice?” Maddie chuckled

Teddy sighed. “I’m gonna marry him.”

“Ah, let’s se— _ pardon _ ?” Sirius looked to their child so quickly their neck cracked.

Teddy blinked a few times. “I wanna marry my boyfriend.” Teddy bit her lip.

Sirius grinned, hugging her tight for a moment. “When you know you know,” they hummed, kissing her forehead. Maybe it should’ve been a bigger announcement but Sirius decided to propose on a whim themselves and Teddy and Jordan were wonderful together.

“He’s such a fucking little dork. I love him and I want to marry him.”

Maddie let out a little noise. Sirius chuckled, miming to Maddie to shush for a moment. “I’m so excited for you baby… are you gonna ask him?”

“Yeah, I want to. Something stupid and ridiculous.” Teddy looked at Sirius finally.

Sirius grinned ear to ear, feeling as if their heart would burst. “Yeah? You gonna try and out-ridiculous Dad and I?”

“Yours was sweet. Auntie Marly’s was too over the top. I want something sort of in between.”

“Remus and I proposed at the same time, by accident,” Sirius hummed, filling Maddie in on it. “I agree, piccolina. If you need help, I can help.”

Teddy nodded with a dopey grin. “Tomorrow, when I’m less high.”

“Yeah, we can talk then.” Sirius grinned. Maddie wiggled next to them as Teddy gave them a hug. Sirius hugged her tightly. “I’m so proud of you, darling.”

Eventually, when Mel had fallen asleep in the corner of the sofa, the Lupin-Blacks headed back to the Airbnb. Sirius was grinning ear to ear from Teddy’s revelation. Teddy steered her high boyfriend to their room after Remus gave them more water and a snack.

“Upstairs.” Remus gestured to Sirius.

Sirius grinned, remembering with that tone of voice that they’d been a huge brat this afternoon. “Yes Daddy. I have news, too, before you punish me.”

Remus furrowed his brow. “Okay, come on.” He took their hand and dragged them off.

“Might even put you in too good a mood to punish me…” Sirius followed him, taking two steps at a time to keep up. How they’d kept it under wraps all evening was a miracle.

“That good of news, huh?” Remus pulled them into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.

“The best. Maybe, just maybe, good enough to turn a punishment into a funishment?” They grinned, bouncing on their toes.

“Out with it then.” He put his hands on his hips, looking very expectant.

Were it any other news, Sirius would string this out, just to get more of that exasperated Daddy expression out of him. But this was too exciting not to share. “Teddy’s going to propose!” They whisper-shouted, jumping up and down.

“What?!” Remus actually shouted then slapped his hand over his mouth. Sirius stepped forward, putting their hand over his.

“We were sitting, and she was all dopey and then said  _ I want to marry him _ . And then, playing it cool, I said  _ are you gonna ask him? _ And she said she was!”

Remus’ eyebrows nearly disappeared in his hairline.

“She said something ridiculous, less than Marlene though!” Sirius pulled their hand back, still grinning stupidly. “Well?”

“Oh my god,” was all he managed to say.

“Right?! I’m so happy for her!” Sirius threw their arms around his neck, laughing.

Remus hugged them tight. “I’m so happy. I knew it, yesterday when she got all sappy about our wedding album.”

“Yes! I wonder if she’s done a me, or you?” Sirius laughed, still loving how fitting it was that Sirius decided to propose on a whim, and Remus had it planned for weeks.

“Probably a me.” Remus brushed his fingers through their hair. “Took her months to decide to move in.”

“Ha! That’s true.”

“As long as she doesn’t do it tomorrow it’ll be a me.” Remus snorted pressing tiny kisses to their cheek.

Sirius chuckled, tilting their head to let him. “I actually waited three days, thank you very much.”

“Right, sorry!” He laughed. “Our baby’s gonna get married.”

Their heart was doing somersaults. Sirius grinned and kissed him softly. “Our baby’s gonna get married.”

“We’re so old,” he joked, pulling them to the bed with him.

“Speak for yourself,” they muttered, following him. “I spent most of today doing the splits.”

Remus shook his head. “Yeah, I know you did. You were so blatantly bratty I thought I was at the club for a moment.” Remus sat on the bed, shifting up to against the headboard.

Sirius gave him their most innocent look, standing at the foot of the bed. “Who me? I would never.”

“You were doing your most.” Only one brow arched up now as if his Daddy mode switched on. Sirius felt their stomach flip. Yep, most of the time it was just that look in his face that threw them into subspace.

“I was just stretching. Showing Mel! She asked for something a bit saucy, you know.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Sure you didn’t tell her about how to be saucy and she ran with it?”

Sirius bit their lip. “I floated the idea after Mike’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. She encouraged me.”

“You never need encouragement to brat.”

“Tell that to Mel,” Sirius snickered. “I was wearing my collar, Daddy, what would you expect?”

“If you were wearing your collar, you’re supposed to be listening to me. The collar didn’t even help cover the bruises like you claimed.” He shook his head, still giving them  _ that _ look.

“And yet, whose bruises were they?” Sirius grinned, skirting around to his side of the bed to stand a little closer. “I was just trying to be good and well behaved and not show up to a family gathering with your handprint as a necklace, Daddy.”

“Sure, you brat.”

“You can’t be mean to me,” Sirius murmured, hearing their own voice drop into that little pleading note that appeared when they were like this. They crawled forward onto the bed, smiling. “I just gave you the best news.”

“I can’t? I’m fairly sure I can.” He was watching them crawl like he was about to pick them up and do whatever he pleased.

Sirius pouted, climbing into his lap. “Daddy wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t? I’m fairly sure I would.”

“Really? After that good news? I’ll be really good, I’ll do whatever you want.” They kissed the corner of his mouth, hands going to his shoulders. “I’m all warmed up and limber after all that stretching.”

Remus pulled back, looking up at them. “You were so naughty though. You came and accosted me in the bathroom too.”

Sirius gasped. “I did not, I came to check on you. You were the one backing me against the wall Daddy.”

“You did not!” He jabbed a finger into their side.

“Ah! No way!” Sirius squealed, laughing as they tried to squirm away from him.

Remus held them close. “I know you came into kiss me because you had that look in your eye.”

“Yeah?” Sirius bit their lip, leaning in closer to him. “What if I came in there to see if Daddy wanted me on my knees for him? All quick and quiet whilst everyone’s having a good time in the other room.”

“That wasn’t the place for it.” His hands went to their hips.

“Good that I didn’t then, hm? I was very well behaved.” They grinned, heart already hammering. “What is the place for it?”

“Here in the bedroom or at our house or at the club,” Remus listed off, his voice all low.

“Here?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Would Daddy like me to put my pretty mouth to good use?”

“Yes, princess.” He smirked. Sirius smiled back, shifting onto their heels so they could kneel between his legs. They had bratted plenty this afternoon, and they weren’t going to brat their way out of a mouth-fucking so eagerly. Only...

_ “Please _ ,” they murmured, half to themselves, as they walked their fingers up his thighs.

“Hmm…” Remus watched Sirius’ fingers.

“Manners, Daddy. Luckily, I know how how to say  _ pretty please, can I? _ for both of us.” Sirius grazed their fingers over the fastening of his jeans, watching his face carefully.

Remus snatched their wrist, his fingers gripping tight. Sirius yelped, instinctively trying to pull their hand back as their head swam.

“Ah, I thought Daddy wanted my pretty mouth?”

“You’re such a brat.” He tugged them up against him and wrapped his arms around them so they could hardly move.

Sirius smiled sweetly, pressing close to him. “You love me.”

“I do, I love you very much.”

“And you love my mouth, especially around your cock.”

“Mhmm, but you are very bratty and I know what you want. Daddy doesn’t have to say please.” Remus’ voice rumbled in his chest.

“Mm, but Daddy knows how to make me behave. I’m much less bratty when you fuck me.” Sirius shifted their hips as much as they could with how tight he was gripping them. “Pretty please, Daddy?”

“No.” Remus shook his head.

Sirius groaned. “What can I do to convince you? I know you love my pretty mouth around your cock, all hot and wet and I know  _ just _ what you like.”

Remus shifted a little and they could feel him getting hard against their thigh. He didn’t say anything though. Sirius took that as their cue to continue. They bit their lip, watching him carefully.

“I know you do. Your hand in my hair, holding me there with your gorgeous cock down my throat, making me gag. I’ll even put my hands behind my back, so it’s all yours.”

“That doesn’t sound like a punishment for you?” Remus hummed.

“It would be when you don’t let me come… or if I don’t get yours.”

“Good point.” A smile curled over their lips. “Go ahead then, princess.” Remus let them go.

Sirius’ stomach dropped. Oh no, why did they say that? Going down on Remus but not getting his come one way or the other sounded like worst torture! They reluctantly wriggled down the bed to between his legs. “But you think I look so pretty with Daddy’s come on me, you wouldn’t deprive yourself, would you?”

“I don’t know, we’ll see.” Remus shrugged, relaxing against the headboard. Sirius bit their lip, trailing their fingers back to the buttons of his jeans.

“Pretty please can I touch you, Daddy?”

“Yes princess, now that you’re asking nicely and not being sarcastic.” He nodded, arching up a little.

“I always ask nicely, Daddy.” They smiled, deftly undoing his jeans and tugging them off his hips.

He shifted a bit to help them. “I don’t know about that.”

“I can do other things very nicely,” Sirius hummed, leaning in to kiss a trail up his thigh then over his briefs.

“Mmm, you do a lot of things very nicely.”

“Mhmmm.” They took their time kissing and nuzzling before reaching up and pulling his briefs down too. Sirius was trying not to think about the sly smirk Remus had given them, and whether or not he’d come in their mouth. They just wanted this right now.


	21. Chapter 21

***

Remus watched as Sirius tugged his briefs off knowing they were probably very much regretting their offer of a punishment. It was probably one of Sirius’ worst punishments to not let them have Remus’ come. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do just yet, but making Sirius squirm was his favorite thing.

Sirius ran their hands up his legs, kissing the top of his thigh. He sighed, one hand going to their hair to just run his fingers through it. “My princess is so sweet when they want to be.”

“Mm, and  _ where  _ I want to be, too.” They dropped a kiss to his hip, one hand sliding up to wrap around the base of his cock.

He let out a soft moan, his fingers clenching just slightly in their hair. “Ah, of course.”

Sirius grinned, swirling their tongue over the head, as slow as they could it felt like. His eyes fluttered closed as he sank into the bed. God, they were the best. Sirius’ tongue was fucking magical, but they didn’t seem to want to do anything more than lick every inch of him.

“Ah fuck, princess, you have to -- ah, do more than that.”

“Do I?” Sirius murmured, after one lurid lick up the entire length of Remus’ cock. “This is my favourite treat.”

A shudder ran through Remus’ body. “Mmm yeah.”

“Mmm well,  _ one _ of my favourites.” Sirius smiled up at him, looking so mischievous. They held his gaze as they took him into their mouth, bobbing their head down. Out of his own control, he arched up and his fingers gripped tight to their hair.

“Holy fuck.” He gasped. Sirius just ducked lower, taking him deeper until Remus could feel their throat around the tip of his cock. Watching them carefully, Remus pulled their head back where he had been holding tight to their hair. “Christ, you’re so fucking --ah -- amazing.”

Sirius smiled at him—somehow—as they pulled back, a little tremor of pain running over their face at his grip in their hair. “Mmm, thank you Daddy.”

“Welcome, princess.” He pressed them back towards his cock. Sirius chuckled softly, the end of it trailing off into a soft moan as Remus’ cock pushed past their lips. With another groan, Remus pushed into their mouth and down their throat. His whole body felt as if it were on fire. Sirius made a rich noise in the back of their throat, giving him a slow stroke before drawing their hand back. “Ah fuck.” 

Remus continued to push and pull Sirius’ head up and down. He could hardly think as he did as he liked with Sirius’ mouth -- and how they liked. Sirius had their hands behind their back, letting him do what he wanted of course. They held his gaze, but every so often their eyes fluttered shut on a particularly deep thrust or such.

“Fuck, princess.” He arched again, his body shuddering. He knew he was growing closer, and he had to make a choice of if he was going to come down their throat or not.

Sirius moaned, squirming themselves as they looked up at him. Remus could practically  _ hear _ them begging if their mouth weren’t otherwise occupied. With a bit of effort, Remus pulled Sirius off with the fingers in their hair before wrapping his free hand around himself. Sirius gasped a breath, their eyes flickering between Remus’ face and his cock.

“Please let me Daddy. Are you gonna come in my face?” Sirius licked their lips, pulling a little against his grip. “Please please.”

“Ah, no.” Remus’ breath hitched as he felt his climax growing.

Sirius whimpered, and Remus could feel their warm breath over his cock. “Please, please Daddy. Please please, I want your come so bad, please.”

It was the pleading and the whimpering that pushed him over the edge. He came over his stomach, holding on as tight to Sirius’ hair so they couldn’t move. Sirius moaned, their hands coming up to Remus’ thighs, gaze fixed on Remus’ come pooled over his stomach.

“Ah, oh fuck, look at you, look at you—ah, please Daddy, please can I clean it up? Please, please.”

Remus relaxed into the bed, looking down at Sirius through half opened eyes. “Mmm…”

Sirius licked their lips again, watching as a trickle of come made its way down Remus’ hip. “Oh my god, please, please. You look so good, I want it, please Daddy please.”

He laughed. “Aww, baby.”

“Daddy! Please, please please. Didn’t I suck your cock well enough? Please, you know how much I love your come, please please.”

“I thought this was your punishment, hmm?” Remus shifted up a little, still holding on to their hair.

“I feel very punished,” Sirius said with a pout. “You wouldn’t want to waste it, would you? Daddy knows his princess needs their protein, please please? Pretty please? I’ll stay here all night begging.”

“But your punishment…”

“Please Daddy, please.” Sirius pouted again before letting their lips part, jaw fall lax like a suggestion. Remus felt their breath on his skin.

He shivered a little, reaching over for the tissues. He was trying so hard not to give in, but Sirius begging was so hard to resist.

Sirius made a disgruntled noise, pulling hard against his grip. “Not tissues, Daddy! That’s nearly as bad as condoms. Please please!” They stuck their tongue out as if to say  _ here’s a better place for it. _

He took a deep breath before wiping away the come because it was pretty mean, but he was punishing them. Sirius groaned, slumping a little.

“Daddy.”

“A punishment is a punishment, princess.” God, he felt bad now as he let go of their hair.

Sirius was still breathing heavily, flopping down onto his thigh. They let out a grumble, nuzzling his hip. “I could just stay here couldn’t I?”

“I’m not sure if I wanna come again. Come here.” He held his arms out. Sirius pouted, but crawled up so they were straddling his thighs, looping their arms around his shoulders.

“You’re so mean, Daddy.”

“I thought that was what a punishment was. You suggested it.” His hands settled on their hips.

Sirius bit their lip. “And I am regretting it. Am I punished now? One very punished and sad and repentant princess?”

Remus frowned, reaching up to cup their cheek. “I think so.” Christ, now he felt like a bad Daddy.

Sirius leaned into his touch, turning to kiss his palm. “Next time you want a blowjob, I would definitely appreciate it on my face or down my throat,” they hummed, smiling.

“Okay. I’m sorry, princess.” The hand on this hip gave a squeeze.

“I was being a brat, all day. And it’s my fault for suggesting a punishment. I’ll keep my mouth shut or otherwise occupied next time. Daddy’s in charge.” They leaned down and kissed him softly.

“Okay.” He nodded.

“You know, you could… be extra nice now Daddy?” Sirius rolled their hips, pressing their cock against his hip.

“I could?” He raised an eyebrow. “I was really mean and I do feel really bad.”

Sirius’ cheeky little smile dropped, one hand coming up to his cheek. “Please don’t,” they said, looking incredibly earnest. “It’s okay, it’s my punishment. I’m mad about it because you know your come is my favourite, but I deserved it.”

“All right.” His hand went up their back.

“It’s my punishment. I know my safeword.” Sirius bit their lip, arching into his touch. “It was hot, you know, really hot.”

“Yeah?” Remus knew it was a punishment and knew that Sirius liked it but every so often he still got that  _ Oh that’s not a good Daddy move _ .

“Yeah.” Sirius’ voice was all low and breathy. “Holding me by the hair inches from your cock and all I want is for you to just shove my face into your come… it was hot.”

Remus relaxed a little. “Okay, what can I do now?”

Sirius smiled. “Whatever you want Daddy. I just wanna be good. All worked up thinking about you,” they murmured, watching him. “Can I take my clothes off?”

“Yeah? You’re already very good.” Remus smiled, nodding his head as he went to grab the lube. “You can get undressed.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Sirius watched him carefully, undoing their jeans and pushing them down. ”I’m always good, on my best behaviour after I’ve taken my punishment like good princesses do.”

“You normally are.” He poured some lube onto his fingers as Sirius kicked their jeans off, then hurried to pull their sweater off. They had their collar on beneath it, too.

“Mmm, maybe sometimes I need the brat beating out of me a little more.” Sirius shot him a smile as they pulled off their tank top.

“Only sometimes.” Remus smiled, relaxing a little more as he wrapped a hand around their cock. Sirius moaned, tipping their head back.

“Oh fuck, I love your fingers.”

“Yeah?” He watched them, thumbing over the head of their cock. “I don’t know why I’m asking because I know your answer.”

Sirius gave him a sly smile. “Because you—mm—like me talking about how much I love every bit of Daddy. Fuck, like I love your fingers, all your scuffs from climbing.”

They sounded so pretty like this, it made Remus’ cock give a hopeful twitch. “I know princess.” His other hand went behind them, his fingers trailing down their cleft.

“Mmmhm. I love your fingers everywhere. Round my cock, rubbing my clit—ah—inside me, in my mouth, a—around my neck.”

“Everywhere at once.” He chuckled, pressing his finger against their entrance as his hand continued to stroke over them.

Sirius moaned, shuddering against him. “Fuck, I’d die.”

“I know you would.” His finger pressed deeper. “I only want you to die metaphorically.”

“Mmm, it would be the best way to go. Daddy would be so smug.”

“Only if it were a metaphorical death,” he insisted before nipping at their shoulder. Sirius gasped, tilting their head to the side a little.

“Mmm, of course Daddy.”

The finger inside of them brushed against that spot as the hand around their cock stroked faster. Sirius moaned, shuddering as their hands went as if to grab his shoulders.

“Mm, fuck. Can I touch you Daddy? Please please?”

“Touch how?” He asked not letting up.

“Ah, mm, just in, in your hair and your shoulders.”

“Yeah that’s okay, princess. You’re so good for asking.” Remus twisted his wrist.

“Ah!” One of Sirius’ hands went to his shoulder, the other tangling in his hair as if they were trying to drag him closer. “Mm, thank you Daddy. Fuck, you feel so good.”

“You feel so good around my finger.” He pressed kisses up their shoulder to their neck.

“Ah, m’all tight and hot?” Sirius arched back against him, rolling their hips.

“So hot and tight and wet for Daddy,” he whispered. Sirius moaned, clenching the hand on his shoulder.

“Mm, fucking your finger all good like you want?”

“Yeah princess, so good.” Another finger teased against them. Sirius tensed, clenching around his finger.

“Mm, fuck. Can I come? Please Daddy?”

“Yeah, princess.”

Sirius let out a moan, throwing their head back as they came. Christ, they always made the prettiest noises. He stroked them through it, only stopping as they slumped a little. Without question, he brought his hand up to their lips. Sirius’ eyes flickered open as they kissed his knuckles, swirling their tongue over his fingers.

“Mmm, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, princess.” He eased his fingers out of them. Sirius made a little noise, still cleaning his fingers, one hand lightly around his wrist.

“Love you.”

“I love you too princess.” He wrapped his arms around them.

“Love you so much.” They pressed a kiss to each knuckle before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

“I love you so much.”

Sirius sighed, nudging their nose against his. “Is it too late for a bath… again?”

Remus chuckled, looking at the clock. “Mmm, it’s late but we can have a bath. Our flight’s not til late.”


	22. Chapter 22

The journey back to Godric’s was fairly uneventful, if a little long. By the time they got to the car park, faced with the drive home, Sirius was well and truly ready to be home. Everyone was tired and a little grumpy, so Sirius put on some chill playlist, and tried not to grin like an idiot when they saw Teddy with her head falling onto Jordan’s shoulder as she dozed.

“So glad I took tomorrow off.” Remus yawned as they turned onto Jordan’s street.

“Ugh, I have class in the morning,” Jordan complained.

Sirius chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve got tomorrow too. Too bad, Jor.”

“I’m going home… back to my parents tonight because I want to sleep in,” Teddy said with her eyes still closed.

“Ha, that’s the plus side, piccolina. You’re going to be staying over every time Jordan has an early start.

Teddy chuckled as Remus came to a stop in front of the building.

“Here we are, kid.”

“Thanks Remus.” Jordan tugged the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. “You staying here or want to say bye?” He asked Teddy, barely whispering.

Sirius smiled at Remus, trying not to listen in as they squeezed a hand on his knee.

“I’ll help you get your luggage out of the back -- only because I love you.” She kissed him on the cheek before they both got out of the car.

Remus grinned over at Sirius. “I’m dying.”

“They’re the cutest, I swear.” Sirius chuckled, Teddy’s admittance that she wanted to propose swimming around in their head.

In the side mirror they could see Teddy hugging Jordan tight and giving him one more kiss before she climbed back into the car. “Okay, let’s go get Bucky and go home. I’m dying to just be all comfy.”

Remus nodded, pulling away from the curb once Jordan was inside his building. “So… you’re going to propose?” His voice was so casual, but Sirius knew he was so close to just exploding with it.

Sirius bit their lip, trying not to laugh. “You were chomping at the bit to say that.”

“I’ve been dying since you said something when we got back from Mel’s!”

Teddy let out a noise. “Oh god! I said that didn’t I? I’ve been trying to pretend I didn’t say it but I did and I want to ask him!”

“You did! You were stoned and just blurted it out but it’s true!” Sirius grinned.

She shrieked, putting her hands on her cheeks. “I want to! I want to find a ring and ask him… maybe on New Years Eve. Oh my god at midnight.”

“Yes! Something awfully romantic! We can make it fancy, maybe include Auntie Lily so she can help organise! Not Uncle James though.”

Teddy nodded eagerly. “Not Uncle James.”

“No, we won’t tell him. We can go shopping for a ring whenever you want -- between all your moving stuff.”

“Oh my god yes, I have to move too! And plan Christmas! I’m a real life adult!”

“You are! Our baby’s all grown up!” Sirius turned in their seat to grin at Teddy.

She sighed, leaning forward towards them. “Oh wow.”

“We’re so proud of you, annwyl.” Remus was grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius reached back and ruffled her hair a little, cupping her cheek briefly. “So proud, piccolina.”

Teddy laughed, rubbing her eyes. “I love him so much. He’s going to freak.”

“He is. He better say yes,” Sirius muttered, only half joking.

“Of course he’s going to say yes,” Remus assured them.

“Yeah, he was the one that brought up kids for god sake.” She snickered.

Sirius sat back, patting Remus on the knee. “You know we’re gonna be the coolest grandparents.”

“The coolest… next to grandma.” Teddy bit her lip.

“We won’t be cooler?” Sirius pouted.

“Maybe a bit… Oh, she’ll be the coolest great-grandmother. You’ll be the coolest grandparents.”

Remus sniffled next to them. Sirius bit their lip, squeezing their hand on his knee.

“Deal, piccolina.”

She groaned, throwing her head back. “Dad, are you crying?”

“Of course not.” He scoffed. “I never cry, right, Pada?”

Sirius snickered. “Never, caro.”

“I am a cold bastard.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Yep, completely horrible.” Sirius smiled, watching Teddy in the mirror. “It’s going to be wonderful, darling.”

“I’m so excited!” Teddy melted into her seat. “I’m so excited!”

After a day off to catch up with their sleep, and do a monumental amount of laundry, life seemed to go back to normal. Teddy was spending more and more time at Jordan’s, going over with bags and boxes and not returning with them. It was strange to see his room emptying out, but Sirius was so excited for him. It was a big deal, and an exciting one. Of course they would be sad when he left, but Teddy and Jordan wouldn’t become strangers. If anything, they would probably be there  _ more _ .

It was a Friday night in mid December when Sirius felt like they could breathe again. Ascendance had been busy as anything, with their festive classes, and what seemed like millions of gift vouchers for block classes next year. Not to mention the charity work Sirius did with Lily and Kingsley. There was a Christmas gala the week before Christmas itself, and Sirius was working double time.

Thankfully, Remus had convinced them to come out with Marlene and Dorcas that Friday. The BDSM club was hosting a ‘Kinkmas Party’, and Sirius didn’t put up much of a fight after they’d realised that. They were currently on their way over with Remus, who was humming along to the Christmas song on the radio.

“I feel like I haven’t seen anyone in ages,” he said after the song ended.

“Mm, I know what you mean. It’s always busy this time of year, isn’t it?” Sirius glanced to him, watching for a moment. They felt like they hadn’t seen  _ him _ recently, and they were looking forward to an evening together.

“And it’s nice getting out of the house so we’re not moping watching Teddy pack.” Remus shot them a little smile.

Sirius chuckled, squeezing their hand on his knee. “You’re moping. Are you going to sit in his empty room and weep for a while after?”

“No, I will not. It’s different now. I think, you know, we thought he was gone forever when he went to London but he’s not. I’m still sad but I’m also so happy for him.” He parked across the street from the club.

“It is. We know he’s going to be happy, healthy and safe, and loved.” Sirius sighed, leaning over to kiss him softly.

“Very loved -- so loved he’s going to get engaged.” Remus kissed them back. “Come on, let’s go see what the Kinkmas Party has to offer this year.”

“Yes! I’m surprised we can’t see Marlene from here for all the glitter, she must already be inside.” Sirius climbed out the car, wrapping their coat tight around them. They had gone for a sort of Santa’s Little Helper--only maybe it should be Santa’s Little Hindrance--with some tiny black shorts, a thigh harness and a ripped up tank top… and a santa hat, of course.

Remus took their free hand once he got around the car. “I’m curious what she’s wearing. Remember the year she did the sexy Mrs. Claus outfit?” He snorted, adjusting his own Santa hat.

Sirius chuckled. “She said something about a Christmas tree at work the other day. Maybe she’s gonna be the angel on top, or something else ridiculous?”

“Oh god, an angel, yeah okay.” He opened the door for them.

“Sexy angel, of course.” Sirius shot him a smile as they stepped through, unfastening their coat.

Remus took their coat to check it with his, greeting the girl at the desk happily. Sirius was already looking around for Marlene and Dorcas, or anyone else they recognised. It wasn’t surprising that they found the couple at the bar a few minutes later, and that Marlene was wearing very little. A strappy and lacy white and gold bra with matching underwear, little wings were over her shoulders.

“Hi you two.” Remus hugged Dorky once they made their way over.

“HI!” Marlene was bouncing on her toes when Sirius caught her in a hug. “What are you dressed as?”

“Duh, Santa’s Little Hindrance.”

“I’m Santa, obviously,” Remus deadpanned before ordering for Sirius and him.

Sirius laughed. “Hence why we were a little late. I was being a hindrance.”

“Oh, as if that’s anything new.” Dorcas rolled her eyes.

“Very much a hindrance.” Remus shot them a look.

“Erm, it’s not gang up on the brat night, is it?” Sirius crossed their arms, pouting.

Remus hummed. “You don’t mind it.”

“A different kind of ganging up.” Sirius took the drink the bartender slid towards them, taking a sip. “What’s going on tonight?”

Remus snorted into his whisky as Dorcas explained the festivities. “Hanging the baubles on the Christmas tree and there’s going to be a fairy light shibari performance.”

“Let’s find a booth.” Remus’ arm slipped around their waist.

“Oooh, shibari.” Sirius grinned, letting Remus lead them towards the seats. “Marly, have you thought about that silks performance we’re supposed to do?”

“Have I?” Marlene’s eyes widened before launching into an excited ramble while Remus found them a place to sit. Sirius just let Remus lead them, deep in conversation with Marlene about business. They knew nights at the club should be a no work zone, but with them and Marlene those lines were a little blurry.

“Moony, you’re looking off into space,” Dorky’s voice interrupted Marlene’s spiel once they had settled into their seats.

“Oh? Sorry, just thinking about Teddy… which is weird here.”

“Ah! They’re moving out, right?” Marlene sipped her drink, impervious to the loud noise her straw made in the liquid.

“Tomorrow, yeah.” Remus smiled. “I really am happy for him, just weird to think about.”

“Right?” Sirius leaned into Remus, sighing softly. “It’s weird, but it’s exciting.”

Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek, his hand giving a squeeze to their thigh.

“Just think of the scenes you can do with the house to yourself!” Marlene clapped her hands together.

Sirius laughed. “Spontaneous sex in the kitchen… so many ideas.”

“Very true. I have a few myself.”

“Oh really?” Sirius grinned, turning towards him. “Care to share?”

He let out a long sigh. “Maybe just tying you up and cooking or rearranging the book shelves.”

Sirius tried their hardest not to squirm. “That would be very mean.”

“You would like it,” Remus insisted before taking another sip of his drink. Sirius smiled, knowing it was true.

“I would like that,” Marlene piped up.

“I know you would, pet.” Dorcas patted her on the head, smiling smugly.

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius nudged their elbow into his side, chuckling to themselves as the lights went up on the small, velvet-covered stage. 

“Oh, this is going to be good…” Sirius was quiet for a moment, sipping their drink, before an idea dawned on them. “Oh my god, kinky versions of things, what about  _ caning _ , but it’s striped like a candy cane!”

“Ha! You think they have some like that already?” Remus asked.

“They must? If not, I have to make them.”

“Your next side business?”

“Duh.” Sirius chuckled. “They must do striped ones, surely.”

“Maybe you’ll get one from Santa.” Remus winked at them.

Sirius grinned, blowing him a kiss. He looked so fabulous in his Santa hat. “Maybe Santa can give me a demonstration of it, too.”

“I could.”

“I’ll leave him milk and cookies in exchange.”


	23. Chapter 23

Remus brought the cane down against Sirius again, grinning at the red stripes on their pale thighs. They deserved a funishment for being Santa’s Little Hindrance while they were trying to get out the door earlier. Then they brought up caning, which Sirius always loved and Remus got ideas.

Sirius was squirming away, already breathing heavily. The contrast between their lacy underwear and thigh harness combo and their pale skin was so gorgeous. Of course, the red and silver rope Remus had tied them up with only made it even better. 

“You’re doing very good, princess.” He leaned down to brush their hair back before pressing a kiss to their forehead. Sirius tilted up towards him as much as they could with their arms bound above their head, biting their lip.

“Ah, does it look really pretty?” They sounded so sweet.

“So pretty, just like you. It’s all nice and red.”

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed, shuddering.They rolled their hips against the sofa as Remus watched every muscle in their back flitter.

“No moving.” Remus stood up straight again.

Sirius stilled, their fingers clenching around the ropes. “Ah, sorry, sorry Daddy.”

“It’s okay, you’re being good. How about five more?”

‘Yeah, yes please Daddy.” Sirius let out a low breath. “Yes please.”

“Count for me, princess.” Remus gave them a swat.

Sirius moaned, back arching. “Oh--one.”

Another two, with barely any pause in between. Sirius’ whole body seemed to tense. Remus wouldn’t ever tire of watching them squirm, he was sure.

“Ah, two--th--three.”

“Yes, you’re so perfect princess,” he cooed before hitting the tops of their thighs. That one made Sirius gasp, keening softly at the back of their throat.

“Oh fuck--four.”

Remus held the cane in the air for a long moment before finally letting them have their last swat. Sirius let out the breath they were holding in a breathy little gasp.

“Ah! God, fuck, fuck--five.”

“Perfect. You’re so good.” He set Emme’s cane aside before kneeling down next to them. “So good, princess.”

Sirius lifted their head up to look at him, cheeks pink. “Ah, yeah? Love you, love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” He smiled, moving closer to kiss them. Sirius pushed up to meet him as much as they could, still breathing hard against his lips. As he kissed them, his hands went up their back to undo the bindings. Sirius was all warm and relaxed, limbs heavy as they kissed back. “You were amazing.” He set aside the rope.

“Mm, so were you. Thank you, I love you.”

He chuckled, rubbing their back. “What do you need, princess?”

Sirius lifted their arms to loop around his shoulders, sighing softly. “Cuddles? And water? Mmm, hi.”

“Sure, princess.” He nodded, looking up to see Emme already standing there for a glass of water. For a moment he had forgotten they weren’t in a private room. Sometimes he got a bit of tunnel vision when he slipped into Dom mode. 

“Hi,” Emme said softly, smiling at them both as she held the water out to Remus.

“Thanks, hi.” He chuckled, taking the water for Sirius.

“Hi Emme,” Sirius hummed, rolling onto their side. “Was I loud?”

“Just a bit, sweetie.” She gave them another smile. “It was very good.”

Remus nodded, holding the water up for them. Sirius snickered, taking the water with shaky fingers and gulping down half the glass. “You were perfect, as always. Now you look like a candy cane.”

“Mmm, perfect.” Sirius grinned at him, cheeks pink.

“What else do you need princess?” He gathered them up, holding them close.

Sirius wrapped their arms around him, humming softly. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess.” Remus rubbed their back. They were always the best after caning, so cuddly and loving. Sirius occupied themselves by pressing kisses to his neck.

“Love you.”

“Love you.” He grinned, looking over their shoulder to see Emme was now chatting with furniture guy, who was making himself a Christmas tree off to the side of the dance floor.

“You’re the best Daddy ever, love you. Love you. You like caning me in front of everyone?”

“Oh thank you princess, you’re the best princess ever and I love you too. I love caning you in front of everyone. I know you like everyone watching you be good.”

“Mmmm, and Daddy likes showing me off.”

“I do, very much.” He brushed their hair back.

Sirius leaned into his touch. “Was that enough to move me off the naughty list?” They chuckled, head dropping onto his shoulder.

Remus laughed. “I think you’re on both lists at once.”

“Mm, I’ll take that.”

“You take a lot.” He chuckled again before picking up the water again so they would finish it. “Want me to see if there any of that cake left that they had out?”

Sirius perked up, eyes widening. “Ooh! Please? It was good. And I do take a lot… whatever Daddy gives me, hm?”

God, they were so adorable. “Yes.” Remus ran his fingers through their hair. “You do, whatever I give you… now the question is do you want to wait for me in the booth with Marly and Dorky while I get the cake or come with me?”

“Mm, the booth? I’m all melty.”

“Okay, that’s a good idea.” Remus managed to stand up before helping Sirius to their feet.

Sirius made a little noise as they stood, stretching onto their toes. “Unless Marly and Dorky are away off somewhere? Then I’ll come with you Daddy.” They kept a hold on his hand.

“Of course, princess, I won’t leave you all alone,” Remus assured them before heading in the direction of where he had left their friends. He could see Marly’s wings, and someone else in the booth with them.

“Mm, because you’re a good Daddy, that’s why.” Sirius followed beside him, wavering a little.

“You okay?” Remus asked, slipping his arm around their waist. When they got closer he could see it was Skye. The first time he had come face to face with Skye at the club a few months back, Remus wanted to vanish in thin air. It was more than shocking to see your child’s ex in a space like this. Now things were easier, of course, since the shock wore off.

“Mm, good. Floaty. Very good.”

“Okay, here we are,” he announced when they got to the booth. “Hi Skye.”

“Hi!” Sirius was still leaning against him, sounding bright.

“Someone is in subspace,” Dorcas commented, chuckling.

“Just a bit. Mind keeping an eye on Sirius while I get cake? Anyone else want something?”

Skye nodded. “Oh, some cake would be killer.”

Marlene was drinking another bright pink drink. “No thanks Moony!”

Dorcas held her arm out so Sirius could sit next to her, on the other side to Marlene. Sirius immediately cuddled up against her, sighing softly.

“I’ll be right back.” He laughed. “Okay, princess?”

“Mhmm. I love you.”

“I love you too, very much.” Remus smiled before he headed off towards where they had set out some treats. One of the Dommes owned a bakery, so whenever she made something Remus was always all over it. 

Thankfully, there was cake left for Sirius, Skye, and Remus, so he wasn’t empty handed on his return. When he got to the booth, Sirius was still cuddling against Dorcas, but chattering away.

“She’s  _ so _ cute. I caught her and Teddy smoking weed and she was so scared and she’s honestly so sweet. If she comes over we’ll definitely come he—hi Daddy!”

“Hi princess.” He furrowed his brow before setting the plates down. “Talking about Maddie?”

“Mhmm! Isn’t she so sweet?”

“Very sweet. Why are you bringing her up? Trying to set her up with Skye or something?” Remus laughed as Skye dug into her cake. “Not sure if that’s a done thing -- setting up a step niece with an ex of our child. Plus, I’m not even sure if she’s queer.”

“I think she’s queer, my gaydar is perfect.” Sirius gave him a serene smile. “And she came over on Saturday and asked about my collar. Wanted to find a club, bless her.”

Remus nearly choked on his cake. “ _ Oh _ .”

Skye laughed, bit her lip to not burst out it seemed.

“I was wearing my collar because  _ someone _ left an obvious handprint, and she just sidled up and asked me. Sweet thing, I wanna help her out.”

Marlene clapped her hands. “Newbies! Yes, bring her here! She’s cute? We can show her around!”

Remus stuffed his face with food because he didn’t want to upset Sirius because he wasn’t so sure about it all. They’d deal with it when the time came, if it did.

“I’m sure if they come over that there will be plenty of family time.” Dorcas pushed the water closer to Sirius.

“Mhmm.” Sirius picked the water up, taking a gulp.

“Especially now we know your step-family are decent human beings, we can hang out.” Marlene looked resolute.

The found family hadn’t really spent any time with Mel and company because Remus and Sirius hadn’t been sure how they’d be in the past. Now everyone could hangout with any problems it seemed.

“I’m all for cute girls,” Skye piped up.

“Aren’t you still with Dillon?” Marlene asked then scrunched her face. “Ha, nevermind that’s stupid you’re in an open thing.”

Remus offered Sirius another forkful of cake. Sirius blew him a kiss before taking the cake. “Hi, love you.”

“I love you too.” He laughed.

“What?” They laughed, cuddling closer.

“Nothing princess, you’re just very sweet right now.” He pressed a kiss to the top of their head as the girls talked about Skye’s relationship.

“Because you caned me,” Sirius said, very matter of fact. “I wanna stay here with our friends but I also wanna go home and show you how much I love you.”

“Ah, I see. I know you love me very much but I’m not sure I want to get off tonight. I can take you home and be nice to you if you want.” He tucked their hair behind their ear. Like always, Sirius leaned into his touch.

“Okay, that’s okay. I love you a lot. We can stay? Eat more cake.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Yeah? That sounds nice.” Remus smiled into the kiss. “If that’s what you want, princess.”

“Mhmmm. I’m happy. Maybe go home soon though? After the shibari.”

“Sounds like a good deal.” He put his hand on their thigh. Sirius cuddled up against him, sighing contentedly.

“Love you.”

“Love you too princess.”


	24. Chapter 24

Sirius toed their shoes off as Remus shut the door behind him. They were still so floaty from their caning that they had blinked and were home. They sighed softly, stretching their hands over their head.

“Kinkmas was funny, huh?”

“Yeah, it was a good time.” He slipped an arm around them. “Need me to get you anything?”

Sirius leaned into him, laying their arms over his. God, he was so handsome. “Mm, cuddles. Can we go upstairs?”

“Yes, princess.” Remus led them towards the stairs.

“You’re so handsome.” Sirius said, admiring how gorgeous he looked as they followed him. “You still have your Santa hat on.”

“Santa’s still working.” He chuckled, helping them up the stairs.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius snickered. “I’m trying to think of something about coming down the chimney, but I’m running low on puns.”

“It’s okay princess.” Remus steered them towards the bedroom once they were upstairs. Teddy’s door was closed, meaning he was in there either sleeping or still editing.

“I’m surprised he’s not at Jordan’s,” Sirius said, padding over to the bed.

“Probably one last official night home.” He closed their door, flicking the light on. Sirius reached back to flick the fairy lights on, leaning against the headboard.

“Probably.”

Remus smiled at them before padding over to the dresser. “I’ll get some lotion for you after we change.”

“Do you think they’ll have bruised already?” Sirius rolled over onto their front, trying to arch so they could see the cane marks.

“Looks like it,” Remus said when he glanced over his shoulder.

“Mm good. I hope they’ll still be there for my meeting on Monday.”

He laughed, tossing some clothes on to the bed. “I’m sure they will be princess.”

“Yeah?” Sirius grinned at him, shifting onto their side a little. “Won’t be distracting at all.”

“No I’m sure it won’t.” He padded back over to the bed with a grin. “So change, lotion, and anything else?”

“Mm, lotion first I think, water and cuddles?” Sirius smiled, holding a hand out to him. “Daddy is top priority. You make everything better.”

“Ah, of course.” He took a seat next to them, leaning over to give them a soft kiss.

“Hi,” Sirius murmured, leaning into the kiss. “I love you.”

“Hi princess, I love you too.” His hand came up to rest on their thigh. “Did you have a good party?”

“So good. Did you? It was all very pretty.”

“Yeah I liked the fairy light shabari a lot and I Iiked caning you of course.” He laughed, his fingers going for the hem of their shorts.

Sirius lifted their hips to let him, happy to let him dote for a moment. “Mm, of course you liked caning me.

“I forgot we weren’t in a private room, I was a bit taken aback when I realized Emme was standing there with water.” As carefully as he probably could he wiggled their shorts and underwear off.

“Me too. Mmm, I just always get tunnel vision whenever we scene. It was so good.” They lifted their hips, one hand going to his hair.

“Yeah, especially a good impact scene.” He smirked before reaching for their shirt.

They lifted their arms to help him, dropping a quick kiss to his lips. “Especially a caning. I forgot and I think I was a bit loud.” 

Remus laughed, peeling their shirt off. “I think that’s an understatement.”

“Whoops.”

“Whoops, yeah right,” he said with a scoff before tossing the shirt aside.

“Mm, well I think you like the fact you could show off how much you make me scream.” Sirius bit their lip, hands going to his shoulders.

“That’s my favorite. Especially when you were babbling about being good for Daddy.” Remus’ hands slid down their side.

“Mhmm, I knew it.” They leaned in to kiss him again, sighing softly. “Being good for Daddy is my favourite.”

Remus’ fingers brushed down their stomach. “And you’re the best, princess.”

Sirius’ gaze flickered down to watch his hand, letting out a slow breath as they did. “Yeah? I was well behaved all night.”

“You were.” His fingers brushed against their cock.

“Ah—mhmm, best behaviour all night for Daddy.”

He grinned, shifting to reach over to the side table. “I know, you were only naughty earlier.”

“Was I? I’ve been very nice.”

“Yes, Santa’s Little Hindrance.” Remus picked up the lube. “You were good at the club though, and I’m very proud of you.”

“Mm, thank you Daddy.” They kissed his cheek, then down his jaw. “Are you still meh?”

“Yeah, I am but thank you for asking.” After pouring some lube on to his fingers, Remus’ hand wrapped around them.

Sirius let out a soft moan, happy to nuzzle at his neck. “Ah, fuck. Love your hands.”

“I know, princess.” His hand started to stroke them slowly, pausing to thumb over the head of their cock.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sirius breathed, nipping his neck. How was a handjob so fucking good?

Remus hummed, doing all the right things. He just knew them so well, everything was always so perfect. Sirius moaned, breath hitching at every stroke. 

“Ah, love you, fuck, fuck you’re so good to me, god.”

“I love you too, princess. Love making you feel good, making you come,” he said low right in their ear.

Sirius squirmed, his voice sending shivers down their spine. “Ah, I wanna—I wanna.”

“Yeah?” His wrist gave a slight twist. “You wanna come?”

“Ah, yeah—yes, please Daddy.”

“Okay princess, since you were so good.” Remus kissed their neck. Sirius groaned, somewhat grateful he had no plans to draw this out because they were fucking tired. They dropped their forehead onto his shoulder, gasping as they felt their climax break. “Mmm you’re so perfect.” He kissed over their next then you to their jaw. Sirius bit their lip to stifle a moan, their body tensing and shivering until they sank back a few moments later.

Remus rubbed a hand over their leg as the other hand, covered in Sirius’ come, appeared in front of their lips. Sirius grinned, lifting one hand to hold his wrist as they eagerly licked his fingers.

“Daddy’s so good to me.”

“Because I’ve got the best princess.” He watched them with a big grin. “When you’re done it’s time for lotion and water and bed.”

“Mm, okay.” Sirius kissed his knuckles once they were clean. “I love you. Do you have work tomorrow?”

“No, princess, off work. Helping Teddy put the last things in his car then we can do nothing together.”

“Okay. That sounds good. I have the Sunday classes this week. But tomorrow off.” They sighed, chuckling as they snuggled against Remus. “Work talk is not part of aftercare, why am I like this?”

“Well, you’re just checking in, it’s okay.” They pet their hair. “Let me get those things, princess and we can relax.”

Sirius sighed, closing their eyes and sinking into the bed. Remus had it all under control.

The next morning, out of nowhere it felt like, Teddy was stood on the driveway, holding a backpack and Remus was hugging him tightly. It shouldn’t feel like a huge deal, because he was only ten minutes away, and the process of moving his things had been ongoing for a few days, but it felt so exciting. Sirius sniffled themselves, watching Teddy and Remus.

“Remus, we’re going to see him tomorrow for movie night.”

“I know.” Remus still didn’t let go of Teddy, who was laughing, but Sirius could see tears in his eyes. “And we’ll decorate the tree next week, right?”

“Right,” Teddy said, sniffling. “Are you gonna turn my bedroom into an office?”

“No way, it’s going to be a shrine to you.” He laughed, finally pulling back to wipe Teddy’s cheeks.

Sirius chuckled, crossing over to put their arms around them both. “It’s going to be very creepy.”

Teddy snickered, shaking his head. “Very creepy. At least make it a nice guest room.”

“I’ll see if I can convince your Dad,” Sirius hummed, kissing Teddy’s forehead.

Teddy nodded. “Okay, I have to go. Jor’s going to wonder why I am.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Remus asked, squeezing Teddy one more time.

“No, no, it’s only the small stuff left. We got mostly everything else yesterday. Not like I had much left.” He laughed. They had all realized the day before that most of Teddy’s things had already trickled over to Jordan’s. He hadn’t even realized it.

“And we’ll see you tomorrow for movie night?” Sirius squeezed his shoulders.

“Yes, Pada.” Teddy hugged them back tight.

“Love you, annwyl.” Remus kissed the top of Teddy’s head.

“Love you darling. Be good, or close enough, anyway.”

Teddy laughed. “I will, I’m just down the road. I’ll see you tomorrow night and then at the studio this week.” He bit his lip, grinning. “And we have to plan the engagement.”

“Right, off you go then.” Remus finally let go of their kid.

Sirius wrapped their arm around Remus’ waist, leaning into him. “I feel like I need a hanky to wave as you drive off.”

“Please don’t.” Teddy shook his head as he opened his car door. “Tell Bucky I love him.”

Remus chuckled, holding tight to Sirius. “We will.”

“He’ll get loads of treats as the kid who hasn’t flown the nest,” they said with a laugh, rubbing Remus’ side.

“Good.” Teddy smiled before giving a wave and closing his door.

Remus sighed, waving back. “I’m so proud.”

“Me too. He’s all grown up.”

“I hate it, but I love it.” He watched the car pull out of the driveway. “Let’s go have a cuddle and watch all of our favorite movies.”

Sirius grinned, squeezing him slightly. “And pizza?”

“Always pizza.”


	25. Chapter 25

The week after Teddy moved to Jordan’s wasn’t much different than when he was “living” at home the last year or so. In fact, Remus was positive he saw Teddy more than usual. Though, Sirius and Remus did temporarily add a member to the household with their gift to Teddy… their son had mentioned how sad it was not having a pet at Jordan’s a few times, even before moving. Sirius and Remus had decided one night over dinner that they would get the kids a pet. Since the flat didn’t allow dogs, and Teddy wanted to get a cat in the past, they adopted a kitten from the shelter. Bucky  _ loved _ her so she’d have to come visit.

Today, they would give them the cat, but before that they were on their way to a tree farm to go pick out Remus and Sirius’ tree. A place where you could cut your own tree down, which had become a tradition years ago. “Ready, princess?” Remus called for Sirius from the front door.

“Ready Daddy!” Sirius appeared in the hallway in the leather-look jeans and jumper they had gotten in Boston.

“Stunning.” He grinned. One very big upside of Teddy no longer living at home was that he didn’t really just appear out of nowhere so Remus was freely using  _ princess _ without double checking for Teddy’s presence.

“Thank you.” They did a little spin before striding over to him.

“Come on, jacket and scarf and gloves.” He held out their heavy coat to them.

“Making sure I’m all warm, of course.” They slipped their coat on, pulling their gloves from the pocket. “I’m good without a scarf, this jumper is cosy.”

“We’ll bring one,” he insisted as he grabbed the scarf from the hook.

“Yes Daddy,” Sirius said placatingly.

“Mmmhmm.” He rolled his eyes as he led them out of the house.

“We have to make sure this tree isn’t too tall, this time.”

Remus snorted thinking about how Teddy insisted last year on one that was far too tall that it scraped their ceiling. He had to cut from both the bottom and the top of the thing to make it fit. “God, yeah.”

“We’ll manage, I’m sure. So long as it’s only a little taller than you.” Sirius grinned as they skirted around and got into the car.

“Yes, princess.” Remus slipped into the driver’s seat. “Teddy’s going to be so excited about Crookshanks.”

“Oh, so so much. I think Jordan will too though, both of them will just dote on her.”

“Yes, I think Jor said he always wanted a cat way back when they were first dating.” Remus pulled out of the driveway.

“Exactly. He’ll be a great cat dad. We’ve got all the supplies too, right? Litter box, food bowls, scratch posts.

“Yes and that little basket of toys.”

“Of course. So many toys.”

“They’re going to be over the moon… maybe some Christmas music?”

“Of course.” Sirius smiled and a moment later their usual alternative Christmas playlist started over the radio.

They drove happily the short distance to Teddy and Jordan’s flat. The fact they were still so close made everything so much better. He doesn’t know what he would have done if Teddy left like he did. Sirius texted them as they pulled up to the flat.

Sirius sighed contentedly, putting their hand on his knee. “They’ll be out in a minute I’m sure.”

“I’m sure Teddy’s ready to go. They do love getting the tree.” Remus put his hand over theirs.

“Right? I remember when he was three and helped decorate for the first time… well,  _ decorate. _ ”

“You mean pick up the ornaments and set them on the ground near the tree then Snuffs pushed a few under the sofa -- which we only found after we got the new sofa.” He snickered

Sirius chuckled as Teddy and Jordan appeared in the doorway. “The bottom few branches were  _ very _ heavily decorated.”

“They were lovely.” Remus smiled when they two climbed into the car.

“Hi!” Teddy greeted them, grinning from ear to ear. He was so thrilled that his kid was so happy.

“Hi annwyl, hi Jordan.”

“Hello you two.” Sirius grinned right back, squeezing their hand on Remus’ knee. “All ready to find a tree?”

“So excited! We put up ours yesterday and I think we need more decorations,” Teddy explained as Remus started to drive again.

Jordan laughed. “If we add more our flat’s going to be the North Pole.”

“Always more decorations, Jordan. It’s been long enough now to know that.” Sirius chuckled.

“Teddy’s got that serious holiday spirit… and I don’t mean like their Pada, of course.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “You have the eggnog problem.”

Remus gasped, pretending to be offended. “I do not.”

Teddy snorted. “You’re both festive when you want to be.”

“Festive! That’s a good way to put it!” Sirius laughed.

“Drunk maybe,” Teddy said under his breath.

“Festive because we have Christmas outfits on and we drink out of the winter glasses with the snowflakes,” Remus retorted.

“A Santa hat makes everything festive and acceptable.”

Jordan chuckled. “That is true, we had a Christmas party for the department at uni and the only festive thing about it was the few Santa hats.”

“That’s because they’re boring.”

Sirius laughed, nodding along as they looked out of the window. “I’m sure you shook it all up.”

“There’s only so much I can do,” Teddy sighed. “I tried to get some party games going, but everyone was networking and what not.”

“Jordan you’re really with a family who knows nothing about how to be in the professional science world.” He glanced back at him in the rearview mirror.

Jordan chuckled, shrugging. “I’ll manage, I’m sure,” he said, smiling at Teddy.

“I’ll try,” Teddy insisted as the song changed.

“Nah, stay just how you are. You liven up the parties.” Jordan said softly.

Remus couldn’t help but grin at Jordan’s words. Sirius smiled, perking up as the opening chords of the next song started. They sounded as if they were trying not to laugh. He furrowed his brow for a moment, looking to see the name of the song on the radio:  _ Mistress for Christmas _ . Sirius’ favorite to belt out for the season of course.

“Aw c’mon Pada! Really?” Teddy groaned.

“It’s tradition.” Remus shrugged as Jordan asked what was going on.

“This song, it’s tradition but it shouldn’t be!”

“It’s not a bad song,” Jordan said, begrudgingly.

Remus laughed, just waiting for Sirius to start singing. Sirius grinned his way, happily bopping along.

“Got a date with the woman in red, wanna be in heaven with three in a bed! He got it, I want it, they got it I can’t have it.”

Teddy put his hands over his ears.

“I want a mistressss for Christmas!”

Remus let out a loud laugh, turning on the road out of Godric’s for the new tree farm they were giving a go. The whole way Sirius sang with Teddy only groaning every so often. “Here we are,” he declared as he pulled into the farm’s gravel parking lot.

“Look at all the lights!” Sirius grinned.

“They’ve got about half as many as our flat,” Jordan teased as he looked for a spot.

“I wonder if they sell anything to eat in the barn there.” Remus pointed to where they were most likely meant to check in.

“Of course you’re already sniffing out the food,” Sirius said, nudging him in the side. “There’s a good space, grab that.”

Remus did just that. “I’m going to work up an appetite cutting the tree down.”

“Oh, sure, sure.” Sirius bit their lip around a grin. “Make sure this one actually fits in the living room, hey piccolino?”

“Ha! Last year’s was  _ huge.” _ Teddy got out as soon as Remus cut the engine.

“Yeah, yeah, maybe Jordan’s math prowess and engineering skills will help us.” He shot Sirius a look, grabbing the scarf they were inevitably going to ask for -- or hint at because they were far too stubborn so Remus was going to have to just put it on them.

“Yes great idea!” Sirius climbed out of the car, immediately zipping their coat up to their chin.

“I’ll try!” Jordan took Teddy’s hand as they headed for the barn turned store.

“Anything will help.” Remus pulled his gloves on.

“Better than last year I’m sure.” Sirius sidled up to him. “Ooh, it’s chilly.”

“Yeah?” Remus reached up to wrap the scarf around their neck. “There.”

“I said I didn’t need it, didn’t I?” They tipped their chin up, adjusting it slightly.

“Ha! Sure, p--my pearl.” He caught himself before going to catch the door that Teddy was holding up. Sirius snickered, following after him into the barn.

The barn was a little shop filled with so much winter greenery for sale as well as small handmade items -- including some pastries and candy. Remus nudged Sirius when he saw the display as the woman at the counter was speaking with another family.

“Yes, we can get pastries on our way out,” Sirius said, taking his hand.

“Thank you.” He kissed their cheek. “You said you’d never stop feeding me sweets.”

“Of course. Is there anything heart shaped, huh?”

“We can look.” Remus grinned, scanning the store to see Teddy holding up a new plant. He was gesturing a lot, as if making a case for it to be in the flat.

“You know I’m awful with them! I’ve got a black thumb, Ted.” Jordan groaned as they made their way over.

“But it’s so nice!” Teddy set it back down. “Plus, I’ll take care of it.”

Remus laughed, looking up to see the family getting their saw and directions to head out. Sirius seemed eager to do the same.

“On the way back out, okay? So long as you water it, please.”

Teddy agreed with a grin before Remus stepped up to the counter.

The woman explained to them how to find the tree and cut it down. She also informed them about rope to tie it to their roof, thankfully, but Remus was sure he had rope in the car anyhow -- for climbing, not for bondage. Once they had the saw, they were off to explore the farm to find their perfect tree.

Sirius held onto Remus’ free hand, because he had insisted on holding the saw himself. As they walked a little further into the trees, a flurry of snow started to drift down over them.

“Oh, this is so festive!”

“We picked the perfect day. Oh! That one is nice.” Teddy jogged ahead.

“That’s sort of tall, isn’t it?” Remus looked up at it.

“Yeah, that’s way too big, piccolino.”

“You have some big dreams, kid.” He smiled, tugging Sirius along as Jordan was trying to explain to them all how to guess the height of the tree.

“I just get your Dad to stand next to something if I need to guess the height.” Sirius shot him a cheeky smile.

Teddy rolled his eyes. “I’m taller you know.”

“Yeah, shocking you don’t hit the ceiling.” Remus nudged Sirius.

“Ha! Well, since you moved out I’ve lost my surefire way of measuring something whenever I need it piccolino, so I had to readjust.”

“That’s true.” Teddy agreed as they weaved their way through the trees.

“Or look for one that’s a Pada in those really high heels.” Remus suggested, watching the snow fall on Sirius’ lashes for a moment. They caught him watching, smiling over at him. The tip of their nose was going pink in the cold.

“Oh yes, that’s a good height. I’m an inch taller than you in those.”

“You haven’t worn those in a bit.” He kissed their cheek, not able to help it with how adorable they were.


	26. Chapter 26

Of all the Lupin-Black festive traditions, this one was Sirius’ favourite. Traipsing through the farm with their family, wrapped up against the cold and thinking of hot cocoa or sweets, finding their perfect tree.

Of course, watching Remus cut down their perfect tree was always a wonderful bonus. They were just a little sad he was in such a heavy coat. He was sawing away as Teddy and Jordan made sure the tree didn’t fall over on him. Previously Sirius had to do that, so they were happy their child was old enough to help.

“Dad, don’t cut it crooked.”

“I won’t.” He sounded a little out of breath.

Sirius stood a few steps away, deciding that too many cooks could in fact ruin the broth, or whatever the phrase was. Plus, watching Remus, of course. God, they were so in love it was absurd.

“He knows what he’s doing, piccolino,” Sirius said, chuckling. “Are you taking notes? You guys could do this next year.”

“Maybe we can do two trees next year. Maybe there’s some sort of deal.” Jordan held on to the tree as it started to tilt away.

“Think we can fit two trees on our roof?” Sirius stepped forward, holding a hand out in an attempt to help. “You won’t be able to fit one on your car.”

“Yeah, it’d flip it over,” Jordan teased.

“And your roof would cave in.” Teddy snickered as Remus set the saw down.

“There we go!”

Sirius clapped, laughing. “I’m surprised you’re not jumping at the chance to get that off-road car you want, caro. That would fit two trees I’m sure.”

Remus’ eyes widened a little as he stood up. “That’s what I want for Christmas. We could totally get two trees on there. I miss the old yellow beast.”

“The banana Jeep?” Teddy asked as he and Jordan were still keeping the tree up right. Sirius stepped in to help them, chuckling.

“You had that when I first met you, it was absurd. Do you really want another Jeep?” Of course, Remus always spoiled them, but they couldn’t help spoiling him either.

“Of course I do. No need for a functional family car anymore.” He laughed as he helped the kids turn the tree so they could carry it. “I remember your shock the first time you got in. Said you needed the climbing equipment.”

“I did. Needed a ladder. Trying to get in whilst drunk was a nightmare.” Sirius grinned, stepping back to try and make sure no one was going to walk past as they picked the tree up. They also distinctly remembered the times Remus crowded them against the side of that yellow Jeep.

“I had to hoist you up because you always complained when you were drunk.” He laughed.

“Whatever you do, don’t get a yellow one.” Teddy shook his head as they started back towards the front of the farm.

“What about a green one? Blends in with the countryside.”

“Depends on the green.”

“I like green.” Remus nodded in agreement with Jordan and Sirius.

“How about we look into it?” Sirius strode ahead towards the barn. Maybe they could go car shopping next weekend, because making Remus happy was wonderful.

The smile on Remus’ face was worth it. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s scout out some good ones okay?”

“Yeah. I guess since we don’t need to feed Teddy, we can afford a new Jeep.” Remus snickered.

“HEY!”

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. God, they loved their family so very much. After paying for their tree, and a few pastries—and Teddy buying a new plant—they made their way back to the car. It took a little while to get the tree onto the roof, but thankfully they had all done it plenty of times.

With a huff, Sirius got into the car, turning the heating on as soon as Remus started the ignition. “Right. Home to hot cocoa and sweets?”

“Yes, spiked cocoa.” Remus agreed, backing out of the spot.

In the back Jordan shrieked. “Your nose is freezing! Ah and your hands.”

Sirius laughed. “That’s the rules! You gotta warm your other half up,” they said, putting their hand on Remus’ thigh. “Yes caro, spiked cocoa.”

“I don’t know, love, when I do that to you, sound a hell of a lot like Jordan.”

Teddy let out a cackle.

“I still  _ let you _ , it’s just my right to shriek about it,” they said with a chuckle, thinking how that was accurate in other ways too.

“You pout about it though.”

“Would you expect anything less?” They squeezed his knee, grinning.

“No, of course not.”

“Pada, can you put on Fairytale of New York?” Teddy’s head popped up between the seats. “It’s much better than your song.”

“Rude. It’s on the playlist, though.” Sirius ruffled his hair before leaning forward to flick through to Fairytale of New York.

“Excellent.”

It wasn’t much later when Remus pulled into the driveway. Sirius was eager to get the lights up on the outside of the house and get everything decorated. They could see Bucky at the living room window, excited as anything. Crookshanks was upstairs in Teddy’s old room, where she was living when they were out. She mostly stayed in there, just whilst she was getting acclimatised. Sirius couldn’t wait to give her to Teddy and Jordan, they would love her.

Once the tree was up, they went to decorate it -- well, after they had their hot cocoa and sweets at hand. When it was nearly finished Remus gave Sirius a nudge. “We have that other box, don’t we? We’re missing some baubles.”

“We are?” Teddy looked at the fairly full tree, all the random ornaments they had collected or Teddy had made making the tree look just as cozy as the rest of their home.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll bring it down.” Sirius drank the last of their cocoa and set the mug down. “Just a small box, I found some really pretty ones we couldn’t resist.”

“Okay,” Teddy said as he went to look through the boxes of their other decorations.

Sirius shot Remus a quick grin before they headed upstairs. They slipped into Teddy’s room, shutting the door behind them. “Hi little one,” they murmured, as Crookshanks lifted her head from where she was sleeping on the bed. “Guess who you’re going to meet. Where’s your bow, huh?”

Sirius picked her up, glad to hear she was purring away like she was a whole hive of bees. “You are too cute. I’m gonna miss you, you know? Maybe I can convince Daddy to get another puppy, huh?” They picked up a big ribbon bow, clipping it to her collar. “So pretty. C’mon, let’s go meet Teddy and Jordan, okay?”

Maybe another dog would be great. Sirius couldn’t imagine the house without a dog, and as much as they hated to think about it, Bucky was in his golden years. Leaving the door ajar behind them, so they could go and retrieve all of Crookshanks’ things later, Sirius crept down the stairs, cuddling the little ball of ginger fluff to their chest.

Remus saw them first since the kids were untangling the outside lights. “Oh, there they are.”

Jordan looked up before Teddy, and his mouth went into a little ‘o’. “You got a cat?”

“A cat?” Teddy’s neck probably cracked at how fast his head turned.

“Hi.” Sirius grinned. “Sort of, we got a cat, but… Happy Christmas, this is Crookshanks. Crookshanks, meet your new parents.”

“Our cat?” Jordan appeared to be about to melt. “I always wanted a cat.”

“Oh my god!” Teddy bit his lip.

“All yours. We thought you could use a pet at home.” Remus hovered nearby.

“Mhmm. We got all the things she needs upstairs, she’s chipped, had her shots.” Sirius held her out to Jordan, who was looking a little bit like Remus the first time he held Teddy.

Jordan immediately cuddled the kitten, who sniffed at his cheek. “This is the best gift.”

“We wanted to give you all time to get settled in before Christmas Day,” they said, crossing over to Remus and putting their arm around his waist.

“She’s so sweet!” Teddy gave her scritches behind the ear.

Remus slung an arm over Sirius’ shoulder. “She’s very sweet and Buck loves her, so you’re going to have to bring her for visits.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Sirius chuckled as Bucky trotted over and sniffed towards Crookshanks cradled in Jordan’s arm.

“We will. We should get her one of those cat harness leash things.” Jordan’s grin was probably not going anywhere anytime soon.

“That would be so cute!” They leaned into Remus. “Oh, I’m so glad you love her.”

“How couldn’t we, she’s so sweet. Jor, let me hold her,” Teddy pleaded. Jordan did so begrudgingly, setting her carefully into Teddy’s hands.

“This is a testament to how much I love you,” he said, scritching the top of her head.

Teddy scoffed as he held her. “Don’t be a greedy parent. We have to share.”

“I suppose.” Jordan put his arm around Teddy, looking utterly besotted.

Later that evening, Remus and Sirius saw Teddy, Jordan and their newest addition to their Uber, with Crookshanks in her wicker carrier and both of the kids grinning ear to ear. Sirius was so pleased everything went over well, and Crookshanks seemed to adore Teddy and Jordan as much as they loved her. As the car disappeared down the street, Sirius shut the front door, glad to shut the cold out.

“Well, that was a success.”

“I’m so glad they love her. They were sweet.” Remus fell onto the sofa with a sigh.

“Mhmm, and she was the cutest thing.” Sirius smiled, pausing in the doorway. “You want another drink caro?”

“I’ll get it. What do you want?” He pushed himself to sit up properly.

Sirius chuckled, shaking their head. “You  _ just _ sat down.”

“And?” He stood up, going right for the kitchen.

“Oh fine,” they said, padding over to the sofa to take his place. “I wouldn’t want to deprive Daddy of looking after me.”

“Thank you, princess. Wine?” He called from the kitchen.

Sirius sat on the sofa, smiling as Bucky came up next to them for cuddles. “Yes please, Daddy!”

“Coming up, princess.” They could hear him puttering around the kitchen before he came back out with two glasses of wine. “Here we go.”

“Thank you.” Sirius grinned at him, scooting up to make room as they took their glass.

“You’re very welcome.” He sat down, his arm going around them. “Next Friday’s Recovery’s party. Ugly sweater theme, remember? Did you get yours yet?”

“Mhmm, I did, and it’s a secret!” They cuddled up against him, chuckling.

“I’m sure it’s good whatever it is.” Remus pressed his lips to their temple.

“It will be.” Sirius petted Bucky, taking a sip of their wine. “It was nice having another animal around, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was. Bucky liked it too, huh Buck?”

“He definitely did.” They took another sip of wine. “Let’s get another dog.”

Remus laughed, giving them a squeeze. “I knew it.”

“Ha! Come on, it would be so nice! Maybe a Caucasian Shepherd, or a Pyrenees!”

“We could…” Remus hummed before he took a sip of his wine.

“If you get a Jeep, I get a dog.”

“Oh, is that how this all works?” He pulled back, looking skeptical.

“Uh-huh.” Sirius grinned, leaning forward to give him a peck on the lips. “We both spoil each other.”

“We do. Of course we’re getting another dog, don’t be silly. Maybe next Saturday -- if we’re not too hungover -- we can go look at cars then maybe go to the shelter just to look around.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” they murmured, wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

“Perfect. Love you princess.” Remus set his wine glass down.

“I love you too, very very much. We picked a very nice tree. And you cut it down very well.”

“I’m sure you enjoyed me cutting it down.”

“ _ Maybe. _ ”

“Being all strong and stuff.” He snickered.

“ _ Maybe _ .” Sirius smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. “And  _ maybe _ , we can go upstairs and continue to celebrate having an empty house.”

“Maybe.”


	27. Chapter 27

The Recovery holiday party had become a thing in the last few years, a bit different from the more proper party they attended for Sirius’ charity. All the people who worked at Recovery, as well as regulars all came for a good time. This year’s theme was Ugly Sweaters. Remus donned the most hideous green sweater with little snowflakes and leaves. In the middle was a giant gingerbread man with red eyes. It was horrible.

“That’s the worst.” Dorcas leaned against the bar, checking her watch. The party was just getting going, but Marlene and Sirius were running late.

“Thanks.” He laughed.

“Truly, horrible.” Dorcas chuckled. She was wearing a somewhat traditional looking fairisle sweater, with two pixel art figures holding hands, and the words  _ Dyke the Halls _ emblazoned across it.

“Yours is fantastic. What’s your other half wearing?”

“I have no idea.” Dorcas rolled her eyes. “She is refusing to tell me, no matter what I threaten. Your other half is rubbing off on her.”

“Oh no. Sirius said the same thing. I’m sure they’re up to something.” He looked towards the door, where Teddy had just strolled in wearing a black sweater with skulls, gravestones, and ghosts that said  _ Have Yourself a Creepy Lil Christmas _ . Jordan was next to her in the most heinous orange sweater with It imagery on it.

“They must be.” Dorcas sipped her drink. “I dread to think.”

“Dad! We went for Halloween at Christmas, do you like it?” Teddy struck a pose as she and Jordan came to stand in front of them.

“They’re horrible, but I love them.”

“They’re fabulous, kiddo.” Dorcas chuckled, hugging Teddy.

“Thanks!”

“BABE!” Remus heard Marlene shout from somewhere behind him.

Oh god, he was almost afraid to turn around to see what he would find. He did, though, already cringing. Sirius and Marlene were wearing a green jumper covered in tinsel, with the words  _ Yule Tied _ on it. One jumper, between them both.

“That’s… appropriate.” Remus snorted as Teddy shook her head.

“Christ, babe,” Dorcas said before rubbing her eyes.

“Tada!” Sirius and Marlene both gave jazz hands.

“DON’T YOU LOVE IT!? GET IT? YULE-TIED?” Marlene threw her hand up.

Teddy’s arms flew up. “Nope, no. Come on Jor, I want to go tell Luna that her  _ Crush the Patriarchy _ sweater is the best.”

Jordan was laughing as he was pulled away.

Remus just let out a long sigh, unsure of what to say.

Sirius grinned at him. “Hi caro. What do you think? Isn’t it amazing?”

“Yeah, it’s… something.” He leaned over and kissed them on the cheek.

“Thank you. Yours is fabulous.” Sirius kissed his cheek in return.

“Thank you, love.” Remus looked at the monstrosity of a sweater again. “I can’t believe you two.”

“We saw it and had to. Isn’t it horrid?” Marlene looked so pleased.

“Are you attached for the whole night?” Dorcas raised an eyebrow.

“I hope you’re not naked under there Marlene.”

“What the hell are you two wearing.” Alice came over, glass of mulled wine in hand.

Frank nodded like he understood something the rest didn’t. “They’ve finally become one.”

Sirius laughed. “No, she’s wearing a tank top, thank god,” they said. “Oh, there’s mulled wine!”

“Yes, love, would you like some?” Remus looked over his shoulder to see if there were glasses still out to take.

“Please!”

“Okay, are you attached though?” Dorcas crossed her arms.

Remus snickered as he picked up a glass for Sirius. “Yeah, are you stuck like that all night?”

“Nah,” Marlene said, stepping sideways away from Sirius. Their sweater separated with a crack of Velcro.

“Thank god.” Dorcas pulled Marlene into a hug. Marlene laughed, flinging her arms around her wife.

Sirius sidled up to Remus, an arm around his waist. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He pressed the glass into their hand. “You two were running late, busy day?”

“Mhmm, the last class overran, as usual. Then we got ready, and of course there were roadworks for the Uber. Oh well, we’re here now. You look divine.”

Remus kissed their temple, melting a little. “Really? This is the worst sweater.”

“You know I love a disgusting sweater. Your glasses and your hair and just—your face in general,” Sirius said, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

“I’m glad you still find me handsome in the ugliest things.” He snickered, rubbing their back.

“Of course. You’re always handsome to me, caro.”

Remus grinned, wrapping his other arm around them. “Your best garbage?”

“My very best garbage. The most handsome garbage I ever saw, even in a hilarious stoner gingerbread sweater.” Sirius leaned into him, looping their arms around his shoulders as they nudged his nose with theirs.

“How after all these years are you two so sickening?” Alice asked from behind Sirius.

“I don’t know, I think it was all our non-robot weekends.” Remus shrugged.

“We’re still madly in love, Al, that’s how.” Sirius smiled, pecking a kiss on his lips before pulling back a little.

“Very much so.” Remus grinning before returning the kiss.

“Moony! Let’s introduce the ugly sweater contest!” Reggie shouted from the other side of the bar.

“Coming!” Remus called back. “I’ll be back, my love,” he said to Sirius.

“Alright. Have fun.” Sirius blew him a kiss before stepping back up to Marlene to reattach their sweaters.

After announcing the contest, and how to vote, Remus got sucked into some games because Teddy had pulled him over to her partner for a round of Candy Cane Catch. Then he just kept going with the games -- and the drinks. Eventually he was a bit tipsy, and tapped out of the games to first change the music then to mingle.

The dancefloor in the middle of the climbing floor was full, and of course Remus spotted Sirius and Marlene doing some kind of vogueing number, still literally attached at the hip. He chuckled to himself before stepping around Pete and Luna who were playing some trivia game with Jordan and a regular. He walked into his office, his door shutting behind him and leaving the small room suddenly silent.

A few moments later, with Remus enjoying the quiet, there came a knock on the office door.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking up from his computer where he had been looking through the playlists.

The door opened and Sirius slipped in, shutting the door behind them. “Hi.”

“Oh, hi princess.” He sat back in his chair. “Not attached to Marly?”

“No, we managed to separate ourselves.” Sirius snickered, padding over. “Daddy is tipsy.”

“Am I?” He held his hand out to them.

“Mhmm, your cheeks are pink.” They took his hand, kissing his knuckles as they slipped between Remus and his chair.

“Oh, yeah? Maybe just a bit.” He gave them a dopey grin.

Sirius perched on the edge of the desk, nudging between Remus’ knees. “Mhmm, just a little.”

“I think you’re a tipsy princess too.”

“Maybe, but I am still a princess.”

“You’re always a princess.” His hands went to their hips. “Did you come in to help me choose the new Christmas playlist? Teddy was complaining about the current one.”

“Mmm, sure?” Sirius grinned, turning a little to his laptop. “I like this one.”

“Okay.” He smiled, unable to help himself from giving them a little smack on the arse. It was just so tempting. Sirius jumped, laughing as they did. They were in some leggings with a Christmas light print, and their arse did look great.

“Rude.”

“Is it?” He gave their arse a grope. Sirius’ eyelashes fluttered as they bit their lip, stifling a groan.

“Thankfully,” they said softly, turning a little more, “I’m very understanding.”

Remus laughed, pulling them into his lap. “Thank goodness.”

Sirius laughed, shifting so they were straddling his hips. “This is inappropriate workplace behaviour.”

“Oh no.” His hands went back to their arse.

“Incredibly inappropriate.” They leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, nuzzling along his jaw.

“Just don’t tell the owner.” Remus smirked before leaning forward to press kisses down their jaw.

“I can keep secrets, Daddy.” Sirius shifted, tilting their head for him.

“Good.” His lips kissed a path to their neck where he scraped his teeth over a sensitive spot. They groaned, one hand carding through Remus’ curls. Spurred on, Remus nipped at their neck before biting softly.

“Oh, fuck,” they moaned, their hips canting against his. He let out a soft groan in response, continuing sucking at that spot. “Ah, you gonna—gonna leave a mark, Daddy?”

“Mmmhmm.” He gripped his hand tighter on their arse, laving his tongue over their reddening skin.

“Mmm, fuck. Love your marks.” Sirius moaned again, rocking their hips against his.

“I know princess.” One hand slipped over their hip toward their cock.

Sirius gasped, tilting their head to kiss down his jaw. “Can I leave a mark?”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” His fingers slipped under the waistband.

“Mmm, please, please?” They nipped at his jaw, hips pressing forward.

It was hard to say no to their  _ please, please _ most days. His finger lightly grazed over the head of their cock. “We’ve got to go back out there.”

Sirius gave the most delicious moan in his ear before they kissed that sensitive spot beneath. “No one will notice.”

“Princess, we need to go out. It’s my party.” Remus pulled back, determined to turn to mush at the kiss.

“Can I leave a mark first?”

“No.” His hand slipped out of their leggings. Sirius pouted, giving him the extra-sad puppy dog eyes. “I said no, princess. Don’t be naughty or you won’t get any gifts.”

“Oh? Gifts?” Sirius raised an eyebrow, standing up and leaning back against the desk as they pressed a hand over their crotch.

Remus' eyes flicked down to watch them. “Well for Christmas.”

“Mmm, plenty of time to earn back my place on the nice list.” Sirius watched him right back, grazing their fingers over the slight bulge in their leggings.

“If you don’t move your hand away then you’re going to not even have a chance to earn it back.”

Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “I’m just trying to make sure it’s not obvious Daddy’s got me all worked up when we go back out there… unless he wants that, of course.”

“At first you were doing that, now you’re being bratty.”

“Maybe.” They  _ finally _ moved their hand, brushing through their hair.

“Yeah, yeah.” He took their hand and pulled them towards the door.

“I’d never break the rules on purpose Daddy,” Sirius cooed, following him out of the office.

Remus snorted, knowing how very not true that was.


	28. Chapter 28

The Recovery Christmas party was fun, like always. Sirius and Marlene’s frankly  _ stupid _ sweater had gone down a treat, although Sirius was happy they detached so they could sneak off and tease Remus occasionally.

Both of them had been teasing mercilessly and Sirius was that wonderful kind of worked up. They’d watched Remus climb some, and that hadn’t helped at all. Now they were partially eager for the night to end so they could drag Remus home, but also wanted to keep on with how fun this was.

The party was winding down, and they saw Remus chatting with Reggie across the way. Before they could move, Teddy appeared next to them. “Pada, Jor and I are leaving, but I wanted to tell you I’m picking up the ring tomorrow!” She whisper shouted, looking around to make sure no one heard.

“Ah! Okay!” Sirius grinned, taking Teddy by the shoulders. “Text me or Dad when you have it?”

“I will!” She gave them a tight hug.

“I love you darling.” They hugged her back, kissing her forehead.

“Love you too Pada.” Teddy grinned before looking at her phone. “Okay, I have to go, the Uber’s here.

“Alright, bye!” Sirius waved her off, smiling.

“Bye!” She practically skipped to where Jordan was waiting by the door before going out to head home. Sirius grinned, watching her go for a moment before turning to go and find their husband.

He was now behind the bar, clearing off the glasses left behind. “Hi love.”

“Hi caro.” Sirius leaned their elbows on the bar, sliding into a stool. “Is it frowned upon to flirt with the bartender?”

“Considering how you accosted the manager and owner earlier…” he trailed off as one of the girls in staff shouted goodbye in their direction. “Be safe!” Remus gave a wave before looking back to Sirius. “It’s my turn to close up shop.”

“Oh no.” They waved at the girl as she left, setting their chin on their palm. “I have to watch you work and be all authoritative.”

“Poor thing.” He placed the last glass in the rack.

Sirius smiled. “I know, it’s awful.”

“If you’re so bored you can go home.” Remus chuckled as he picked up the two racks of glasses to bring out back. Sirius’ eyes watched the muscles in his arms flex as he did so. Sirius bit their lip around a groan.

“I’m more than happy here.”

“Okay, I’m going to the kitchen, I’ll be back.”

Sirius whiled away the time Remus took to close up by watching him be all sorts of wonderful. They were thinking of all the time they had been teasing each other all night. Surely Remus had plans for when they got home. 

“How about two fingers of whisky to close the night? I feel like I’m in some film noire.”

“Sure, princess,” Remus replied since the last of the workers had just walked out the door.

Sirius smiled. “Sipping whisky and watching you work is the best. Shall I pour?”

“I’m not sure that’s allowed.” He was tapping away at the iPad, probably closing out the system.

“Oh no, Daddy will have to wait on me.”

He scoffed, pausing his work to reach for the bottle. “Whatever will I do?”

“You hate doing that, obviously.”

“Totally the worst.” The chuckle he let out was one he always had when he was a bit drunk. “Here princess.” Remus pushed their glass over before pouring one for himself.

“Thank you Daddy,” Sirius said, watching him and enjoying the way the lights were flickering over his pink cheeks. “To another wonderful year.”

“Mmm and to us.” He clinked the tumbler against theirs.

“To us.” They toasted before taking a sip, smiling.

Remus took a gulp, keeping his eyes on Sirius. “We can order an Uber.” He set his glass down.

“Yeah? Shall I do that now?”

“Unless you want me to shag you in the office.” He snorted before going back to the iPad. Sirius just raised an eyebrow, smiling around a sip of their drink. “Ha! You do?”

“I know for a fact there’s lube in there.” Sirius grinned. “Besides, a blowie in the office is the stuff of fantasy, isn't it?”

“Tr -- wait there’s lube in there?” Remus’ eyes had that hint of mischief in them that Sirius loved.

Sirius smiled, sipping their drink. “Don’t you remember? A while ago I stopped by after Marlene had come in with a tonne of sachets and I put some in your drawer. You were on a conference call and glaring at me.”

“Oh yeah.” He chuckled then his face went serious. “Go get yourself ready for Daddy.”

Sirius’ stomach did a whole gymnastics routine. “No blowie at your desk?”

“Hmm… that does sound nice…”

“A blowie at your desk then you can take me home and fuck me into the mattress?” Sirius drained the last of their drink, already feeling warm all over.

“Mmm, go get yourself ready still. I’ll decide later.”

Sirius bit their lip, knowing the ride back would be torture whatever Remus decided. They slid from the stool, pushed their empty glass towards him then sauntered towards the office. Without looking, they could feel Remus’ eyes on them the whole way.

Smiling to themselves, Sirius slipped into the office, leaving the door just ajar before rifling through Remus’ desk drawer for the sachets of lube. They toed their heels off and pulled their leggings down before putting their shoes back on; Remus did love their legs of course. They weren’t exactly rushing of course but Remus might not take too long, so they sat in his desk chair, propped their feet on the desk, and slid their hand into their underwear.

Remus  _ did _ seem to be taking his time though, but that was no loss on Sirius’ part because they could really enjoy stroking themselves and take their own damn sweet time working their fingers inside themselves.

_ Finally _ , Remus came into the office, stopping in the doorway and letting out a low groan. 

Sirius smiled at him, biting their lip around a moan at a particularly divine twist of their fingers. “Hi Daddy.”

“Fuck, hi princess.” He shut the door before moving closer to them. “You’re so fucking stunning.”

“You missed out taking your time,” Sirius gasped out, holding his gaze.

“I’m sure I can have plenty of fun now. Stand up, princess.”

Sirius groaned, removing their fingers so they could pull their legs from the desk and rise to their feet.

“Thank you princess.” Remus kissed them softly before he slid past them to sit down in the chair. “Hmm… blowie or a shag…”

“Hmmm.” They watched him sit down, staying leaning against the desk. “Such a hard choice.”

“Very hard.” His eyes trailed down their legs as his fingers went to his zipper. 

Sirius watched him carefully, squirming a little. They had taken their time getting themselves ready for him, which was fabulous, but now they were painfully worked up. He let out a long breath as he undid his jeans.

“It’s very difficult to think with you looking so good.”

“I’m sure. It must’ve been very hard out there closing up knowing what I was doing in your office. Did you get all distracted?”

“That’s why it took so long, knowing that you were back here with your fingers inside of you.” Remus lifted his hips up to push down his jeans and underwear. Sirius bit their lip, enjoying the flex of his thighs as he did.

“Yeah? I bet you were tempted to just sack it off and come back here. Thinking of me getting myself ready for you Daddy, to do whatever you want.” Sirius wrapped their fingers around their cock, just for a moment of relief.

Remus raised his eyebrow. “Did you ask to touch yourself?”

“I’m getting myself ready, Daddy,” they cooed.

“You’re ready princess. You don’t need to do anymore. No touching yourself.” He shifted a little. “Come here and be nice to Daddy.”

“Mm, okay, okay.” Sirius drew their hand back. “What kind of nice? With my pretty mouth?”

“Hmm, come here and ride me.”

“Mmm, that does sound nice.” They pushed their underwear down, kicking it aside before striding over and climbing into his lap.

Remus’ hands went to their hips, smirking up at them. “Doesn’t it?”

“Mmm, it really does.” Sirius shifted, trailing a hand over his stomach. “Can I touch?”

“Yes, princess.” He gave their hips a squeeze.

Sirius didn’t waste any time reaching down and wrapping their hand around his cock, giving it a slow stroke. “Mm, you’re so nice to me Daddy.”

Remus' head tilted back to rest against the headrest. “Oh fuck, you’re nice to me princess.”

“Yeah, I like being nice to you, riding you so good,” they gasped, watching him carefully as they sank down onto him.

He let out a similar noise, his cheeks flushing even more. “Oh fuck, you’re the best princess.”

Sirius tipped their head back, playing up the view just a little—they could make this ugly sweater sexy. “Fuck, you feel so good inside me.”

“Ah, fuck.” One of Remus’ hands wrapped around their cock. “You’re so tight for Daddy.”

“Yeah, ah.” Sirius shuddered, hands going to his shoulders as they rolled their hips against his, his cock sliding almost all the way out then  _ all _ the way back in. “Fuck, all tight and wet for Daddy to fuck.”

“Ah, yes princess. Shit you’re so perfect for me.”

“Fuck, all for you Daddy.”

Remus moaned, low and deep as his hand worked fasted over Sirius’ cock. “You feel so good princess.”

Sirius’ hips bucked of their own accord as they threw their head back. “Ah, please.”

“Pl -- please what princess?” His breath ghosted against their shoulder as the fingers on their hip dug in harder.

“Ah, I wanna come, I want you to come.” Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

Remus nipped at their shoulder. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Yeah, yeah please Daddy, please come in me.”

With the loveliest noise, Remus did just that, coming deep inside of them. “Oh fuck -- so-- so good.”

Sirius gasped, their stomach flipping at the sensation, their body shuddering as they coaxed Remus through his climax. “Oh fuck, fuck, feels so good.”

“Shit, you’re perfect. Fuck.” Remus all but melted into the chair.

“Ah, can I come? Please, please please, I wanna so bad.”

“Ah, hmm…”

Sirius’ hips bucked. “Daddy please, please.”

“Shit, oh fuck.” He moaned again. Sirius bit their lip, clenching purposefully around him. He wouldn’t say no now, would he?

“Please Daddy.”

“Yeah princess.” He nodded, stroking their cock again. 

With a grateful moan, Sirius rolled their hips once, twice more before they came with a whimper, their whole body tightening. Remus stroked them through it, his eyes on them the whole time. Sirius groaned, biting their lip as their orgasm ebbed.

They seemed to blink and found Remus’ hand in front of their lips. They needed no more encouragement, parting their lips and sticking their tongue out. His come covered fingers slipped between their lips.

“You’re the best princess.”

“Mmmhm.” Sirius responded by clenching around him as they gave a lurid suck of his fingers.

“Fuck, we need to head home.” His eyes were still hungry.

“Yeah?” They licked his fingers, nipping at the pads. “Was once not enough for Daddy?”

“I still want a blowjob.” He smirked.

Sirius smiled. “Ah, both, of course.”

“Always both.” He nodded. “Come on, put your leggings back on and I’ll get us an Uber.”

“Yes Daddy.” They shifted off of him, making a low noise at the sensation. “Should I go clean up?” Sirius asked, knowing the answer already.

“No.” Remus shook his head, taking a deep breath before he stood up. Sirius nodded, stretching onto their toes for a moment before they pulled their underwear back on. “Thank you princess.”

Sirius wriggled their leggings back on, feeling all kinds of fantastically filthy. And yet, their favourite thing about this all was Remus’ flush and how rumpled his hair was.


	29. Chapter 29

Remus was definitely a little drunk and a bit euphoric after shagging Sirius in his office. Now they were in the back of an Uber with Sirius squirming next to them because they could probably thinking about his come in them. “Okay?” He asked, low right in their ear.

“Mmhmm, very okay,” they whispered back, tilting their head a little. “Distracted.”

“Poor princess.” He pressed a kiss to their cheek as the Uber turned down their street.

“Poor, poor me.”

“I’m sure it’s a struggle.”

“It really is.” Sirius turned and kissed his cheek, lingering. “I can feel you running down my thighs,” they whispered.

Remus' stomach did a flip, and he thanked every deity that they were pulling up in front of their house. He quickly thanked the driver then hurried out of the car, holding the door open for Sirius.

With a broad grin on their face, Sirius climbed out of the car and thanked the driver before sauntering towards the front door. He went after them, smacking them on the ass before shuffling in front of them to unlock the door.

“There you go, princess.” Remus smirked.

Sirius laughed, cheeks a little pink as they stepped inside, giving Remus’ arse a grope on the way past. “Thank you very much Daddy.”

“You’re so very welcome princess.” He closed the door behind them both, already kicking his shoes off as he did so.

“Are you in a hurry for something?”

“No, don’t be silly.” When he tossed his coat at the rack, he missed completely but he couldn’t be arsed to pick it up at the moment.

Sirius smiled, leaning against the wall as they slipped off their heels. “Of course not.”

“Absolutely nothing to do with how bad I want my cock in your mouth,” he said, not waiting for them as he went off towards the bedroom.

“Mmm, really badly huh?”

“Very much so, princess. Come on.” He paused halfway up the stairs, looking over his shoulder for them.

Sirius was at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him with a wry smile.

Raising his eyebrow, Remus held out his hand. “Let’s go.”

“You really are impatient, Daddy.” They climbed the stairs, seemingly as slow as possible.

“As if you’re not with my come all down your thighs.”

“Mmmm, it feels so good.” Sirius smirked, swaying their hips as they caught up to him.

He grinned before grabbing them around the waist so he could pick them up and carry them off to the bedroom. Sirius laughed, one hand going to his arse.

“Excuse me!”

“Excuse you! Did you ask to touch my arse?” He was laughing so hard, he was worried that he was going to drop them.

“Mmm, can I?”

“No!” Thankfully, Remus made it to the last step without falling or dropping Sirius. They snickered, not moving their hand.

“I’m making sure I don’t fall, Daddy. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“Oh sure that’s what you were doing.” He snickered before dropping them on to the bed. Sirius smiled, squirming on the sheets in order to look as alluring as possible.

“You’re really the sexiest princess.” Remus was already working at getting his clothes off. Sirius just stayed on the bed, sliding their arms above their head. They had a big grin on their face.

“Mmm, and I get to watch you.”

“Watch me undressing?” He struggled a bit, getting wrapped up in his ugly sweater. How was he sexy at the moment? He wasn’t sure but Sirius liked it.

“Mhmm.” Sirius grinned, rolling onto their front so they could lean up and untangle Remus from his sweater.

“Thank you.” Remus snorted as he was freed.

Sirius snickered, shaking their head. “How are you sexy, I swear to god, look at you.”

“Are you confused how I’m sexy? Because I am right now.” Remus nearly tumbled over as he tried to wiggle out of his jeans.

“Confused and endeared.” Sirius caught Remus by his belt loops and the next thing he knew he was on his back with Sirius straddling his hips.

“AH! WOW! HA!” Remus laughed, grabbing on to them. “I’m very lucky.”

Sirius grinned, leaning over to kiss him. “So am I.”

“My princess loves me even drunk.” He sighed before kissing back, cupping their cheek. Sirius deepened the kiss, rolling their hips against his. “Ah, fuck.” Remus groaned, pulling them closer.

“Mm, again?” They nuzzled his jaw, still rolling their hips. “I thought you wanted to fuck my pretty mouth.”

“I do.” He gasped. “But I like this too. I’m bi still, you know?”

Sirius gave a soft chuckle, kissing beneath his ear. “Mmm, I know, you like both and everything all at once.”

“Mmmhmm. And choices are hard when everything sounds good.”

“Poor, poor Daddy.” Sirius’ fingers trailed down his stomach. “Can I touch?”

“Yes princess.” He arched up into their touch.

“I’ll take care of you, hm? Make you feel so good.” They palmed over him, nipping beneath his ear.

“Ah fuck, you feel good princess.” Remus closed his eyes, already feeling worked up again.

“Yeah?” They nipped his earlobe, sliding their hand into his jeans.

“Mmm, you’re the best at everything.”

“Good, I like making Daddy happy.” Sirius’ fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly.

Remus rolled his hips. “Mmm, so good princess.”

Sirius gave him another stroke, biting at his neck. “Mmmhm.”

“Your mouth would feel very good around my cock right now.” His fingers pushed back their hair.

“I can take a hint,” Sirius murmured before shifting down the bed.

“Good.” Remus grinned, watching them with a big grin.

With their own sharp smile, Sirius tugged his jeans and underwear down, then wriggled down between his legs, propped on their elbows.

“You’re so perfect there.” He felt as if he was holding his breath waiting for Sirius to wrap their lips around him.

“Here?” Sirius hummed, gripping the base of his cock. “Or here?” They asked, swirling their tongue over the head.

“Ah, both, fuck.”

“Of course both,” they murmured, taking their time curling their tongue luxuriously over his cock.

Remus' toes curled against the sheets and one hand went to clench in their hair. They had the best tongue -- the best mouth. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Sirius gave a low noise at his grip in their hair, their gaze flickering up to meet his. They looked so fucking good like that.

“Are you -- are you still all wet?”

“Mmm, fuck.” Sirius’ eyes shut for a moment, still licking and kissing every inch of his cock. “So wet, Daddy, so wet for you.”

“Oh god.” He shivered, his fingers clenching again.

Sirius moaned, tilting their head towards his hand a little as they  _ finally _ let his cock slip between their lips, sucking lightly on the tip. If Remus felt slightly dizzy before, the room was swirling now.

“Oh fuck.”

“Mmmmmhm.” Jesus, Sirius knew just what to do to drive him crazy. They reached up with their free hand and pulled their hair over one shoulder so it wasn’t falling down into their face, so Remus could see better. To help them some, Remus grabbed their hair so it was all in his hand.

“Fuck you’re so perfect. You feel so good.”

Sirius hummed, raising one eyebrow as if to say  _ who, me? _ as they ducked their head to take him deeper into their mouth.

“Jesus.” He pulled at their hair. With a little noise, Sirius moved back just slightly in the direction he pulled them, one hand still curled around the base of his cock. Without warning them -- not like he usually did -- he pushed their head back down. “Touch -- touch yourself.”

Sirius made the most absurdly delicious noise as he did, the head of his cock right at the back of their throat. They kept one hand around him, the other sliding down between their legs. He watched them, trying not to just close his eyes and feel because he wanted to watch them as he lifted their head and pushed them back down. Sirius groaned, their eyelashes fluttering as they let him move them just how he wanted.

Remus let himself completely sink into the feeling and listened to Sirius’ noises. Shit, they were amazing. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Mmmhm, mm,” was all Sirius got out with how tightly he was holding their hair and how far down their throat his cock currently was. Their mouth was so fucking glorious.

“You can -- oh fuck,” Remus gapsed as Sirius did something with their tongue, nearly tipping him over the edge. “Fuck, you can come when -- if you want.”

Sirius glanced up at him, holding his gaze as they swallowed around him, doing something else utterly divine with their tongue. That did it, Remus let out a loud moan as his body tensed and he came down Sirius’ throat. Sirius moaned as if they were the one coming, only they weren’t, they weren’t shuddering like they usually did. Their throat was working around his cock, coaxing him through his climax.

Remus let go of their hair as his body relaxed and he fell into the pillows. “You’re so good princess. So fucking good.”

Sirius gasped a little breath as they pulled back, their breathing all shallow and sharp. “Fuck, Daddy always tastes so fucking good.”

“You -- you always do so good. Did you come?” He lifted his head a little.

“Ah, not—not yet. Wanted to make you feel good first.” Sirius stayed where they were, resting their cheek on his thigh. “M’all worked up though.”

“Do you want me to help or…” Remus’ hand went back to their hair. They tilted into his touch, biting their lip around a moan. Remus could feel their arm moving a little, as well as their hips pressing against the mattress. “Are you gonna come for Daddy?” He asked, giving their hair a tug, knowing how much they loved that.

Sirius moaned sharply, their hips bucking. “Fuck, yeah, I wanna, so wet for you Daddy.”

“Can you still feel my come in you princess?”

Sirius made the prettiest noise at that. “Yeah, fuck, it’s all down my thighs—ah, m’so close, I’m gonna come, fuck—”

His cock gave a hopeful twitch at their noise. “Fuck, look at you.”

That telltale look passed across Sirius’ face as they moaned, body shuddering, back arching.

“That’s it, princess. Fuck, you’re so fucking perfect -- so good for Daddy.”

Sirius bit their lip around a moan as the shudders ebbed, sinking into the mattress, cheek still resting on Remus’ thigh. Remus let go of their hair, brushing his fingers over their scalp.

“Okay?”

“Mm, so good,” they murmured, fuck, their voice was all raspy.

“When I can feel my legs in a minute, I’ll get you water princess. You were amazing.”

“Here is good right now.” Sirius dropped a kiss to his hip, still working on catching their breath. “I love you.”

“Okay, princess. I love you too, so so much.”

“I love you,” Sirius hummed, clearing their throat before they looked up at him. “I think these leggings are ruined.”

“Yeah, I think so princess.” He laughed, still playing with their hair. “Let’s get changed and have a cuddle, hmm?”

“Perfect.”

Remus mustered his energy and got out of bed to take care of Sirius.


	30. Chapter 30

Christmas Day was one of the only days Sirius would consider waking Remus up not long after they woke up themselves. They had made two cups of coffee and sat next to his sleeping form for a little while before they dropped a kiss on his forehead. They had places to be today, and Sirius was excited. They were having Christmas breakfast with Teddy and Jordan, with their child hosting Christmas for the first time. Then afterwards for dinner, they’d head over to the Potters.

Like always, they had Christmas Eve at their place with Hope, Richard, Reggie, Benjy and Hestia, where Hope made her mulled wine and they all drank just a little too much.

Sirius sipped their coffee before clearing their throat softly. “Caro, morning.”

“Umm, already?” He mumbled.

“Unfortunately, darling.” They leaned down and kissed his forehead again. “Wanted to give you time to wake up. Happy Christmas Daddy.”

“Mmm, thank you. Happy Christmas princess.” Remus let out a soft sigh before cracking an eye open. “Do we do Not Child Friendly this morning or tonight? I’m very meh still I think so I don’t care either way.”

Sirius chuckled. “I’m the same, so I don’t mind. Why, did you get me something Not Child Friendly?” 

“Oh just maybe.” He shuffled up to sit.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius held a coffee out to him.

“Thank you.” Remus dropped a kiss to their cheek. “There’s always something Not Child Friendly for gifts. Though I should have done it on Kinkmas, huh?”

Sirius laughed, resting their head on his shoulder. “Maybe. Next year we can do Kinkmas gifts.”

“Ha, sure.” His arm went around them before taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s a bit weird that Teddy’s not here.”

“Mmhm.” Sirius nodded before they took a drink. “It is, I’m expecting them to burst in and insist on pancakes and gifts.”

“Me too.” Remus laughed, rubbing their arm. “They make good pancakes -- good everything so I’m sure they’re bustling around the kitchen telling Jordan what to do.”

“I can see it now. They’re wearing tinsel in some sort of headband.”

“For sure. They’re either in cute matching pjs or Teddy’s in their ugly sweater again.”

“Oh  _ god _ . Cute matching pjs? I can’t.”

“Remember the one my mam bought for our second Christmas? Those were cute. That was when we decided we were going to move.” Remus rested his head on their shoulder.

“We were lying underneath the Christmas tree listening to how quiet it was, I remember.”

After a long sigh Remus cleared his throat. “And now look at us, in our house with an adult child  _ who’s getting married _ with a brand new car  _ and _ another puppy on the way. Not to mention how disgustingly in love with you I still am, of course.”

Sirius’ heart still hurt whenever Remus said he loved them. They smiled, turning and kissing the corner of his mouth. “Disgustingly so.”

“And now we’re growing old and grey together.” Remus cupped their cheek.

“And I’m so very okay with that.” Sirius smiled, tilting into his touch and kissing his palm.

“Me too. Back to our jetsetting ways?” He chuckled.

Sirius laughed, shrugging one shoulder. “Maybe we can just jetset every so often. I like staying home with you.”

“Me too.”

“Do you want another coffee before you try and get out of bed?” 

“No, no, I want to go see my kid and see what they’ve done to Jor’s flat lately.” He chuckled.

Sirius snickered, finishing their own coffee before they stood up and stretched a little. “We’re just doing casual, right?”

“Yeah, are we staying at the Potter’s tonight? Or coming home?”

“Mm, shall we take a bag in case? James might ply us with cocktails.”

“Ha, yeah, we should, just in case.” Remus went to the dresser. “Where on the gender scale are we? What would you like me to pack?”

“Mmm… middle. So, a dress and some jeans, a mix, you know,” they said, smiling to themselves. “As usual I can never decide.”

“It’s amazing we can do anything between the two of us.” Remus snorted as he set some clothes on top of the dresser.

“Ha, just paralysed at any choice at all.” Sirius padded into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

“Truly shocking.”

Eventually Sirius and Remus got out of the house and into the new car. Remus had found the perfect forest green Jeep and Sirius sort of felt thirty all over again when they climbed into it after depositing Teddy and Jordan’s gifts in the back. Bucky happily curled up in the back seat. They turned on the Christmas music and watched the snowfall as Remus drove around.

“This is the best gift, by the way.”

“The car?” Sirius smiled, tucking one foot up onto the seat. “Do you feel thirty again like I do?”

“Oh god, are we having midlife crises?” Remus’ eyebrows went up.

Oh god, were they? Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “Maybe? It’s not a convertible though!”

“That’s true.” Remus pulled up in front of Teddy and Jordan’s building.

“If it’s a convertible and we start thinking about Botox, then it’s a problem.” They snickered, nudging into Remus’ side. “Shall we go?”

“Yes, I agree.” He laughed, cutting the engine. “Let’s go!”

Sirius zipped their coat up before slipping out of the car to get Bucky out of the back while Remus got the gifts. It was still snowing and felt so Christmassy, it was perfect. They went up the two flights of stairs -- where Remus paused half way.

“Oh my god, it smells like heaven.” He took a deep breath.

“Is that coming from their flat?” Sirius tugged on his hand, their mouth practically watering. 

“I think so.” He followed them towards the cinnamony, buttery, sweet pastry smell coming from what had to be Teddy and Jordan’s apartment. Sirius knocked on the door, because they weren’t going to have an open door policy with their child.

“Come in!” Teddy shouted over the Christmas music.

Remus opened the door for them, and they found the pastry smell even stronger now. Not to mention the flat was decked out in vintage-esque Christmas decor and fairy lights everywhere. Teddy seemed to have recently redone the living room because there was a new teal sofa and better shelving and decor -- it looked less like a skater scientist threw up on the place.

“Merry Christmas, children!” Sirius called as Bucky trotted right in, looking around and appreciating it all. God, they had raised such a fucking stylish kid.

“Hi Pada!” Teddy came running out of the kitchen, tinsel wrapped around their head like a headband just like they thought.

“Annwyl, this is nice. I hope you didn’t spend all your money.” Remus chuckled before catching Teddy in a tight hug.

“I didn’t! I promise!”

Sirius chuckled, glad that their inheritance had gone to good uses. They spotted Jordan in the doorway and crossed over to give him a quick hug. “Hi Jordan, Merry Christmas.”

“You too, Sirius. Isn’t it great? We went shopping the day after she moved the last of her things in.” Jordan laughed.

“Ha! Of course you did. Piccolina, come on, I’ve been in the room for twenty seconds and no hug?”

She hopped over. “Dad was hugging me!”

“Excuses, excuses,” Sirius muttered, hugging her tightly. “The living room looks beautiful, piccolina.”

“Thanks! Want to see everything else? The grand tour?”

“Yes please darling. What are you baking? It smells wonderful.”

“She’s baked everything. We just iced the cinnamon rolls,” Jordan informed them as Teddy pulled Sirius into the kitchen.

“Oh my god, look at you, my little homemaker.” Sirius put their arms around her shoulders, and whispered to Teddy as soon as they were out of earshot. “Did you get it? New Years, not today, right?”

“Yeah, yes, it’s in my drawer,” she muttered. “Dad, Pada, want to see what I did to the bedroom? Jor, could you stir the glaze that I made for the waffles?” Teddy grinned as Jordan came in behind them. Remus was staring at the food.

Sirius chuckled. “You know your dad’s entranced by the food. Did you get that wall hanging you wanted for the bedroom?”

“Yeah, it’s alot bigger than I thought, but it’s nice. Come on Dad.” Teddy grabbed him by the arm. Sirius took the other arm, chuckling as they marched to the bedroom.

“Okay, okay. As long as you feed me after.”

“We will have all morning for pastries and baked goods, caro. Promise.”

“Fine.” Remus laughed. “Annwyl, you really did a good job. Doesn’t look like a cobbled together flat.”

“Well, between my inheritance and Jor’s trust fund, it should at least be decent. He didn’t even have fitted sheets.”

“He’s really doing us cismen no favors in that stereotype.” Their husband scoffed as they walked into Teddy’s bedroom.

Sirius cringed. “You fixed him up darling.”

Teddy shut the door quietly. “Do you wanna see the ring in person?” She whispered.

“Yes!” Sirius whispered back, bouncing on their toes.

Remus nodded, wrapping an arm around Sirius as Teddy went to dig in the drawer. “I love the photo but I want to see it!”

“Yeah, it’s different in person.” Sirius leaned into Remus, feeling so horribly in love and content.

Teddy brandished the black ring box with the biggest grin on her face. Sirius took it from her and eased the lid open, seeing a beautiful gold band with a twist in. It was even more beautiful in person.

“Oh, piccolina it’s perfect.”

“He’s going to love that.” Remus nodded, rubbing Sirius’ back.

“And it’s got the dopamine reaction engraved on the inside,” she explained.

Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “Oh, you’re so sappy.”

“Shut up.” Teddy put a hand over her face. “It's in the DNA.”

“That’s very true.” Remus chuckled.

“Mm, I suppose we’ll allow it.” Sirius smiled, cupping Teddy’s cheek. “So proud of my baby.”

She closed the ring box again. “I’m so happy. A couple of years ago it was shit, but it’s so much better now.” She bit her lip before going to hide the ring away.

“Good. You deserve all the happiness.”


	31. Chapter 31

Remus took another bite of the cinnamon roll that Teddy had put in his hand once they left the bedroom. He was brimming with pride for his kid. It would have been a lie if he said he didn’t think Teddy was going to be running around stressed Christmas morning. Thankfully she wasn’t, and had everything under control. Not to mention the spread for the food -- clearly Teddy took after his mam like that. On top of it all the flat was coming together and she had the ring! God, she was such an adult.

Sirius had their feet tangled with his, smiling as they tucked into a Danish pastry. Bucky was alternating between curling up at their feet and sniffing around intrigued. “This is great, you guys. How was Christmas morning in your own flat?”

“It was really nice! We haven’t done gifts yet, but we relaxed and then started cooking.” Jordan watched Teddy as he spoke. She was manning the waffle iron.

“You need any help, piccolina?”

“These just have to cook, so just waiting.” Teddy shrugged, her cheeks pink.

“You always were a beast in the kitchen.” Remus went to stand next to her as he enjoyed his cinnamon roll.

“Mhmm, we were simply employed to reach the high shelves before you shot up.” Sirius snickered, sitting at the kitchen table.

“Yep, sometimes I was given the work of mixing, nothing else.” He nudged her.

“Well, I am the best cook.”

“You are darling, you really are. You got the Lupin genes.”

He shrugged, watching Teddy take the waffle out. “I think she’s much better at it.”

“Obviously.” Teddy stuck her tongue out at him

“Oh, I didn’t mean you caro. It obviously skipped a generation.” Sirius snickered, setting their chin on their palm. “Teddy got it from your mam.”

“Ah, you mean you don’t mind if I never cook for you again?”

Sirius bit their lip. “You know I love your cooking, you drama queen.”

He scoffed before finishing off the roll. “Mm, sure love.”

“You two are so sappy, even on Christmas!” Teddy groaned.

“How is that sappy? We’re making fun of each other. I’m never cooking for them again.” He pointed at Sirius and Jordan laughed out a low chuckle.

Sirius laughed, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

“It’s sappy because even when you’re making fun of each other you have that look in your eyes.”

“You know, when you two are being all sappy to one another I hope your future children do this to you.” Remus went back to the spread on the table to debate over what to have next.

“I’m going to teach them to be as sassy as you are, piccolina.”

Jordan’s whole face went scarlet and Teddy bit her lip again.

“They’re going to be the sassiest.” Remus raised an eyebrow. “Someone pregnant?”

“Ha! Funny, Dad.” Teddy scoffed.

Sirius chuckled. “Honestly, thank god unplanned pregnancies aren’t a risk in this family.”

“Thankfully.” Remus thought about the times he did sleep with Emme at the club, but that wasn’t something that happened often and they were always safe. Sirius gave him a look as if they were thinking the same thing.

“So, shall we stuff ourselves silly with waffles, then open gifts?”

“Yes please.” Remus reached for the plate of waffles. “Where’s Crookshanks hiding?”

“She’s under the tree, like the sweetie she is,” Teddy cooed as they all sat down at the table.

Sirius’ head whipped around to see the ginger kitten curled up amongst the presents. “Aw, I didn’t even see her there at first, little cutie.”

He awwed, looking at the kitten resting her head on her paws. “So cute.” Remus watched as Bucky went into the living room, still sniffing around Teddy’s flat. “Bucky’s very happy to hang out with her, I’m sure.”

They all ate their breakfast before pouring themselves over to the sofa. Remus sank right into it, happy that his daughter had excellent taste in comfy furniture. She was on the floor, sorting out the gifts. Crookshanks was playing with a ribbon on one of Teddy’s gifts while Bucky stood by watching.

“I think Bucky has missed Crookshanks.”

“Missed her more than me.” Teddy pouted, pushed a pile of gifts towards Remus.

“Who got me all this,” Remus protested.

“No comment,” Teddy and Sirius said at the same time.

“You two…” Remus shook his head as Teddy pushed over Sirius' pile.

“And all this!” Sirius smiled, tucking their feet under Remus’ thigh. “Thank you all.”

Remus gave their ankle a squeeze. “Of course.” He grinned over at them before picking up the gift on top.

Teddy gave the large gift a squeeze. “It’s a pillow?” She furrowed her brow before tearing away the wrapping of the black and grey cat bed. “Look, it says your name, Crookshanks!”

Remus laughed as he tore back the paper of the gift in his lap to find a bonsai starter kit. “Oh this is fun.”

“I thought it would be a nice garden addition,” Sirius said, carefully opening the shirt Remus got them with a pole dancer graphic and the phrase  _ I’m proud of my bruises _ . “Ah! This is fabulous!”

“Ha, I love this.” Jordan looked down at his new mug, which read  _ Look At You Becoming a Scientist and Shit _ .

Remus smiled, watching Teddy open her next gift. Sirius and Remus had mostly got them things for their flat. Teddy got a mug that said  _ Moon Child _ because so many of her things had that theme. They also gave her these interesting tea spoons with different Victorian/witch engravings along with a couple of plates that had  _ Misery Is All The Rage  _ and  _ Never Trust the Living _ in fancy font. Remus and Sirius also gifted Teddy with a nice throw for the sofa and a sweatshirt that she had requested. Jordan was given a few records, some fancy coffee that he loved but rarely bought because of the price, a pair of gloves, and a cutting board with the periodic table.

“Dad, open your gifts.” Teddy laughed before her eyes widened when she looked at the small box of tea spoons. “These are brilliant!”

“Aren’t they so cute?” Sirius said, chuckling.

“I love them, they go with those tea cups I got with the sea witch theme, you know.” She waved a hand as Remus finally opened his next gift, which was from Teddy. He found a crossstitch of the Lupin-Blacks and Jordan with Bucky and Crookshanks.

“This is so nice, Teddy.”

“Roro makes them for her Etsy shop, and she added Crookshanks just in time.” Jordan reached for another gift.

“Oh! That’s really beautiful!”

“It's so sweet. I’ll thank her too for it.” Remus smiled at them all, setting it aside for another gift. “We’ll hang it up in the living room.”

“I know just the place.” Sirius fell quiet after a moment, unwrapping their next gift as carefully as ever.

Pausing with his next parcel on his lap, Remus watched Sirius. They peered at the black velvet box for a moment before Remus saw a grin blossom over their face. 

“Oh, caro…” Sirius held up the silver necklace, with a hammered silver ring engraved with  _ hello love. _

Remus leaned over and pressed a kiss to their cheek. They may have a Not Safe For Child gift back home that went with it, but that was for later. “I’m glad you love it.”

“It’s beautiful,” Sirius hummed, turning their head to kiss him briefly. “Thank you.”

“The sap is strong,” Teddy muttered.

With a huff, Remus went back to his gifts. He found a lovely jumper from the kids with some Austen socks that were the same color. Teddy also gave him a great new planner for the new year. Sirius also gifted him a beautiful watch box with his name. Remus opened the last gift, which was rather large and photo like.

“A map…” Remus tossed the paper to Crookshanks and Bucky, who were having a field day with the wrapping. Peering closer he found pins on different places: New York, London, Cardif, Montreal, Paris, Florence, and so many more. “Places we’ve been?” Remus looked over at Sirius, knowing he had the dopiest smile on his face.

“Mhmm.” Sirius grinned right back at him. “And we can add plenty more.”

“So back to our jetsetting ways? Teddy, your Pada and I are going through a midlife crisis together.” He glanced over at their kid, who was on the floor playing with the cat and dog, leaning against Jordan’s legs.

“Yep, we have to fill the map.” Sirius smiled, shuffling up to sit next to Remus.

“Where to first?” Teddy asked.

“I don’t know, haven’t thought about that part just yet.”

“Maybe we close our eyes and point to a place on the map?” Sirius rested their head on his shoulder, carefully opening their last gift, which was some fancy skincare from a brand they had asked for. “Ah! Next movie night, piccolina, we’ll have to do face masks! Look what Dad got me.”

“That’s expensive stuff!” Teddy gaped.

Remus snickered, shaking his head. “It’s their nicest gift.”

“It’s wonderful. I’m very spoiled.” Sirius kissed his cheek, grinning. “Thank you caro.” Remus turned to give them a proper kiss.

Teddy made a gagging sound before Teddy threw one of her throw pillows at them. “No grossness in my home.”

Sirius pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Teddy. “Are we conveniently forgetting all the times we’ve caught you making out—or worse—in our home?”

Remus snorted, reaching for his coffee as Teddy let out a shriek.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about!”

“Uh huh.”

Jordan put a hand over his face.

“Selective memory,” Remus muttered.

“Very useful, right piccolina?” Sirius snickered, leaning forward to grab a cinnamon roll.

Remus laughed, wrapping his arms around Sirius. “It must be nice.”

“I wish I could forget.” Jordan fidgeted with the rainbow beaker pin that Teddy gave him.

Sirius let out a laugh, shaking their head. “I’m guessing you mean the imminent aftermath of Remus or I’s surprised noises, not whatever we interrupted?”

“Oh my god, yes.” Jordan groaned.

Teddy was beet red, but cackling. “It’s why we lock the door!”

Remus snorted into his coffee, not able to take a sip just yet.

Sirius was stifling their own laughter. “When I lived by myself I had an open door policy with Uncle James. And then he walked in at a few opportune moments when your dad was staying over.”

Teddy grimaced. “Oh god.”

“It was horrible and I refused to let them have one when we moved into my old flat together.”

“Uncle James made a very big deal whenever he had to ring the doorbell. But then… it did come in handy.”

Remus nearly choked on his coffee— should have waited for the sip. “You -- you were very glad for it.”

“Why would you  _ want _ an open door policy?”

“It was very useful! And not a bother when I was single!” Sirius snickered. “But problematic once your Dad was around.”

“Clearly pure before Dad arrived.” Teddy plucked up a cookie.

“No, just elsewhere usually.” Sirius sipped their coffee around a smug little grin.

Remus’ brows went up. “ _ Elsewhere _ .”

Jordan got up. “More coffee?”

Sirius laughed, their cheeks a little pink. “Yes please Jordan!”

“Of course!” Remus shouted after him, giving Sirius a little smack on the thigh. They caught his hand, grinning as they pressed a kiss to his knuckles.


	32. Chapter 32

Sirius let out a content sigh as they settled into the corner of the Potters sectional. They had redone the living room a few years ago and James had turned it into a complete movie den. Like always, everyone spent Christmas night at James and Lily’s—since Effy and Monty passed over the mantle—and everything was winding down after far too much food and so many festivities. The older generation had gone up to bed, and Benjy had returned not long ago from settling Connor down.

There was a particular kind of satisfaction that came at Christmas, curled up with their family, Bucky curled up beneath the sofa. Sirius had their head on Remus’ shoulder and one arm across his stomach.  _ Die Hard  _ was playing on the television and everything was wonderful.

“This still isn’t a Christmas movie,” Benjy complained as he did every year they put it on.

“Don’t get Pads started, Uncle Ben.” Harry laughed.

Sirius waved a hand. “It’s set at Christmas, Benjy!”

“We watch it every year, Benjy.”

“We can’t have Christmas without it,” Lily said, like she did every year. Sirius grinned as everyone defended their choices. The fact they did almost the same things every year was so comforting.

Remus shook his head, pressing a kiss to their cheek.

“Hi caro,” Sirius whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You okay?”

“Hi love.” He grinned as Jordan complained about the probability of something or other. “I’m great, very full and happy. How about you?”

“Mm, so very happy.” Sirius paused, listening to the physics conversation occurring. “Having one of those  _ is this my life  _ moments.”

“Ah, that’s the best.” Remus nuzzled their neck, giving them a squeeze. Sirius wrapped their arms around him, cuddling closer. 

“Love you caro.”

“I love you my pearl.” He sighed that usual dreamy sigh of his.

Sirius smiled. “My Austen heroine.”

“Saps,” they heard Teddy say somewhere nearby. Sirius gave her the finger without moving away from Remus.

“I’m not looking, but I know you’re cuddled up with your boyfriend.” Remus snorted. Sirius stifled a grin, knowing that in a few days Jordan would be Teddy’s fiancé.

“Oh my god,” Jordan muttered.

“Knew it.” Remus pointed vaguely in their direction.

Sirius chuckled, nuzzling into Remus’ neck. “Knew it.”

Hes shifted next to them, peering over Remus to give Sirius a knowing look. “Mmm, they’re just as disgustingly in love as  _ some people _ .”

“It’s gross,” Regulus complained. “But I’m happy for you.”

“Ha! As if you aren’t just as sappy,” Sirius retorted, giving Reggie a look.

“We keep it behind closed doors, thank you.”

“Unless if you’re drunk or high.” Hettie let out a giggle.

“Exactly Hettie!” Sirius laughed. “We all remember your 40th, Reg.”

Regulus made a noise. “I don’t remember my 40th but you all remind me every chance you get.”

Teddy and Harry let out equally loud laughs and Remus snorted.

“Oh Reggie.”

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “Nothing will top the first time you got high.”

“You were so cute,” Remus cooed.

“Well, you two left out a brownie and I thought -- I was  _ told _ it was safe.”

“I thought we’d left out the normal ones!”

“I can hear Grandma telling you to label your edibles in my head,” Teddy said drily.

“Well, we learned our lessons. You know we couldn't even keep edibles in the house when you were a kid, I was terrified you’d pull an Uncle Reggie if you discovered something sweet.” Remus turned his head a little to talk. “Bad enough you liked the smell of  _ nighttime gardening _ at four.”

Sirius cackled, remembering how Teddy had asked if Grandma liked nighttime gardening too. “Oh, that was so funny.”

“I was still high, do you know how hard it was containing myself from just dying of laughter.” Remus shook his head.

“Alright, alright. Is it any surprise you raised a stoner?” Teddy grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Not at all.” He snickered. “Look at your lineage.”

“If your mam was in the room she’d throw a cushion at you,” Sirius told their husband, smiling.

“She would. Though Dad didn’t smoke, to my knowledge at least. Honestly, how the two were a pair… though I think that about her and Richard too sometimes, but it’s good.”

“As long as she’s happy.”

“She just attracts men who are a bit professorial. See, you got the genes where you look professorial, but you’re really deep down like your mother,” Lily suggested.

“Ah Ha! Yes!” Sirius pointed at Lily before waving their hand in agreement. “He looks professorial, and yet he’s a stoner punk who… well.” Sirius cut themselves off rather quickly, not wanting to allude to the subject of Teddy’s most viral video.

“ _ Thank you _ .” Harry snickered.

Remus nudged them. “Yep.”

Sirius smiled, nudging into him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Your best kept secret.”

“Clearly.” He yawned. “How long left?”

“Maybe an hour?” James reached for the remote to check.

“Sleeping beauty getting tired?”

“No never.” He cuddled against Sirius.

“Mhmm, definitely not grumpy if you don’t get your eight hours,” they muttered, wrapping their arms around him.

“Mmm no.”

Eventually, when the credits for Die Hard started rolling, everyone made their way home or to their rooms. Sirius and Remus were staying the night at James’ insistence, and Sirius didn’t mind one bit. Bucky was curled up on the sofa and didn’t want to move, so Lily let him sleep there for the night instead of having to wriggle his way between Sirius and Remus at 3am.

With a yawn, Sirius shut the bedroom door behind them, stretching onto their toes. “Good Christmas, huh?”

“It was really wonderful.” Remus fell into the bed. “Teddy and Jordan were so sweet this morning.”

“The flat is gorgeous. I’m so proud of them.” They followed him over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Me too. Jordan’s happy to let Teddy fix the flat up. They look like proper adults… when I mentioned kids this morning I thought they were both going to go up in flames.” He tugged them down for a cuddle.

“Oh god, Jordan was bright red.” Sirius laid down next to him, kissing his cheek.

“As I said, glad neither of them can get pregnant because in that moment I thought I would have right with my joke.”

“Thankfully. Maybe they’re already thinking about it.” Sirius rolled onto their front and pillowed their arms on Remus’ chest. “Neither of them have a pathological fear of being a bad parent like someone.”

“Mmm, I don’t know, Jordan’s dad was -- is -- a dick.” Remus’ fingers went to their hair. “Though maybe we showed him some good examples before it was too late.”

“True. He’s so much better though. He and Bev have gotten away from him well enough.”

“Very true.” Remus kissed the top of their head.

“Did you have a good day, caro?” Sirius smiled, lifting their head to look at him.

“I had a great day, did you my pearl?”

“Mm, so good. And now I’m all content and cuddled up with the love of my life.”

“Me too.” He rubbed their back. “We should get ready for bed or I might fall asleep like this.”

“I suppose.” Sirius groaned, rolling off of him. “We’ve fallen asleep in our clothes before.”

“Usually we’re far more drunk.” Remus snickered, sitting up.

Sirius smiled, pulling off their festive jumper and tossing it aside. “That’s also true.”

Remus went over to their bag. “What was your favorite gift?” He tossed over their shorts and old tshirt.

“Mmm, my necklace from you.”

“I thought so.” Remus went to get undressed, throwing his jumper with Sirius’.

“It’s really beautiful, thank you Daddy.” Sirius smiled, watching him. “What was yours?”

“Welcome princess.” He kicked off his jeans. “I think mine is the map. It’s very sweet and thoughtful.”

Sirius pulled their own jeans off, then grabbed their oversized Ascendence shirt and pulled it on. “I can’t wait to add more pins.”

“Me too, we’ll have to pick a spot, huh?” Remus stepped into his bottoms. “Do the close our eyes and pick?”

“Mhmm. We can do pin the tail on the donkey only it’s picking where we go next.” Sirius grinned, shuffling up the bed and getting under the covers.

Remus grinned, padding over to turn the light off. “Hopefully somewhere warm because we’re old.”

“Sweden was lovely but definitely somewhere warm. We’re not  _ that  _ old, are we?” Sirius reached for the light on the nightstand.

“No we aren’t, but warm is nice.” Remus slipped into bed. “Maybe for my birthday.”

“Mmm, maybe we can go to Sorrento? Or Barcelona?” They cuddled up against him, wrapping an arm around his middle.

“Bali? Brazil?”

“Oh, I never did whisk you away to Brazil, did I?” Sirius couldn’t hold back their grin.

“Nope. So disappointing.” Remus snickered before yawning again.

“Maybe for your birthday them, hm?”

“That sounds perfect.” Remus closed his eyes. “Anything with you is perfect.”


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning, after breakfast with the Potters, Remus and Sirius drove back to their house. The day before had been really the perfect Christmas, but he was always a fan of the days after before New Year’s as well. Today they had plans to relax then the next day the kids were going to come over for a movie day. They had no other solid plans, so whatever happened or came about, they would just go with the flow. Looking for a puppy was still on the list as well. The Christmas market was still going to be around, so they’d have to get there at some point.

“All right, home sweet home.” Remus parked.

“Ah, finally. Cmon Bucky. How about a cuppa and a cuddle?” Sirius grinned from the passenger seat, laughing when Bucky’s head poked between the seats.

“Ha, yes, that’s perfect. Let’s put the fairy lights on and hunker down.” He gave Bucky some pets.

“Perfect.” Sirius kissed his cheek then slipped out of the car, Bucky following as soon as they opened the back door.

Remus gathered their gifts before following after them towards the house. “Shall we do our Not Safe for Child gifts as well?”

Sirius gave him a grin as they opened the door. “Oh, good idea. Our own little Kinkmas?”

“It feels like a Boxing Day tradition.”

“We can make it a tradition,” they said, shedding their coat.

Remus laughed thinking about all the times they had swapped their NSFC gifts on Boxing Day. “Princess, I think it already is.”

Sirius grinned over their shoulder at him. “Shall I go and get your gifts from their hiding place, then Daddy?”

He gasped. “How do you know they’re in the same place? Did you peek?”

“No, my gifts for you! They’re all hidden very well.” Sirius padded over to him and looped their arms around his neck. “I wouldn’t peek, Daddy.”

“Oh okay.” He raised an eyebrow, not believing them for some reason. “Yes, please, let’s do gifts. I’ll make the tea.”

“Okay.” Sirius kissed him lightly. “I bet I could guess where you’ve hidden mine though, shall I get them too?”

“Sure.” He snickered before kissing them back.

“I love you Daddy.” Sirius grinned then flounced off towards the stairs.

Remus shook his head. “I love you too princess.” He went to the kitchen after depositing the gifts in the living room.

After letting Bucky go run around for a bit as he went to making the tea. He knew that Sirius was probably poking at the gifts trying to figure out what they were -- if they hadn’t done that already.

A few moments later, Sirius reappeared, with the sparkly gift bag Remus had stored their gifts in, and a box tucked under their arm. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess.” He smiled, taking down their mugs.

With a smile, Sirius settled next to the tree, sitting cross legged with the gifts in front of them. “Happy Boxing Day Daddy.”

“Happy Boxing Day princess.” He grinned as he poured the tea. “Don’t open them til I’m out there. Do you want a snack?”

“Ooh, yes. Do we have that cheese board?”

“Yep, that’s perfect.” Remus set the kettle aside before taking out their tray to put the tea and cheese board on.

When he was all set, Remus went to join Sirius by the tree where they now had a Santa hat perched on their head. “You’re very pretty, you know?”

“Mm, thank you Daddy.” They grinned, wiggling a little.

“You welcome, princess. You can open your gifts first.” He pushed the bag closer to them.

“Oh, that’s very nice Daddy, thank you.” Sirius pulled the bag towards them, undoing the little sticker. They pulled out the first little box, then slid the lid off. Remus watched them with a soft smile, excited to hear what they thought.

“Ah! Ha! Oh my god, that’s so cute!” Sirius held up the black leather strap with  _ Daddy  _ embossed on the folded end.

“I thought it’d go well with our other toys.”

“It will! And it’s very discrete.” Sirius bit their lip before bringing the strap down on their arm. “Ah! Oh fuck it’s quite stingy.”

“Yeah?” Remus took it from them. “It feels good to hold.”

“Want to try it out?” Sirius held their arm out to him.

“Not yet. I’d rather try it on a fleshier part of your body.” Remus nudged them with his toe.

“Oh. I see.” They laughed, going back to the gift bag and pulling out the second box. That one was a little broader, and Sirius’ brow furrowed for a moment when they opened the lid, then their face split into a grin. “Oh… Daddy, this is beautiful,” they said, still smiling as they held up the choker necklace. It was the exact same style as the Safe for Child one he had gotten them, only a choker, and the ring was engraved with  _ hi princess  _ on the skin side.

“It’s a day collar,” he stated the obvious. “Since you’ve been very insistent lately about wearing collars out.”

Sirius laughed. “As if you don’t like me wearing my collars out and about. It’s beautiful, thank you.”

“I did love it, but I needed something less obvious for you than leather collars.” He chuckled, holding his hand out for the collar.

“We can save those for the club, huh?” Sirius carefully set the collar in his hand, then scooted up to sit right in front of him.

“Yes princess.” He undid the clasp before brushing their hair aside. “So now you have something nice to wear during the day.”

“I distinctly remember, when we were first discussing power exchanges, we said we didn’t want it to be outside of the bedroom.” Sirius chuckled, tilting their head to make it easier for him. “Now look at us.”

“Ha, that went out the window years and years ago.” He snickered, hooking the clasp in place. “Just like we were kind of  _ eh _ on that first spanking. I think I played down how much I liked that.”

“I think we both did. I couldn’t think properly, I remember it so clearly.” Sirius’ voice was low and all wistful.

“Yeah and you probably were nearly about to sub drop because we had no idea what we were doing.” Remus snickered, pressing a kiss to their shoulder.

“Oh god, I remember just lying on the bedroom floor thinking  _ oh my god that was so hot and my arse hurts and where is he? _ ” Sirius chuckled, leaning back into him. “Thank you for my beautiful gifts Daddy.”

“Ha, I remember finding you there and being so worried about you. Then I found out how much you loved it and how to take care of you.” He wrapped his arms around them and shifted so they could sit between his legs. Sirius didn’t waste any time cuddling back into him, tipping their head onto his shoulder.

“And then you discovered how much of a sadist you are, and how much you like caning me until I cry.”

“Mmmhmm it’s very fun and we know how much you enjoy it.” Remus rubbed his hand over their stomach.

Sirius turned and kissed his jaw. “Open your gifts.”

“Okay, okay.” Remus reached for the nicely wrapped box. He settled it on Sirius’ thighs and tore open the paper.

“You open gifts like a savage,” they murmured, relaxing against him.

“Hey! That’s not very nice.” He poked them in the side before lifting the lid off to reveal the gold tissue paper.

Sirius wiggled a little. “It’s true. Mm, I’m excited for your presents.”

Chuckling, Remus pushed back the tissue to find a mug on one side and a book wrapped in some beautiful rope. Remus paused for a moment before picking up the mug to look at it. “ _ Because I said so _ … yep that’s about right.”

“You can sip coffee smugly from it when I’m wincing sitting down.” Sirius chuckled.

“It’s perfect.” He kissed their cheek. Once the mug was set aside, he picked up the book wrapped in the most beautiful red rope. “This is amazing.”

Sirius just hummed, staying suspiciously quiet. He undid the rope to reveal the book  _ The Seductive Art of Japanese Bondage _ by Midori, who Remus had watched some videos about before. “Ah, how have I never read this?”

“I’ve seen so much of her online, we’re missing out,” Sirius said, idly twirling some of the rope in their hands.

“We are, she’s amazing.” Remus went to thumb through the book, and as he opened the first page two tickets fell out into the box. “She’s doing a talk in London? Oh this is amazing, princess.” He kissed their cheek before looking at the tickets again. “Maybe we can go to a London club while we’re there? Surely Tom can recommend something.”

“Oh, that would be so fun!” Sirius grinned, turning a little to look at him. “I had to grab tickets, and I’ll have you know it took me ages to tie that rope.”

“You did a very good job princess.” He gave them a squeeze. “I love these gifts.”

“Ah, I’m so glad. Thank you Daddy.”

Remus’ fingers slipped under the hem of their sweater dress. “Of course princess.”

Sirius snuggled a little closer, letting their knees fall apart just slightly. “What shall we do with the rest of our day?”

“Just relax I think.” He ran his hand up their tight covered thigh.

“Yeah? Just relax, turn on the fairy lights, settle down?” Sirius’ hand went to his thigh.

“That sounds perfect.” Remus’ fingers moved up further.

“Mm, good,” they hummed, tipping their head back so they could kiss beneath his jaw, scraping their teeth a little.

“I thought I asked you to turn the fairy lights on earlier… maybe I didn’t.” He sighed.

Sirius stilled a little, probably trying to remember if he did ask them or not. “Should I go turn them on?”

“It’s okay. I may have just thought to ask you, but I was occupied thinking about you sneaking looks at your gifts,” he teased. “If you would turn them on, that would be nice.”

“I didn’t peek, I promise.” Sirius turned onto their knees then hopped up onto their toes. “Promise promise.”

Remus grinned. “I believe you.”

Sirius leaned behind the television and flicked on the lights. Remus took the opportunity to look at their arse as they did.

“You really have the nicest arse. I could look at it all day.”

“Oh really?” Sirius wiggled their hips alluringly.

He chuckled, sighing. “So nice.”

“Do you just wanna look all day?” They straightened up, padding back over to stand in front of him.

“I could, but I’d rather you over my lap, I think.” Remus pointed to the tree. “These too?”

“Oh, you’d rather?” Sirius gave him a smile, turning to the tree and reaching behind it to turn on those lights too. “Anything else Daddy?”

“Nope, just cross my lap and we can try your new impact toy.”

Sirius, for once, maybe because it was Christmas, didn’t argue. They sank to their knees then crawled across his lap, taking their damn time with it. Instead of pulling at them, he let them take their time for once as he picked up the leather strap. Sirius had a little grin on their face as they leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth before sinking down onto their elbows.

“Finally,” Remus said with a laugh.

“Someone is very impatient today.” Sirius wriggled a little against him, the hem of their dress riding up. “I was just getting comfy.”

“If I were impatient today then I would have been yanking you down.” Remus’ hand went back to their thigh to push up their dress more.

“Mm, that’s true. I think you like watching me too, though.” Sirius arched their back to help him.

“You know I do,” he said as the dress was up to their hips now.

Sirius had their chin propped on their palm, probably smiling. “Would you like me to take my dress off, Daddy?”

“No, keep it like this.” He shook his head, his hand slowly rubbing down their arse.

“Mm, you like it? It would look better without the tights but it’s too cold.”

Remus hummed, tugging at them. “I’m sure I can warm you up very quickly.”

Sirius laughed, lifting their hips so he could pull them down. “I bet you could Daddy.” 

“You’re going to probably want the dress off too after a bit.” He rolled the tights down their legs, revealing lacey red underwear.

“Oh yeah? You’ll get me that hot and bothered?” Sirius asked as Remus pushed their underwear down their thighs as well.

“I always do, don’t I?” He adjusted his grip on the strap.

“Mmm, I suppose.”

Remus scoffed before bringing the strap down against their arse. It made a satisfying snapping sound when it hit their flesh. “How’s that feel?”

Sirius jumped, letting out a soft groan. “Ah god, it feels good.  _ Sounds _ good.”

“It sounds perfect.” He gave them another stinging slap, watching their flesh redden. They shuddered, gasping a little as they arched. Christ, they looked so good. “This might become my second favorite impact toy.” Remus brought the leather strap down again.

“Oh fuck,” Sirius groaned, a low noise at the back of their throat. “Ah, it feels good. What—what’s your favourite?”

“Our first paddle.” Another crack. “Then this right before the cane.”

Sirius yelped as Remus watched their toes curl into the area rug. This was definitely becoming a favourite.


	34. Chapter 34

Sirius had to agree with Remus’ sentiment. This leather strap was fast becoming their favourite impact toy. Every bit of it was fantastic, it sounded wonderful and made Sirius brace just for a moment before it hit, stinging and sharp.

This was one of their favourite Boxing Day traditions, too. Not to mention being in one of their favourite places: sprawled over Remus’ lap with their skirt hiked up. Today was going well.

“You’re doing so well princess.” Another hit to the tops of their thighs.

Sirius moaned, hips bucking a little. They had their fingers clenched in the rug and everything felt so good. “Fuck, ah, feels good.”

“Your arse has my name all over it. So pretty.”

Oh fuck. Sirius hadn’t even thought it would leave the embossed word on their skin, and that only made their stomach flip and twist with warmth. “Ahh, yeah?”

“Mmmhmm. I almost got one that said  _ Mine. _ ” Another snap.

“Ah!” Sirius’ head was spinning.  _ Mine _ sounded good too. “We can—we can have two.”

“Okay, princess, I’ll buy the other one too.” Remus hit them two times in a row, his voice still so casual though as he spoke. “You can pick the color too.”

“Ye—yeah, yes Daddy. Ah, ah, it stings.”

Remus made a soft noise. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes, yes, please Daddy, please. M’all yours.” Sirius nodded, rolling their hips against his thigh. They really, really didn’t want him to stop.

“Whatever you want princess… if you stop moving your hips without asking.” He hummed.

Sirius took a deep breath, trying to stay still. “Ah, sorry, sorry. Feels so good.”

“Thank you princess, do you want to get off?” Three more times Remus brought the strap down against their arse.

“Ah! Ah fuck, oh god. Yeah—yeah, please, please.”

“Okay, you can move your hips then.” Four quick snaps cut through the air. Sirius’ stomach flipped again, breath hitching in their throat. 

“Fuck, ah—thank you Daddy—ah.” Sirius pressed their cheek into the rug, grinding against him.

“Christ, you look so good princess.”

Sirius’ stomach was somersaulting all over the place at the combination of Remus’ words and the smack of leather against their arse. For a moment they couldn’t get out any words, just moaning as they squirmed against his thighs. They didn’t want to think about anything, just feel good and let Remus take care of them.

“God you’re so perfect.” Remus paused the swats, his hand gently running over the welts that were very likely blooming on their arse and thighs.

“Ah, fuck. Yeah?” Sirius moaned, they wanted something more, but didn’t particularly want to wrap a hand around their cock because they’d rather not have one today but fuck, it always felt so good in Remus’ lap like this.

“Mmmhmm.” A few more snaps of the leather.

Sirius let out a gasp, their back arching. “God, fuck, ah feels so good Daddy, please, please.”

“Please what princess?”

“Ah, I don’t—please.”

Remus let out a chuckle before hitting them once more, just as the snap cracked throughout the room the doorbell sounded. Sirius groaned, writhing against him. “Oh fuck, damn.”

“We should get that,” he said softly, nudging them.

Sirius groaned, shifting off of him. “Fuck, yeah—yeah I think it’s a late gift.”

“Okay.” Remus smiled at them, eyebrow going up. “Are you going to get it?”

“What?” Sirius looked at him incredulously for a moment before climbing to their feet. Oh god he was going to make them wasn’t he? Why was that hot? The doorbell rang again.

“Get the package, it’s clearly something you ordered, right?” Remus asked as the bell went again.

Sirius took a breath then straightened their skirt, heart hammering as they did. “Yes Daddy,” they murmured, before going into the entryway and pulling the door open.

“Thank you princess,” they heard Remus say just as they came face to face with the delivery man.

“Sirius Lupin-Black?” The man asked, looking down at his little padlet.

“Hi, yeah, thank you.” Sirius hoped they didn’t sound too out of breath, or weren’t bright red. Christ or that it wasn’t painfully obvious how turned on they were.

It didn’t even seem like the man was looking at them as he held out the thing to sign. Thank god, or he’d be embarrassed, or maybe Sirius would.

“Thanks, Happy New Year,” Sirius said as they signed—not that it ever looked like their signature on those things—and handed it back.

“Happy holidays.” The man replied as he handed the box over, finally looking at Sirius. The man seemed to grin as he laid eyes on them. “Have a nice day.”

Sirius grinned right back, laughing a little. “You too,” they said before shutting the door with a little sigh.

“What’d you get princess?”

“I saw these candles in an ad, and I laughed so hard I nearly cried,” they said, striding back into the living room and holding the box out to him.

“Oh, thank you.” He smiled, tugging them to sit back down. “Have some tea and something to eat.” Remus pointed to their cheese board.

Sirius let out a little noise as they sat, the backs of their thighs a little sore. “Open the box?” They sipped their tea and picked at some cheese and crackers.

“Yes, princess.” He kissed their cheek before going to tear away the tape on the box. After pushing away some filling, Remus pulled out a box with a gingerbread person in a thigh and chest harness with a gag in. He let out the loudest laugh. “Oh my god,  _ dirty gingerbread. _ ”

“Isn’t it ridiculous?” Sirius nearly spat out their tea as they laughed.

“My god.” He opened the box to pull the candle out. “Mmm, smells so nice.”

Sirius smiled, chewing their cracker. “Let me smell?”

“Here.” He held it out towards them.

Sirius leaned in and sniffed. “Ooh, it does smell really good.”

“What’s the other one? Naughty snowman?” Remus reached into the box.

“Smell it and see,” Sirius said, chuckling.

Remus opened the box, which was a plain cream color with nothing on it. He sniffed it and frowned. “It smells nice, like grapefruit and roses and hmm, tea?”

Sirius bit their lip in an attempt to stifle laughter. “Mm, that sounds nice.”

He raised an eyebrow, tilting the box so the candle jar fell out into his hand. “ _ This Smells Like My Orgasm _ ,” he snorted. “You smell better.”

“Ha! Oh, what a compliment.” They were half joking, but damn if it wasn’t an ego boost.

“You know I love how you smell.” Remus nuzzled their neck, setting the candle aside.

Sirius let out a little noise, half of surprise, as they tilted their head for him. They were in that almost subspace where they would do whatever made him happy. “Ah, yeah?”

“Mmm, yeah, and you get this gorgeous scent when you’re all worked up.” His teeth grazed their neck.

“Fuck, ah, I am very worked up.” God if that wasn’t stating the obvious.

“Yeah? Is your pussy all wet?” His hand went back to their thigh, sliding upward. They couldn’t help shivering at the tone of his voice, tipping their head back onto his shoulder.

“Yeah, Daddy makes me so wet.”

Remus hummed, his fingers sliding against them. “Mmm you’re so very worked up, you were right.”

Sirius moaned softly, turning their head so they could kiss along his jaw. “All for Daddy.”

“I know princess.” He removed his fingers, bringing them up to Sirius’ lips. “Make them more wet.”

Fuck, god, he always got them worked up with the smallest things. As if they could refuse, Sirius parted their lips and let his fingers slide into their mouth. Those long, gorgeous fingers pet over their tongue as his lips pressed soft kisses over their neck.

“You’ve got the best mouth.”

“Mmmhm,” was all Sirius could manage in response as they sucked his fingers, letting him press deeper, almost too deep. They were seeing stars already.

“Everyone always tells me how good it is, how jealous they are I get it all the time.” He nipped at their neck. Sirius shifted against him, remembering all the times at the club where just that had occurred. “Okay, that’s enough, princess.” His fingers pulled out of their mouth.

Sirius groaned, trying for a moment to chase him. “I thought you liked my fingers in your mouth Daddy?”

“I do, but do they feel better against your clit like this?” Remus’ wet fingers rubbed a soft circle over them.

“Ah, fuck.” Sirius arched against him, lifting their hips a little. “Yeah, yeah they feel so good Daddy, fuck.”

“And you like my fingers here too.” His other hand came up to wrap around their neck. Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut, trying to grind against his hand.

“You know—mmm, you know I do.”

“Uh oh, did I say you could move?” Remus asked, moving the fingers that had been stroking over them away.

Sirius whimpered a little, trying to stay still. “Mm, sorry Daddy, sorry.”

“Okay princess.” His fingers were back against them after a moment. “I know you wanna be good for Daddy.” The ones around their neck pressed harder.

“Ah, fuck, ah feels so good, I wanna be good Daddy.”

“Of course princess.” The fingers circled against them faster. “You’re so good for me.”

Sirius moaned, sinking into him. “Fuck, it feels so good Daddy, all your—ah, marks—” Sirius’ stomach flipped again, turning to nuzzle his neck. The backs of their thighs and arse were getting sorer and sorer.

“Yeah? I bet they’re all nice and sore.”

“Mmmhm, your name ah—all over me,” they groaned, hips rolling again. Remus dropped both hands, not saying anything. Sirius bit their lip, moaning. “Daddy, please, please you feel so good.”

“Mmm, no.” Remus pressed a few kisses to their neck. “Let’s go cuddle on the sofa.”

Sirius let out a whine. “Okay, okay,” they breathed, trying to catch their breath. They had no intention of simply cuddling.

He ran his fingers through their hair. “What should we watch princess?”

“Something steamy,” Sirius tried, leaning into him.

“I was thinking something funny or sweet.” He hugged them.

“Something sweet then. Something we’ve seen before.” Sirius’ breath hitched, trying to wriggle closer and get some kind of friction.

“Okay.” Remus kissed them on the cheek before scooting back to stand up.

Sirius stayed on the floor, turning a little to look up at him with pleading eyes. “Sure you don’t want to keep me on my knees, Daddy?”

“Actually, yes.” Remus smiled, reaching over for the rope from Sirius’ gift. “That’s a very good idea, princess.”

“Yeah? I can be good for you.” They leaned forward, resting their head against his thigh, tilting up to watch him.

“You are being good now.” He shifted to stand behind them. Sirius tipped their chin back to watch him, smiling sweetly.

“Yeah, I wanna be good. Be good for you, my pretty mouth?”

“Oh, I’m not interested in getting off today, princess.” They felt the rope wrapping around their wrist, snaking up their arms.

Sirius pouted, resisting him a little. “You’re not?”

“No.” He gave a sharp smack to their arse.

“Ah!” Sirius yelped, getting shifted forward a little by the smack. “Awww, Daddy, I wanna be good.”


	35. Chapter 35

Remus was now sitting on the sofa with Sirius kneeling at his feet, trying to decide what to put on. He knew they were horribly worked up, but Remus wasn’t too much interested in sex right now in terms of getting off. It had been sometime since he made Sirius wait it out a long time, and since they had all day and night he decided to take advantage of that.

“Hmm, maybe Bridget Jones’ -- the newest one I think with the baby.”

“Mhmm.” Sirius wriggled a little so they could lean back against the bottom of the sofa. “Whatever Daddy wants.”

“Did I say you could lean back?” He asked them. “Did you ask?”

Sirius’ head whipped around to look at him. “I have to kneel up the whole time?”

“Well, you do now for a bit at least, you never asked to move.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius gave him their best pout before they sat up straight again. “Sorry Daddy,” they murmured, sounding very sullen.

“Thank you princess.” He pressed the remote to start the movie before his fingers went to their hair. They made a soft noise, tilting their head towards his touch.

“Love you.”

“I love you princess.” Remus smiled. Sirius let out a little sigh, squirming a little. “You know what would be nice?”

“Yeah?” Bless them, Sirius had a little hopeful look on their face.

“Your plug,” he said simply.

Sirius swallowed. “The one with the remote?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah—yes, that would be… nice.”

Remus chuckled. “But I don’t want to leave you alone, so that’s okay. We can do it later.” His fingers gently scraped over their scalp. Sirius made a soft noise, stretching their neck a little.

“If Daddy wants it, I’ll be okay,” they said after a few moments.

“I don’t want to leave you here, you don’t like it.” Remus kissed the top of their head.

“Okay. I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too. So so much.”

Sirius tilted their head back, leaning into his touch. “Can I have a kiss?”

“Yes princess.” Remus grinned before leaning forward to press a kiss to their lips. Sirius leaned up to meet him even more, probably trying to coax more out of the kiss. He made a soft sound, cupping their cheek and letting them enjoy a kiss for another moment. They melted into him, kissing back, tongue curling between his lips. “Mmm, you’re the best kisser with your pretty mouth,” he whispered against their lips when he pulled back slightly.

Sirius groaned softly, their lips all pink, their grey eyes wide as they looked up at him. “Daddy.”

“Yes princess?”

“I wanna be good. I’m all worked up for you, can I be good? Can I sit next to you? I can’t concentrate.”

Remus nodded, taking some pity on them because they sounded so desperate. “Yeah you can princess.”

Without wasting a moment, Sirius stood up—perfectly balanced despite the fact their arms were tied behind their back—and tucked themselves onto the sofa next to him. They were all flushed and squirmy, bless them.

“You’re being so good now.” His arm went around them, holding them close.

“I wanna be good, Daddy. I’m so worked up.”

“My poor princess,” he whispered, his hand going back to their thigh.

“You wouldn’t be mean to me would you? I’ll do whatever Daddy wants. I’ll wait on you all night if you want, I just wanna come.”

“We’re just having fun, I know you like it.” Remus kissed down their jaw.

“Ah, yeah? I like being Daddy’s princess.”

“I know you do, and I’m so happy that you do. You’re the most perfect princess.” His fingers slipped back under their dress -- which he should have taken off earlier but got a little ahead of himself when he tied them up. Sirius shuddered, lifting their hips a little.

“You’re the best Daddy, you’re so good to me.” Sirius’ gaze was fixed on his, occasionally flickering down to his hand on their thigh. Neither of them were paying the movie much mind.

“You’re very complimentary right now.” He chuckled, letting his fingers inch up more and more.

“I like being nice to you, then you’re nice to me.” Sirius squirmed. “Please Daddy.”

“Please what?” His fingers walked up their hip.

“Please touch me,” they murmured. “Please Daddy. You make me feel so good, your fingers, however. I’m so wet, please.”

“I am touching you.” Torturously slow, his fingers trailed over their stomach.

Sirius groaned, squirming a little. “Properly, please, please. I want Daddy’s fingers on my pussy.”

“Oh,  _ properly _ .” He still didn’t do as asked.

“Ah, you know what I me—mean. You just like teasing. I know you Daddy.”

“Only because you make the nicest sounds when I do.” Finally, Remus touched them. “My fingers like this? On your clit?”

Sirius tipped their head back, letting out a low moan. They really did make the nicest sounds. “ _ Fuck _ . Yeah—yeah, on my clit, fuck that feels so good.”

“Oh you’re so wet.” Remus pressed a kiss to their temple.

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed, nodding sharply. “Ah, you got me so worked up Daddy.”

“Can you feel the marks on your arse and thighs? Can you feel my name?” He whispered in their ear. “You’re all mine.”

Sirius made the prettiest noise, their back arching sharply. “Oh fuck, ah, I can feel them. All—ah—all yours.”

“That’s right princess. All Daddy’s, and you’re so good for Daddy. I’m so proud of you.” Remus pressed kisses over their jaw. “I want you to come for me.”

“Ah, oh god, I’m gon—fuck,  _ Daddy. _ ” Sirius moaned, shuddering and tensing as they came, sounding so pretty.

“See, so pretty.” Remus didn’t stop touching them as they rode out their climax. Sirius moaned, completely pliant against him, rolling their hips against his hand.

“Oh fuck.”

“That’s good, so perfect.”

They finally sank against him, head back against his shoulder. “Fuck, thank you Daddy.”

“You’re so welcome princess.” He finally dropped his hand, wiping his fingers on their dress before shifting slightly so they were a bit more comfortable. Sirius snuggled against him, as much as they could with their hands still bound.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” Remus moved them against him so he could get at the rope to untie them. Sirius let him move them however he wanted, still catching their breath.

“I love you so much.” He could feel them smiling against his shoulder. “Remember that first time?”

“Which one? With the spanking or when we were actually interested in this?” Remus asked as he carefully but quickly undid the binding.

Sirius snickered, sounding so floaty. As soon as they had one hand free they held onto his upper arm, clingy as ever. “Genderplay, in New York visiting Reg and I woke you up with my dream I was riding you.”

Remus’ stomach did a flip, remembering the moment vividly. “Oh yeah, I remember that. That was fucking hot. Also, I didn’t even realize you were talking about Genderplay because it doesn’t even feel like that now.”

“It was so hot. When you pulled me on top of you.” Sirius was quiet for a moment as they snuggled against him. “Yeah, it’s just what we do now, right?”

“Yeah, it’s just right. I don’t know. I don’t even think about it when I know you’re feeling super femme.”

“I’m so glad. Sometimes I still get emotional about it.” Sirius kissed the crook of his neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too.” Remus grinned as he rubbed their back. “Whatever makes you feel good, I want to do it.”

“Mm, even teasing me and making me get the door mid-spanking? Making me sit at your feet all tied up?” Sirius chuckled, still nuzzled against him.

“I know that makes you feel good too.”

Sirius grumbled. “Maybe.”

“Ha, I know it does, princess.” He pulled them fully into his lap.

“You do, you know me.” Sirius grinned, kissing him softly.

“It’s been so long, I know  _ all  _ of you.”

“Every little bit?” 

“Mmmhmm, every tiny little bit.” Remus nodded before kissing them again before reaching for the hem of their dress to take it off.

Sirius lifted their arms to let him, keeping them above their head once the dress was off. Remus discovered they were wearing one of their bralettes beneath, a red one to match their lacey underwear.

“This is very pretty. It’s as red as your thighs now.” He ran a finger over the edge of the lace after tossing the dress aside.

“Does it leave nice marks?” They twisted a little in his lap, trying to see for themselves.

“Mmm, very nice, we can take some pictures of it later.”

Sirius smiled, pecking another kiss to his lips. “Yes please Daddy.”

“What do you need right now?” Remus asked, brushing their hair off their shoulder.

“Maybe comfy clothes? I can wear my tiny shorts if you want.”

“You know me so well, tiny shorts sound like an excellent option, princess.” He grinned.

“Tiny shorts, long socks and one of Daddy’s jumpers?”

“That sounds like the most cozy outfit. Do you want me to go get those things or do you want to come up with me?” Remus asked, unsure if they were ready to be alone or not just yet.

Sirius bit their lip. “Can I come up with you?”

“Of course, princess.” He kissed their forehead. “Come on then.”

“You can get comfy clothes too?” Sirius smiled as they stood from the sofa, stretching onto their toes like they always did.

“Absolutely. Get out of these jeans.” He got up, taking their hand.

Sirius gave a wistful little sigh as they started towards the stairs. “Those jeans do make your arse look amazing though.”

“Not as nice as your arse of course.” He gave their hand a squeeze.

“Ha, Daddy is the best garbage after all.”

“Yes, even with my garbage arse?” Remus joked, helping them up the stairs.

The shriek Sirius gave was so dramatic Remus thought they were hurt for a moment. “Your arse is not garbage,” they insisted, before they gave him a cheeky grin. “If your arse is garbage, then I’m a raccoon.”

“HA!” Remus made a strange laughing noise. “What?”

Sirius was laughing so much they had to lean against the wall. “Raccoons like garbage don’t they? Something about rolling around in it, do they eat garbage food?”

“Yes, I think they and opossums break into trash cans. Teddy’s got that  _ Gender is Trash _ mug, doesn’t she? With the opossum?” He let out another fit of laughter.

“Well then I am the opossum of your arse,” Sirius said, the tail end of it descending into laughter.

“If you weren’t in subspace then I’d worry about you.” He snorted, leading them into the bedroom. Sirius looped their arms around his neck, letting him practically drag them.

“You love me.”

“Oh, very much so.” He deposited them on the bed. “Let me take a picture of your pretty marks.”

With no prompting at all, Sirius rolled onto their front, finding their feet so they were bent over the bed, arse in the air. He could hardly help himself, giving them a light swat before going to the nightstand to grab the polaroid. Sirius laughed, jumping a little.

“Like what you see?” They asked, obviously teasing as they wiggled their hips.

“Yes.” He hummed as he turned around before holding the camera up to snap the picture. Sirius stayed in place, arching and posing like they knew just how gorgeous they looked.

After he had a few, Remus set the pictures on the bed and rubbed the small of Sirius’ back. “There you go, princess. I’ll get the lotion in the bathroom then put it on before getting you changed. Does that sound good?”

“Mm, okay. Can I lie down?” They hadn’t moved from their last pose.

“Ha, yes princess you can.” He leaned down to kiss their forehead. “You’re very sweet.”

Sirius smiled, leaning in towards him. “Thank you Daddy,” they hummed, climbing onto the bed and lying down. “You’re the best to me.”

Remus gave them one more kiss before starting towards the bathroom. “What movie should we  _ really _ watch now?” He asked, just to keep talking while he was out of sight.

“Ha, mmm, I think we should watch a rom-com, something for Daddy.”

“That’s very nice, princess.” He smiled, pulling out the good lotion for their bruises before heading back out into the living room.

“Something festive. What about The Holiday?” Sirius was still lying on their front, arms pillowed beneath their head.

“That’s excellent.” He grinned at them. “Are you feeling all right?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed so he could reach their reddened skin.

“Mhmm. I think I’m just coming down from Christmas, and just… being floaty.”

“Well, we can just relax all day and eat all the leftovers and sweets.” He poured the lotion on to their skin.

Sirius made the most content little noise, their toes curling in the sheets. “Sounds perfect.”

Remus smiled, gently rubbing the lotion over their abused flesh. A whole day of nothing with Sirius in tiny shorts sounded perfect.


	36. Chapter 36

Sirius was curled up on the sofa, slathered in the nicest lotion and under explicit orders not to move. Not in a scene sense at least, Remus just insisted they stay on the sofa whilst he made tea, even if they were the one to offer.

Still, it was shaping up to be a wonderful day. They were cosy in Remus’ hoodie and he was no doubt enjoying the combination of their tiny shorts and marks from the leather strap. They had watched one film, cuddled up on the sofa, and Remus was currently fixing tea so they could watch another.

“All right, here we are.” Remus came out of the kitchen carrying the tray.

“Mmm, hi Daddy. You’re so gorgeous.”

“Hi princess. You’re so stunning.” He sat down. “Did you pick another movie?”

“Mm, it’s either a Studio Ghibli… or, oh! There’s that new ballet show? When is that coming out?” Sirius caught themselves, letting out a little laugh. “Teddy and I can watch that. How about a good old rom-com?”

“Yes wait for Teddy for that. Maybe when they come over tomorrow.” He snickered. “How about Pretty Woman, we haven’t watched that in a while.”

Sirius grinned, their heart hurting with how much they loved him. “Oh, you spoil me. You know that’s a favourite!”

“I know. I know.” He gave them a peck on the cheek before reaching for the remote. Just as he did, both Sirius and Remus’ phone vibrated. Sirius’ brow furrowed, leaning over to grab their phone.

“Oh! It’s Mel. She sent their flight info over. Shame there’s too many of them for us to pick up, even with the Jeep.”

“Ugh yeah. We can let them get settled then do something — lunch? Dinner, whatever time it is they’re in.” Remus clicked on the movie.

“Yeah yeah, sounds good. So it’s Mel and Mike, Maddie, Matt, and Maddox. The young kids are staying with Mike’s sister.”

“That’s going to be good. Not that I don’t like the little ones, but I can’t imagine how they all travel together.” Remus sat back.

“Exactly.” Sirius snuggled against him. “Maddie text me too, you know. After what we talked about at Thanksgiving.”

“Mmm, yeah? I remember you saying you wanted to take her to the club at Christmas.” He put an arm around them.

“Mhmm. It sounds like she’s done her research and is genuinely interested, not just drawn in by Fifty Shades, you know?”

“That’s good, but I’m not sure about taking her to the club.” It sounded as if Remus was speaking very carefully.

Sirius tipped their head onto his shoulder to look up at him. They were far too content and still in some kind of subspace to consider arguing, not after over two decades. “Mmhm. Why, do you know?”

“Because she’s our step-niece and I’m not sure I’m comfortable with it.”

“I can see that.” Sirius bit their lip, sipping their tea. “I think I consider her more like Skye, you know? In that I don’t feel the need to be… a good role model?”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Remus nodded. “Are there any newbie nights? Something… more tame coming up?”

“Let me look,” Sirius said, picking their phone up. “Don’t they do a New Year thing?”

“Yeah, I think so, but we can’t go that night of course.”

“Ah, of course.” Sirius shook their head, laughing at themselves. “I’m still a bit floaty.”

“It’s okay.” He kissed their temple.

Sirius leaned into him, smiling. “Mm, I love you.”

“Love you. Find anything on the site?”

“It’s being slow and I don’t have the attention span. I’ll look later? Or tomorrow?” Sirius didn’t have the patience on waiting for the site to load when they could cuddle up with Remus and watch Pretty Woman.

“That’s fine princess.” He pet their hair. “We’ll figure it out later.”

The day passed by quickly, maybe too quickly. It was alright, though, because it was those wonderful few days between Christmas and New Year where they had nothing planned. Sirius was trying too hard not to think about Teddy’s imminent proposal, else they wouldn’t sleep with excitement.

On the 29th, Mel, Mike and the kids arrived. Mel kept them updated at every step of the plan, and soon enough they were settled in their Airbnb just in Godric’s. Sirius suggested their favourite Mac and Cheese place for dinner that night, and everyone quickly agreed. 

It was almost odd getting dressed into something they could wear in public, but they hopped into the car in a sweater and jeans combo, thinking about how at least now they had a day collar, so they felt a little less strange.

“I’m excited to see everyone. Teddy did say they and Jordan were coming, right?”

“Yep, they’ll be there.” Remus smiled as he pulled out of the driveway. “Marly’s chomping at the bit to see them apparently, according to Dorky.”

“She probably wants to talk Maddie’s ear off.” Sirius squeezed their hand on his knee. “How’s my collar look for a first trip out the house?” Thankfully there was no need to hide any bruises this time.

“Ha, its looks lovely.” He reached a hand over to brush over the ring in the middle. “She can chat Maddie’s ear off another day.”

Sirius shivered, eyes closing briefly at the sensation. “True, we have to be on our best behaviour tonight.”

“Yes.” Remus smiled over at them.

“Love you,” Sirius said, leaning over to kiss him quickly at a light.

“I love you.” He kissed them back, humming into it. “Why are you giving off subspace vibes right now.” Remus chuckled when someone honked behind him.

“Oh gee.” Sirius laughed, digging their nails into his knee for a moment. “Maybe because I’ve been in some kind of functioning subspace for three days straight.”

Remus snickered. “You have been, huh. Are you okay to go out?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Need to just shake it off, you know? Just concentrating on not calling you Daddy.”

“All right, let me know if you need anything.” He shot them a grin.

Sirius chuckled, looking towards him for a moment. Knowing Remus, he would know what they needed before they did.

“I don’t know if I can look at Teddy and Jordan without giving everything away. Lily’s been texting with the plans.”

“Oh god. We’ll have to, I wonder if we can arrange the seats in some sort of way.”

“Hopefully they’re not directly across from us.”

Sirius cringed. “Shit, we’re just gonna have to be rude all night and not make direct conversation with Jordan.”

“The poor kid will think we hate him again.” Remus snorted, turning down the street towards the restaurant. Sirius snickered, shaking their head.

“So long as he loves my baby,” they said, looking out for a parking space. “Ah, there a bit along, we can walk a little.”

“He does, he’s very concerned about us knowing that after the other year.” Remus parked with ease, even though the Jeep was a monster.

“Bless him. I keep thinking of him drunk at Thanksgiving and thanking me.”

“He’s still scared of you, so I understand  _ why _ because you’re terrifying.” He cut the engine.

Sirius grinned. “Aw, thank you,” they said brightly, hopping out of the car.

“Except I’m more terrifying than you,” they heard him say just before the door shut.

“Er!” Sirius jogged around to the other side to meet him. “Says who?”

Remus sighed before crowding Sirius against the Jeep, leaning in close to their ear. “Me.”

_ Christ. _ Sirius melted instantly, letting out a little breath as they pressed against the side of the car. “Fuck. Yes Daddy,” they breathed, feeling their stomach flip.

“Okay, princess, come on.” Remus kissed their cheek before taking their hand and pulling them towards the sidewalk.

“Do you know how terribly I love you sometimes?” Sirius managed to sound offhand as they caught their breath, striding alongside him.

Remus just shot them a grin. Sirius rolled their eyes, chuckling as they looked towards the restaurant. “Oh hey, there’s Teddy and Jordan!”

“Pada! Dad!” Teddy waved them down when they got closer.

“Hi you two!” Remus said happily, as if he didn’t just have them cornered against the car.

Sirius hugged Teddy as they reached the pair. “Hi darling,” they hummed, pulling back to look for a pronoun badge, on instinct now.

Teddy pointed to the collar of his jacket, where the he/him badge sat. “There, Pada. I think you need your glasses.”

Behind them Remus snorted. Sirius let out a laugh, pinching his cheek. “Cheeky, piccolino! I’m too concerned in giving you a hug.”

“Oh okay, sure.” He stuck his tongue out at them.

“We got a table, but it’s going to be few minutes because they’re waiting for another party to pay so they can put the seats together,” Jordan explained, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Ah, that’s alright.” Sirius leaned against the wall. “You both okay?”

“Yeah, we’re great.”

“Ted’s made me watch all of that On Pointe series twice in the last few days.” Jordan rolled his eyes.

“We’ve only been through it once.” Remus grinned, looking around for Mel and company.

Sirius leaned in to stage whisper to the pair. “I watched it whilst he was in the shower though too, and doing the washing up.”

“I should say, I’ve only been through the whole thing once,” he corrected himself. “Oh! There they are.”

Sirius turned and waved, seeing Mel looking as if she were ready for a hike or something, with Mike and the kids in tow.

“Hi!” Mel beamed, waving her hand.

“I don’t remember Godric’s being so cute.” Maddie was glancing around at the street.

“Because you hated everything the last time we were here,” Matt reminded her.

Sirius smiled, remembering Maddie being in the midst of her teenage angst last visit. “It’s not so shabby here,” they said, hugging Mel when she got to them, then the rest of the family.

“Maddox, I’m taking you to the record store and Jordan’s favorite store tomorrow,” Teddy declared when he hugged the teen.

“Er, record shopping without Pada?” Sirius nudged their child, looking back to him after glancing through to the restaurant to check their table.

“You can come.” Teddy rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say you couldn’t!”

“Pada does not need more records until they clear out some.” Remus shook his head.

“Table’s ready!” The hostess popped open the door for them.

Sirius pouted, grabbing Remus’ hand as they all made their way after the hostess. “Really? No more records?”

“You didn’t get rid of any like you said the last time we did a clear out of our shelves.” Remus gave their hand a squeeze.

“Well, no… okay, yeah that’s true. I gave Vic one? Does that count?”

Jordan snickered as they followed him inside as everyone was chatting around them.

“I think he’s laughing because we all know Vic smuggles them back to you.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius gasped, looking around. “How dare you. She definitely does not.” She definitely did.

“Oh sure.” Remus pulled a chair out for Sirius.

They were somewhat thankful that Teddy and Jordan settled at the other end of the table with the kids so they were sitting across from Mel and Mike. Sirius took their seat, smiling to themselves. “Was the flight alright?”

“It was great. Not having to worry about the little ones made everything so much easier.” Mel chuckled, picking up her menu.

“Right, I can imagine!” Sirius didn’t look at the menu, they’d have one of a few favourites, and Remus would probably pick for them anyway.

“I remember traveling with Teddy as a wee thing and it was the worst. So stressful.” Remus’ hand came to rest on their thigh.

“Oh god, wasn’t it? We went to New York to see Reggie when he was a toddler and it was really a whole ordeal.” Sirius laughed, shaking their head.

“You have to pack double of what you think you need because you never know.” Mike shook his head.

“And the little ones aren’t here so you can relax!” Maddie all but shouted from the other end of the table.

“On that note,” Sirius said, gesturing to the drinks menu, “the cocktail pitchers here are great.”

“Cocktail  _ pitchers _ oh boy.”

Remus chuckled as the waiter came over. “I can order some for the table if you want.”

“Please, let’s!” Mel piped up, and Maddie quickly agreed.

Remus laughed, doing just that as well as putting in for some appetizers while everyone looked over the menu.

“Oh, and some of those popp—”

Just as they were saying the words, Remus squeezed their leg. “And the poppers, of course.”

Sirius smiled, squeezing their hand on his knee. “Thank you caro.”

“Welcome.”

The waitress smiled, letting them know how long it would be before she left.

“So how are the other kids… how’s Max?” Remus asked.

“They’re good! Max is thrilled, he got a new Switch game from Santa,” Mel said, chuckling.

“They’re not here, we don’t need to do the Santa thing,” Matt said drily.

“I know.” Mel laughed. “I’m just so used to it.”

“And I think Remus was inferring about Max and the gender thing.” Maddie rested her chin in her hand.

“Oh!” Mel turned pink. “Ah, of course. He hasn’t spoken to us directly about things, right?” She looked to Mike, then back across the table. “But I think he has a lot of things to think about in himself?” Mike nodded.

“He asked me to paint his nails the other day, that was sweet.” Maddie smiled.

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Mel agreed. “He’s talking about things and thinking too. I guess we just have to give him space?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I think that’s all you can do. Just make it clear he’s allowed to feel however he wants, and that he can call or text us if he wants to talk but not to you?”

“He’s texted me.” Teddy smiled at the end of the table.

“Good, good.”

Mel nodded. “I just want to be as supportive as possible.”

“You are,” Teddy said like he just knew. Maybe he did, maybe Max had been telling him that. Sirius smiled down at Teddy, recognising that tone in his voice. He was so supportive too. Times like these made them proud of how they and Remus had raised Teddy.


	37. Chapter 37

Remus nursed his drink, happy to let the others at the table get a bit drunk. Teddy had already informed him that he was the DD for him and Jordan. There was nothing wrong with that, he was just thrilled to see everyone having a good time.

“And then -- then Mike fell off the p---porch.” Mel managed to say between giggles over a story of Mike trying to hit on her at a party.

Remus snorted, Mike’s cheeks were red. “Oh I know, it was so cringy!”

“Our first meeting was awful, wasn’t it caro?” Sirius sipped their drink.

“I like to block it from my mind.”

“Tell us!” Matt leaned around his brother to look at them.

“So I was at a pole competition, just minding my own business. Marly and I were working a booth for Ascendence, and I was competing.” Sirius set their glass down, chuckling. “And it was a somewhat… raunchy routine.”

“Very raunchy.” Remus nodded. “But that’s not what I was interested in,” he insisted because it really wasn’t.

“And that’s why I love you.” Sirius smiled at him. “I’m doing my routine and make eye contact with this incredibly handsome man, and it was fabulous. But Marlene drags me out afterwards, fresh off stage, to meet someone. Of course, it was the man I was making eyes at.”

“I thought I was going crazy because no way was this gorgeous human making eye contact with me. Then when Dorcas dragged me off to find Marly and Sirius was standing there, I think I lost all sense.” Remus remembered how dumbfounded he felt staring at Sirius back then.

“And I was so embarrassed because I’d been making eye contact with him and I was all sweaty and breathless and feeling quite dysphoric.” Sirius squeezed his hand. “Marlene dragged us for drinks and I put my foot in it trying to flirt.”

“They tried to ask someone who is on the ace spectrum to come home with them to  _ watch a movie _ so I panicked and just avoided them the rest of the night.” Even though it was over twenty years ago, Remus was still so embarrassed about it.

“I genuinely did want to watch the movie, that’s the thing!” Sirius laughed. “And then I thought he’d rejected me for my gender so we both just ran away.”

“I doubt you wanted to watch the movie,” Teddy muttered with a scoff.

He ignored his son, “I didn’t though, I thought Sirius wouldn’t understand things with me. Thankfully I was wrong even though when we text the week after -- after avoiding one another the whole time -- I panicked again because I flirted a bit hard.”

“That’s so cute.” Mel was grinning as she listened avidly.

“But thankfully, hungover Sirius just asked straight up, and we had some good talks and we went on our first date two weeks later. And that date turned into nearly two days.”

Remus rubbed the hand on their leg. “Then everything moved faster than I ever thought they could. When you know you know.”

“God, they should make a movie about you two.” Matt nodded, looking impressed.

“Teddy, get on it.”

“Oh, is Pada going to be played by Timothee Chalamet still?” Remus asked his son.

“Yes!” Sirius laughed.

Teddy grimaced. “I’m not sure I could make the movie about you two, the sap would kill me.”

“You’d love it, I know the types of movies and books you watch and read.” Remus gave him a knowing look.

Teddy gave him a look, biting his lip and looking like Sirius. “Oh shut up.”

Mel yawned, putting a hand over her mouth “Oh gosh.”

“You all should head back to your Airbnb.” Remus looked at the time. “What do you want to do tomorrow? Some shopping, I think mam said something about lunch or dinner at her and Richard’s.”

Mike put his arm around Mel’s shoulders. “That sounds great, I think having an early night will be good for us all, huh?”

“Yeah and then tomorrow we can do whatever.” Maddie agreed with her mother.

Matt nodded, finishing his drink. “Someone slept the whole flight,” he said, apparently nudging Maddox under the table.

“What else could I have done!” Maddox complained.

“Agreed,” Teddy said with a laugh as they all started to stand up and put on their coats.

“Teddy just sleeps through every single journey,” Sirius told them, standing up.

“Unless people keep me up with games, like Auntie Alice.” Teddy shook his head.

“Even then that doesn’t stop you,” Jordan reminded him as Remus held Sirius’ coat for them to slip into.

“Thank you caro,” Sirius said softly, turning to kiss his cheek.

“You never help me into my jackets.” Mel playfully elbowed her husband.

Remus chuckled as he started to lead the group out. Mike laughed, nudging her back. “It’s a British thing, y’all are posh,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

“I think American men are capable of being romantic.” Teddy nodded.

“How would you know?” Jordan raised a playful eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t believe the movies and books if that’s what you’re going off of.” Maddie slipped out the door after Remus opened it for them all.

“We can be romantic!” Matt protested.

“Speak for yourself,” Maddox muttered.

“Oh my god! We can be romantic. Teddy, Jordan, hook me up with a cute British girl and I will be romantic as fuck!”

Teddy shook his head. “No way, I’m not letting you near any of my friends.”

“Why not? They’ll think my accent is cute and I can sweep them off their feet!”

Sirius laughed, tucking their arm into the crook of Remus’. “We should go to the jazz bar!”

“Tomorrow night.” Remus nodded. “Just so they can get some sleep.”

“Tomorrow night. Matt can go on the pull,” Sirius said, shooting him a grin.

“Excellent.”

“Oh  _ god _ .” Maddie threw her head back as Mel and Mike were laughing.

Jordan groaned. “It’s never a dull moment with this family, is it?”

“You know it, kid.” Remus patted him on the shoulder.

After saying their goodbye, the family headed on their short walk back to their Airbnb, while Remus ushered his tipsy family towards the Jeep.

“How’s Crookshanks?” Sirius asked as they paused at the passenger door. “Bucky is missing her.”

“She’s so good! We gave her some fancy food this morning that Jordan’ found on sale at the store. It was like some Christmas treat for cats. She went crazy for it.”

“I told Teddy that his Youtube needs to make more money for us to buy them all the time.” Jordan laughed as Teddy opened the door for him as Remus unlocked the car.

“If anyone can be an influencer, it’s you piccolino.” Sirius opened their door, climbing in. “I bet there are people who will want to send you money for the kitten.”

“Oh! I should put her on. Maybe we can get some sponsorship, like I got that makeup that time.” Teddy buckled up as Remus got into his seat. “Obviously I’d only work with an ethical company. Fuck big businesses.”

“That’d be brilliant.” Remus grinned, looking over his shoulder at them.

“Yeah! You know she’d get so many views,” Jordan told Teddy, smiling.

“Of course because she is the cutest kitten -- no contest!”

Remus flashed Sirius a smile, thinking about the engagement again because it seemed to be on his mind so much at the moment.

Sirius sighed happily. “Caro, we are the best at gift giving.”

“Totally the best.” Remus started to drive to Teddy and Jordan’s flat. “It’s nice you’re talking to Max, annwyl,” he said after a beat.

“How is he?” Sirius turned in their seat, sounding earnest.

“He’s good, we talked about feelings and the spectrum a bit more. He likes femme things he said, and wants to ask his family to use different pronouns, so we’re talking about how to ask and stuff.”

God, Remus was so proud of his kid. “That’s so good he feels comfortable talking to you about it, annwyl.”

“I’m so proud, piccolino.”

“Yeah, I’m glad that they feel comfortable with me. It’s nice, but I’m really glad that Mel and Mike are so good about it.” Teddy sounded very contemplative.

“Mmhm. They’re open to learn and that’s the important bit.”

“If they weren’t then we could just kidnap Max, huh?” Remus laughed, stopping at the light.

“Well, we have a track record of taking in the queer kids. Remember when we stopped that kid getting harassed by that homophobic group that night?”

“Yes! And we did take in Jordan.” Teddy sounded like he was smiling.

“God, I think anyone who came out came out to us first,” he said with a chuckle.

“It’s a point of pride, of course.” Sirius mimed throwing their hair over their shoulder.

“Yes, my little Pride Fairy.”

Teddy made a gagging noise. Sirius laughed, waving a hand at him. “You loved all the glitter!”

“It’s not anything but Dad calling you his little Pride Fairy.” He snorted.

Sirius chuckled, falling silent with a sly little smile on their face. Thank God Teddy didn’t hear the other things he called Sirius.

Remus didn’t say anything as Teddy changed the subject on to a book he wanted his Pada to read along with him. Some thriller that took place at a dance studio or something. By the time they pulled up to the building, Sirius had ordered books for everyone in the car so they could all read then watch the show that was coming out.

“Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow. Text us in the morning and we’ll make more solid plans?” Remus asked the kids.

“Yep! That book’s on the kindle account, right?” Teddy asked, climbing out the car. Jordan skirted around to meet him, putting an arm around him with how cold it was.

“Yes!”

“Surprised you still use the account.” Remus chuckled, thinking about an incident with some stories Sirius read and Teddy discovering those when they had given him a Kindle.

“We don’t talk about that,” Sirius said, snickering.

“No, we don’t,” Teddy agreed, flushing red.

Remus laughed. “Bye annwyl, bye Jordan.”

“Bye!” Sirius waved, smiling.

“Bye!” Jordan gave a little salute before they piled out of the car and headed for their door.

“They’re hilarious. That was a fun night.” Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek.

“They are. I’m glad Mel and the family are here.” They leaned in, turning a bit to kiss him on the lips.

“Me too, it’s going to be a good time.” He paused, thinking about their conversations about Maddie. “Did you look at the club’s events yet?”

“Mhmm, I looked last night.” Sirius’ brow furrowed. “Did I not mention? Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Remus pulled away once Teddy and Jordan were safe in the building.

“They have a newbie night on the first. Sort of a New Year show, there’s burlesque, cabaret.”

“On the first?”

“Mhm, something about hair of the dog.” Sirius chuckled. “It’s low key, no real dress code, no kink allowed on the floor too a certain time then after that only certain things, the usual.”

“Okay, we can do that.” Remus nodded. “Not sure how Maddie’s going to get away from the family.”

“We can figure something out. Maybe Matt will want to come!” They laughed, tucking a foot up onto their seat. 

“Ha! I’m sure he’d love that. I don’t know how Mads will like that. Oh, maybe we can introduce Skye to her and she can offer Maddie a night on the town.”

“Oh, yes! Good idea!”

“I’m sure Skye is up for a plot.”

“Always, she’s a terror.”

Remus snickered. “It’s no wonder she dated our child.”

Sirius nodded, looking thoughtful when he glanced to them. “She was good for him, but I’m glad he’s with Jordan.”

“Me too, I think she was there at the right time. It’s good there’s no hard feelings with them.”

“Absolutely.” Sirius squeezed their hand on his knee. “I love you.”

“I love you, princess. How was shaking yourself free from subspace?”

Sirius grinned. “Didn't help that Daddy ordered for me.”

“I  _ always _ order for you.” Remus snickered.

“You do. I like this collar though, it’s really nice.”

“Yeah, I nearly died when Mel commented on it.” He shook his head.

“You’re so cute, you know. You can do all manner of things to me but someone compliments the collar you bought me and you die.”

“Somethings are meant for private -- and the club…”

“Of course. I know, I’m only teasing.”

“I know, princess.” He thought back to what it was like when he and Sirius started dating and how far he had come with his relationship with sex for a number of reasons. “Remember when I couldn’t ask for a blowjob?”

Sirius grinned over at him. “I remember. The first time you got off with me, and I remember trying to coax the words out of you.”

“Thanks to Fenrir and some internalized acephobia.”

“We fixed that.” Sirius caught his hand after he changed gear and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“We sure did.” Remus sighed, thinking about how lucky he was.

“And now you’re so comfortable and a total sadist trying to coax words out of me when I’m gagged.”

He snorted a laugh, turning down their street. “Oh yeah, how far we’ve come.”

“So very far.”

Christ, he really was the luckiest bastard.


	38. Chapter 38

Sirius sat up from their stretch on the living room floor to take a sip of their coffee. Being off work didn’t mean they could stay still for a few days. They and Remus were going to meet Mel, Mike and the kids to do a little shopping, and they were intending to talk to Skye about the club night. Maybe she could come shopping with them. Sirius had sent her a text a short time ago but she hadn’t answered yet.

“Breakfast is done, my pearl,” Remus called from the kitchen.

“Coming!” Sirius hopped up, grabbing their coffee on the way before going into the kitchen. “Ah, this looks perfect.”

“French toast with sausage and hashbrown. Nice and heavy to get back some calories that we worked off last night.” He snickered, popping a berry in his mouth.

Sirius chuckled. “Thank god we always eat well when your scale is tipped,” they said, sliding into their seat and drinking their coffee.

“Ha, that is true.” He smiled. “Have you heard from Skye for our devious plan yet?”

“Not yet.” They tapped their phone, seeing nothing from her. “She’s just busy probably.”

Just as Remus was about to answer, Sirius’ phone rang. Sirius chuckled. “It’s Skye,” they said, picking up. “Hi darling.”

“Hi Sirius! What’s this devious plan you have? And don’t you know that you shouldn’t hatch plans over text? Too much evidence.”

Remus snickered around a forkful of French toast.

“Hi Remus too!”

“Hi Skye.”

Sirius put her on speakerphone, chewing a bit of French toast. “It’s not so devious! Basically, remember Maddie, Remus’ step-sisters daughter? And how she wanted to come to the club?”

“Oh yeah! She’s in town? Are you trying to set us up on a date?” Skye laughed.

“No, Skye, we’re going to take her to the club on the burlesque show night. We just need an excuse for her to not be with her family that night,” Remus explained.

“So we were thinking you could come along when we go shopping today, then invite her on a night out.” Sirius bit their lip. “To be fair, she is probably your type.”

“What about Teddy?” Skye asked. “Won’t they wonder what’s going on?”

“Well Teddy was there when Maddie and I were talking about the club. But they were quite stoned…”

“Ha, okay, well, I’m sure it won’t be a big deal though. You mention going to a BDSM club with their parents and they’ll run the other way.”

“That’s true. I also think Teddy will be really busy on New Year's Day.” Remus waved his fork a bit, giving Sirius a knowing look.

Sirius smiled back around a mouthful of toast. “Yeah, Teddy won’t mind, I’m sure.”

“O -- oh why? What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Sirius shook their head, knowing it wasn’t their secret to tell.

“Okay.” She chuckled. “So, where are you shopping today? Should I just  _ happen _ to be around there? Or what?”

“Well, I think it’s feasible we invite you. You’re a similar age to Maddie and you’ll get along. I’m sure she’d also appreciate another girl around.”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’d be weird. I think you two will hit it off.” Remus agreed.

“Okay, tell me when and where and I’ll be there. Dillon’s on a mini tour up north with the band so at least now I have some entertainment.”

“We’re definitely going to that record store. But I’ll text you closer to the time when we’ve all decided?”

“Sounds good. I need to go to Hope and Mare’s store to pick up some things anyhow, so that’s perfect.”

“We’ll see you then, Skye.” Remus cleared his throat.

“Alright, see you then darling.”

“Bye!” She hung up and Remus was laughing.

“She’s going to be even more eager when she see Mads, I’m sure.”

“It would be kind of weird for them to date, but I reckon they’d get on,” Sirius said with a snicker.

“Agreed.” Remus took a sip of his coffee.

“How are you feeling about the club still?”

“I’m still a little weirded out by it, but not as much since it’s going to be tamer, you know?”

“Mhmm. Maybe just a normal club night, you know?”

“For sure.” Remus leaned over and gave them a kiss on the cheek. “I also want to make sure she’s safe and stuff, you know? Like Skye, it was weird at first but I also wanted to protect her.”

“The Daddy tendencies are far reaching. You’ll look after them, don’t worry. I’d rather she go somewhere with people she loves when it’s her first time?”

“True.” He nodded. “Plus, if I’m uncomfortable we can leave.”

“Exactly. Like always.” They held their hand out for him, smiling.

He took their hand. “Okay, princess, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

After breakfast, Sirius and Remus got ready to meet the others to go shopping. Sirius had attempted to convince Remus they had room for more records, but he wouldn’t budge. Sirius kept pleading all through their drive to their favourite cluster of shops near Hope’s shop, but it still wouldn’t work.

“Really? Not even one? If I find something that’s been on my wish list for  _ years _ ?”

“No not even one.” Remus parked right in front of Hope’s shop.

Sirius groaned, reaching for their door. “Not one, not even if it’s the best find of the century?”

“What would you consider the find of the century?” He asked before getting out of the car.

Sirius smiled as he skirted around. “I’d have to decide when I saw it.”

“Why is it up to you?” He asked, putting an arm around their shoulders as they started for Hope’s shop.

“Because it’s my record collection, and I know just what it’s missing.” They leaned into him, snickering.

Remus rolled his eyes. “And I can say no to anything,” he said breezily as they opened the door to be greeted with laughter and chatter.

“Ah here they are!” Hope said as Sirius ducked through the beaded curtain.

“Hi everyone!”

“Hey!” Teddy made their way over to them, brows raised. “What are you up to with Skye?” They whispered when they hugged Sirius.

Sirius hugged back, chuckling. Nothing got past Teddy, did it? “She and Mads will get along.”

“Okay, sure.” They pulled back, looking doubtful. “Not that I mind her here, obviously.”

“Don’t worry, Teds.” Remus hugged them before looking at the he/him badge Sirius had just spotted as well.

“Hey Gran, what does this do?” Maddox held up a glass bracelet, which was also a pipe.

Sirius snickered a little, watching Hope’s eyebrows raise, obviously wondering what she was going to say.

“For smoking herbs, dear,” she said succinctly after a moment.

Mel let out a sharp laugh. “Oh.”

Hope took it all in her stride, smiling benignly. “Smoking mugwort is meant to be wonderful. I know one of Mary’s friends does it before tarot reading.”

“What’s mugwort?” Matt asked, looking like he didn’t believe it.

Maddie looked as if she was about to burst into laughter, watching her brothers.

“It’s a herb, dear. Commonly known as the European alternative to sage,” Hope explained, looking in her element.

Skye snickered as she came to say hi while Maddox, Mike, and Matt were beckoned by Hope to go look at some plant or another.

“Hi darling,” Sirius hummed, hugging her. “Alright?”

“Grand, Maddie’s cute.”

Teddy gasped. “You’re setting them up,” he whispered, leaning in closer.

Sirius tapped the side of their nose, chuckling.

“No way, you weirdo. I’m not dating your cousin. She is hot though… but no.” Skye shook her head.

“No, that would be really weird. No, just that… do you remember what we talked about when we were visiting Mel?”

Teddy furrowed his brow once again. For a moment he was quiet then his eyes widened. “No, you’re not really taking her to the club are you?” He whispered.

“Yes! I’d rather her go with people she trusts!”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. Fair enough. So Skye’s what? Gonna ask her on a date?”

“No, I’m going to ‘invite’ her out for a night on the town.”

“Because we can’t exactly say  _ come to the club with us. _ ”

“Right, right. Okay, whatever, have fun. What day?” Teddy shrugged.

“New Year’s Day. Apparently you’re going to be busy? Remus and Sirius were elusive.”

Teddy beamed and looked around to check for where everyone was. Since Jordan was with Maddie and Remus looking at the books, Teddy dropped his voice. “I’m proposing on New Year’s Eve.”

Skye’s eyes went wide. Sirius tried to swallow their squeak of excitement, bouncing on their toes. “So obviously they’re going to be otherwise  _ engaged _ .”

“That’s so exciting. Can I see the ring?” She whispered.

“Yeah.” Teddy pulled his phone out, looking giddy. “We’re doing it at Auntie Lily’s New Year’s Eve. Oh, can Skye come? Dil’s out of town, right?”

“Yep yep.”

“Text Auntie Lily so she knows numbers, piccolino.”

“On it.” Teddy nodded.

After a little while longer in Hope’s shop, the group made their way down the little cobbled street towards the record store Sirius loved. They were trying very hard not to look into the bins, else they would find something they fell in love with. Instead, Sirius hung towards the front door, biting their lip.

“What’s the matter, Sirius?” Mel asked, she was holding on to an old Spice Girl’s album.

“I have been told I’m not allowed to buy more records until I actually sort out my collection.”

Mel looked surprised. “Really? You have more than the last time we were here?”

Sirius grinned. “Yeah… I have a problem Mel,” they said with a laugh. “My wish list just keeps growing.”

“Oh god, I can’t imagine. You saw Mike’s collection of baseball cards and all my cooking supplies. We all have our vices.”

“We do. And it’s fair enough, Remus has been telling me to sort my collection for years.” Sirius huffed, biting their lip. “I might go and have a little look.”

“Do it!” She encouraged them. “I’ll buy it as a Christmas gift.”

Sirius grinned as they made their way towards where Remus was standing with Jordan, looking at the punk section apparently. “You’re wonderful,” they told Mel before they sidled up to their husband. “Find anything good Jor?”

“A Misfits album I actually don’t own.” He gestured to it.

“A find of the century as one might say,” Remus said.

“Oh, you have to get it then!” Sirius grinned, having a look around. “I haven’t looked too hard… yet.”

Remus hummed, flicking through the records. “Surprised you’re even having a look.”

“I’m gonna go show Teddy this.” Jordan seemed oblivious to Remus and Sirius’ back and forth, too entranced by his records.

“I can’t help myself, if we’re in a record store I’m going to look,” Sirius said, trying to sound nonchalant as they browsed down the aisle.

“Mmmhmm…”


	39. Chapter 39

Remus followed Sirius down the aisle of the record shop, knowing they were up to something. Everyone else was poking around, even Mel had bought a record. He knew that Sirius was going to either sneak one or talk their way into one. Either way, Remus decided to keep an eye on them.

Sirius was flittering between the shelves. They probably knew this shop back to front, but they hadn’t picked anything up quite yet. “Where to next? I think before we go to lunch we should get some pastries at the tea shop.” Remus put a hand on their waist as they filtered through a stack.

“Yes! Pastries for later today, presumably?” Sirius paused in rifling through, their hand on one, and glanced over to him.

“Yeah, for an after lunch treat.”

“Yes, sounds good! Oh… oh no, look, this is the first pressing of  _ Never for Ever. _ ” Sirius pulled the record out to study it.

“Oh no.” Remus sighed, his face staying neutral.

“No look, it’s original! And  _ Never for Ever _ is an amazing album. I don’t have any pressing of it at all, because they only things I could find were from like, the modern pressings.”

“Pity.” God, the pouting in their voice really got to Remus.

“Remus.” Sirius gave him an actual pout, hugging the record. “ _ Remus _ . It genuinely is a great find!”

“Is it?”

“Actually! Do I need to google and show you?” Sirius lowered their voice and leaned in conspiratorially. “I genuinely don’t think Iain knows what he has here because it’s an actual steal.” Remus noted they were covering the price sticker. 

“Oh yeah?” He reached for the record.

Sirius danced back, smiling. “Please?” God, he could practically hear the  _ Daddy _ .

“Why can’t I look at it?” He held his hand out. Sirius just groaned, holding it out.

“It’s a steal. Even if it’s expensive, it’s a steal, comparatively.”

Just as Remus was about to take it from them, Sirius’ phone started to ring. Sirius set the record down, pulling their phone from their pocket. “Oh, it’s the rescue place!”

“Quick, answer it!” Remus forgot about the record for a moment.

“Hello? Hi, yes speaking!” Sirius gave him a smile, bouncing on their toes. “Uh-huh. Yeah, absolutely.”

Remus leaned in close, hoping he could hear what they were saying. Sirius turned their phone a little to aid it, putting an arm around his waist.

“So, one of our puppies who was in a foster home has had all of her vaccines and gone through the usual behavioural tests,” the person on the other end said.

“Okay! What breed is she? How old? I mean, I love her already.”

Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius. “When can we pick her up?”

The rescue worker chuckled. “She’s a Caucasian Shepherd, and she’s six months old. Now, Caucasian Shepherds are quite a protective breed and can be a little challenging, but I can see from your file that you’ve had two rescues in the past.”

Sirius nodded along. “Yes, we’ve had two rescues, we’ve currently got a St. Bernard who’s getting on, and is very well trained.”

“Yeah, and we can take her to training if we need to.”

“Mhmm! Caucasian Shepherds are a breed I’ve been looking into, as well. Can we come and meet her?”

“Of course! When is best for you? We’re closed for visits on the 31st and 1st.”

“The 2nd then?” Remus asked since they probably couldn’t manage today.

“Yeah, the 2nd.”

“Alright, come on in whenever, and we’ll see you then! Maybe you could even bring your St Bernard, see how they get on.”

Remus gave Sirius a squeeze. “Perfect!”

“Yes! Ah, okay, we’ll see you then! Thank you for calling!” Sirius said goodbye then hung up before letting out a cheer.

The of course drew everyone’s attention, even Iain who gave Sirius a look. “Oi, no shouting, Black.”

Sirius put a hand over their mouth, wincing. “Sorry Iain! But we’re going to meet a puppy!”

“A new puppy!” Teddy perked up even more.

“She’s six months old.”

“Aw, a little baby.” Mel clapped her hands together.

“She’s a Caucasian Shepherd, so she won’t be little, Mel!” Sirius grinned. “They said they’ll forward her little bio to me so we can see basic info.”

“She’s still a baby!” Maddie insisted.

Remus agreed, giving Sirius another hug. “Yes, still a baby.”

“You’re doing the empty nest thing,” Teddy said, snickering.

“Pft, as if you’ll be complaining when we have a puppy!”

“Exactly, you’ll be over playing with her and Bucky everyday,” he insisted with a big grin. He loved having a puppy, and he knew how happy it made Sirius so he was on cloud nine.

Sirius squeezed their arm around him. “Does this mean I can get a celebratory record?”

“I’m already getting you the dog!” Remus laughed.

“ _ We’re  _ getting the dog, and on the 2nd, maybe not even then! Pleeeeeease?”

“Fine.” He really did just spoil them, didn’t he?

Sirius grinned and wrapped their arms around his neck. “Thank you Daddy!” They whispered, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, you owe me,” he muttered.

“Mm, I’m sure I can make it up to you,” they murmured, voice dropping into that coy note it got when they were being good.

“Okay, let me pay.” Remus took the record from their hands.

Sirius smiled, bouncing on their toes as they followed him to the counter.

After paying, the group went around to the shops nearby, splitting up at times and coming back together at the tea shop. Remus bought pastries before heading over to Richard and his mam’s place for lunch where they ate all of Richard’s good food. The kids went out again afterwards while everyone else sat around chatting.

Remus got Sirius home to change before the jazz bar. Maddox was going to be staying with Regulus and some of the others, including Luna and Harry, to do a movie night since it wasn’t exactly his thing and Remus wasn’t sure if it was an 18+ night or not.

“Ready,” Remus said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Sirius was buttoning up one of Remus’ shirts they had commandeered a while ago, overtop their leather look jeans. “I’m excited to go to the jazz bar.”

“Me too.” Remus’ eyes dragged over them.

“What do you think?” They asked, tucking the shirt in a little and stepping into their heeled boots.

“Ah, you’re so stunning.” He let out a long sigh.

Sirius chuckled, running their fingers through their hair, wavy from the braid it had been in all day. “Are you going to manage all night, Daddy?”

“I’m not sure.” He stood up. “I’ll figure it out though, I’m sure.”

“Mm, if it helps, I’m going to have a hard time too, with you looking like that.”

“It helps a little.” He took their hand just as the horn sounded. “Ah, Teddy’s here.” He had insisted on driving because he didn’t want to get drunk and be hungover on the day of his engagement.

“Fab, let’s go!” Sirius grabbed their phone then headed down the stairs, tugging Remus along behind them.

“I can’t believe it's tomorrow. I can’t wait to plan the wedding,” he rambled as he followed after them.

“It’s going to be amazing. You’re going to cry, aren’t you?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “Possibly.”

“You are, I know it.” They pulled on their leather jacket then headed out just as soon as Remus was ready.

“You will too. He’s our baby.”

Sirius chuckled. “Yeah, I will.”

Remus led them to the car, climbing into Teddy’s somewhat cramped backseat. “Hi you two.”

“Hi Dad, hi Pada,” Teddy said, smiling back at them.

“Sirius, the album sounds so good.” Jordan turned in his seat.

“Oh yeah? Your Misfits one? Did you change your needle on the player? The sapphire ones are great.”

“Yeah, Teddy was getting huffy because we had to get ready to leave.” He laughed.

Teddy gave him a playful smack on the arm. “I was not huffy.”

“Oh sure.”

“Alright piccolino, of course.” Sirius chuckled, squeezing Remus’ hand. “Pronouns darling? We still he/him?”

“Yep, haven’t changed since lunch.”

“You never know.” Remus smiled at Sirius.

“Cheeky.” Sirius smiled back, leaning their head on his shoulder. “Better to check.”

“I know, I know.” Teddy started to drive them to the jazz bar. “So, how’s the evil plan going with Skye?”

Remus snorted a laugh. “It’s not evil.”

“Just a perfectly normal plan.” Sirius shook their head.

“What’s happening with Skye?” Jordan looked intrigued.

“The deviants are taking Mads to the sex club and Skye is helping. Some bait and switch.”

“It is not a sex club,” Remus complained.

“BDSM club,” Sirius supplied. “Tom is very specific.”

“It’s for a burlesque night, it’s all on the up and up. Pada’s convinced me that it’s good for her to go with people she trusts the first time anyhow.”

“Yep! It’s just an… alternative club night.” Sirius squeezed his hand, smiling.

“With sex going on down the hall!” Teddy shrieked. “But I guess you’re right about the going with people she trusts…”

“Exactly.” Sirius’ smile turned a little mischievous. “See, as awkward as it would be, if you were interested, I’d want you to come to the club so I knew you’d be safe.”

Remus cringed. “Yeah that’s true. I mean when we saw Skye there the first time it was so awkward.”

“I bet! But I bet she didn’t care,” Jordan said from the front.

“Course not.”

“She was thrilled to see us actually.” Remus remembered her coming right over to hug them hello as Remus had been watching an impact scene. “But anyway, we thought Skye would be helpful for Maddie, not only to get her out for the night but because they’ve got a lot in common.”

“And not just to set them up,” Sirius said firmly. 

“Exactly, we’re not setting them up or anything.” Remus laughed.

“That’s good because that’d be weird. Weirder than my ex-girlfriend turned friend working with my parents to bring my step-cousin to the sex club.”

Remus laughed, having to agree with his son on that. It was weird, and if you told Remus 25 years ago he’d be having a conversation like this he probably would have melted into the ground. Things were different now, and that made him feel good.

They made it to the jazz club not long after to find the whole gang was there. Matt was staring at Frank tossing Alice around on the floor. “How do they do that?”

“They’re ridiculous,” Marly said, sipping a tall, orange drink.

“As if you don’t do crazy dance moves yourself, Marlene. What on earth are you drinking?” Remus grimaced, looking towards the bar to see it wasn’t terribly busy.

Sirius immediately sat next to her and took a sip out of the crazy straw in the glass. “Oh my  _ god _ . What is it?”

“I don’t recall,” Marlene said loftily.

“It looks like a medicine that I took when I was sick as a kid.” Teddy shook his head.

Remus laughed. “So, drinks? Love? Jor? Teds?”

“Yes please!” Sirius didn’t bother specifying, of course.

“Yeah, I’ll give you a hand Remus,” Jordan said. “Cider, Teddy?”

“Yes, please.” Teddy kissed him before slipping off towards Maddie, Hettie, and Skye.

“Sirius, do you want one of those orange things?” Remus snickered.

Sirius winced. “No, I’d be on the floor after two, and not in a good way. Just pick something,” they said, giving him a smile.

“I will.” He gave them a squeeze before heading to the bar with Jordan. “How was your day with Maddie, Matt, and Skye?”

“It was good! Maddie and Matt are a lot of fun,” Jordan said, leaning on the bar.

“They are, Matt’s hilarious.” He gestured to where the kid was chatting with a beautiful somewhat older woman.

Jordan glanced back, snickering. “He’s looking for love, so he says.”

“Ha, looks like he’s looking for a British sugar mama right now.” He snickered before ordering for himself and Sirius.

Jordan looked surprised by the guffaw of laughter that left his mouth, plastering a hand over his mouth. “Oh fuck, well. Whatever floats his boat?”

“Love is love and all that.”

“Exactly.” Jordan smiled, almost to himself, before he ordered for he and Teddy.

As they waited, Remus glanced back at his friends and family having a good time. These were the best nights and it was nice to have his step sister and her family around. “So, how’s officially living with Teds?”

Jordan’ smile widened. “It’s really good. The flat is all the better for it as well.”

Remus’ heart soared because that was such a sweet comment. “That’s fantastic, you two seem so happy.”

“Mhmm. We are.” Jordan shifted, putting his hands in his pockets. “I’m glad he gave me another chance after the other year.”

“Me too. You two are good together. Not many high school sweethearts are the real deal, but I think you are.”

Jordan smiled, looking a little bashful. “Thank you.”

Remus got a flash of what his speech would be at their wedding and nearly got choked up at the thought. He was so damn happy for them.


	40. Chapter 40

Sirius was having the most wonderful time. The jazz bar was one of their favourite places, and they had been dancing with Remus for a little while, and now they were at one of the booths on the edge of the dancefloor. Alice and Frank were still showing off, of course, and Marlene was teaching Maddie and Mel some simple steps. Matt was dancing with some older woman.

Teddy was next to Sirius, and they were trying not to burst with excitement at his imminent proposal. “Having a good night, piccolino?”

“Yes! So much fun, dancing was a very good idea. Burn off nervous energy. I don’t know how I’m going to go back home with just Jor tonight. I might see if Matt, Maddie, and Skye want to come crash. Dad said it might be a good idea..” He leaned into Sirius so he could talk quietly.

Sirius put their arm around his shoulders. “That’s a great idea, keep yourself busy.” They snickered, sipping their drink. “This is why I make big decisions on impulse.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t just ask Dad to marry you randomly one night.” Teddy glanced over to where Jordan, James, and Mike were talking.

“I nearly did! I found his ring in an antique shop when I was waiting for takeout food. By some miracle I waited until the weekend.”

“Shocking, really.” He chuckled as the music in the bar went quiet for a moment before the piano began again. Sirius glanced up, recognising the opening, and saw Remus at the piano. God, they would never tire of watching him play. 

“Ha Ha,” Sirius hummed, kissing Teddy’s forehead before they skirted around a little towards the small stage. At least they were trying not to be outwardly thirsty around their child.

He was playing  _ At Last _ , an arrangement that he tinkered around with from time to time on their piano at home. When they got close enough, Remus glanced up at them with a little smirk. Sirius practically swooned, leaning against the wall at the side so they could watch him. It was well known that Sirius loved Remus’ hands, and even more so when he was playing. The way his fingers danced over the keys, without even having to think about it, without faltering. He hadn’t climbed recently but that didn’t mean Sirius swooned any less. Fuck, they loved him.

_ At Last _ morphed into  _ The Way You Look Tonight _ , Remus playing with complete ease. It looked so natural and so damn sexy.

Sirius let out a breath, determined not to get carried away.

“Down boy,” Marlene said from next to them, snickering.

“Honestly, you’re so thirsty, Sirius, they’re going to kick you out.” Dorcas nudged them.

Sirius bumped her with their shoulder. “Oh shush and let me swoon. Look at him! How can I not?”

“Well, as a big old lesbian…” Marlene hummed. “I find him much more attractive when he’s doing other things.”

“As a submissive little angel, I’m sure you get it,” Sirius retorted, not taking their eyes from Remus. Their stomach was in knots.

“Ha!” Dorcas laughed.

“I never realized he was so good.” Mel came up next to them.

“He is, isn’t he?” Sirius’ voice even sounded faint.  _ Fuck _ .

Marlene was chuckling next to them as the song came to an end, and Remus ended with a flourish.

Sirius clapped, whistling as they did. God, they loved him. Remus rolled his eyes, doing a small little bow before hopping off stage. Sirius chuckled, completely unabashed as they strode over to him.

“Hi.”

“Hi, my love.” Remus kissed them soundly. Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders, eagerly kissing back.

“Get a room!” Hettie shouted.

Sirius flipped the group off, grinning into the kiss.

“You know,” Remus said as he started to dance with them instead of just standing there. “Teddy’s going to have some of the people over, right? So we should probably get an Uber home.”

“Mhmm.” Sirius snickered against his lips, swaying with him. “We probably should.”

“Probably the best idea.” He nodded.

“Is that a hint, perhaps?”

“No idea what you’re saying.” Remus dipped them easily.

Sirius laughed, easily moving with him. “Not because you want to take me home right now?”

“That’s so silly, why would I do that?” He kissed them before straightening them both up.

“Nothing to do with how gleeful you are that I’m all worked up watching you play?”

Remus shook his head. “No, of course not. It’s more thinking about how you owe me for the record.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped once more. “Ohhh, of course. Do you have something in mind?”

“I’m not sure, actually. Maybe you can just be  _ really really  _ good for Daddy.”

“Oh, maybe I can, Daddy,” Sirius murmured, smiling at him.

“I’m sure you can be.” He kissed them on the cheek. “Let’s go finish our drinks and start to leave.”

“Sounds good.” Sirius couldn’t resist giving his arse a quick squeeze before they started towards the booth.

“Brat.”

Sirius blew him a kiss, grinning ear to ear. The group were slowly separating and heading off, with the younger ones going back to Teddy and Jordan’s place. Thankfully, because Teddy looked like he was about to burst. Just as Sirius set down their drink, they glanced up to see Remus presumably ordering an Uber. He definitely was in a hurry, and Sirius didn’t mind one bit.

“Ready?” Remus asked, holding their jacket.

“Ready,” they said back, slipping their jacket on. “We’ll see you tomorrow! Are you alright to get to James and Lily’s or do you want to come to ours first?”

“Lily said our Airbnb isn’t too far away, I think we should be okay but we’ll text you?” Mel asked, looking around -- probably to make sure her son went off with the other kids instead of continuing to chat to the older woman.

“Alright! See you there love, have a good evening!” Sirius snickered, watching the kids usher Matt outside.

By some auspicious event, their Uber pulled up just as Sirius and Remus stepped outside. Remus opened the door for them and they slipped inside, greeting the driver happily. Remus did the same, happily sitting next to them, a hand coming to grip tight to their thigh. Sirius’ breath hitched, wishing the drive away.

Thankfully Remus didn’t choose today to tease them mercilessly in the Uber, and they made it home without being driven completely crazy. Sirius took his hand and strode up to the front door, letting Remus get his keys.

“So, I’m being really, really good?”

“Yes, princess.” He smiled, opening the door for them.

“Any more specifics?” They strolled in, swinging their hips a little.

“Hmm, maybe wear something nice.”

“Mhmmm. Shall I go and put something pretty on for Daddy?”

“Yes, princess.” They could hear Remus kick off his shoes.

“Okay Daddy,” Sirius said, starting for the stairs. They were already putting together an outfit in their mind, wondering what might drive him crazy.

“Be good, princess,” Remus called after them.

Sirius smiled to themselves, slipping into the bedroom. They would keep his shirt on, but they undid a few more buttons, and instead pulled on their thigh harness. They slipped their shoes back on, then padded to the pole room after grabbing Remus’ favourite lipstick shade from the dresser. They knelt on the sofa, quickly applied their lipstick and tossed it aside, then sat and waited. They weren’t sure if Remus was going to take his time or not, but they would just have to wait and see.

It seemed as if he was taking his time, they couldn’t be sure how long it was but it wasn’t a few minutes that they were kneeling. Eventually they heard Remus coming up the stairs and down the hallway. Sirius shifted, biting their lip to try and tamp down on a sassy comment about the time.

“Look how good you are, princess.” Remus sat down on the sofa next to them, his hands going to brush through their hair.

Sirius tilted into him, smiling. “Mm, Daddy took so long that I might’ve used up all my good behaviour kneeling here.”

“Oh, that’s too bad then.” Remus sat back.

“Am I wearing something pretty enough?” They looked down at themselves, twisting a little.

“It’s very pretty. You’re perfect in everything of course.” His hand went to their thighs, finger running over the edge of their harness.

“Mmhm. Daddy’s shirt and no underwear?” They shifted their knees apart just a little.

“Yeah.” His fingers moved further up. “So perfect.”

Sirius let out a breath, watching him for a moment. “I didn’t pick a collar,” they said softly, pressing their hands into the cushions beside them. They were trying not to touch, so bad.

“Would you like me to?” His fingers grazed over their cock.

“Ah, fuck. Yeah, yeah please Daddy.”

Remus watched them for a few long seconds as he brushed his fingers lightly in over their stomach. “Any requests?”

Sirius shook their head. “Whatever Daddy wants.”

“Okay princess.” He kissed their forehead before standing up to move towards the trunk. Sirius watched him move, letting out another slow breath. God, he was gorgeous. “I’m not even sure what I want to do with you.” Remus’ brow pinched a little as he looked over the collars.

“Whatever you like, I’ll be really good.” Sirius bit their lip. “I can get on my knees or you can bend me any way you like.”

“Mmm, thank you princess.” He brought over their newer leather collar. “I’m actually not sure I want to get off.”

Sirius smiled, tipping their chin up. “Whatever you want.”

“I know.” He wrapped the collar around their throat, fastening it in a comfortable place. “You’re the best.”

“I love you.” Sirius bit their lip around a smile. There would always be something about a collar that booted them halfway to subspace.

“I love you.” Remus sat back down. “What can I do for you princess?” His hands went back to their thigh. Sirius’ gaze flickered over him, watching carefully. Usually whenever Remus  _ asked _ , it meant some sort of thing. They nodded softly, smiling.

“Tell me what to do. Whatever you want. I can go clean the kitchen if you like.”

Remus laughed. “I just cleaned it because my brian decided sex was icky and exhausting all of a sudden.”

Sirius chuckled, glad their intuition hadn’t failed them. “That’s okay. We can cuddle up and watch a movie if you want.”

“I’m okay with you getting off, if you want. I think.” Remus gave their thigh a squeeze. “Something about me doing anything is the ick part.”

Sirius couldn’t deny they were fairly turned on, so getting off would be good, but the last thing they wanted was to make Remus uncomfortable. “Okay. Is kissing okay? Kiss me and talk to me?”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Remus nodded before pressing their kiss to their lips. Sirius smiled, leaning into him a little as they carefully kissed back. They knew that Remus wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to, and that he would safeword if he needed, but they also wanted to be careful. “Mmm, you were so good all night.”

“Ah, even when you were playing. Even if I wanted to go right over to you.” Sirius slid their hand under their shirt, trailing their fingers for a moment.

“So behaved, Daddy’s so proud of you.” He pressed his lips to theirs again.

“Mmmhm,” Sirius groaned, wrapping a hand around the base of their cock. Remus sighed, the hand on their thigh squeezing. “Okay?” Sirius pulled back just a little, nudging his nose with theirs.

“Maybe not? Let’s go to the bedroom? Maybe when we’re under the covers.” He gave a little frown. “Bloody ace brain coming out of nowhere.”

“It’s okay.” Sirius pulled back and kissed the tip of his nose. “We can cuddle on the sofa or something, it’s alright.”

“Bed, I think.” Remus rubbed their leg. “I’m really the luckiest.”

Sirius smiled. “No, I am. I love you.”

“Love you so so much.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. Sirius squeezed him tight before standing up, stretching onto their toes.

“You are very pretty.” Remus stood up as well. “And you were very well behaved, after you begged for your record.”

Sirius smiled. “You like spoiling me.”

“I do.” Remus put his arm around their shoulders. “It makes me very happy.”

“Mhmm, I love you so much,” they said, cuddling against him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 


	41. Chapter 41

This wasn’t the first time nor would it be the last that Remus  _ thought _ in the fantasy in his head that he wanted to get off then the more he thought about the actual act, the more he was repulsed. Even when he told Sirius it would be fine for them to get off, he really thought it would be, but like that in the pole role made his stomach squirm. It was old hat now and Remus didn’t feel down nor did he worry about Sirius being upset. From time to time this stuff just happened.

“Movie?” Remus asked as he went to the dresser to get changed. “It’s getting late though, so maybe a show instead?”

“What about Bake Off?” Sirius was sat on the bed, shuffling back against the headboard.

“Perfect.” Remus tossed some pjs on the bed for Sirius.

“Thank you caro.” They wriggled under the blankets, getting changed.

“Welcome. You don’t have to get changed under the covers though.” Remus chuckled before stripping out of his own clothes.

“It’s just automatic I think,” Sirius replied, unbuttoning the button down.

“Ah, I see.” He smiled, pulling on his bottoms. “As I said, in the luckiest.”

“Mm, debatable. I’m pretty lucky too.” Sirius smiled, shrugging on their sleep shirt.

“We both are the luckiest then,” he said before slipping into an old buttery soft shirt. “Probably a fair thing to say.”

“Agreed.” Sirius grinned at him, holding their arms out.

Remus crawled into bed, cuddling up with Sirius. “I’m so very glad to be going through my empty nesting/midlife crisis with you.” He snickered.

“Ha, I’m glad too. No one else I’d rather be an empty nester with, caro.” They cuddled up against him, smiling.

Remus pressed a few kisses to their shoulder. “If you’re still very worked up, I feel comfortable like this. I’m not sure I can talk you through it though.”

“Okay.” Sirius tipped their chin back. “I’m very conscious of making you uncomfortable, caro. I love you.”

“I know you are.” Remus sighed, looking up at them. “I also don’t want you to be uncomfortable all night either.”

Sirius smiled down at him. “Thank you Daddy. I love you very much. I am a little worked up.”

“I can tell.” He brushed their hair away from their shoulder.

“Is it the fact I can’t sit still, by any chance?” They snickered, leaning back.

“Yes, very much so.” Remus laughed as he kissed their pale skin.

“Mmhm, you know me very well.”

“A point of pride.” Remus rubbed a hand over their chest. Sirius arched a little, biting their lip. 

“Yeah, you’re good to me.”

“Cause you deserve it. You’re the best princess. Best person.”

Sirius smiled, squeezing their arms around him. “You’re the best. I love you,” they hummed, turning to kiss his cheek.

Remus hummed leaning up to kiss them softly in the lips. “I love you.”

“Mm, I love you.” Sirius smiled into the kiss, deepening it just a little.

He nipped at their bottom lip before pulling back a little. “You’re just everything.”

Sirius melted, smiling as they flushed. “You are amazing.”

“I still get you with the compliments.” Remus laughed. Sirius dropped their head onto his shoulder, laughing themselves. Their cheek felt warm against him, even through his tshirt. 

“Oh shush.”

“It’s my favorite kink of yours because I can use it whenever.”

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “It’s entirely unfair. The closest I get is calling you Daddy when I can whisper.”

“I know. It’s very very sweet. You look so adorable with your cheeks all flushed and biting your lip.”

“Yeah?” Sirius turned their head a little. “Your praise is so good.”

Remus smiled before kissing down their jaw. “ _ You’re _ so good.”

Sirius laughed, trailing off into a little gasp. “Ah, you know what you’re doing.”

“Mmm, I could listen to you getting all breathy all day. You sound so pretty.” This was good, just praising them. Sometimes Remus just needed to find a sweet spot in his involvement.

“‘Course you could,” Sirius murmured, squirming a little. “You like making me feel good.”

“I love making you feel good. You deserve to feel good all the time because you’re so good. You’re so perfect for me.” He scraped his teeth over their neck.

Sirius moaned softly, tipping their head back. “Fuck. Thank you.”

“You’re so welcome princess,” Remus whispered before pressing a kiss to their extra sensitive spot in their next. “You’re so gorgeous too. I’m so lucky.”

“Ahh, you’re—I got to watch you play.”

He chuckled, dropping another kiss. “I love how worked up you get watching me play piano or climb still. It gives me butterflies.”

Sirius shivered, making the prettiest noise. “It gets me so worked up, fuck.”

“And you get your pretty cheeks all pink and it makes me dizzy.”

“Ah, yeah? Ah, I love making you dizzy.”

“And you do, all the time because everything you do makes me crazy.”

“Mmm, fuck. I love that. Love you, ah, so m—much.” Sirius shuddered, squirming against the sheets.

“I love you too, princess, so so much. I love you in every way. I love every bit of you.” Remus kissed their neck again. Sirius made another low noise, arching and tensing for a few long moments. “So good, you’re so good,” he whispered.

“Ah, fuck,” Sirius breathed, sinking into the bed.

“Want me to get a cloth?”

Sirius shook their head. “No, thank you. Give me a second.” They turned and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“Okay.” Remus pressed a kiss to their temple. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Sirius sank into him for a moment, before they took a breath and sat up.

“Sure you don’t need me to get the cloth?” He asked, settling into his pillows.

“I got it.” They leaned over and kissed him before slipping off the bed and towards the bathroom.

Remus smiled, watching them walk away for a moment before reaching for his laptop to pull up Bake Off. A few moments later, Sirius reappeared in the doorway, looking a little less flushed.

“You look so cozy.”

“You look beautiful.” He tried to get some of that flush back, grinning.

Sirius bit their lip. “In my pyjamas?”

“Always.” He set the laptop in it’s usual spot on the bed, waiting for Sirius to come cuddle. They let out a little laugh before practically diving onto the bed next to him, cuddling up close.

“You’re strange but I love you.”

“How am I strange?” He complained.

“Your love of me in my pyjamas.” They kissed his cheek, snuggling against him. “It’s nice.”

“Exactly, not weird.” Remus tapped the spacebar to start the show. Sirius raised their head and looked at him.

“What if I like being weird? Of all the things you get stuck on, it’s whether we’re weird?” They chuckled, shaking their head.

“Oh no, we’re weird, but it’s not strange to love you in your pyjamas.”

Sirius smiled, sighing softly as they leaned in and kissed him.

“Tomorrow our kid’s getting engaged.” Remus pulled back with a grin.

“Oh my god, I’m so excited. It’s going to be perfect.”

“I bet Effy will break out the binder again.” He snickered thinking of their own engagement, and how the next day she was calling with thoughts and ideas.

“Please, as if you don’t have a Pinterest board.”

Remus snickered, shaking his head. “I don’t! Though I may have jotted down some thoughts on venues… remember that beautiful cabin we went to way back? On the lake. I think it was a nonrobot weekend on Valentine’s Day...with the tiny shorts.”

Sirius laughed, dropping their head onto his shoulder. “Ah yes, the tiny shorts. I remember. It was beautiful.”

“Right. Imagine a fall wedding there, it’s a very Teddy vibe, isn’t it?”

“Oh, that would be beautiful. All oranges and reds, leaves falling in the lake…”

“They could have a black dress as an option if they’re feeling that way.” Remus chuckled.

“That would be so them.”

Remus nodded, feeling so relaxed. “We won’t make suggestions until asked though.”

“Exactly. Don’t be an overbearing parent of the child.” Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek again.

“I think we’ve done a decent job of that so far, no need to start now.”

“I love you so much.” They ran their fingers through his curls, scratching slightly. “No one else I’d do any of this with.”

“Same.”

Eventually they both drifted off to sleep after a few episodes. Remus woke up sometime later to his alarm. No not his alarm, but the doorbell going off.

“What the fuck?”

Sirius’ voice came from somewhere that wasn’t next to him in bed. “Hold on!”

He furrowed his brow, shuffling out of bed and heading after them. Remus was still half asleep by the time he made it down the stairs.

Sirius was still in their pyjamas, pulling open the front door to see Teddy, Maddie and Skye. “Hi you lot…”

“Teddy’s losing her mind,” Skye informed them.

“What do I wear? How do I manage to not just blurt it out before midnight!?” Teddy hustled past Sirius then Remus towards the living room.

Skye and Maddie were both chuckling. “We had to get Teddy out of the apartment, so we left Jordan with Matt, Nev, and Hettie to play some games.”

Sirius chuckled, wrapping their arm around Teddy’s shoulders. “Did you bring options, piccolina?”

“Yeah.” She set the bag on the sofa.

“So, have you all had breakfast yet?” Remus asked as the girls came through to the living room with him.

“Nope!”

“Pre-celebration Lupin-Black speciality pancakes?” Sirius gave him a sweet smile.

“Sounds good to me!” Maddie sat down on the love seat.

“Need a hand, Remus?” Skye asked.

“No, you all have much better fashion sense than me. Teddy seems to need all the help.” He kissed Sirius on the forehead before going over to his daughter to give her a hug. “Nervous?”

“Terrified,” she said, grimacing.

“You love him?”

“So much.”

“And he loves you?”

Teddy nodded, cheeks turning pink. “Yeah, he does.”

“Then it’s all going to work out.” Remus popped on his toes to kiss the top of her head. Teddy hugged him tightly.

“Thank you Dad.”

“Welcome, annwyl. It’ll all work out, I know it. Now, you all decide on the perfect proposal outfit and I’ll slave away over the hot stove.” He joked.

Teddy chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Okay Dad.”


	42. Chapter 42

Sirius nursed their second coffee, maybe even their third. They had woken up earlier and done some small amount of stretching in the pole room, with their headphones in. Of course, they’d realised the doorbell was going and clattered downstairs as soon as they did, but now they were still a little tired.

“Okay, what options, piccolina?” They gave Teddy a soft look. She was going to propose later tonight.

Teddy dumped out her clothes onto the sofa. “I want it to be perfect. Something for pictures, of course.”

“Your Pada and I got engaged after rock climbing all day,” Remus said from the kitchen. “Not really dressed nice for us. All that matters is you’re happy.”

“Exactly.” Sirius caught her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. “Darling, it’s going to be perfect because you’re getting proposed, regardless of your outfit.”

“I know.” She bit her lip.

“Teddy, all your outfits are perfect anyhow,” Maddie insisted.

“Yeah, you’re the like… third most fashionable here after Sirius and I, of course.” Skye chuckled.

Sirius shot her a grin, laughing a little. “Exactly, thank you Skye,” they said, pulling Teddy onto the loveseat next to them. “Piccolina, it’s all gonna be okay, I promise. Femme today, right? It’s going to be warm enough at Auntie Lily’s. What is your first instinct?”

“Yeah, very femme. Which is great, because fuck gender roles.” Teddy rummaged through the pile of clothes.

“Absolutely. We raised you right.” Sirius smiled, brushing her hair back. “Skirt or trousers? Or what kind of colour?”

“Mmm, a dress I think. Something deep.”

“You’ve got that navy tulle dress there.” Skye leaned forward.

“Hmm…”

Sirius hummed, plucking out a bit of red crushed velvet. “This. This is beautiful.”

Teddy grinned. “Oh yeah, I just got that… Jor bought it -- oh I should wear that.”

“Mm, was he speechless when he first saw you in it?” Sirius grinned, thinking about their own standards for a beautiful outfit.

“I haven’t tried it on, I got it for an early gift because I accidently opened the wrong parcel.” She held it up.

“That one. Auntie Mary would be proud of me but my gut says that one.” Sirius chuckled. “You could dress it up or down.”

“Right! Let me try it on to make sure it fits.” Teddy snickered before practically running off to the bathroom.

Sirius sat back with a soft sigh. “God, she’s getting engaged.”

“I’m so happy for her. The wedding’s going to be epic,” Skye declared. “Have you seen the Pintrest board?”

“I haven’t! Remus, do you hear this? Your child has a Pinterest board!”

“Of course she does!” Remus poked his head out. “What’s it like?”

“Gorgeous!” Maddie threw her hands up.

“It’s what goth wedding dreams are made of.”

“Of course, my punk little darling.”

“I’ll show you over breakfast.” Teddy came out past Remus, looking behind her. “Dad, can you get the zip?”

Remus looked close to how he did the morning the nurse handed Teddy to him. “Yeah, annwyl.”

Sirius sighed, putting a hand on their chest where their heart was beating. “Oh, piccolina, that looks beautiful.” They had a sudden flash of seeing Remus walking Teddy down the aisle, or sharing a moment like that on the morning of the wedding. They nearly burst into tears themselves.

“Pada… are you crying?”

Remus chuckled. “Ha, normally that’s me.” He gave Teddy’ shoulder a squeeze. “It does, this is perfect.”

“No, oh god I just  _ sniffed _ ,” Sirius said, chuckling. God, how could they love those two so much?

“Are you dressing this up? I have this gold necklace, you know the one with the different strands? I think it’d look great with it.”

Teddy nodded, running a hand over the dress. “Yeah, that’d be perfect!”

Remus sent Sirius a sappy little smile. Sirius smiled back, thinking about what they could lend Teddy for her wedding day. They stood up, draining the last of their coffee. “I have just the thing, come upstairs a minute.”

“Okay!” Teddy grinned, waiting for Sirius before heading for the stairs. Sirius took her hand and made their way upstairs, then to their bedroom.

“Let me find it, hold on.”

Teddy nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, tucking one foot up. “What is it?”

“A hair slide. Your Dad bought it for me the first Christmas we were married.” Sirius pulled out a box of mainly sentimental jewellery from their nightstand.

“Oh.” Teddy leaned against them.

Sirius turned and kissed her temple, plucking the hair slide out, untangling it from that first necklace Remus had bought them when they made it official. “Here, this will go well.”

“It’s perfect.” She was grinning ear to ear. “It’ll go well with the necklace Skye’s lending me too. Thank you, Pada.”

“You’re so welcome baby.” Sirius cupped her cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

Teddy bit her lip. “I can’t stop thinking about the wedding and we’re not even engaged yet, but I’m so excited and I’m just so happy.”

“That’s understandable. I’m so excited for you. It’s going to be wonderful. Whatever you both need, your Dad and I will help.”

“I know, you always do. Even when I was busy being messy.” She hugged them, cuddling close like she was little again. Sirius wrapped their arms around her, pulling her close so she was almost in their lap again, rocking her a little.

“You did what you had to do, but we have you. Your Dad and I will always have you, piccolina.”

“I know.” She sighed, resting her head on their shoulder. “But now it’s all good -- perfect, really.”

“Mhmm, it really is,” they said, kissing the top of her head.

“I already decided both you and Dad are going to walk me down the aisle,” Teddy declared after she pulled back.

Sirius bit their lip. They ridiculed Remus for crying, so they couldn’t well get teary themselves. “That’s a wonderful idea, I think your Dad would like that.”

“I think you like that too.” She nudged them. “Dad said he would have done that if Bampi had been around then when we looked at your pictures the last time. Plus it wouldn’t be right to choose one of you and not the other. Us Lupin-Blacks are a package deal, right?”

“Ha, we are a package deal. I’m so glad.”

“Me too.” She beamed.

“Pancakes!” Remus shouted up. “Come get them before Maddie and Skye eat them all.”

Sirius chuckled, squeezing her tightly. 

“Come on!” Teddy grabbed their arm after a hug and pulled them towards the stairs. “I’ll get changed then I’ll show you and Dad the Pinterest board.”

“Yes! I need to see.” They kissed her on the cheek. “See you downstairs.”

Sirius smiled to themselves as they went down the stairs, going into the kitchen to see Remus at the fridge. “Hi caro.”

“Hi, my pearl. We’re going to eat in the living room, just getting some orange juice.” He held up the bottle, his eyebrow going up. “You’re looking a bit misty eyed.”

“I let Teddy borrow the hair slide you bought me our first Christmas married,” they said softly, padding over to wind an arm around his waist.

Remus put his arms around them, letting the door close. “That’ll look beautiful with her dress.” Remus kissed them softly.

Sirius kissed back, stretching up onto their toes. They smiled, nudging his nose with theirs. “Know what else she said to me?”

“What?” He laughed.

“She said she’s already decided we’re both going to walk her down the aisle.”

Remus softened, looking as if he was now the one about to cry. “That’s so perfect.”

“I nearly did a you and cried.” They snickered, kissing him again. “I’m so excited for her.”

“God, me too. We’re going to give her whatever she wants,” Remus declared as they heard Teddy going into the living room. “Come on, I want to see her Pinterest board.”

Sirius smiled, following Remus out of the kitchen. God, they felt so stupidly lucky.

“Okay, I grabbed your laptop, Dad,” Teddy said with a mouthful of bacon already. “So Pada can see because they’re not wearing their glasses.”

“ _ Excuse me _ .” Sirius gasped, sitting in their usual spot on the sofa and helping themselves to pancakes. As it were, they had no idea  _ where _ their glasses were.

“Do they ever?”

“Sirius, your glasses are so cool, you totally rock them,” Skye encouraged them, shifting a little so she could see the screen.

“Thank you darling,” Sirius told her, smiling. Perhaps they were in their work bag, but eh, they could see well enough. “Come on then, let’s see this board.”

“Okay!” She clicked a couple of times before Sirius could see a picture of a couple in a wooded area. “I want a black dress as my option for feeling like I am today.” she pointed to the screen.

“Oh, that’s beautiful, piccolina.”

“Black and sort of lacey. With like a rose crown! Oh I should do a rose crown!”

Maddie made a gasping sound. “That’d be fucking cool.”

“You’d look fantastic, annwyl.” Remus was paused in his eating, leaning towards the screen. “It looks very… fashionably creepy?” He chuckled.

Sirius chuckled, rubbing their hand on his thigh. “You know, that dress looks similar to what I wore.”

“Mmm, right, the open back with the lace, but a bit different with the strappy things. It’s gorgeous though.”

“Ah, that’d be cool if I could wear something like that then so it could be like yours, Pada.” Teddy sent them a warm smile.

Sirius smiled back, their heart hurting. They were already rifling through options for something old, or borrowed, or blue.

“I’m sure we can look for a dress like that, hmm?” Remus squeezed their hand.

“Absolutely,” Sirius hummed, feeling overwhelmed and so happy.

“Whatever you want, annwyl, we’ll do it. You’re our only kid and we want to spoil the hell out of you.”

“Agreed. We’ll make it perfect piccolina.”

Teddy clicked on another photo of a black cake with some roses and gold little placards that read  _ Til Death Do Us Part _ .

“Oh, that’s so very goth.” Sirius chuckled. “You are going to have such a stylish wedding.”

“Obviously!” Teddy laughed before cutting into her pancake. “I have to find the perfect spot. We. I mean obviously.”

Sirius chuckled. “I mean, you could plan it all yourself, I’m sure Jor will love whatever you do.”

“If it were up to Jordan we’d all be in jeans and band shirts down at the pub.” Remus ruffled Teddy’s curls.

“Ha! Nothing wrong with that. I love a casual wedding, but it’s definitely not you, piccolina.”

“Right, Auntie Mare and Uncle Peter’s wedding was super casual. It was in Auntie Mary’s parent’s garden and we had barbeque. But you’re right, I don’t think you’d fit that. I’m sure Jordan will be excited about anything.”

“He’s heads over heels for you, so he’s going to say yes to everything,” Maddie said before pausing. “My parents' wedding was over the top. Mom had the biggest ball gown. I love the pictures.”

“Of course she did.” Sirius snickered, thinking of how Mel would have had a huge white wedding. “Maddie, you’ve seen our wedding album right?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. Maybe a long time ago.”

“It’s fucking goregous!” Skye reached for some strawberries. “Is Frank going to do your pictures, Teddy?”

“I’m certainly asking him.”

“He will,” Remus assured as he stood up.

“Uncle Frank will be honoured.” Sirius smiled at Remus. “Can you grab our album?”

“That’s what I’m doing.” Remus laughed, going for the bookshelf.

“Mind reader,” they said softly, watching him. Oh, they were so excited.


	43. Chapter 43

Remus stared into their closet, leaning against the doorframe with a towel around his waist. “What do you wear when your daughter’s proposing?” He asked Sirius because he had no clue. No wonder where Teddy got her need for outfit advice from.

Sirius was in the bathroom themselves, but poked their head out to look at him, toothbrush poised. “I honestly don’t know. Just… smart?”

“Okay.” He chuckled, pulling out a pair of trousers and an emerald button down.

“Oh, that emerald shirt?” They smiled. “That looks so good on you.”

“Yeah?” Remus grinned at them, laying his things on the bed. “You think everything looks good on me.”

Sirius laughed, coming out of the bathroom properly. “I do, but this shirt especially.”

“Ah, I see. What are you wearing?” Remus asked as he started to get undressed.

“I have a sparkly shirt, but I can’t decide whether to wear my shiny skirt, or trousers.”

Remus hummed as he pulled on his underwear. “I think black trousers would look nice with it, right?”

“Mhmm, and heels.” Sirius padded over to him, kissing his shoulder. “Here’s the shirt, I love it.” Sirius pulled out a sort of duochrome gold and black top, with three quarter sleeves. It was cropped a little too, and Remus imagined it would look beautiful.

“Yeah the trousers. It’ll look great.”

“Thank you caro.” They kissed him softly before heading back to the bed with their clothes.

Remus smiled to himself as he thought about Teddy’s engagement and the future wedding. They had spent the morning looking at her inspiration photos and listening to her ideas of what she wanted. Everything was just so exciting. “It’s going to be so different from ours -- the engagement and wedding. Teddy’s actually going to plan it over time isn’t she? Unlike us who decided a few months before and went off to Italy. It’s going to be so nice.”

“It is. It’s going to be so them.”

“I’m already looking forward to it.” He buttoned up his shirt. “You know, I thought I’d be more emotional, more… not sad but sort of wistful about how our baby’s an adult now but I’m more excited she’s doing all this. I’m so happy for her.”

“I think you’ll be plenty emotional tonight caro. I’ll make sure I have tissues.” Sirius sat on the bed to do their makeup.

Remus sat next to them to put on his shoes and socks, chuckling as he did. “As if you won’t be. You were nearly crying twice this morning.”

“I just got caught off guard by it, is all.” They leaned into him, doing their eyeshadow.

He nodded, tying his shoe. “It’s very sweet.”

“It really is.” Sirius’ hand went to his back. “It makes me very grateful for you, caro.”

Remus turned a little to look at them. “Why’s that?”

“Just reminds me of our wedding day and our proposal and how  _ us _ it really was.” They gave him the softest smile.

He returned the smile, pusing their hair back. “It was, everything about it was so very  _ us.” _ Those days were some of his fondest memories.

“It’s nice to think that happiness can be passed on to Teddy, too.” Sirius leaned into his touch, sighing softly.

Remus nodded, cupping their cheek. “You did so well. You’ve been such a great parent.”

Sirius sighed softly, completely melting. “Thank you. So have you. No one else I’d parent with.”

“Me too, my pearl. But you know how much I mean it, right? You broke whatever shitty cycle the Blacks had and now you’ve started a new brilliant one with your own kid.” Remus kissed them softly. Sirius made a soft noise into the kiss, wrapping their arms around him. “Sometimes I just think about how I had to tell you all the time you were doing the right thing, I think you’ve got enough proof, huh?”

“Yeah. I was so scared at first. I think I can convince myself now. I broke the cycle.”

Remus rubbed their back. “You most certainly did. Your kid’s already talking about having her own and she’s not worried one bit because we showed her all the love in the world.” He kissed their temple. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sirius squeezed him tightly, letting out a sniff. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Welcome princess. I love you so so much.”

“How long do we have before we need to leave? Or I’ll just spend all my time kissing you.”

Remus checked his watch, the beautiful one that they gave him at Thanksgiving. “We should get going. You can kiss me all you want later, promise.” He pulled back a little.

Sirius chuckled. “Oh good,” they hummed before setting about putting their lipstick on.

“I’ll throw some clothes in a bag for us because I’m sure we’re going to have too much celebratory champagne tonight in honour of our kid’s engagement.” He dropped a kiss on their cheek before standing up to collect their things.

“Perfect.” Sirius put the cap on their lipstick.

After getting everything together, they drove over to the younger Potter’s where the whole family, and others that always were invited by the Potter’s and family were. Once Remus dropped their bag off in their usual room, he went looking for a drink because  _ he  _ was nervous? How? It was his daughter proposing after all. But he was just so excited for her.

“Moony!” Lily was waving him over from where she was stood in the kitchen with Mel. The two already looked like fast friends.

“Hi Lils! Mel!” He came over to them, hugging them both. “Have either of you seen my daughter yet?”

“Nope, not yet.” Mel took a sip of her wine. “It’s exciting! Maddie was telling me about how Teddy’s already got plans.”

“Lots and lots of plans. It’s great.” Remus let out a sigh.

“It’s going to be so good. Keep quiet still though,” Lily said, giving them both a look.

Mel mimed zipping her lips.

“How’s your days been?” He asked, trying to avoid the obvious conversation.

“It’s been good. I’ve mostly been getting prepared for this evening. Have you seen much touristy stuff, Mel?”

“We went to the Christmas Market this afternoon, it was so sweet. We never have markets back in the states.” She shook her head.

“That’s too bad.”

“It’s definitely a thing. James and I went to Germany a couple years ago, and it’s really something over there!”

“You should have seen the gingerbread they came back with for me.” Remus chuckled.

“I’ve seen pictures, it looks magical over there.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Ah, hi!” Sirius appeared over Lily’s shoulder. “What’s beautiful?”

“Hi love, we’re talking about when Lily and James went to Germany and took a trip to the Christmas market when there,” he explained.

“Ah, I see.” Sirius squeezed their arm around his chest. “Here, caro, I got you a beer.”

“Thank you, love.” He put his arm around their shoulders before taking the beer.

“Sirius I love your outfit.” Mel waved her hand. “I would look so silly in something like that.”

Sirius scoffed. “Mel, no you wouldn’t! It’s just a sparkly sweater, darling.”

“It’s all about the attitude you have with it on,” Lily said with a wag of her finger.

“Dad! Pada!” Teddy came into the kitchen. She looked so grown up in her red dress with Sirius hair slide and the gorgeous borrowed necklace for Skye.

“Hi annwyl!”

“Hi piccolino,” Sirius said, turning to look to Mel. “Come on, Lily, my costumer, we need to prove to Mel she can wear what she likes!”

Remus hugged Teddy once Sirius pulled back. “Is this like the opposite of the Pretty Woman makeover.”

Teddy snickered, giving him a squeeze.

“You know it.” Sirius smiled, kissing him on the cheek on the way past, bustling Mel along with Lily. “See you in a bit.”

“Well that’s going to be interesting. Surprised you’re not going after them.”

“MAKEOVER?” Marlene’s voice sounded from somewhere. It was impossible to tell where from with how loud she was.

Teddy snickered, putting her head on Remus’ shoulder. “Nah, I’m a little distracted today.”

“That’s understandable, hmm? How were things when you went back to the flat? I’m assuming you managed not to just blurt it out.”

“Yeah, I managed.” Teddy laughed. “Skye came back and that helped.”

“She’s good at distractions.” Remus snickered, rubbing Teddy’s arm. “Do you want a drink or some food?”

“Yeah, liquid courage might be good.” She straightened up, biting her lip. “How did you keep your nerve, Dad?”

“Not too much though.” He chuckled, going to the fridge even though the drinks were out where the party was happening throughout the rest of the house. “How did I keep my nerve? God, I don’t know. I worked that morning then we went climbing, so I could concentrate on that. It was hard waiting til the sunset, which I’m sure you’re going through that waiting for midnight.”

“Yeah, it would be stupid to do it any earlier, right?” Teddy leaned against the counter, biting her lip. “At least I don’t have the  _ oh god, when should I do it? Now? Now? _ thing.”

“I mean, you could do it whenever you want, but I think the midnight thing would be good because it is the perfect opportunity.” He grabbed Teddy one of the hard seltzers that she liked.

“Exactly. The fireworks go off and then…” Teddy broke off, chuckling softly. “God, I’m gonna throw up from excitement.”

“Do you want me to get you a bin?” Remus grinned handing them the can.

Teddy shook her head, laughing. “I’ll manage.”

“Okay, whatever you need, we can do it.” He took a sip of his beer. “Pada told me you want us both to walk you down the aisle.”

“Yeah,” she said softly. “I’d really like that. I couldn’t choose, so both.”

“You do take after me.” He snickered, putting his arm around her shoulders. “I’m glad, Pada loves it. I do too.”

Teddy cuddled in as if she was a kid again, smiling. “I’m so excited.”

“I can tell, and I’m so excited too. Jor will be as well,” Remus said softly. “I’m so proud of you annwyl. You’re doing so well with your classes and your Youtube channel is doing fantastic and you’ve got a flat and a cat and a wonderful boyfriend who loves you so much.”

Teddy nodded, squeezing her arms around him. “Thanks Dad.”

“Plus you’re basically rich thanks to the person who happened to birth your Pada kicking the bucket and you have a great fashion sense,” he joked.

“Ha! Those things help too.” Teddy was quiet for a brief moment. “I’m glad, though. That Pada’s biological parents are gone, you know?”

“Me too, kid, me too.”

“Good riddance, like Uncle James says.” She smiled. “But maybe not a subject for New Years Eve.”

“Ha, I mean one of them did die this year, so we’re just reflecting. But yes, let’s change the subject. Tell me, are you going to have a wedding party? What are the gender neutral terms bridesmaids and groomsmen?” He pondered, trying to remember what Marlene referred to Sirius as for her wedding.

“I think we’re just going to call them the wedding party. I’m going to ask Ro, and Skye, Dill, not sure who else yet.”

“You’ve got plenty of time, especially if you want to wait til the fall.” Remus kissed her on the cheek. He couldn’t wait.


	44. Chapter 44

Sirius was rifling through Lily’s costume cupboard, whilst Lily was arm-deep in her everyday closet. They were determined to find something off the cuff for Mel, who insisted over and over she only suited beige roll-neck jumpers. That was resoundingly not true.

“Honestly, you could wear ANYTHING!” Marlene was right next to them.

“I don’t think so.” Mel laughed from where she was sat.

“Okay, here!” Sirius pulled out a cold-shoulder jumper with silver threads, that glimmered a little in the light.

Lily let out a gasp. “I’ve been looking for that! Why is it in the costume box? Oh, for fucks sake.”

Marlene laughed before snapping her fingers at Mel. “Top off, this on. You’re going to look hot. Oh! Lils. Do you have a pencil skirt? Something tight? Ooooo maybe some tights with it. Cute ones.” 

Sirius tossed the jumper down. “Oh! A pencil skirt! Yes!”

“Yes! I have a perfect one, it’s so so flattering, hold on.”

Mel laughed, putting her hands over her face for a moment. “Oh god, thankfully I’m not shy.”

“Me either!” Marlene bounced over to the closet.

“Honestly, shocked Marly’s not taking her shirt off in solidarity.” Lily went after Marlene.

“Would you like me to?” Marlene looked serious for a moment.

Mel waved her off before pulling her jumper over her head. “Thank you Marlene.”

“Oh, that bra? You should get something cuter. Lily!”

“I’m not giving her a bra! No offence Mel.”

Sirius laughed, catching Marlene around the waist. “Just because you have a penchant for ridiculous underwear.”

“And you don’t?” Marlene shrieked.

“Ha, I might do.” Sirius definitely didn’t have the cutest lacey underwear on.

“I just never understood the point of lacey things after kid number three.” She tugged the hem of the new shirt down to fix it.

Sirius gasped, going over to straighten it on her shoulders. “It looks great! And lacey underwear is wonderful for date nights, very much has a point.”

“There’s not many of those these days.”

“Ah! Tomorrow, you’re going out with your husband. The kids can hang out here.” Lily came over holding two skirts.

Mel smiled. “Really? Maddie is going out with some people.”

“Of course! James has a thousand connections, we can get you a nice table at a fancy restaurant and  _ oh, _ there’s that new rooftop bar!”

Marlene clapped. “Yes! And I heard they have some bloke who plays guitar there.” She took the skirts.

“Oh! Oh, Benjy knows him!” Sirius chuckled. “When the trendy queer scene is so well knitted together… hm, this skirt, I think?”

“That’s so nice. Are you sure Lily?”

“Absolutely positive, and do not ask again.” Lily gave her a wink. “It will be wonderful.”

“Okay!” She went to getting out of her leggings.

“Just don’t have another kid…” Marlene trailed over to the vanity. “Makeup?”

“If you do get pregnant, we absolutely get to name the little one,” Sirius told Mel, waggling a finger at her. Somehow, having a sleepover-esque moment with the girls made them feel like they needed their lacey robe.

It took a while for Sirius, Lily and Mel to talk Marlene down from giving Mel a full face of makeup, but they did manage it. Mel looked  _ amazing _ , and they were so excited for her to feel fabulous about herself. Not to mention Mike was going to trip over himself.

“You’re so hot!” Marlene dragged Mel out to the party.

Mel was bright red and laughing, shaking her head. “Oh god, it feels like a costume!”

“You’re great, just strut out there and be confident. It’s all about confidence,” Lily encouraged.

Marlene shrieked. “Runway walk!”

“Sirius, show her.” Lily gestured down the hallway towards all the noise.

Sirius grinned, tossing their hair over their shoulder. “Alright, I’m glad I kept my heels on. You have to walk in a zig-zag.” They demonstrated, strutting down the hallway, crossing their feet slightly every step.

Halfway down, they heard the clack of heels behind them. “Like this?”

Sirius turned to see Mel completely working it. “Yes! Yes, you look amazing!”

Mel beamed as she continued into the living room. “Okay, here we go.”

Sirius stepped past, whistling as Mel walked past her. The pencil skirt did look fucking amazing on her, she was hiding some amazing hips.

Mike’s eyes laid on her immediately and they went as wide as dinner plates. The man nearly spilled his beer once again. Sirius bit back a laugh, following Mel over.

“We got a little carried away with a makeover.”

“You look amazing, Mel. Holy shit.”

“We’re doing a date night tomorrow!” She threw her arms around him.

“What? Oh my god!”

Lily put her arm around Sirius’ shoulders. “We’re looking after the kids.”

“Maddox, at least. Matt’s probably going to try to go out on the pull and Maddie is going to be com--”

“Ah, yep! Maddie is going out with Skye I think!”

Marlene bit her lip, looking sorry. Sirius smiled, nudging her softly. They had saved it well enough. Mel and Mike were far too wrapped up in each other for a moment, regardless.

“It’s going to be a great night. I’m going to go talk to James about getting you a good table.” Lily gave a grin before going to look for her husband.

Sirius tugged Marlene away, arm around her waist. “We are a dream team. But I need to go find Daddy.”

“That was fun, we should do that more often. We could do our own show.” She looked around. “ _ Daddy _ ?” She whispered. “So public for you to say that.”

“It’s loud, no one was listening, and I’ve been drinking champagne.” Sirius bit their lip, shrugging. “Oh, we would have an amazing show.”

“The best show! We could recruit Teddy to shoot it for us.”

“Yes! Let’s make a YouTube channel!”

“We should!”

Sirius looked around, seeing Remus in the living room near the roaring fire. “Ah! Hi caro! We’ve decided we’re starting a makeover show.”

Remus caught them as they rushed over. “Ha, oh? Really now?”

“Would a day ever pass without Marly and Padfoot having a new idea?” Peter chuckled and Frank let out a noise of agreement.

“Never! We’re entrepreneurs, Pete! Business owners!” Sirius grinned, hugging Remus close.

“You mean creatives with too many ideas -- I’m not shaming because I’m the same,” Frank commented. He was probably grinning but they were too busy hugging Remus.

Remus rubbed their back, kissing them on the cheek. “Okay?”

“Mm, very good. We made Mel over and Mike nearly fell out his seat.”

He looked around. “She looks fantastic!” 

“Wow, that’s Mel?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! She made a comment about not being able to pull off wearing my jumper, so we proved her wrong.”

Remus hummed. “Well, you proved her wrong. You’re so brilliant.”

“Thank you caro,” Sirius hummed, leaning up to kiss him softly. “Felt like I was having a sleepover with the girls whilst we did.”

“That’s fun. Did you have a good time?” There was something in Remus’ voice asking if they weren’t hating their flesh prison for it.

“Yeah, it was really fun.” They smiled at how sweet and intuitive he was. Usually they would be a little uncomfortably aware of their body when having a ‘girly’ evening, but they were feeling very femme, and Lily and Marlene always made them feel accepted no matter their flesh prison. “I had lots of fun.”

“That’s great.” He kissed their temple.

“Love you Daddy,” Sirius whispered in his ear, hugging him.

Remus made a soft noise. “Love you too, baby. Sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, feel good. I feel like I can be femme with Lily and Marly, and Mel, I dunno. It’s okay, I feel good.”

“Frank those little pockets of pastry heaven are making the rounds!” Peter groaned.

“Sorry you two, we’ve important business.” Frank gave them both a nod before he and Pete took off.

Sirius chuckled, tipping their head onto Remus’ shoulder. “Pastry is very important business.”

Remus snorted, giving them a squeeze.

“Are you okay? Not too lonely without me?”

“Of course I missed you but I survived. I chatted with Teddy, calmed her down a bit then Mam asked me a million questions about if we should throw Teddy and Jor some sort of engagement party, because that’s apparently a thing. Then I talked to Frank and Peter and you blessed me with your beautiful presence.”

Sirius chuckled, their cheeks warming. “Oh, we should definitely throw them a party.”

“We’ll do all the proper things with Teddy, my mam and Eff wanted to do for us, but she actually wants that stuff.” Remus dropped a kiss to their lips.

“Ha, as if our engagement party was low-key.” They kissed back, nudging his nose.

“It wasn’t exactly traditional but it was perfect… you’re very affectionate right now -- not that I’m complaining one bit.” Remus grinned.

“I am feeling very in love, is all. I’m grateful for you and a bit tipsy and very loving.”

“Perfect, I love when you’re tipsy and loving.”

Sirius rolled their eyes, flushing warm. “Oh good.”

The night seemed to fly by. Sirius danced with Remus for a while, went in search of those pastry things Peter kept talking about. By 11:45 Sirius was holding their breath, starting to gather in the garden with everyone else.

“Where are they?” Remus asked, pulling them around for a spot to watch.

“I dunno, they’ll be at the front,” Sirius whispered, standing on their toes. “Ah, there!”

“Yes.” Remus squeezed through all the people before they were standing close enough to their kid but not too close that it would be weird.

“Oh god, I’m so nervous for her.” Sirius wrapped their arms around him, watching but trying not to watch at once.

“Me too.” Remus glanced over before looking back to Sirius. “It’s going to be fine though. He’s going to say yes. Bet she won't even finish whatever she’s going to say.”

“He better.”

Before they knew it the countdown began and Remus’ arm tightened around them. “I want to kiss you at midnight, but also I want to watch.”

“You can kiss me every year, I’m watching.” Sirius smiled, holding their breath as they watched. “Oh god.”


	45. Chapter 45

Remus’ heart was pounding as he watched Teddy sink to her knee as the fireworks began to go off overhead. Somewhere Frank was taking pictures, but that didn’t matter to Remus at the moment because he was melting over at how Jordan was looking at Teddy with tears in his eyes.

“Oh my god,  _ Jordan _ is crying.”

“Oh my god,” Sirius whispered, eyes glued to the couple.

Behind them Marlene shrieked and the fireworks boomed. Remus wished he could hear, but it was so loud and he was glad to let them have a private moment. A few seconds later Jordan was nodding and pulling Teddy back up for a hug and a kiss.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!” James was shouting.

“JAMES DONT YOU DARE, SHES MY CHILD!” Sirius was bouncing on their toes, trying not to just run over by the looks of it. “WELL?”

“Yes of fucking course!” Jordan laughed loudly, covering his face for a moment with the ring on his hand.

“Good!” Sirius ran over and hugged him tight. Remus caught the words  _ son-in-law _ .

God, he was so happy, he felt tears in his eyes as he gathered Teddy up in a hug. “See, perfect.”

“Thanks Dad,” she said, voice sounding thick with tears. 

“Oh Teddy!” His mam’s voice came from behind him.

“Ah, oh my god everything is happening,” Teddy said, laughing as she reached for Jordan. Sirius was right next to him, hugging Teddy tightly.

“It’s so perfect,” Remus said, rubbing Sirius’ back.

“We’ve so much to plan!” Effy appeared out of nowhere.

“Ah! Hi Effy, don’t you have a binder prepared?” Sirius snickered.

She winked. “Possibly. I’m so excited for you Teddy and Jordan. This is just lovely. The first of the grandkids to get married!”

Teddy laughed as James came over and tackled her in a hug. “God Uncle James!”

“Bro!” 

The while gathered group were laughing and cheering, clapping and whooping. Someone had popped a bottle of champagne, probably Monty. Remus was so fucking giddy as everyone was coming over to hug Teddy and Jordan, wishing them well. Remus tugged Sirius away a little just to watch it all unfold.

“This is so sweet.”

Remus hugged them tight, his chin on their shoulder. “They’re so happy. I’m so fucking happy.”

“I’m so happy. God, look at them.” Sirius sniffed, cuddling back into him. “This makes me wistful for our engagement. I’m so—ah, I feel like the Austen character.”

He chuckled, kissing them on the cheek. “You’re so sweet. It’s so sweet. Christ, this is all just amazing. I have no words.”

“This is one of those moments, you know.” Sirius rubbed their hand over his arm absently. “One of those  _ ah, _ this is all worth it. Parenting gold star.”

“Yes, so true.” Remus couldn’t stop watching as Teddy’s friends from when she went to her support group went over to gush. They were so good to her when she needed some friends, and he was so happy that they were still in each other’s lives.

Sirius gave a very Austen-like sigh, before turning in his arms and kissing him softly. “Good job us.”

“Very good job, my pearl.” He kissed them back, cupping their cheek. When he pulled back he found Frank pointing the camera at them. “We’re not the newly engaged couple.”

“No, you’re the parents!” Frank snickered before turning back to everyone gathered around Teddy.

Sirius laughed, leaning against him. “We can’t help it if we’re the most attractive couple here.”

“Very true.” Remus let out an Austen-worthy sigh of his own.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, so so much.”

The rest of the party flew by, and soon Remus found himself sitting in his and Sirius’ usual bed at the Potter’s sharing leftover cake with Teddy, Jordan, and Sirius. It was the perfect way to see out a wonderful year.

“Okay, so Grandma and Gran want to do an engagement party. I was thinking maybe near Valentines, so it can be so over the top lovey dovey.” Teddy waved her fork around.

“Oh, that’s beautiful! Yes.” Sirius leaned over and grabbed a bit of cake.

Remus agreed, nodding since he had a mouthful of frosting at the moment.

“Then maybe we could do our wedding near Halloween?” She looked to Jordan with the same type of smile Sirius would give him when they wanted something.

Jordan rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

Remus nodded again as he reached for the champagne. “I don’t want to but in, but I do think I know of a location that might fit what you want…”

Teddy swallowed her mouthful of cake. “Oh?”

“Obviously we can look wherever you want, but Pada and I went to this gorgeous cabin on a lake ages ago. There’s a village near it, so it’d be good for guests. But it’s very woodsy.”

“Ah! Oh, what was it called?” Sirius grabbed their phone, tapping away.

“That sounds amazing,” Teddy said, looking to Jordan.

“Oh Sirius, there’s also the one on the estate, with all the little cabins too!” Remus remembered. “We apparently liked cabins. Ha, but the first one I’m thinking of was an Airbnb. Where was that…”

“Was it one James recommended? We went after Teddy’s first dance recital?”

“No no, that was the one on the estate. The one I was thinking about was Valentine’s Day with…” Well, he couldn’t well say  _ with only the tiny shorts and all the sex _ .

Sirius looked at him for a moment, reading his thoughts it felt like, before they threw up a hand. “Oh! Yes! That one, with the—yeah.”

Teddy grimaced. “God, I don’t want to know, do I?”

“Nope!”

“Ha, it’s a beautiful place.”

Jordan snickered. “As long as we can get the right aesthetic.”

“That’s the important bit.” Sirius smiled. “Ah, I got it. Here I’ll send you the link darling.”

Teddy went for her phone. “We’re going to have the best pictures, just you wait.” Teddy clicked the link, moving so Jordan could see the screen as well. “Ah, that’s beautiful!”

“Right? I’ve been thinking it was perfect.”

Jordan went quiet, putting his arm around Teddy’s shoulders. “Perfect.”

“Look, there’s like a clearing there.” Teddy pointed. “It’d be perfect for a ceremony.”

Remus nudged Sirius, not being able to stop himself from grinning. His cheeks were going to hurt tomorrow. Sirius smiled back, leaning into him. “Good job caro.”

“We’ll have a big planning session, when we’re not drunk and it’s not 3:30 in the morning!” Teddy stretched her arms above her head. “I don’t think we’re going back to the flat.” She chuckled.

“No, you two stay at the Potter’s.” Remus shook his head.

“Auntie Lily is downstairs, I think. Failing that, find an empty room.” Sirius was leaning against Remus, voice soft.

“Okay.” Teddy pushed aside the cake to hug both Sirius and Remus at the same time.

“So happy for you annwyl.” Remus gave her a squeeze.

“Goodnight piccolina, night Jor.” Sirius hugged them when Remus pulled back.

“Night!” Teddy hopped off the bed.

“Love you both.” He went to clear the bed off.

“See you in the morning.” Jordan said before they slipped out the door.

Sirius stayed on the bed for a moment. “Do you want a hand?”

“I’ve got it. Not much.” He set the cake on the dresser.

“Okay.” Sirius rolled onto their side, smiling at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, princess.” Remus grinned as he got their bag. “Frank said he’s going to work on the pictures tomorrow because he’s so excited. Something about the light and the fireworks. And Teddy apparently employed Skye to help her shoot a vlog of the whole thing!”

“Did she? Oh, they’re all so clever. This is just perfect.”

“It really is.” Remus passed them some comfy clothes.

“I’m so in love with you, you know?”

“You are? I would never have guessed.”

“Painfully so. You have this aura around you today, just, you’re so happy it’s flooding off you.” Sirius sat up, holding their hand out to him.

“Oh, you sound like Mare.” Remus took their hand as he sat down with his pjs in his lap. “But yeah, I am, so bloody happy.”

“Pft, sometimes Mare is right.” They clambered over to him, kissing him softly.

“She is.” He put his hand on their shoulder, kissing them back. “You’re just as happy.”

“I feel it.” They kissed him again. “I’m just, ah I’m bursting with it.”

Remus chuckled against their lips. “I’m just so stupidly proud of her.”

“Me too. I’ve been trying not to just snog the daylights out of you all evening.”

“I could tell, you’ve done a decent job of that.” He brushed his fingers through their hair.

“Mm, yeah?”

“Yes, my pearl.” Remus kissed them again. Sirius kissed back for a moment before pulling back just enough to speak.

“It’s a shame we’re not at Effy and Monty’s so we could make out in my teenage room.”

“We’ve done that so many times, so it’s okay. We can just do it right here.” He squeezed their leg. “But get changed first.”

“Mm, fine.” Sirius pulled back and went to tug off their sparkly jumper.

“You’re going to be happy once you do it,” Remus insisted as he started to undress.

“Only because I get to watch you get undressed too.” They laughed, getting undressed.

“Silly me, of course.” He wiggled into his bottoms.

Sirius laughed, pulling on their sleep shirt. “Lucky, lucky me.” 

“Anything to help you get what you need I guess.” He reached for his shirt.

“You do like spoiling me.”

Remus nodded, sinking back into his pillows. “I’ll always spoil you.” He hit the light on the nightstand. Sirius snuggled up to him, kissing his cheek.

“That’s why you’re the best Daddy.”

“Just because I have the best princess.” He looped his arms around them.

“Mmm, true, I suppose.”

Remus kissed them on the forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you so much.”


	46. Chapter 46

“It’s going to look great Mel, honestly just trust me.” Sirius sat on the end of Marlene’s bed, chin resting on their palm. The found family had all pitched in with outfit ideas, and Mel was borrowing a red wiggle dress from Alice that made her look like a total starlet.

“Those curves!” Marlene came hurtling into the bedroom, still wearing her robe because her and Sirius were going to get ready for the club after Mel and Mike were off to their date night.

“Oh, I don’t know you two, isn't it a little tight?” Mel turned this way and that. “It does look good from the back though.”

“Mel! It looks perfect on you. You look like you stepped out of that movie Crybaby. You know that one?”

“Yes! Oh, Mike better have dressed up,” she said, smoothing the dress down. “If he’s wearing basketball shorts I’ll look so ridiculous.”

“He will. If there’s one thing James knows it’s how to dress next to an unbelievably beautiful wife.”

Marlene nodded. “Yeah, he’s always got to be on Lil’s arm, it’ll be good. The man’s usually a big nerd but he can clean up nice.”

“You should put your hair up.” Sirius stood up and padded over to Mel, skirting around to gently gather her hair up. “Shows off the neckline, right Marly?”

“Yes! You look like a bombshell, I’m telling you. He’s not going to be able to think straight all night. Don’t even  _ think about getting _ Matt and Maddox from the Potter’s tonight. They’re going to be having plenty of fun with some of the kids and James and Lily won’t let you in.” Marlene held out a hair tie for Sirius.

“Absolutely. You go right back to the Airbnb. Skip after dinner drinks and get a bottle of champagne on the way home. Put it in the fridge and when you’re done having the best sex of your life it’ll be perfectly chilled,” Sirius rattled off, twisting Mel’s hair into a messy yet elegant French twist.

“Okay, okay!”

“It’ll be brilliant.”

“It really will. Marly, do you have any bobby pins? Anywhere?” Sirius tried to look around whilst still holding Mel’s hair.

“Yep!” She grabbed a little tin from her dresser, holding it up for Sirius to grab what they needed.

“Honestly I don’t think I know more than where three bobby pins are in my house,” Mel said, staying still.

“It’s a dancer thing.”

“We always need a tray. If you swept the whole of both studios, we’d be swimming in them.”

“Oh god, we would.” Sirius snickered, stepping back to look at their handiwork. “When I moved in with Remus I found  _ so many _ just under the furniture or whatever.”

“Next Christmas, I’ll send you some.” Marlene stepped back to look at Mel. “You look so fucking good.”

“If you were a lesbian Marlene would be all over you,” Sirius said with a laugh. “You look so beautiful, Mike is going to die.”

Mel flushed. “Thank you two so much, this is -- this is so good.”

“You deserve to feel good, Mel.” Sirius leaned against the dresser. “Remus and I started doing these  _ non-robot _ weekends where we could be humans and not parenting machines. That’s a little more difficult with your brood though, I'm sure.”

“Yeah, I hate dumping them all with someone. You know, I wish we lived here.” Mel sighed.

“Move back!” Marlene nudged Sirius aside to start on her own makeup.

“Lily loves having the kids, her and James are just the best parents. We all chip in, too. Take it in turns to take the kids so the parents can breathe.” Sirius smiled, imagining it must be difficult to move back across the ocean again though. “Sometimes even Marlene the child-free one takes one for the team.”

“Oh god, that’d be great. I’d love to be closer to Dad, you know? I’ve been away for so long and really, I’d much rather him and Hope be the present grandparents over the bleeding in laws.” Sirius swore Mel’s mostly absent accent was making a comeback the last few days.

Sirius chuckled, putting a hand on her arm. “I know what you mean. I’d much, much rather Hope nearby than my bio parents. Maybe you and Mike can talk about it.”

“Yeah! Maybe after you guys have earth shattering sex!” Marlene looked over her shoulder at Mel just as her phone rang.

“Is that him?” Sirius darted past her to grab her handbag from the edge of the bed.

She pulled out her phone after thanking them. “Yes, he’s down the street he said! Oh gosh, okay.”

“Go go! We’ll wave at you from the window like you’re Rizzo climbing down the trellis to see Kenickie!” Sirius ushered her towards the door.

“Ha! Okay!”

Dorcas paused mid-sip of her water as they walked by her towards the door. “Wow, Mel.”

“Thank you!” Mel hugged Sirius when they got to the entryway.

“Doesn’t she look amazing?” Sirius asked, grinning. Dorcas was just as dumbstruck as her wife. “You’re so welcome, darling. Have the best time.”

“Yeah, shit.” Dorcas nodded as Mel wished them all well once more before slipping out the door. “What’d you do to her? She’s like a different woman.”

“An incredibly sexy dress and lots of confidence.”

“And a fucking great push-up bra!” Marlene called from the bedroom.

“That too!” Sirius laughed, heading back towards the bedroom to get ready themselves. Just as they stepped through the door  _ Dirrrrty _ by Christina Aguilera began, and Marlene gave a whoop. Sirius guaranteed her robe was now off, and only hoped that she had underwear on.

She was dancing around in her bra and underwear -- thankfully -- while managing to apply mascara.

“Is it 2004 all of a sudden?” Sirius called, dancing themselves as they pulled their Recovery hoodie off.

“You know this song is the best, don’t lie! You have a whole routine to it.” Marlene pointed the applicator at Sirius.

“ _ We _ have a routine on it, don’t fob this off on me!” They sat on the edge of the bed, kicking their sweats off. “What are you wearing?”

“I know, I know!” She went over to her closet. “Something horribly boring because it’s a newbie night.” Marlene groaned.

“You can do kinky! Just try and keep your top on for a while at least,” Sirius said, pulling out their outfit.

She frowned as she held up a tight leather skirt. “But this looks best with no top.”

Sirius snickered, shaking their head. “Crop top? The least amount of top as possible.”

“My top is in the living room.” Marlene grinned as she rifled around again.

“I heard that! Drink your water, behave!” Dorcas called, seemingly out of nowhere.

Sirius let out a peal of laughter, flopping back on the bed. “Ah, mine is recharging at home, bless him.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Marlene muttered before going over to her water bottle. “His poor little introverted body and brian is probably done with everyone.”

“It is. He’s probably reading and listening to jazz.” They grabbed their phone, shooting him a quick text.

_ Hi caro  _ 🖤🖤  _ How are you? _

**Hi my love 💖 I’m good, just about to get ready now** **  
** **How are you? Mel off on her date now?**

_ Mel is just off. She looks AMAZING. Marly has broken out the Christina so we’re getting ready now. Missing you Daddy xxx _

**Haha of course she has.** **  
** **Glad Mel looks great! Sure you’ve broken poor Mike again** **  
** **Miss you too, princess. See you soon 💖**

_ I hope we’ve broken him  _ 😂 _   
_ _ I intend to make you speechless when we get to the club, by the way _ 😇

**I’m sure you’ll do that just fine** **  
** **Are you, Marly, and Dorky meeting us out front?**

_ Yeah? We can get a table if we’re there first, if you want?  _ _   
_ _ Or you can correspond with Dorky  _ 😂

**Okay princess** **  
** **Go finish getting ready and I’ll see you soon**

Sirius grinned, taking a quick photo of them blowing him a kiss. 

_ Love you Daddy _

**😍😍😍😍😍** **  
** **Love you too princess**

Sirius threw their phone down, sitting back up. “Have you decided on a shirt?” They plucked up their thigh-high fishnets and pulled one on.

She turned around holding up a red lacey crop top, which looked more like a bra. “THIS!”

“I think you can get away with that! Dorky will have a jacket, won’t she?” Sirius pulled on their second thigh high after snapping the leather garter around the first.

“Yeah! Excellent thinking!”

“It looks amazing. With the leather skirt or with your vinyl trousers?”

“The skirt!” She stripped off her bra. “Obviously.”

“Of course.” Sirius was non-plussed as always, as they snapped their second garter into place. “Is that a new nipple bar?”

“Yeah, isn’t it great? Dorky gave it to me for Christmas.” She pulled on the top.

“Real pretty.” Sirius paused. “Have I shown you what Remus got me?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“This day collar.” They gestured to their neck. “It matches the vanilla one he got me too.”

“Oh, I thought that was collar like!” She leaned in close.

“Isn’t it?” They pulled the ring to the side. “The vanilla one says  _ hello love _ on the front, and this one says  _ hi princess _ on the back.”

“That’s so cute! What a great idea.” She grabbed the skirt she had set down. “Remus’ gifts are so good. Not as good as Dorcas’, but still good.”

Sirius chuckled, settling the necklace back. “It’s the Daddy tendencies for him.”

“I think so.” She wiggled into her skirt.

“Need me to do it up?” Sirius stood, biting their lip. “Bralette under my dress or not?”

“Yes on both -- well if you’re feeling that type of way for the bralette.” She turned around.

“Yeah, real femme right now,” they said, working the zip of her skirt up. “Like, jealous of your tits femme.”

“Oh, if I could give you some, I would!” She looked over her shoulder with a wink.

Sirius laughed. “You look smokin. I’m doing the bralette. This flowery one!”

“That’s so cute! It’ll look nice under your dress.”

“Right!” They pulled it on, wiggling it into place. “Will you braid my hair?”

“Sure, any requests?”

“Something up and just, romantic and messy? Marry me and take me to bed and rail me senseless.”

“Ha! Yes… Remus has done all that already.” She pushed them to sit on the bed.

“True, but I’ll take the latter part again.”

“And again and again and again.”

“And again, and again.” Sirius laughed, crossing their legs as they let her do her magic.

As usual, Dorcas had to herd Sirius and Marlene out of the door and into the car. They had drank enough brightly coloured cocktails to be just a little buzzed, and Sirius was feeling  _ good as hell _ in their outfit. They had been feeling so femme to the point of dysphoria, but thankfully dressing up had made it feel so much better. The club always helped too.

Dorcas parked outside the club and checked her watch, glancing to where Sirius and Marlene were in the back as if she was their chauffeur. “Come on, Moony, Skye and Maddie aren’t here yet. Let’s go in.”

“He’s such a Dad and Daddy, picking them up to bring them here.” Marlene laughed as she bounced to the door.

“Such a Daddy.” Sirius smiled, following them to the short queue. “Just, sitting listening to his jazz in his armchair and then thinking he better go pick up his charges for the night,” they sighed wistfully.

“He text me about the book he was reading, saying I’d like it.” Dorcas laughed as she checked her coat.

“Of course he did. He probably took notes and wrote a little review in his journal.” Sirius shrugged their coat off and checked it in.

“I’ll probably get some sort of cliff notes on it from him.” Dorcas led them through to find seats, saying hello to the regulars they saw on the way.

Sirius waved at a few people too, feeling a little odd without  _ Daddy _ there but he would be along soon.

“Ah, there!” Marlene pointed to a booth.

“Nice find, pet, let’s go then.”


	47. Chapter 47

Remus picked up Maddie and Skye on the way to the club, feeling just a bit weird getting his child’s ex turned best friend and his step-niece to head to the BDSM club. They were excited though, and he was sure that the show would be great because burlesque was his favorite. Nothing would be going on on the main floor anyhow, so it was fine.

“The others are already here. They got us a good spot.” Remus looked at his phone. “A nice booth in fact,” he informed them.

“Ah, I’m so excited! Nervous too though.” Maddie looked out the window, looking anxious.

“You’ll be fine baby.” Skye patted her on the arm.

“Baby?” Remus laughed before getting out of the car. “And yeah, it’s fine. Just think of this as going to a regular show.”

“Oh sure, rib me for a term of endearment, Remus,” Skye teased, grinning as she got out.

Maddie laughed, shaking her head. “It’s fine. It’s just a burlesque show.”

“Exactly! We’ll get drinks and just relax.” He led them to the door, wondering what Sirius was up to. “We can leave any time you like, just say the word.”

“Right!” Skye waved at a regular she must know outside. “There are plenty of new people too!”

“And I can tell you people will have their clothes on through the show. Well, maybe not the burlesque dancers, but that’s different.”

“Totally, totally, no scenes on the main floor,” Skye added, checking her coat in.

Maddie went through the main door first, and Remus was sure she felt like one of the children at Willy Wonka’s. “Oh wow…”

“It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” Remus smiled. Tom had the place redone a few years back and everything seemed to be even more lush.

“It is, wow. And it’s not… it’s not seedy or anything.”

“No, god, I would never go to a seedy place.” He grimaced. “One time Sirius and I went away and tried a local club someone recommended and we didn’t even make it past the entry door because it was worse than our local dive.” Remus shuddered remembering how dirty the place was.

“Oh yikes, that’s not fun.” Skye winced, popping onto her toes. “Oh! I see them!”

Remus followed her line of sight, spotting Marlene first because she was standing up and chatting with Emme. “Come on then.”

“Wow, Marlene’s top.”

“She is absolutely not.”

“HA!” Remus snorted at Skye’s comment before he saw Sirius stand.  _ Christ _ .

They were wearing a black silk-looking dress that hugged their body, with the straps of something else underneath. Their hair was up in some boho-chic braid and their makeup was flawless, like always. They had their collar with the heart shaped o-ring on as well as their day collar, too. The crowd moved a little and Remus saw that they were also wearing thigh high fishnets and the tallest patent black boots they usually wore to perform.

“Maddie!” Marlene bounced over, and Remus was worried one of her tits would free itself.

Remus shook his head, moving towards his spouse. “Hi princess.”

Sirius beamed when they saw him. “Hi Daddy.”

“You’re so stunning.” He wrapped his arms around them. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Daddy.” They looped their arms around his neck. “Did you have a good afternoon?”

“I did, it was very relaxing.” Remus kissed them softly. He was glad when Sirius suggested that he stay back and relax when they had gone over to Marlene and Dorcas’. Some down time was much needed after the last week or so.

They smiled, kissing him softly. “I kept thinking about you sitting in your armchair, drinking tea and reading.”

“I was, it was nice.” He tugged them to sit down in the booth. “I was nice and cozy with the fairy lights on in my sweats.”

“Mm, that sounds nice. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Did you have a good time?”

“Mhm. We got Mel all dressed up and then got ready.” Sirius chuckled, setting their elbows on the table. “Lamented that I can’t borrow Marlene’s tits.”

“Oh, you have very nice tits as it is,” Remus assured them. He wished he could fix any flesh prison issues with a snap of his fingers, but assuring them was the best he could do.

Sirius’ face softened, their smile broadening. “Thank you Daddy.”

Remus’ hand went to their thigh as Marlene broke the moment, shrieking about how great Maddie looked and pulling her into the booth.

“Everyone is very excited tonight, aren’t they?” Sirius scooted up next to him, their hand on his knee.

“Yeah, Maddie was a little nervous on the way, but she looks happy now.” He smiled over at her, where Marlene and Skye were giving her a run down of the club. She was too caught up to even acknowledge him.

“That’s understandable. I’m glad she’s here with people to look after her.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus smiled as the newer waitress came over to take their drink orders. Of course Remus ordered for him and Sirius without thinking.

Maddie was looking around, trying to take everything in but not stare. She seemed completely awestruck.

“Have I mentioned how handsome you look tonight?” Sirius asked, smiling at him.

“Thank you princess, you’re very pretty. I really like your outfit tonight.” Remus rubbed the hand on their thigh.

“Thank you,” they said softly, leaning into him. “I like this dress lots.”

“Me too, it looks very nice on you.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

“I’m excited for the burlesque, are you?”

“Of course, it’s my second favorite dance next to anything you do.”

Sirius chuckled, kissing his shoulder. “You’re very sweet, Daddy.”

Remus laughed as he looked around the club. “It’s true!”

“Mmhm. Who doesn’t like burlesque? It’s beautiful.” Sirius followed his gaze. “Oh, there’s furniture guy! Whenever he’s not here I worry.”

“It makes everything just feel right.” Remus squeezed their leg.

Maddie’s brow furrowed. “Furniture guy?”

“A guy with a furniture kink, currently holding a drink for that Dom there, see him?” Marlene explained. “I don’t know his name, but he’s always here.”

“Chad,” Remus said with a laugh.

“You don’t know his name? Marlene, how long have you been coming here?” Emme asked, a little more aggressively than usual, which surprised Remus.

Marlene blinked. “Whenever I’ve tried to strike up conversation he’s just told me he’s a lamp and they don’t have names,” she said a little meekly.

“Ah, I see. Sirius and I have run into him at the store a few times, so we’ve actually exchanged names.”

Dorcas raised an eyebrow at Emme, her arm going around Marlene’s shoulders. “What gives Vance?”

Emmeline shrugged, sipping her drink.

“Any other Dom and Dorcas would have tore your head off.” Remus glanced at Sirius, wondering what was going on with their friend.

Sirius gave him a look, glancing around their group. It was weirdly tense.

“I’m still thinking about it,” Dorcas said softly, arm tightening around Marlene’s shoulders.

“What?” Remus whispered as Skye and Maddie were looking between them all.

“This is very weird,” Skye muttered.

The waitress appeared with their drinks, but no one seemed to be moving on.

Emmeline let out a sigh. “Chad and I are married.”

“WHAT?” Marlene shouted as Remus let out a little gasp of surprise.

“We just don’t flaunt it. Our kink life is separate from our home life.”

“YES BUT WE ARE FRIENDS! WE USED TO BE ROOMMATES!” Marlene went to stand up, but Dorcas pulled her back down.

“It’s not always like this,” Skye said to Maddie before taking a drink.

He turned back to Sirius, who was oddly quiet. “You knew?”

“Chad and I met after we were roommates, Marly!”

“Recognised his voice when Emme was on the phone with him a while back at Ascendence,” Sirius said softly.

“And you never told me?” He gave their leg a squeeze.

Sirius bit their lip. “I was sworn to secrecy. I’m sorry Daddy.”

Remus frowned. “We’re meant to tell each other everything. I understand though. It’s okay.”

Sirius nodded. “I understood that I didn’t have Eme’s consent to tell you though, and it’s a kink thing, I guess?”

“Okay.” He gave them a smile. “I understand.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Sirius seemed to relax. “I love you.”

“You’re welcome princess.” Remus kissed them on the forehead. “Love you.”

“Sorry Moony, I didn’t mean to make them keep a secret.” Emme perched next to Sirius in the booth.

“It’s fine, Emme. I’m just surprised.”

“So was I, if it helps?” Sirius chuckled. “I’m sorry you got outed.”

“Eh, it was bound to happen. It lasted this long, didn’t it.” Emme shook her head.

Remus let out a low whistle. “I’m impressed actually.”

“We just keep things separate. He’s away for work lots, you know.”

Maddie cleared her throat. “Can I ask how long?

“Oh yeah, sweetie, it’s been longer than Remus and Sirius’ relationship. Though we haven’t been married as long.”

“If Remus weren’t such a romantic we would’ve eschewed marriage as some needless corporate piece of paper, I’m sure,” Sirius said, chuckling.

“For sure, it’s just a piece of paper at this point to most, but I wanted to have a ceremony because it affirmed my love for them.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Remus?”

Sirius flushed. “Daddy.”

“Thank you.”

Maddie cleared her throat again, blushing. “It’s like you all are different people here.”

Remus nodded, thinking about what to say. “Well, for us it’s the same, but we’re more overt -- I think.”

“He would have a heart attack if I called him Daddy anywhere else,” Sirius supplied. “Same with Marlene and Dorcas. Once you know it’s there you notice it everywhere.”

“Yeah, just ask Teddy. She’ll tell you all about noticing things. She overheard us one day and  _ Daddy _ was dropped. She tried to avoid it but apparently saw it everywhere.” He chuckled thinking about when that all came up.

“Oh god, I remember. You were trying to stop me buying more records.”

“Then for about a week she looked at us funny until she burst out with it, accusing me of not actually being the Dom.”

Emme snickered, taking a sip of her drink. “I mean, none of us believed it before.”

Maddie bit her lip. “Well, no offence Remus, but I didn’t believe it until now?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I know, it’s shocking.”

“Moony, I think you’re a lovely Dom.” Marlene perked up.

“He’s an amazing Dom, thank you very much,” Sirius said, putting their arm around his waist.

“Thank you, Marly, thank you princess.”

“Huh, wonder who the subs at the table are.” Dorcas laughed.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Sirius said.

Marlene grinned, raising her hand. “Me, I’m one.”

“And no doubt who the brat is.” He snickered, pushing their drink towards them. “Have some.”

Sirius narrowed their eyes before picking up their drink and sipping. “I suppose.”

Remus shook his head as the lights went down on the floor and the stage lights went up.


	48. Chapter 48

Sirius sipped their drink, with Marlene on the dancefloor. The newbie night was going wonderfully and Maddie looked to be having the best time. Sirius was loving it of course, because they were wearing something that made Remus look at them in that way.

“Burlesque nights always make me want to dance burlesque again, huh?”

“Yes, can we pleeeeeease do another special class?” Marlene pouted as she danced away. “Some Valentine’s thing to get people all sexy for their partners.”

“Ah! Great idea!” Sirius smiled, thinking about how Peter and Frank had insisted they always have too many ideas. “Let’s talk about it tomorrow.”

“Yes, good because I want Dorcas to meet me in a private room and give her my own show right now.” She gave a dreamy sigh.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you?” They asked, glancing over to where Remus was in the booth with Dorcas and Maddie.

“I will! Ah, tell her to meet me in the room? I’ll leave the door open for her.” Marlene bounced on her toes.

Sirius laughed. “I will. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” they told her, winking as they started back towards the dancefloor.

Marlene ran off towards the bar to get a room. God, Sirius hoped they wouldn’t end up getting kicked out. They made their way back through to the booth, slipping into a seat next to Remus. 

“Dorcas, Marlene says can you meet her in a private room? She’s leaving the door open.”

A smirk curled on her lips as she looked over her shoulder. “Well, I’m off then. I’ll be back in a while.”

Remus laughed, his arm going around their waist.

“Enjoy!” Sirius snickered as Maddie’s eyes went wide. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess.” He kissed them softly. “We were just telling Maddie about some dos and don’ts.”

“Ohh, yeah? What have you got?” Remus had that particularly relaxed look on his face, his guard down. It was lovely.

“Make sure you ask questions and set boundaries,” Maddie repeated as if Remus had her write that line down over and over to remember. “Be aware, but don’t be disruptive. Always have a safe word.”

“Exactly. Don’t be afraid to ruin the spontaneity of a scene by planning it out. Once you’re in the scene it’ll feel different anyway. We could talk through something in detail and yet as soon as it starts I’m on another plane.”

“Right, and negotiate after care, that’s very important,” Remus said firmly.

“Right right, some people don’t need a lot of aftercare and some people do.” Sirius sipped their drink. “And if someone says they don’t have any hard limits, walk away.”

“Yep, same with saying they don’t do aftercare.”

Maddie’s eyes went back and forth between them. “Right.”

“And don’t go home with people you don’t know.”

Sirius smiled reassuringly at her. “Just use your common sense, don’t get caught up. Even if it’s really hot and wild and such, it has to be able to transfer properly. And start with simple scenes or kinks. Even if you want to jump right into some bloodplay scene, it can be really, really emotional, so take it slow.”

“Mmmhmm, you have to take care of yourself.” Remus looked very earnest.

“Bloodplay? Ah, I don’t wanna know.” Maddie laughed, looking out over the club.

“No, you should really research things… and ask Sirius, right, princess?”

Sirius smiled. “Yep, if it’s nothing I know about I’ll know someone who does!”

“That’s great.”

“And I’m sure Skye’s willing to talk too,” Remus said as the girl slid to the booth.

“What am I willing to do? Didn’t catch that.”

“Do you need to know to agree? Not like you.” Sirius grinned at her, teasing.

“Ha! True. But yeah, I’m always willing.” She sat down.

“We’re giving Maddie dos and don’ts. I said if I don’t know about a topic, I’ll know someone who does. But she could ask you too, I’m sure.” Sirius gave her a look. Their intuition was reasonable at times like this but they were picking up on some sort of something between Skye and Maddie.

“Oh yeah! I’m an open book. So open that Remus and Sirius know far too much about my sex life for being Teddy’s parents.” She snickered and Remus rolled his eyes.

“ _ Far _ too much.”

“Honestly shocked we didn’t find out about  _ the piercings _ from you.”

Skye’s eyes went wide. “What piercings?!”

Remus’ eyes went equally wide. “Oh, whoops.”

“What piercings?!” Skye was fumbling for her phone.

“We found out at the airport! Teddy has some various… private piercings.”

She shrieked. “AH! I didn’t know! She always liked mine.”

Remus put his hand on his forehead.

“ _ Oh _ . That’s where she got the idea from!”

Skye nodded, as she typed out a message. “Yeah it helps with dysphoria and shit sometimes. Ah! I had no clue. She’s not going to answer because I’m sure her and Jordan have not come up for air.”

Sirius snickered, giving Remus a glance. It was a testament to how relaxed he was that he didn’t make some kind of squawk about his child’s sex life. “That’s what I said!”

“They do? How’s that?” Maddie asked in curiosity.

“Well, it’s sort of about taking back ownership of something that doesn’t fit with you, you know?”

“That’s cool.”

“Let’s get another drink!” Skye gestured to Maddie’s empty glass.

“Okay.”

“And I’ll tell you about the piercings in more detail without mortifying Remus.”

“Appreciated,” Remus muttered before taking a sip.

Sirius chuckled, watching them both slide out of the booth. “Skye fancies Maddie.”

Remus made a face. “I thought they weren’t going to get together. It is a bit weird for Teddy, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it would be. Maybe it’s a brief holiday abroad thing?”

“Yeah, maybe. Whatever happens, it’s going to be fine.” Remus rubbed their side.

“Are you having a good time Daddy?” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I’m having a lovely time, are you? You and Marly looked like you were having a good time.” Remus held them close.

“Mhmm. Talking about our next crazy idea, of course.” Sirius smiled softly. “I bet you didn’t mind watching me dance either, hm?”

“Of course not. What’s your next idea?” Remus turned a little to give his full attention to them.

“Another burlesque class around Valentine’s Day for everyone wanting something raunchy. What do you think?”

“That’d be fun. I’m very excited to get to see you get ready for it.” He chuckled, kissing their cheek.

“Oh sure. I’d have to make sure my demonstration routine was perfect, and I’d need a willing audience…”

“I’m always willing to watch you dance.” Remus nodded, resting his chin on their shoulder.

“Mmm, oh I’m glad.” Sirius smiled. “I’m surprised you’re not wanting to dance with me or take me home.”

“My scale is not tipping that way, but you can dance if you’d like.” Remus cuddled closer.

“Ah, I see. That’s a shame, you look horrifically handsome and very Daddy tonight.” Sirius wouldn’t ever hold his sexuality over him, of course. “I love you.”

“I love you too princess. I can help you get off. We can do a scene in a private room, if you’d like or we could play with someone else,” he offered.

“I don’t mind. Are you repulsed or meh?”

Remus hummed. “Not repulsed, but I wouldn’t say meh, somewhere in between there.”

“Okay. Thank you. We can scene, maybe? Nothing sexual.”

“Want to do some suspension?”

Sirius perked up immediately, their stomach doing somersaults. “Yes! Can we?”

Remus chuckled. “Yes, princess, we can do that.”

“Private room? Or can we use one of the hard points in the play area? It’s not going to be obscene, is it?”

“We can do it in the play area. I have something pretty in mind.”

Sirius grinned. “Yes please!”

Remus stood up, offering them his hand. “How much have you had to drink?”

“One, two drinks over the last few hours?” They stood up, feeling themselves slip into that suspension subspace. “I don’t feel spinny.”

“Okay, thank you princess.” He tugged them along.

“Welcome Daddy,” Sirius hummed, following him, already brimming with excitement.

Remus started to explain the way he was going to suspend them, the types of knots that he’d use and what he’d need Sirius to do. Sirius was sure they had literal heart-eye emojis as they watched him, taking it all in.

“And you should take your boots off.” He pushed them to sit down on the sofa near a hard point.

“And my dress too?” They unzipped their shoes, looking up at him earnestly. It always surprised them when they did suspension, it was like a switch flicked and they didn’t even think about being a brat.

“Yeah that too.” Remus nodded kneeling down to help them take off the boots.

Sirius couldn’t keep the grin off their face as they pulled their dress over their head, left in their underwear, bralette and thigh highs. Remus set one boot aside as they unlaced their other, so excited for suspension, like always.

“Do you have any questions?”

“Should I take my jewellery off? My hair is out of the way enough?”

“Your hair's perfect. Maybe take the earrings off.” He pulled off the other boot.

Sirius nodded, unhooking their earrings and dropping them into one shoe. They couldn’t take their eyes off of Remus, in complete tunnel vision.

“Thank you princess.” Remus stood back up, going to grab some rope. “Over here.”

Sirius stood, crossing over to where he gestured. Part of doing suspension, especially in the club, was a performance, and Sirius did not mind performing one bit. They stood perfectly still, waiting for instruction.

“Oh, here they are!” Sirius heard Emmeline say.

Remus didn’t seem to notice because he was too busy with the first knots. That lovely look of concentration was on his face, his brows pinched slightly as he thought about his next move. Sirius watched him, smiling softly. They could feel themselves slipping into that floaty bit of subspace where they would just do what he wanted, completely looked after. 

“Love you Daddy.”

“I love you too, princess. You’re doing so good.” He looped the rope up above them. “You’re the best listener when we do this.”

Sirius grinned, glancing up to the rope then back out around the club for a moment. They saw a few people gathered watching, which only made their insides flutter even more. Whenever they did suspension, they tended to draw a little crowd.

“I’m going to hitch you up then finish with your legs.”

“Yes Daddy. What do I need to do?” Sirius’ voice sounded far away to themselves.

“Here, lean on my shoulder then I’ll tell you what to do with your legs once you’re up.”

“Okay.” Sirius did so, leaning against him. God, they were so floaty already.

Soon they were up and Remus was shifting their legs this way and that, wrapping and tying the rope where he needed. Sirius lost all track of time, concentrating on their breathing and holding whatever position Remus wanted them to. Suspension was always somewhat rigorous but Sirius loved it so intently.

“Ah, there you go princess. God, you’re so beautiful.” Remus’ hand rubbed over their bent leg.

Sirius smiled, letting out a long breath. Their head was swimming and everything felt wonderful, Remus’ praise making their skin flood with goosebumps. “Yeah? Mm, feels good.”

“You look ethereal.”

“S’good,” they said with a shudder. They arched a little before sinking into the ropes, feeling them bite in just so. Ah, perfect.


	49. Chapter 49

Remus stared at Sirius, who was just relaxing into the ropes, looking as perfect as always -- but even more so when they did suspension. Something about them floating there looking like a damn angel made Remus dizzy.

“Wow, I want to do that.” Remus heard behind him, surprised for a moment because he forgot that they weren’t in a private room. It took him another moment to realize the words came from Maddie.

“It’s always a big thing when they do suspension,” Skye said from next to her.

“It’s amazing. Can I—get a closer look?”

Remus nodded. “Yeah, sure, come here.” He waved her over.

“Wow.” Maddie stepped closer, looking at Sirius hanging there so beautifully. They had their eyes closed, a soft smile on their face.

“ _ IF _ you want to do suspension, you need to make sure you do it with someone who knows what they’re doing. You could take a class too — you should take some, I should say.” Remus brushed a stray hair from Sirius’ forehead. Sirius tilted into his touch, making a soft noise.

“Yeah, it seems like an advanced thing…”

“It is advanced, but it’s something you can certainly learn if you’re interested.” Remus cupped their cheek. “Okay, princess?”

Sirius made another little noise, scraping their teeth over their bottom lip. “Good, Daddy, really good.”

“Wow,” Maddie breathed.

He chuckled, patting her shoulder. “Ah, I think you found something you want to look into?”

“Yeah, I think so too,” she said, biting her lip. “It’s going on my list.”

“Lists are good.” Remus checked his watch. “Few more minutes, princess.”

“‘Kay,” they said softly. “M’very floaty.”

“I can tell, princess.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “You’re doing very good.”

“Floaty?” Maddie was so intrigued, bless her.

Sirius turned to meet his kiss, smiling. “Thank you Daddy.”

Remus dropped another kiss to their lips before straightening up to talk to Maddie, keeping his hand on their shoulder. “It’s how we talk about subspace. It makes them feel floaty, sort of out of body.”

“Mmmhm, far away floaty,” Sirius chimed in.

“Oh, I see… wow.”

“I don’t know how to describe it personally because I don’t experience that. When they’re  _ not _ in subspace, I’m sure they can give you a better idea of it.” Remus smiled down at them.

“Yeah, okay.” Maddie nodded. “Cool.”

Sirius nuzzled his wrist where they could, a blissed out smile on their face. They were wriggling a little though, which usually meant they were ready to come down soon, as much as subspace Sirius insisted they could stay there for hours.

“Okay, that’s enough, princess.” Remus squeezed their shoulder.

“I can stay if Daddy wants.”

“I want to get you down,” he said softly as he went to lower them. “It’s been enough time, princess.”

“Okay,” was all Sirius said for a moment, twisting a little to take their weight so Remus could better undo the knots. Maddie stepped back a little to give them space, but Remus could feel her hovering over his shoulder as she watched.

“You are so perfect, you did so good.” Remus said as he got to the last knot. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sirius held onto him as soon as their hand was free, their fingers tight into his upper arm. “Mm, I like that one.”

“You were pretty. I liked how your legs were bent.” Remus set aside the last of the rope. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“Water?” They wrapped their arms around him, leaning into him completely. They were always so clingy after a scene.

“Okay. Let’s put your dress back on and we can go back to the table.” Remus glanced over his shoulder at Maddie. “Could you get a glass of water from the bar and meet us back at the table, Mads?”

The poor girl looked completely dumbstruck. “Sure, yes,” she said before heading off.

He laughed, grabbing their dress to pull over their head. He’d carry them and their shoes back to the table because he was sure they weren’t going to want to walk.

“I think she’s broken.” Skye laughed as Maddie walked off.

“Ditto,” Sirius mumbled, straightening their dress.

“Ha, that was great.” Skye gave a nod as Remus gathered Sirius up.

“Oh shit, can you grab me their boots?”

“I got ‘em!” She waved a hand.

Sirius just contented themselves with cuddling him, pressing little kisses to his neck. “Love you.”

“I love you too, princess.” Remus smiled as he started back towards the booth. “Maddie’s getting you water.”

“Mm, thank you. Have I got pretty marks?”

“So many pretty marks.” He kissed their temple before settling them into the booth. Of course they didn’t let go too easily, staying right next to him.

“My boots…”

“Right here, Sirius!” Skye held them up before she plonked down.

“We got it covered, don’t worry.” Remus chuckled, holding them close.

“Thank you Daddy. You look after me.” Sirius seemed content to cuddle him, slowly coming back to earth.

“Always princess.” Remus smiled as Maddie came back with the water. “Thanks, Maddie.”

“That was so pretty,” Maddie said, still sounding stunned. “I’m going to see if there are any classes back home.”

“You should! It’s so cool, I want to learn more. Remus, you should do classes!”

He laughed, trying to nudge Sirius up enough to have some water. “Maybe.”

One of Sirius’ hands came out to grab their water, but the rest of them stayed cocooned against Remus’ side. “You’ve got the experience,” they murmured, surprising Remus a little because he wasn’t sure they were listening.

“About twenty years or so, eh? More so if you count me getting people on belay.” He brushed their hair back again.

“Mhmm. Twenty years of being the best Daddy.”

“Thank you princess, you’re the best princess.” Remus kissed over their cheek.

“How do you know… how did you know that you wanted to be called what you call each other?” Maddie asked after a beat.

Sirius let out a little chuckle. “I didn’t call him anything until I jokingly called him my sugar daddy after he bought me a collar.” They sipped their water, smiling at him. “He got this look on his face and then a few days later asked if we could try me calling him Daddy… and now here we are.”

“And I just called them princess one day when they were being -- princess-like over something way before we even thought about kink. We’re probably not the best to ask about honorifics.”

“You called me princess when I was tipsy one night at my old flat. I was complaining about having to climb the ladder.” Sirius had the sappiest smile on their face.

“Princess-like,” he teased.

They stuck their tongue out at him, smiling.

“Dorcas is probably good to ask about that.” Skye shrugged a shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s someone who’d give you a run down on honorifics for sure.”

“Mhmm. They’re a bit more strict with their honorifics. Though I do get in trouble if I don’t call him Daddy.”

“Not trouble  _ trouble _ . If it’s a slip up, like earlier when they said Remus it’s not a big deal like it might be for some people. If they do it on purpose because they’re a brat, that’s another story.” He snickered, pressing the water into Sirius’ hands again.

“I don’t know what you mean,” they said lightly, sipping their water.

Skye laughed. “Oh sure, not like you’re the biggest brat here, Sirius.”

“No, no, you’re always the sweetest.” Remus shook his head.

Sirius beamed, looking like the cat who got the cream. “Thank you Daddy.”

He decided not to remind them he was being sarcastic because they looked so damn happy. “You’re welcome princess.”

Skye laughed, looking over her shoulder.

“Should we head home? Are you tired?” Remus asked Sirius then looked to Maddie to see how she was feeling.

“I’m okay,” Sirius said, smiling. “Floaty.”

Maddie sighed. “I don’t really want to leave but I feel a little overloaded, really.”

“We should get going then. Do you need to crash at ours?” He asked her.

Skye set her now-empty glass down. “Or you can come back to mine, right Mads?”

“Is that okay?”

“I mean, you’re an adult and it’s not like we don’t know Skye.” Remus snickered, hoping they’d just have a friendly sleep over. Sirius sounded like they were trying not to laugh.

“It’s just that my place is closer, Remus,” Skye said, though Remus didn’t believe it one bit. “And it’s a bit less like crashing at your parents or whatever.”

“You don’t have to convince me, Skye.  _ I’m _ not  _ your _ parent. Plus, my child had plenty of sleepovers at yours…”

“Sleepovers, yeah.”

Sirius let out a cackle before promptly stifling it with their hand. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

Maddie flushed.

“Yes, sleepovers,” Skye said airily.

“Mhmm.”

“I’m just going to pretend this isn’t happening, okay? Cool.” Maddie was still bright red, bless her.

“It’s just sleeping, no need to worry.” Remus snickered as he turned to Sirius. “Boots, princess?”

Sirius blinked. “Or Daddy could carry me to the car.”

“All right, yeah.” Remus shook his head. “Skye, you mind carrying the boots out?”

“I got them!” Skye grinned. “We could get an Uber if you want? Isn’t my place in the opposite direction?”

“Well, I picked you up because you were on the way, but an Uber is fine because you’re trying to shake us.” Remus bundled Sirius up and started for the front of the club.

“We aren’t!” Maddie tried, following.

Skye just laughed. “I was  _ offering _ . But I won’t say no to a lift.”

“Sure.” He paused at the coat check, Sirius clinging to him. Maddie and Skye grabbed all of their coats as Sirius waved to the employee in the coat check, muttering a goodbye to them.

“We’re getting our new puppy tomorrow. Well, we’re meeting her at least.” Remus reminded Sirius as they made their way to the car.

“Ah!” Sirius perked up, hair falling into their eyes. “Oh, oh I’m so excited.”

“Me too princess. She’ll fit right in, I’m sure.” He managed to unlock and open the door for them.

Sirius curled up in their seat, reaching for their belt. “She will. I love her already.” They paused, fumbling with their belt. “I am very floaty tonight.”

“I can tell.” He swatted their hands away to do the belt for them. “There.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Sirius sing-songed, grinning at him. They were all glassy-eyed and flushed.

Remus kissed them one more time before going to get in the car. They drove over to Skye’s with Sirius quiet in the seat next to him and the girls talking in low voices in the back.

“Okay you two, you’re free to go.” He smiled at them over his shoulder.

“Thank you for the ride, Remus!” Skye grinned, leaning over to hug them both briefly.

“Use protection!” Sirius said, waving one hand.

“Oh my god!” Maddie hurried out of the car. Sirius just laughed to themselves as Skye lead Maddie into the building.

“Surprised that’s all you said. Usually subspace princess babbles about that stuff.” Remus pulled away once they were safely inside.

“I think I was too spacey to do words.” Sirius bit their lip. “Maybe I’ll text Skye to remind her to be safe.”

“Okay.” He squeezed their thigh as they stopped at a red light.

“I love you Daddy. Did you have a good scene?”

“It was a wonderful scene. Suspension is my favorite to do when I feel like this.”

“Like what?”

“When I’m not so much interested in sex, but I like being involved in something and I want to lean into our dynamic,” Remus explained.

Sirius looked very earnest as he glanced over to them. “I like those times. When it’s just our dynamic, I wouldn’t want anyone else to suspend me like that.”

“I wouldn’t like watching someone suspend you like that.” He laughed. “Sorry, just thinking about how I can let people do whatever we both want with you, but no way do I want them to suspend you.”

“Ha, yeah. I wouldn’t want to either. I only want you to tie me up. Daddy looks after me.”

Remus nodded, smiling to himself. “I’ll always look after you.”

Sirius caught his hand from the wheel and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you, princess.”


	50. Chapter 50

Sirius was definitely not watching the clock. They were trying to find a nice point where it wasn’t too early to wake Remus up, because they were going to the shelter today! They contented themselves with a coffee, scrolling through their social media. Not long now.

Of course it helped that they had the best nights sleep after a fabulous suspension scene at the club, and were still somewhat coming down after the excitement of New Year’s Eve.

Next to them, Remus started to stir, not sitting up yet but Sirius knew that he was awake.

“Morning caro,” they said softly, sipping their coffee.

“Morning my love.” Remus shuffled closer to them, resting his head on their lap. “Feeling good?”

Sirius tangled their free hand in his hair, brushing through his curls. “I’m good, I’m excited. Are you?”

“So excited.” He smiled, his eyes still closed. “Oh, Teddy could have Bucky as the ring bearer and the new puppy as the flower girl.”

“Oh, oh that would be so cute.” Sirius’ heart hurt when they thought about their baby getting married.

“Adorable. Have they text you, or are they still in their love bubble?”

“Still in the love bubble, I think… oh no, wait.” Sirius tapped into their messages. “I got a sticker in reply. Least amount of effort, sent with one hand I’m sure.”

“Ha! Such a little effort. Anything from Skye?”

Sirius chuckled softly. “No, though subspace Sirius did tell her to use protection, be nice, and negotiate last night.”

Remus snorted, his eyes finally opening. “I guess if Maddie’s going to be doing that with anyone.”

“I’m glad she’s doing it with Skye.” Sirius leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Hello handsome.”

“Hi you stunning creature.”

Sirius felt their cheeks warm, still stroking their fingers through his hair. “Speaking of, Mel text me this morning with the words  _ oh my god, thank you _ . So I guess she and Mike had a good night.”

“Ah, I guess that you and Marly did what you set out to do -- getting my step-sister laid.”

“Oh, we did. She looked amazing.” Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “You know, we talked about them moving back last night.”

“Really? That’d be great. I’m glad that we’ve gotten more close recently.” Remus smiled.

“Me too. She wanted to be closer to Richard, and we have our whole support network where we cover for each other on date nights.”

Remus nodded, sitting up and reaching for their coffee. “I’d like that. I think the kids would too. I’m sure Maddie and Matt are already ready to transfer over.”

“Mhmm. If they could make it happen, it would be lovely.” Sirius rolled their eyes, handing him their coffee.

“Thank you.” He took a sip once he took it from them. “Mmm, perfect. But yes, that’d be great. I’m sure someone we know can help them with the process.”

“We can talk about it when we go to your mam’s tonight?”

“As long as Mel’s brought it up to Mike.” He chuckled before taking another sip.

“Ha, imagine if we sprung it on Mike!”

“It does sound like something we would do. It is our family after all.” Remus gave them their coffee back. Sirius grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek before taking a drink. “I think it’d be good. Who wouldn’t rather Richard over those bigots as grandfather and Mam as a grandmother.”

Sirius grimaced. “Ugh, exactly. I hate them.”

“Fuck them.” He rested his head on their shoulder. “How’s the body after suspension last night?”

“Sore,” they said softly. “I think I’ve bruised a little. A hot shower will fix it all though.”

“Okay, and maybe some of that good balm for bruises afterwards.”

“Mm, so long as Daddy rubs it in,” they murmured, turning to kiss his temple.

“Of course, princess.”

Sirius grinned, once again wondering how they had gotten so lucky. They drank the last bit of their coffee, leaned over and nipped at Remus’ jaw. “I’m going to shower.”

“Okay, I’ll make us some eggs?”

“Perfect.” They set their coffee down and slipped out of bed. They could still sway their hips as they sauntered into the bathroom, even if Remus wasn’t interested in sex.

“Stunning,” he heard him say with a sigh. Sirius grinned over their shoulder before they shut the door to get ready for the day.

After fantastic eggs for breakfast (Remus always made great eggs, somehow even better after they scened) they got dressed and gathered themselves and Bucky to go to the shelter and meet their hopefully new addition.

“Are we ready, Buck?” Remus asked their dog before holding the door open for them.

Bucky gave a happy bark before practically pulling Remus out of the door. Sirius laughed, locking up behind them. Thankfully Bucky was better getting in and out of the car than Snuffles ever was, so it didn’t take them long to get themselves going.

The shelter visit went wonderfully, of course. Sirius fell in love with the Caucasian Shepherd puppy right away, of course. “Oh my god Remus, I love her.”

“She’s adorable!” Remus gave Bucky some pets. “She loves you so much.”

Sirius was sat on the floor of the shelter, with the puppy in their lap. They were reminded of that first meeting with Snuffles, and picking Bucky up, and now they could add another to their family. Sirius scratched her behind the ears, holding a hand out to Bucky to remind him they still loved him too.

“I love her, do you think they’d get along?”

Bucky licked Sirius’ hand before leaning down to sniff at the puppy.

“I think so, they haven’t barked at one another.”

“Bucky’s been ruling the roost for so long since Snuffs, huh?” Sirius tried to encourage them both, unable to keep the grin off their face.

The puppy looked up at Bucky, who sniffed at her snout then licked her head.

“Aww, are you a good Dad Doggo?”

“You gotta teach her all the tricks, right Buck?” Sirius looked up at Remus, pulling out their own puppy dog eyes. “I love her.”

“You don’t need to beg, of course we’re getting her.” Remus sat down next to them and the puppy scooted closer.

“Yes!” Sirius grinned, leaning over to smack a kiss on his lips. “What shall we call her?”

“Hmm, what do you think?” He scratched behind her ears. She barked and licked very enthusiastically at Remus’ arm.

Sirius thought for a moment. “What about Pixie? Because she’s going to be like, 100lbs and not at all pixie-like.”

“Ha! I love it. I’m sure she’ll be a little trouble maker too.” He laughed as Pixie stood to lick at Remus’ face. “Ach! Yes, I love you too Pixie.”

“Ah, she loves it!” Sirius laughed. “Oh, I love her.”

“Me too, you’re going to be a good puppy, aren’t you Pixie? You’re gonna fit right in with us.”

Sirius stood, not wanting to leave her at the shelter, but they had paperwork to go through first. “Okay, I need to find out when we can pick her up,” Sirius said before striding off towards the desk.

Remus was busy being loved by both the dogs to say anything except laugh. Sirius grinned to themselves, accosting the nearest shelter employee they could to find out what happened.

They couldn’t pick Pixie up until two days later, it turned out, so they had to resign themselves to waiting. Thankfully they had dinner that night with the family, so it was easy to distract themselves from it. Sirius couldn’t wait to tell everyone they were about to have a new addition to the family.

Since it was Mel and co’s last night in town, they were going over Hope and Richard’s to see them off and to close out their eventful holiday season. When they got in Mel went over and gave them the biggest hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you. The champagne idea was brilliant!” She whispered.

Sirius hugged her back tightly, so pleased she’d had a good night. “You’re so, so welcome darling! Did you have the best time?”

“The best time. It was so fun. That rooftop bar is fabulous. Have you and Remus gone yet?” She asked after pulling back, the biggest smile on her face.

“Not yet! Next date night. Did you and Mike talk about moving?”

She nodded. “We’re going to look into things, agreed about the grandparents and just having a bit more support here since his family is spread out everywhere and see each other only on holidays anyhow.”

“Yeah, Remus and I were talking this morning, we’re sure we know someone who can help.”

“Fabulous!”

When they looked passed Mel, they laid eyes on Maddie who was wearing a high neck jumper. Sirius bit their lip around a smile, easing past Mel towards Maddie.

“Nice jumper.”

She flushed, tugging the collar up more. “Thanks, I bought it the other, ah, other day.”

“Mhmmm. Good sleepover?”

Somehow she got redder. “Lovely.”

“Oh good, good.” Sirius grinned. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” they whispered.

“Yeah, thanks.” She cleared her throat. “Mom said we’re going to try to move back here… I may have spent the afternoon looking at how to transfer for next year even if we don’t move.”

“We can help, darling. I know a few people who have transferred, so we can make it work.” They hugged her tightly.

“That’d be so awesome!” She hugged them back. “Ah, thanks for last night. You and Remus and everyone.”

“You’re so welcome. We love having you all around.” They grinned. “Let’s eat some of Hope’s great food before you get on a plane.”

“Please,” she groaned before heading to the dining room.

Just as they were about to move, they felt Remus’ hands on their hips. They turned, sinking into him. “Hi caro,” they hummed, popping onto their toes to kiss him.

“Hi my pearl. I’m starved.”

Sirius smiled. “Good job we’re about to eat fabulous food.”

“Right. I’m sad to see them go, but I am ready to get back to normal -- our normal.” Remus kissed their cheek before looking at everyone going to gather around the table.

“Our normal.” They laughed. “I’m so excited for this year.”

“Me too, it’s going to be so good.”


End file.
